Juego de Cartas
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: En juego de cartas, cuatro reinos viven en la tierra de Lythirus, No existen paises personificándolos sino reyes, reinas y jacks. Viven pacíficamente pero ¿cuánto tiempo durará esta tranquilidad? Basado en la baraja de cartas que hizo Himaruya. Muchas parejas, pero principalmente GerIta y USUK.
1. Prólogo

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p>Eran cuatro reinos…<p>

Pertenecientes a la tierra de Lythirus. Gobernados cada uno por un rey y su reina. La tierra estaba dividida de manera equitativa, ningún rey poseía más tierra que otro, y ese era el equilibrio que debía mantenerse; pero los hombres eran ambiciosos, no les bastaba con solo lo que tenían, siempre deseaban más, y esa fue su perdición.

Eran cuatro reinos…

Cada uno tenía un nombre, debían identificarse después de todo. Cada uno era un integrante de una aparente baraja de cartas inglesa, representados por propio símbolo.

Kingdom of Hearts (Reino de corazones), Kingdom of Spades (Reino de espadas), Kingdom of Clubs (Reino de Tréboles), Kingdom of Diamonds (Reino de diamantes).

Eran cuatro reinos…

Cada uno tenía un ente propio, algo de nadie más, un poder sobrenatural sobre uno de los conformantes de la vida de los hombres, cuatro elementos en la vida.

Kingdom of Hearts tenía un poder sobre los sentimientos, podían manipular las emociones de los demás, y sabían perfectamente cómo se sentían, les servía para aliarse, ya que les agradaban e inspiraban confianza a los demás. Les era muy útil en las guerras también, podían infundir el miedo en otros, aún sin ningún arma física. Amor, odio, temor, esperanza, todos eran armas mucho más poderosas que una que físicamente te hacía sangrar.

Kingdom of Spades. No su poder no eran las espadas como su nombre indicaba, su símbolo representaba agudeza, el filo que tenían que con el tiempo no se borraba, ese era su elemento a controlar. También la fuente de su poder como reino, podían aprender de los errores que cometían en el pasado, ver aquellas cosas que la memoria borraba, pequeñas visualizaciones sobre el futuro que les esperaba según sus actos, y de esta forma los demás acudían a ellos cuando necesitaban consejo.

Kingdom of Clubs. El poder sobre las estaciones no debía ser subestimado, he aquí un reino que nunca sufría mucho frío, demasiado calor o hambruna. Su agricultura era impecable, siempre las mejores cosechas y mejor ganado que los demás reinos. Usaban sus productos como dinero, sabían una debilidad de los hombres: siempre tienen que comer o mueren.

Kingdom of Diamonds. Tenían poder sobre casi toda la riqueza, su tierra era fuente de oro, plata, diamantes, y cada piedra preciosa existente en el mundo. El color que predominaba en esta tierra era el amarillo, por todas partes sus ropas, sus hogares, todos tenían ese color dorado que te señala como más importante que los demás. Poseían más que los otros reinos, porque nadie más tenía fuentes de oro, eran los líderes de la economía.

Eran cuatro reinos…

…que necesitaban ser gobernados.

La historia es marcada por la vida de estos reyes y sus reinas.

Ahí es donde inicia la verdadera historia…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es un pequeño prólogo, solo para que se metan en este mundo loco y ficticio :D<strong>

**Aun tengo la duda si mantendre los nombres en ingles (Kingdom of...) o mejor los cambio al español (Reino de...), quiero que mis lectores me aconsejen :D**

**Eso es... según las personas que se sientan atraídas por esta historia, o los reviews que obtenga continuaré publicándola.**

**La pareja principal es GerIta pero muchas mas se involucrarán.**

**Apoyo por favor! ~**


	2. Un poco de ironía

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book -Arte Stella- que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**No quería hacer nyotalia porque quería conservar la esencia de las cartas que hizo Himaruya, pero no pueden haber dos reyes. Así que serán hombres con título de -reina-, será extraño al principio pero tal vez logro que se acostumbren. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Un poco de ironía<strong>

Él siempre había sido algo que pocos lo logran y muchos lo intentan.

Esa palabra era "_i__deal"._

Ludwig había sido el hijo ideal. Siempre había obedecido a su padre, nunca lo había cuestionado, siempre le había escuchado y nunca le había faltado el respeto. Le parecía que seguir las reglas era el camino para un buen comportamiento y para un mejor futuro ya fuera propio o para otros, alejarse de los problemas no era opcional, era una obligación que había tenido desde el momento de su nacimiento como alguien de la familia real.

No era el primero en la línea de sucesión al trono, ese lugar le había pertenecido toda su infancia y la mayoría de adolescencia a su hermano mayor, algo que su padre había lamentado en voz alta, pensamientos y sueños, según Ludwig podía recordar. El sueño de su padre se había cumplido y logró nombrar en su lecho de muerte a su hijo favorito como el siguiente rey de Kingdom of Hearts; Un derecho que su hermano había perdido hace mucho. Nunca se disculpó con Gilbert por quitarle su lugar, pero en realidad ellos no eran cercanos, es más, después del exilio del mayor sus encuentros habían sido contados con los dedos de una mano, y no precisamente para intercambiar palabras de aliento y de cariño, más bien para manifestar enojo y resentimiento hacia el otro.

Ludwig no odiaba realmente a Gilbert, de vez en cuando le recordaba, cuando había sido pequeño y su hermano mayor le había enseñado a montar, a escalar, le leía cuando aún no había terminado de aprender, compartía sus dulces cuando al otro se le caían y le daba de su postre cuando el menor se lo acababa. Ludwig sonrió, había amado a su hermano en sobremanera, de verdad era una lástima que las cosas hubieran acabado de esta forma.

* * *

><p>Llegó por fin el día que le dijeron que reinaría, aceptó el puesto con humildad, antes no lo había considerado, sabía la enorme responsabilidad que caería sobre sus hombros, pero por su padre y sabiendo que su hermano no podría llevar a cabo ese cargo, lo aceptó.<p>

Los días de su padre se acercaban a su fin, y también el día que comenzaría Ludwig en su reinado.

Un último deseo de su progenitor fue verlo casarse, así que la madre de Ludwig eligió a la persona que contraería matrimonio con él.

Confió en el gusto de ella ya que no se le ocurría quién podía ser la indicada o el indicado para él, debido a que podía ser hombre o mujer, el sexo de una persona no era una limitación al momento de aceptar ese trabajo de por vida. Así que las posibilidades eran ilimitadas.

Fue entonces el día en que su futura reina llegó en un carruaje, Ludwig estaba demasiado nervioso, quería causar una buena impresión y sabía que conocería a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Podía ver su delicada silueta en la ventana del medio que usó para llegar hasta su castillo.

La puerta fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes y comenzó su primer encuentro, veía como caminaba hacia él, con un paso lento y con timidez, su cabeza adornada con algunas joyas que combinaban en perfecta armonía con su piel, llevaba encima una especie de manta que se amarraba a su cintura, tenía un cuerpo delicado y muy delgado, su rostro miraba hacia abajo y luego hacia él, no podía negar que su apariencia era agradable a la vista.

Se acercó y extendió su mano para tomar la ajena, y ahí fue cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Es un gusto conocerlo finalmente, Ludwig. Mi nombre es Kiku y espero que nos llevemos bien.

—¿H-hombre? —respondió sin pensarlo.

Por el físico tan frágil que su futura reina tenía no se le había ocurrido que se trataba de un hombre en lugar de una mujer.

—¿Perdón?

—¡N-nada! El placer es todo mío, espero también que podamos llevarnos bien —se apresuró a decir, insultándose a sí mismo internamente por su enorme falta de respeto.

No fue el primer encuentro que se suponía debió haber sido, pero las cosas se calmaron después.

* * *

><p>Los padres de ambas partes estaban muy felices por esa unión, cada uno estaba muy orgulloso de su respectivo hijo, les agradaba y le daban la bienvenida a la familia a su nuevo yerno.<p>

Los días antes de la boda, todo lo que duraba la preparación, Ludwig y Kiku habían hablado, sobre su infancia, su educación, los pasatiempos que cada uno tenía, las comidas que les gustaban. Descubrieron que en gustos personales tenían pocas cosas en común, pero que podían hablar tranquilamente y se entendían bien, a ambos les gustaba la calma.

El rubio cuando estaba solo en su habitación analizaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia su futuro esposo, descubriendo que no le molestaría pasar su vida con él.

"_De todas formas el amor viene después ¿No?"_ Ludwig estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no eran amor, por lo menos ahora. Creía que después de conocer más a una persona se desarrolla ese tipo de afecto.

* * *

><p>Llegó el gran día, flores por todos lados, toda clase de adornos, globos, listones e iluminación de apariencia romántica y de alta clase. Familiares y amigos invitados de ambas partes e incluso los reyes y reinas de los otros reinos se reunieron para celebrar esta unión. Era una boda real, por lo tanto se había invertido en su apariencia y se había realizado a tal grado que parecía sacada de un sueño, era hermosa en todo aspecto y el traje de los novios era espectacular, marcaba la belleza de la futura reina y lo apuesto que era el futuro rey del Kingdom of Hearts.<p>

Ludwig saludó amablemente a todas las personas que vio, estrechó manos de hombres, besó el dorso de manos de mujeres en señal de saludo respetuoso. Y sonreía y decía "_gracias"_ a cualquier felicitación que le daban.

Esperó en el altar, y vio a Kiku llegar, siempre con un hermoso Kimono, que era el nombre que le había dicho era para esa vestimenta típica en su familia, pero este era blanco, con pequeños detalles de flores celestes, que combinaban con las joyas y demás accesorios en su piel.

Su padrino de bodas, Alfred perteneciente al Kingdom of Spades y rey del mismo, le susurró al oído.

—Es realmente encantador, tu esposo — dijo mientras Kiku caminaba hacia el lado del rubio más alto.

Ludwig respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Le habían dicho mucho eso este día, y generalmente la gente solía remarcar en el adorable físico del pelinegro.

Entonces comenzó la ceremonia.

Duró el tiempo que estaba estimado en la agenda y finalizó con un casto beso en los labios para sellar el compromiso, mientras todos aplaudían.

* * *

><p>Llegó el momento de la recepción y juntos cortaron el pastel.<p>

Hablaron con la mayoría de invitados, y se separaban por momentos para que cada quien pasara un momento con sus allegados.

—Oye, ¡Kiku se ve genial! —dijo Alfred muy alegre palpando su espalda.

— ¿Genial? Supongo que tienes razón —respondió Ludwig un poco sorprendido por el uso de esa palabra.

—Bueno, aquí inicia tu "_historia de amor_", algo así como un "_final feliz_"… No espera… ¡Cuando seas rey será la secuela!... ¡Quiero ver esa obra! Pero no me cobres ¿De acuerdo? Ser tu amigo tanto tiempo tiene que darme un descuento de…. ehh…. ¡Gratis!

Ambos rieron, Alfred con más facilidad y soltura.

—Por cierto ¿cuándo iré yo a tu boda?

—Pronto, supongo, _espero_, la histeria es una cualidad de Arthur ahora. Ya sabes, apuesto a que Kiku debió estar igual.

—Mmm… de hecho el es muy tranquilo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno así se ve, supongo que eso es de tu agrado ¿no?

—Tienes razón.

Ambos rubios habían sido amigos desde su infancia, sus padres gobernaron al mismo tiempo, y en cada reunión de reinos, o de reyes y familia, los niños se habían conocido desde muy temprana edad y crecieron tanto físicamente como en amistad. Llegando a aceptar, soportar y apreciar las diferencias de sus personalidades. Cada uno afirmaba que el otro era su mejor amigo.

El padre de Alfred ya había fallecido hace algún tiempo, por lo que este era rey del Kingdom of Spades, y estaba comprometido con su propia futura reina, según lo que Ludwig sabía.

—Oye… —Ludwig con toda su curiosidad— ¿Cómo supiste que Arthur era el indicado?

— ¿Eh? —Soltó el otro por la pregunta repentina, se detuvo unos segundos para pensarlo y soltó con la misma energía— ¡Era obvio! —Dijo como si se hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta— ¡Nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida! ¡Él me pone nervioso y me enoja un segundo después! ¿No odias esas estúpidas mariposas que sientes en el estómago? Se escucha cliché pero es verdad, son como unos malditos insectos que te están comiendo desde adentro hasta que se les acabe que más poder devorar de ti… —dijo de forma macabra— Es increíble… —Agregó en tono más alegre.

—Entiendo… —Dijo el otro, realmente considerando esas palabras, y sonriendo ante la curiosa analogía de su viejo amigo.

—Estoy seguro que tú entiendes eso… Aunque no parece que pelean tanto como nosotros.

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo, probablemente Alfred lo entendió como si se refería a la pelea más que a no haber sentido los "_insectos que te comen"_, porque se rió ruidosamente.

* * *

><p>Se acercó de nuevo a su nuevo esposo, bailaron a petición de los demás, y finalmente después de medianoche despidieron a todos los invitados. Fueron luego a la nueva habitación compartida que les esperaba en el castillo.<p>

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, princesa de Hearts.

—Muchas gracias por abrirme su puerta, príncipe de Hearts.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Cambiaron sus ropas a unas de dormir, que siempre guardaban la elegancia de su estado real, pero eran suficientemente cómodas y ligeras para no sofocarlos de calor.

Los colores en el Kingdom of Hearts siempre eran cálidos, rojos, rosas y naranjas; por lo tanto así eran sus vestiduras.

Ludwig al terminar de ducharse y vestirse, entró a la habitación, encontrando a Kiku sentado en la cama que ambos compartirían. Se sentó en la misma, suspiró preparándose mentalmente, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, lo vio a los ojos, y se movió para estar sentado a la par suya, entonces el de cabellos negros bajó su mirada, su labio inferior temblando un poco…

—Ludwig… yo…

—Tranquilo, no es necesario… Estamos cansados…

—No es eso, soy muy reservado. No creo que incluso mañana, por favor trate de comprender, nunca he estado con nadie.

—No es problema, me siento igual. Creo que no es necesario que pase mientras no nos sintamos cómodos. Ni siquiera tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

—No hay de qué, y gracias a ti también.

La cara de ambos reflejaba alivio ahora, quizás ambos habían estado pensando en que este momento llegaría al final del día, y eso los había puesto nerviosos.

Ludwig sabía que no se sentiría cómodo, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era que había que proceder, sus besos habían sido solamente en público y eran realmente contados. Lo mejor era esperar, pero ¿esperar a qué realmente?

Se acostó al lado de Kiku, quien al cabo de un rato dormía plácidamente, silencioso hasta en sus sueños y su respiración era difícilmente audible. Ludwig vio el techo, recordó todos los eventos ocurridos en ese día, un poco absorto en su reciente descubrimiento, aparentemente el rey de Spades estaba profundamente enamorado, y eso que aún no se había casado con su prometido. Había compartido palabras con Arthur, se veía como un buen tipo, probablemente así se veía su nuevo esposo ahora.

Así que el príncipe de Hearts nunca había estado enamorado, y parecía aún no estarlo. Esperaba que eso cambiara luego, solo tenían unos meses de conocerse. Cada lectura romántica que había hecho adornaba el amor como la cosa más preciosa que el hombre podía encontrar en otra persona, o sencillamente encontrar.

Un pensamiento surgió, y con él, miedo. Una horrible sensación de impotencia, como una historia basada en una trágica y cruel comedia. Kingdom of Hearts, el reino que domina los sentimientos, que los conoce a la perfección y sabe cómo usarlo para beneficiarse y crecer, y también para encontrar la felicidad en ellos mismos y en los demás; que respeta el amor porque sabe de su enorme poder, que no abusa de él porque es demasiado peligroso. ¿Acaso será posible que el rey del poderoso reino que gobierna sobre los sentimientos no haya nunca sentido amor? O peor aún ¿no pueda sentirlo?

Se dio la vuelta de forma que estaba encarando a Kiku, acercó su mano al rostro del otro, tal vez un poco de contacto facilitaría la detonación de lo que se suponía, el rubio debía de sentir por su esposo, tocó su mejilla y el pelinegro suspiró un poco, como si estaba soñando. Ludwig retiró su mano, no quería despertarlo.

Era demasiado irónico, era él quien debió decirle a Alfred como era exactamente el amor, pero ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho cuando ni el mismo lo conocía?

El rey del amor no sabía nada sobre este.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre rey, pero ¿encontrara el amor luego? :D<strong>

**Feliz navidad a todos!~ ahh y despues de escribir esto me di cuenta que queria hacer algo propiamente de USUK, pero como ocurre en un tiempo diferente y no queria que fuera un flashback hice una pequeña historia aparte, constara de 2 capitulos, ahora solo he escrito 1... veanlo si gustan, como link a mis historias o les dejo el link aqui**

**fan fiction s/7668733/1/Reino_de_Espadas**

**¿Críticas, palabras de aliento, les gusta, u odian esta historia? Tengo planeados muchos capitulos! ^^**


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**Notas de autor: al final :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Captítulo 2. Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

El padre de este joven príncipe murió después de unos pocos meses del matrimonio de su hijo.

La gente gritaba y proclamaba al que debía ser el nuevo rey.

—¡LARGA VIDA AL REY LUDWIG!

Y él sabía que habrían muchos cambios, aunque específicamente no estaba en su poder saber cuáles.

* * *

><p>Ludwig deseó haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, o para llorar todo el tiempo que necesitaba ante tal noticia. Había perdido a su padre.<p>

Su momento de luto poco tiempo tuvo que durar, Kingdom of Hearts no tenía rey y lo necesitaba, después de que todos los ciudadanos lloraron la muerte de su fallecido gobernante, arrojaron flores a la tumba y rezaron en el funeral; ellos pedían un nuevo líder, y era obligación de Ludwig dárselo.

Tenía los conocimientos necesarios, en todos los ámbitos que existían, política, economía, geografía, idioma, sociología, y demás, sin olvidar el poder especial de Hearts, los sentimientos, bueno casi todos, había uno que Ludwig jamás había experimentado, solo leído sobre él, eso lo hacía sentir inseguro, pero no había nada que podía hacer, no podía obligarse a sentir amor.

—Mañana será su coronación… ¿cierto? —dijo Kiku acostado cubriendo su rostro mientras Ludwig se cambiaba a sus ropas de dormir.

—Es verdad —respondió el rubio solemnemente.

—¿Está nervioso?

—… la verdad es que… un poco.

—No lo esté, estoy seguro que será un gran rey. Todo el pueblo y yo estaremos a su disposición.

—Gracias, Kiku.

—De nada, mi señor.

* * *

><p>Ludwig mentiría si dijera que logró dormir esa noche. No tuvo pesadillas porque no había dado tiempo para ellas, había rodado en su cama varias veces, había cambiado de posición hasta aburrirse y al darse cuenta, los pájaros habían comenzado a cantar, un nuevo día empezaba a presentarse y la luz del sol intentaba colarse por entre las cortinas a su habitación.<p>

Se levantó, sabía que tenía tiempo hasta la ceremonia, miró su cama y vio a Kiku abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Kiku.

—Es hora que comience a arreglarse, lo veré después.

Dijo finalmente el más pequeño y salió a paso rápido de su habitación, siendo acompañado a partir de la puerta por doncellas y sirvientes que lo ayudarían a alistarse para este evento tan memorable, que le daría un giro radical a ambas vidas, como rey y como reina.

Ludwig suspiró.

Entró a su baño personal y dejó el agua correr que cayó sobre él, despertándolo poco a poco, ya que la temperatura estaba regulada para su agrado. Lavó su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo, no tenía prisa, así que no había porqué apresurar las cosas.

Posteriormente su baño terminó, salió colocándose una toalla a nivel de la cintura y se dirigió al espejo, teniendo cuidado de lo que encontraría, se observó a sí mismo; su rostro era joven, sabía que tenía mucho por vivir, y debía hacerlo tomando decisiones sabias, esta sería la última vez que dudaría porque una vez esa corona fuera puesta en su cabeza, no habría vuelta atrás, no le estaba permitido arrepentirse, sería responsable de cada uno de sus actos, y todo Hearts esperaría su orden y obedecería sus mandatos hasta el final.

Observó algo más en el espejo, su mirada era triste, no era un día exactamente alegre, su padre tenía pocos días de haber dejado este mundo, y no había visto a su hermano asistir al acto que se hizo en honor a él, deseaba un consejo, una clase de apoyo que solo su familia le podía dar, lamentablemente su madre se encontraba deprimida, por lo que no quería preocuparla con sus problemas.

La comida le fue llevada a su cuarto, él pidió desayunar antes de ponerse la vestidura que usaría en la ceremonia, así que como era de esperarse, fue obedecido. Comía pero no podía sentir delicia alguna en el sabor de su desayuno, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para detenerse a disfrutarlo. Era como si le faltara el sentido que le permitía deleitarse de un tentempié hecho por un experto chef, no era su comida favorita, aunque eso tampoco hubiera hecho mejor las cosas. Una vez finalizó, llegó la servidumbre de limpieza a dejar todo inmaculado nuevamente.

Ludwig se vistió con los colores típicos del reino, colores cálidos pero que no podían transmitirle esa calidez a su corazón.

Estaba usando el traje más elegante que había visto en su vida, no tenía ropa así, y ésta había sido especialmente elegida para este preciso día, Ludwig solo sabía que sus medidas habían sido tomadas para el traje que usaría el día de su coronación, pero el resultado había sido espectacular.

Se vio en el espejo nuevamente, esta vez solo ocupándose de los toques finales en su vestimenta, quería que todo estuviera en su lugar, y que él pudiera verse lo más presentable posible, evitó ver su rostro esta vez, no había nada que quisiera ver ahí, solo lograría deprimirlo más.

* * *

><p>La hora había llegado, todo el pueblo se había reunido en el lugar de la ceremonia, incluso aquellos que no habían encontrado asiento permanecían de pie, todos atentos a la proclamación del nuevo rey.<p>

Se dijeron las palabras correctas y fue Ludwig llamado al frente a decir el discurso que había escrito con la ayuda de Kiku.

El podio estaba hecho de oro y desde esta altura se podía ver un mar de caras diferentes, miles de pares de ojos atentos a lo que el nuevo rey diría.

—De ahora y hasta el fin de mis días, en este cargo juro cumplir y hacer cumplir las leyes fundamentales del reino y luchar para crear un ambiente seguro y próspero para mis ciudadanos. Juro ser un rey digno para todos ustedes.

Esperó que la gente aplaudiera y después de su juramento, continuó con las palabras que ya eran propias de él.

—Hoy comienza una nueva etapa en la historia de Kingdom of Hearts, todos los cambios presentes y futuros serán fruto del esfuerzo de los integrantes de la suprema autoridad del reino y de la voluntad del pueblo. La injusticia no será tolerada. Todo sea por el bien de este país.

Más aplausos, gritos y cantos de "larga vida al rey".

Kiku fue luego coronado como reina de Hearts y se sentó a su lado, asintiendo en señal de apoyo sincero.

Ahora el deber de Ludwig sería cumplir todo lo que había dicho, sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil, pero no era como si tuviera otra opción.

Entonces a lo lejos, pudo ver por encima de una casa lejana, una mancha móvil, vio con más atención lo que parecía ser una persona, y abrió más los ojos de la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta: un cabello blanco que sobresalía entre todos, un par de ojos rojos miraban los suyos, y una sonrisa de lado, arrogante, adornó ese rostro que en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora reconocería. Gilbert levantó una mano e hizo una leve reverencia, incluso desde esta distancia podía ver el sarcasmo desprender de cada uno de sus movimientos, y no le agradaba en absoluto.

Sabía que quien debía haber dicho estas palabras era el peliblanco, él era el verdadero heredero al trono, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el cargo era suyo desde ahora y hasta el día de su muerte, le gustara o no a su hermano.

De la misma manera que éste había aparecido dio un salto desde donde estaba y en cuestión de un segundo desapareció, dejando a Ludwig preguntarse si había visto un fantasma o si había sido solamente su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Los cambios iniciaban desde el momento de finalizada la ceremonia, llegó a su palacio acompañado de su esposo, quien le daba deseos de ánimo y le aseguraba que no estaría solo en esto, que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y que podía consultar en cualquier momento con él. De verdad agradecía tener a Kiku de su lado.<p>

Le fueron presentados los miembros de la suprema autoridad, la corte, los consejeros reales, y todas aquellas personas que se encargaban de mantener el orden en el país. Era un día ocupado y todos buscaban unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar con él. Lamentablemente diez minutos no eran suficientes para tener en claro la utilidad de cada uno de los integrantes de todos estos grupos.

Se sentó cansado después de la reunión número veinte del día, esto estaba agotando su paciencia. Por lo menos una vez hubiera conocido a todas las personas que necesitaba conocer las cosas comenzarían a andar realmente.

Apoyó su cabeza en una mano y cerró sus ojos deseando que el día terminara de una vez.

Cinco minutos más tarde escuchó una mano tocar suavemente la puerta que lo despertó de su momentáneo descanso.

—Adelante… —dijo irritado.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Ludwig no estaba de humor para repetirse a sí mismo, así que caminó directo hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza, haciendo que impactara en la pared con más fuerza que la necesaria.

—¡Veeeeeeeee!

—¿Quién eres?

El chico que estaba frente a él lo volvió a ver a los ojos y en seguida vio hacia abajo.

—¿Y bien? —intentó el rubio nuevamente.

—…tenía planeado…

—¿Me necesitas para algo? —probó de otra manera.

El muchacho de cabello castaño seguía viendo sus zapatos y se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Ludwig comenzó a impacientarse.

—Si no es nada…

—Usted debería estar sentado, y yo debí abrir la puerta —que el chico hablara espontáneamente tomó al rubio por sorpresa—. Tenía algo planeado… —Continuó con timidez.

Si este muchacho había entrado al palacio, y se le había permitido el acceso hacia el espacio personal del rey; era muy apropiado de Ludwig escucharlo por encima de su estado de sorpresa.

—Muy bien —dijo Ludwig y caminó hacia su asiento, se sentó y volvió a ver a la extraña persona que había tocado la puerta de su oficina.

El otro elevó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente ante la actitud del nuevo rey. Caminó a paso rápido hasta quedar frente al rey y se arrodilló ante él. Agachó su cabeza y habló en voz alta.

—Su Majestad, Rey Ludwig, permítame presentarme, soy Feliciano Vargas, seré su jack a partir de este momento. Le juro lealtad hasta el fin de mis días, estoy a su servicio.

Ludwig se quedó callado estudiando meticulosamente a esta persona y pensando en sus palabras, después finalmente habló.

—Eres delgado.

—¿Ehh…? —el castaño levantó la mirada.

—Y pequeño, ¿seguro que no eres personal de cocina?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Soy el jack! Aunque soy muy bueno cocinando…

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Lamento haber elevado mi voz, Señor.

Ludwig se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al joven arrodillado, mirándolo a los ojos. Este lo miró también desde abajo y hubo tensión prácticamente tangible en la habitación.

—Levántate.

Feliciano obedeció sin decir nada.

—Pelea conmigo.

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?

—No deberías cuestionar a tu rey, pero para que sepas quiero que me demuestres porqué debo confiarte mi seguridad.

—Perdón Su Alteza, sé que no luzco como un guerrero pero la verdad fui elegido por ser…

—Menos palabras, más acción.

Dicho eso Ludwig lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del castaño, que se movió hacia atrás evitando el impacto con su rostro.

—Eres rápido, no tendré que contenerme tanto contigo.

Dicho esto, el rubio lo intentó con el puño izquierdo, que nuevamente fue evadido.

Se dio la vuelta tomando una de las espadas que posaban orgullosamente en un estante en su pared, todas tenían filo para cortar carne humana con facilidad. Dio un ataque con esta al pecho del otro, se escuchó fuertemente el sonido de dos metales chocando, para cuando Ludwig se dio cuenta, Feliciano había usado el cuerpo de su lanza para detener la espada a centímetros de su piel.

El rubio sintió un golpe en sus piernas que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, era la lanza siendo movida por el otro, cayó sentado al suelo y soltó su espada, la vio y la intentó alcanzar, pero algo lo detuvo. Observó frente a él la peligrosa punta de la lanza apuntando a su cuello.

—Por favor, no me subestime —dijo con seriedad el más pequeño.

—Me sorprendiste.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Eres muy bueno.

—Gracias.

El castaño le sonrió, y le extendió la mano ayudando a Ludwig a incorporarse. Este volvió a estudiarlo, lo vio de arriba para abajo, pensando que el otro no parecía lo bueno que era luchando.

—¿Cuál es el deber de un jack exactamente?

—Asistirlo cuando necesite ayuda, estar con usted siempre, apoyarlo en t…

—Eso suena como los deberes de la reina.

Feliciano vio hacia un lado, hacia abajo, escondiendo su rostro entre los mechones de su cabello.

—P-protegerlo, algo así como su guardia personal… Y enviar mensajes a la armada según sus decisiones tomadas.

—Entiendo… eso ya es diferente.

—Lo es.

Ambos volvieron a compartir miradas.

—¿Cómo te llamo si te necesito?

Feliciano sonrió un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nunca ha tenido un jack, ¿Verdad?.

Ludwig desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado de que se diera cuenta, se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza rascándose un poco.

—Me descubriste.

—¡No es problema! Es mi primera vez en este cargo y-

Fueron interrumpidos por una mano que tocó la puerta ya abierta.

—¡Saludos Su Alteza! —dijo el hombre que había llegado— Existen muchos cambios que vienen con su toma de poder. Apuesto que ya lo notó —continuó sonriente—. Veo que ya conoció a Feliciano, lleva tres años entrenándose para ser un acompañante digno del rey, un chico muy veloz, lo habían reservado para usted, es bueno que con un nuevo trabajo pueda estrenar a un jack también ¿no le parece? —se colocó detrás de Feliciano tomándolo por los hombros— ¡Además mire qué lindo es! Se parece mucho a su hermano mayor.

—¡Antonio! —gritó Feliciano sonrojándose.

—Sólo digo la verdad, Feli. Apuesto a que el rey te vio y pensó que eras un debilucho, ¡para nada! ¡Si te eligieron fue por algo!

—Te engaña a primera vista —dijo Ludwig viendo al de ojos avellana.

—¡Lo sé! —contestó Antonio viendo también al otro castaño.

El más pequeño seguía viendo tímidamente hacia un lado, avergonzado porque hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahí.

—Bueno… si hay alguna queja que tenga de él, no dude en decírmelo; aunque sinceramente dudo que haya alguna, tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo —lo último lo dijo con un tono de cariño, como si sintiera un gran aprecio hacia él.

—Puedes retirarte ya —dijo el rubio incómodo por la forma en que seguía esta plática.

Antonio hizo una reverencia ante su rey, se despidió con una mano de Feliciano y salió por donde había venido.

—Bueno creo que con eso ya me dijeron varias cosas que quería preguntarte.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —le respondió sonriendo

—Tú y Antonio son buenos amigos ¿cierto?

—En realidad es más cercano a mi hermano. Pero es muy amable conmigo.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que tres años?

—Sí, es una gran responsabilidad

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinte, Señor.

—La misma edad que yo —dijo Ludwig más para sí mismo que para el otro. Entonces Feliciano había estado entrenando desde los diecisiete años para ser un jack, pero probablemente antes había aprendido a usar la lanza y quién sabe qué otras armas. Debió aprender a luchar desde una edad muy temprana, toda su vida prácticamente. Ludwig había aprendido a luchar también, pero se le habían enseñado otro tipo de cosas, para crear una persona íntegra con habilidad en todas las ciencias existentes. Si una persona se especializa en una sola cosa, lo más seguro es que sea perfecta para ello. Pero si se aprenden múltiples cosas al mismo tiempo, es un menú de habilidades en las que no siempre se puede llegar a ser el mejor en todo.

—Con todo respeto, Majestad. Si usted está muy ocupado puedo colocarme atrás de usted o a un lado, estaré disponible en la misma habitación por si me necesita.

—Adelante —de verdad nadie le había dicho a Ludwig sobre esta parte del reinado.

Feliciano hizo exactamente lo que había dicho, se colocó a un lado del escritorio y cerca de la pared, ambos podían verse con facilidad.

—Estás parado, ¿no te cansarás?

—Estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Y si te aburres?

—Es mi trabajo.

No creía que Feliciano hablara en serio, sonreía pero probablemente odiaba estar ahí viendo al rey trabajar, hasta él mismo sabía que esto era tedioso, no quería obligar a nadie a tener que compartir lo que parecía un martirio. Y las piernas del castaño eran tan delgadas que probablemente se cansarían en minutos, quizás si… un momento ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba fijándose en las piernas del otro?!

Tosió un poco y volvió su vista a los papeles que requerían su atención. No más distracciones.

Escuchó después de un rato un leve tarareo, pensó que era su imaginación, pero cuando vio a su jack, se dio cuenta del origen del sonido. Arqueó una ceja viéndolo, y este se dio cuenta.

"Lo siento"

Y así pasaron otros cuantos minutos.

Y Feliciano volvió a tararear.

Después de unas horas, Ludwig no tenía idea si el otro lo hacía por molestarlo, o si simplemente le encantaba que lo regañaran. Porque este ciclo seguía repitiéndose.

—Estas tarareando otra vez.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo con voz triste— ¿Tan molesto es?

—No, pero me desconcentra.

—¡Entonces cante conmigo! —su tono de voz cambio a uno más alegre y emocionado.

—Yo no canto.

—¡Será divertido!

—¡Basta! Tengo que terminar esto, por favor, solo basta.

Feliciano bajó la mirada, parecía que hacía mucho eso, se calló y obedeció, no volvió a hacer ningún sonido.

Ludwig lo volvió a ver después de un rato, el otro estaba viendo hacia un punto distante. Su mirada no reflejaba nada, solo seriedad, así que su sonrisa faltaba, el rubio se sintió culpable por haberlo callado de esa forma. No estaba seguro si lo había ofendido, y quizás fue eso lo que hizo que un sonido saliera de su boca; a este le siguieron otros, y comenzó a salir su voz imitando tonos de una canción, finalmente formando palabras que se alargaban o acortaban según la música que debería guiarlas, pero que, en este momento, faltaba.

Feliciano se unió a él, y ambos cantaron al unísono acoplando cada uno su voz a la ajena, en perfecta sincronía hasta que la melodía imaginaria terminó y se miraron el uno al otro.

El de ojos avellana le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y Ludwig satisfecho con eso, volvió a su trabajo.

_Si le hubieran preguntado en ese día, jamás hubiera dicho que esta persona que acababa de conocer tendría un impacto tan grande en su vida a partir de este encuentro._

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Olvidé un punto importante. El juramento y discurso de Ludwig no son totalmente míos, tomé inspiración y base a partir del discurso del rey de España. Así que es disclaimer.<strong>

**Una vez que estos dos se conocen las cosas empiezan realmente a andar, ¡me encanto escribir el primer encuentro de Lud y Feli!**

**Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a esta parte de la historia, los demás países aparecen en los próximos capítulos, y algunas de las parejas que me pidieron están incluidas así que no worries~**

**Gracias por leer! Si les gusto o si no, si hay algo en lo que debo mejorar no duden en decírmelo :D**

**Reviews son apreciados, y siempre trato de responderlos! ^^**


	4. Conociéndonos y una invitación

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Conociéndonos y una invitación<strong>

Un detalle, no mencionado antes por su carencia de significado… Hasta este momento.

Las tres cartas principales, rey, reina y jack; tienen en común una marca permanente, una especie de tatuaje, producto de la magia que obra en cada uno de los reinos. Cada una con el signo que lo simboliza: corazón, diamante, espada o trébol en una parte específica de su cuerpo; de igual manera su color: rojo, naranja, azul o verde.

Los reyes lo poseen en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Las reinas en el pecho, justo por encima de su corazón.

Los jacks en el hombro derecho.

Nadie puede reemplazar a estos tres personajes, a menos que su muerte llame a la puerta, o les sea arrebatada la vida antes de su tiempo estipulado.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco los días iban pasando y ninguno había sido igual a otro. Siempre algo que hacer: Alguna ley que redactar, otra que firmar, nombrar personas y sus cargos, decidir en un sinfín de cosas que el solo hecho de contarlas haría dormir a cualquier persona.<p>

Ludwig era responsable, en parte eso le había ayudado con este trabajo; pero comenzar con este gran número de actividades, y de un día para otro, lo cansaba a más no poder. A tal grado que solo llegaba a su habitación a una hora que no podía detectar y colapsaba en su cama durmiendo profundamente.

Cuando Kiku despertaba, no tenía el valor de sacar al rey de su merecido descanso, así que se levantaba y lo dejaba dormir.

Uno de esos días, el rubio despertó mas tarde de lo que se suponía debía haber hecho. Cuando vio la luz entrar a su lugar de reposo, se acercó con la dificultad propia de alguien que estira sus músculos al levantarse por primera vez en el día, a la ventana de donde provenía dicha iluminación. Sus ojos ardieron ligeramente al ver el astro del día brillar en todo su esplendor, pero si el sol estaba casi por encima de él, significaba que había dormido hasta cerca del mediodía.

—¡Feliciano! —gritó.

—Buenos días, Alteza —respondió este diligentemente, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Once de la mañana.

—Demonios —se lamentó, ahora había perdido por lo menos tres horas que pudo haber avanzado en lo que tenía que hacer en el día.

—¿Pasa algo, Su Majestad?

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—No lo culpe a él, por favor —intervino Kiku de la nada.

Ludwig ni siquiera lo había visto venir, era tan silencioso todo el tiempo.

—¿Y tú, Kiku?

—No me atrevería a molestarlo, le pedí a Feliciano que lo hiciera —dijo éste, sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Ve? No podría hacer eso al rey a menos que fuera él mismo quien lo pidiera.

—Entonces hubiéramos mandado a otra persona a-

—¡Basta los dos! —los calló Ludwig de una vez. —Muy bien, es mi culpa no levantarme a la hora que es necesaria, pero para eso los tengo a ustedes ¿no? ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo de despertarme?

Tanto su reina como su jack veían hacia abajo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con su paciencia acortándose.

—E-es que a veces se enoja —dijo el castaño.

—…y puede gritar cuando eso pasa —completó el de cabello azabache.

Cuándo fue que ellos comenzaron a notar el mal genio que tenía Ludwig en las mañanas, éste nunca lo sabría. Pero definitivamente estaba haciendo que estos dudaran ahora para tratarlo.

—Escuchen… Sé que no ha sido fácil dialogar conmigo últimamente, es sólo que estas últimas semanas han sido difíciles para mí —comenzó, intentando ser lo más suave posible, no iba a espantar más a las personas que necesitaba—. Intentaré ser una persona más tratable de ahora en adelante, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbre a hacer todo esto y logre adaptarme —observaba como los otros dos comenzaban a levantar su mirada hacia él, como si escucharan con atención y le creyeran cada palabra. Ludwig observó primero el par de ojos café oscuros y luego la mirada color avellana—. Así que… ustedes aquí están para mí precisamente para eso, para ayudarme con esto, no puedo hacerlo solo. Recuerden: Somos un equipo, y debemos trabajar como tal ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí Señor! —afirmaron ambos, Feliciano con más energía.

—Gracias. Ahora ¿Cuál es el itinerario de este día, Feliciano?

El aludido sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una libreta, en la que solía anotar cosas importantes, datos que Ludwig necesitaba.

—Papeleo que firmar, está en su escritorio. Y se requiere su presencia a las dos de la tarde en la inauguración de un nuevo centro educativo

—Ya veo…

—Yo iré en su lugar —Kiku habló rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

—Ludwig, usted tiene muchas cosas por hacer, y toda la mañana perdida lo ha atrasado aún más. Creo que con la presencia de la reina será suficiente.

—¿Éstas seguro?

—Llevaré a Tama conmigo así que no estaré solo —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Así que Kiku llevaría su mascota para hacerle compañía? ¡Bien! Entonces Ludwig podría avanzar con el trabajo del día.

—De acuerdo. Que te vaya bien, cuídate.

—Gracias, adiós a ambos —dicho esto, se retiró de la misma manera silenciosa que había aparecido.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio a la reina irse, quien ahora se iría a arreglar para ser visto en público.

—Es muy empático —opinó silenciosamente Feliciano, después de un momento, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí… Feliciano ahora acompáñame, es hora de trabajar.

—¡Sí, Capitán! —contestó con su sonrisa creciendo en un segundo.

* * *

><p>Ambos entraron a la oficina de Ludwig, y se colocaron en las posiciones a las que ya se habían acostumbrado en los últimos días. No sin antes advertirle a Feliciano que si volvía a cantar, terminaría tapándole la boca con algún pañuelo; éste no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y callarse.<p>

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, el silencio era tal que el rey podría cerrar los ojos y asegurar que estaba solo. Miró al jack, éste estaba jugando con la punta de la lanza que siempre cargaba, su arma personal que blandía con una rapidez sorprendente, aunque al verlo ahora tocarle la punta, así lo hiciera con cuidado, no parecía más que un niño pequeño explorando algo que conoce bien.

—¿Aburrido? —preguntó, mirando como el castaño dejaba lo que hacía y lo volvía a ver.

—La verdad sí —dijo el otro casi inmediatamente, tomando al rubio desprevenido, pues no esperaba una respuesta tan directa; como si Feliciano estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera intentaría mentirle sobre ello, o como si planeaba ser sincero en todo momento con la persona a la que le servía. De todas formas, esto lo hacía sentirse culpable, parecía no ser de su agrado el hacerle pasar un mal rato al castaño, y tenía una inclinación hacia el extraño deber de enmendarlo.

Ludwig se recostó sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

—Deberíamos conocernos más, ¿Sabes? —afirmó como la cosa más lógica del mundo, cuando el otro lo miró de manera confundida; continuó — Digo, tú vas a protegerme ¿cierto? Entonces tienes que saber mis puntos fuertes y débiles para que cuando esté realmente en peligro, de esta forma puedas estar más atento —explicó.

—Los conozco, Su Majestad, ha sido parte de mi preparación.

—Pero deben haber cosas que no sabes, por eso te digo: adelante, pregúntame.

Feliciano se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo.

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Oh vamos, no es posible que sepas todo de mí.

El de ojos avellana no dijo nada e hizo una expresión rara, que cualquiera que no lo conociera no habría podido identificar, Ludwig no lograba saber con exactitud que pasaba por la mente del otro; pero por ser el rey de Hearts —y todo lo que esto involucra— pudo detectar lo que parecía un sentimiento de vergüenza mezclado con culpabilidad, al ver los ojos de Feliciano.

—De acuerdo… dime ¿qué sabes de mí?

El castaño estaba callado, así que cuando le hicieron la pregunta contestó tímidamente, cada vez elevando mas su voz para que fuera lo suficientemente audible, y de esta forma, el rubio pudiera escuchar todo lo que éste le respondía.

Al parecer sí era posible que el jack supiera todo del rey.

Este comenzó relatando la vida del rubio hasta este momento, la fecha de su nacimiento, su infancia, su enseñanza sobre artes y ciencias, aprendizaje en peleas; el desagradable momento en su vida en que Gilbert fue desterrado y él se convirtió en el nuevo heredero al trono, su preparación como futuro rey, su matrimonio con Kiku, su ascenso a rey de Hearts y el momento en que se conocieron. Agregando los detalles de su mal humor en las mañanas, su comida favorita, su amor por los perros, y demás.

Feliciano también contó los puntos fuertes de Ludwig, la manera en como por su fuerza y tamaño no era sencillo derribarlo, como también, al gustarle el ejercicio y practicarlo todos los días (salvo estos últimos, temporalmente, por su ascenso al trono), no se cansaba con frecuencia; los puntos débiles como al nadar, donde su cuerpo le daba la desventaja de hacerlo lento y más fácil de hundirse.

Ludwig sabía casi todas estas cosas, pero aún algunas le eran desconocidas, por lo que escuchar esto era interesante, ya que había aprendido una o dos cosas sobre sí mismo, que personas del reino ya lo sabían y se las habían enseñado al individuo encargado de cuidarlo.

La charla hubiera sido incluso más enriquecedora, de no haber sido porque se volvió más personal, mucho más personal e incómoda a medida que el castaño continuaba hablando, aparentemente ignorante de la sensación que causaba en el rubio. Feliciano podía describir también el cuerpo del otro, sabía su altura, su peso usual, el tono de su cabello, lunares en el cuerpo y marcas de nacimiento.

—Espera, espera… ¿Acaso… me has visto desnudo? —preguntó el rey con temor, no queriendo imaginar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Estaba viendo hacia un lado, sentía su cara arder, era tanta la vergüenza que no se atrevía a ver a la persona a quien le dirigía la palabra.

Feliciano se admiró ante la pregunta y cerró los ojos fuertemente al contestar.

—¡N-No, Señor, no lo he visto desnudo ni en persona ni en pintura! —dijo sonrojado, titubeante e incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno podía mirar al otro.

—¿De qué te sirve saber todo esto? —preguntó Ludwig después de un largo rato. No podía tener idea del por qué, el que su jack supiera que él tenía un lunar pequeño cerca de su ingle podía ser de utilidad, como para que le hubiera sido enseñado y obligado a aprender en su entrenamiento para el servicio al rey.

—Si alguien se hacer pasar por usted, podré saberlo. Tengo autorización para hacer una evaluación física meticulosa, en caso de extrema sospecha —respondió el castaño tímidamente, dudoso de verlo aún.

—¿Qué hay de esto? solo yo lo tengo —cuestionó descubriéndose la parte derecha de su cuello, revelando esa marca especial que solo el rey de Hearts tiene hasta el día de su muerte, en que desaparece y se muestra en su nuevo gobernante al día siguiente de su coronación; Como había pasado con Ludwig.

—Es fácil de falsificar, y todos los reinos tienen idea de su existencia —explicó el más pequeño mirando el cuello de su rey.

—Aún así, esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Lo lamento.

—No es como si fuera tu culpa —admitió, ahora deseando hablar con el encargado del entrenamiento del jack. —. Feliciano, realmente sabes todo de mí, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo más que decirte—ahora sabía la razón por la que el otro no podía hallar que preguntarle que no supiera ya—. Cuéntame sobre ti, de todas formas creo que es lo justo —dijo intentando aliviar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Supongo que sí —sugirió, sonriendo tímidamente y elevando su mirada, aún su cara estaba sonrojada pero continuó.

La infancia de Feliciano había sido grandemente influenciada por su abuelo, quién le enseñó todo lo que sabía: pintar, cocinar, pelear y demás actividades. El castaño tenía un hermano mayor, juntos ingresaron al servicio militar de Hearts, donde no llegaron completamente inexpertos, pues su abuelo era un general, considerado uno de los mejores de todos los tiempos en su país; él se encargó personalmente del entrenamiento de sus nietos desde el momento en que decidieron que lo mejor para ambos sería aprender a defenderse, aunque aún fueran niños.

Por medio de su abuelo, cuando estaba retirado, conocieron a Antonio, quién les tomó cariño a ambos hermanos, llegando a ser su amigo.

Antonio al ser uno de los consejeros del rey tuvo cierto poder para colocar a ambos hermanos en posiciones privilegiadas, Feliciano ascendería a posición de jack cuando el que en ese momento ejercía, se retirara, y Lovino haría guardia en otra parte del palacio, más cercana a donde Antonio solía trabajar.

—… y a partir de eso Antonio se hizo muy cercano a mi hermano. Si mi hermano es feliz, ¡por mí está más que bien!

—Quieres mucho a tu hermano… —dijo Ludwig como una afirmación, envidiaba un poco a Feliciano. Éste asintió. El rubio imaginaba a dicho hermano parecido a su jack, con una dulce sonrisa y amable forma de ser.

* * *

><p>Kiku había ido a la inauguración que se suponía, debía asistir su esposo.<p>

Cuando lo vieron, los presentes se inclinaron ante él en señal de reverencia. El pelinegro les explicó sobre su presencia en lugar de la del rey, ya que Ludwig estaba demasiado ocupado últimamente a tal grado que había sido necesario aliviar un poco su carga.

Nadie objetó, sino que le dieron la bienvenida y lo invitaron a sentarse en la mesa de honor. Era, después de todo, trabajo del pueblo cuidar a su regente.

Las cosas salieron bien, dio unas cuantas palabras, saludó a todo el público en general, habló sobre el orgullo de extender la cultura y conocimientos a más ciudades de Hearts, mencionó la importancia de la educación superior y la manera en que cada ciudadano es imprescindible para su país.

Se despidió de su público y este le aplaudió.

Ya era hora de dejar el lugar.

Regresó al carruaje personal que lo llevaría de regreso al castillo, tomó su preciado gato de los brazos de su cochero.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

—De nada, Su Majestad —contestó el hombre inclinando su cabeza.

En el camino tuvo que sostener a su gato, que comenzaba a impacientarse con todas las vueltas que daba el vehículo, el lugar había estado tan lleno que el camino de regreso se había hecho tres veces más largo.

Cuando una paloma se posó en uno de los adornos del frente del carruaje, fue más de lo que el minino pudo soportar. Se lanzó con rapidez hacia fuera de este, siguiendo con energía y curiosidad al ave.

—¡Tama! —gritó Kiku— Por favor, pare el coche.

El conductor obedeció; se bajó del vehículo y le dijo —Si así lo desea, iré por su mascota.

—No, no, está bien —respondió la reina mirando hacia el palacio, se encontraba ya a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia—. Creo que caminaré.

—Alteza, se ve que la distancia es poca, pero eso es porque el castillo es grande —advirtió el hombre dubitativo.

—Dije que caminaría, un poco de ejercicio no me haría mal.

—Le comunicaré al rey —afirmó finalmente, y se subió de nuevo al carro movido por caballos, haciéndolos correr.

Kiku estaba seguro que el otro hombre estaba preocupado por algún regaño que le pudieran dar, al dejar a su reina atrás e irse al palacio solo. Si eso pasaba, el de ojos cafés le explicaría todo a Ludwig y afirmaría que fue su propia decisión.

El gato estaba viendo a su dueño ahora, al parecer el pájaro había volado huyendo de él.

—Ven acá —dijo el pelinegro suavemente, invitando a su mascota con los brazos abiertos.

Éste comenzó a caminar en su dirección, cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros, pareció olfatear algo; esto lo hizo correr en dirección a ese olor.

—¡Tama! —gritó otra vez, y corrió a perseguirlo, con mucha dificultad ya que su kimono se lo hacía difícil. —¡Debemos regresar a casa! Si no se preocuparán.

El felino pareció entenderle, porque se detuvo esperando a que su amo se acercara, y luego de nuevo comenzó a correr, como si supiera que debía hacer, pero simplemente lo ignoraba.

—¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia! —intentaba gritar, pero su voz no podía ser tan fuerte, por más que lo deseara; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su mascota lograba escucharlo debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba. Su paciencia siempre había sido grande y pocas veces en su vida se había enojado, aunque ahora de verdad se estaba frustrando con la desobediencia de su gatito.

—¡Pasarás una noche con los perros de Ludwig! —sentenció mientras Tama se subía a una cerca y lo miraba una última vez, luego saltó hacia el suelo del otro lado de donde Kiku se encontraba.

Este lo rodeo, finalmente alcanzándolo —¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es caminar c…? —no terminó de hablar por lo que vio ahí: Su gato estaba bebiendo leche de un pequeño tazón, junto a este había dos tazones mas llenos del mismo líquido blanco, y de estos bebían otros tres gatos.

—Esto es…

—Déjalo… que… termine —le dijo alguien muy despacio.

Kiku volvió a ver a esa persona, era un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, ojos verdes y cabello café oscuro.

—Disculpe las molestias de mi gato, no volverá a pasar —se disculpó este agachando la cabeza, era una costumbre educada que le inculcaron en su familia.

—No es molestia… pero no te lo lleves si tiene hambre… —le respondió el otro.

—Tama, no es educado tomar de los platos de otros gatos, si quieres leche te daré en casa —esta vez se había dirigido al minino, quien lo vio y luego vio al hombre de ojos verdes, como si dudara qué hacer.

El pelinegro había hecho la relación entre los tres tazones y los tres gatos, obviamente su mascota les había quitado uno de los recipientes con leche y se lo había adueñado.

—Estos son mis platos… no los de ellos.

—Pero son sus gatos, señor.

—Lo son… —afirmó el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos y le acariciaba la cabeza a uno de los felinos, y luego volvió a hablar lentamente—. Y a la vez… no.

—¿Perdón? —esto lo estaba confundiendo.

—Son mis gatos… porque soy la única persona que los alimenta —explicó y volvió a ver Kiku. —. No lo son… porque no viven acá —dicho esto se levantó e ingresó a la casa de donde había venido, la reina de Hearts pudo observar que era una tienda, vendía productos lácteos, al parecer de toda clase.

Un minuto después, el extraño joven regresaba con una silla y la colocó frente al de cabellos negros.

—Para… que no te canses —le dijo.

Kiku vio la silla, al pelicastaño que la había traído y a su mascota, quién ahora lamía los otros gatos con cariño. No tenía idea de qué pasaba, y no sabría explicar su reacción después; pero movido por su curiosidad, sus piernas avanzaron hacia la silla, y se sentó.

Heracles Karpusi se llamaba la extraña persona. Su familia era dueña de un ganado bovino, sus ingresos económicos dependían de la carne y los productos lácteos que obtenían de ello. Como él no era fanático de matar las vacas y cortar su carne, se apropió de la tienda de aquellos productos en los que no necesitaba llenarse las manos de sangre.

—Y los gatos me visitan… por eso sé que hago lo correcto.

—¿Disculpe? —la reina necesitaba pedir explicaciones para aquellas cosas que no parecían tener sentido.

—Me gustan mucho… los gatos.

—A mí también —admitió dedicándoles una ligera sonrisa a los felinos, y acariciando a Tama que se habían subido a su regazo al terminar de alimentarse.

—Te vas a… quedar a cenar.

—¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó al ver como el sol se había comenzado a ocultar y el crepúsculo se hacía presente — Lo siento, yo no podría. Me esperan en casa.

—Oh… al final… no me dijiste nada sobre ti —dijo el otro con su mirada triste.

—Creo que si solo le digo mi nombre, ya sabrá todo de mí —expresó Kiku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero Heracles mostró de nuevo en ese día que no podía hacer más que sorprender al pelinegro.

—Honda, Kiku. No sé… nada sobre ti. No eres tu nombre.

—¿Sabe quién soy? —hizo una pregunta tonta, pero estaba asombrado.

—No… por eso quiero que me digas.

—Soy la reina de Hearts.

—Ese es… tu cargo. No eres eso.

La charla había tomado un curso totalmente inesperado, entonces Heracles sí sabía quién Kiku era, o su cargo, o lo que sea. Pero no había reverencias, ni siquiera lo trataba con mucho respeto, al contrario, le hablaba con demasiada informalidad.

—¿Cómo supo mi nombre? —al fin pudo hacer una pregunta coherente.

—Tu ropa… nadie tiene ropas tan… finas por acá.

—¿Mi kimono? —dicho esto, se vio a sí mismo, era verdad; nadie solía usar este tipo de vestimenta, tenía el aspecto de ser carísima.

—Es… bonito —sonrió el ojiverde observando el ropaje.

—Mi nombre es Kiku Beilschmidt, señor Heracles —sus palabras salieron galopando de sus labios, sentía la urgente necesidad de colocar algún tipo de barrera entre ellos.

—Lo sé… pero Honda suena mejor… para ti.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, tratándolo como alguien fuera de la realeza, Kiku no era altanero, ni se creía mejor que los demás; pero una costumbre quebrándose lo alarmaba un poco, y le daba cierta dosis de miedo.

—Perdóneme, pero es hora que me vaya. El señor Beilschmidt se preguntará dónde estoy.

—¿Vas a volver?

—¿Cómo?

—Aún te faltó contarme… sobre tu vida

—¿Que desea saber?

—Descuida. Me lo contarás la próxima vez —dicho esto se detuvo, observó a Kiku de pies a cabeza, estudiándolo por un rato. Después volvió a hablar—. Veo que… tienes miedo… de algo —vio hacia un lado, como si pensara en opciones no dichas en voz alta—. Ya sé… dile a tu esposo que… estarás aquí. Prometo no hacerte daño.

De alguna manera, esa promesa le hizo sentir alivio. Por alguna razón sin sentido, creía que Heracles no mentía. Aunque no estaba seguro si regresaría a hablar con él.

—Adiós, señor Heracles —dijo nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta, con Tama en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar escuchando al otro despedirse de él también.

Tardó un poco en llegar a su hogar, exactamente cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Lo que había descubierto de ese joven este día era: que no discriminaba a las personas según su jerarquía, le gustaba filosofar sobre todo tema existente y… le encantaban los gatos. Heracles era una persona interesante, aunque no tenía idea de lo seguro que sería para Kiku, hablarle.

* * *

><p>—Hice la investigación que usted me pidió. Al parecer, Su Alteza, la encargada final de proveer ese tipo de información, es su madre —decía un sonriente Antonio.<p>

—Ya me lo suponía —se lamentó Ludwig sosteniendo su barbilla con el dorso de su mano, bastante irritado.

—Rey Luddy, si quiere puedo hacer como que no sé nada —ofreció Feliciano muy preocupado.

—¿Luddy? —preguntó el rey.

—Es… un nombre divertido, tal vez lo haga sonreír… suena bonito —Feliciano con cada palabra hablaba más bajo, temiendo la reacción molesta de su rey.

—Aww… ¡las cosas que se le ocurren a Feli son tan adorables! —opinó Antonio ampliando su sonrisa.

—Antonio, sal de la habitación, por favor —ordenó Ludwig ya cansado.

El castaño obedeció y no dijo más, tras la típica reverencia los dejó solos en el despacho del rey.

—¿Qué habías dicho antes? —le preguntó el rey a su jack mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro cubriéndoselo.

—Podemos pretender que no sé esas cosas que mencioné temprano, si así le parece aceptable —contestó éste con clara preocupación en el rostro —. O puedo contarle sobre lunares y marcas que yo tengo, si eso haría que estemos a mano —ofreció cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sonrojándose de manera notable— ¡No sé cuál es su deseo! —exclamó finalmente.

Ludwig comenzó a sentir calor, vio la ventana y notó que estaba abierta, jaló el cuello de su camisa y se dio cuenta que se había puesto nervioso.

Aclaró su garganta.

—No… Mantén tu ropa puesta.

—No es necesario removerla, puedo solamente describir como es-

—Feliciano, entiendo… —lo cortó de una vez, suficiente vergüenza para un día había pasado ya—… creo que es necesario que duerma ahora, mañana nos espera más trabajo. Pasa una noche agradable.

—Dulces sueños, Mi Rey.

* * *

><p>Ludwig se fue del lugar, llegó a su habitación, caminó hacia su baño y se vio en el espejo, con una pequeña vela que le diera luz a esta hora; observó que estaba sonrojado, incluso sus orejas tenían ese tono carmín, un contraste muy visible con su piel blanca.<p>

Feliciano había logrado ponerlo nervioso y muy incómodo. Pero ya era hora de dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el día.

Caminó llevando la vela un poco cerca de la cama que compartía con su esposo y colocándola en la pequeña mesa de noche a la par de su cama.

—Kiku, ¿te has dormido ya? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Aún sigo despierto, señor Ludwig —Contestó este.

—Nos han enviado una invitación.

Kiku se levantó suavemente y tomó la tarjeta que el rey le daba, se acercó a la llama de la vela para proveerle la luz suficiente para leerla.

* * *

><p>Nuestro mayor deseo es ser felices uno con el otro.<p>

Alfred F. Jones  
>Y<br>Arthur Kirkland

Tienen el placer de invitarles a la boda real de Kingdom of Spades

Hemos encontrado nuestra alma gemela en el otro y queremos celebrar y compartir la felicidad de nuestra unión con ustedes.

(Así, como lo has leído, ¡Habrá por fin una reina de Spades!)

La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en el palacio del Reino Spades.  
>¡Esperamos tu presencia!<p>

(Y tu regalo)

* * *

><p>—Debemos ir, para darles nuestra bendición y alegrarnos en su dicha —opinó el pelinegro sonriendo.<p>

—Estoy de acuerdo —concordó el otro. Viendo la invitación que claramente tenía la firma de Alfred en todas partes —. Por cierto, he notado que regresaste tarde del evento. ¿Salieron las cosas bien?

—Sí, sólo necesitaba dar un paseo.

—Ya veo, el ejercicio es bueno ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Eh… creo que… hice un nuevo amigo —respondió mostrando inseguridad con su mirada, como si no tuviera claro si ese sería la definición de la persona que había conocido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no haya sido un cap aburrido. :)<strong>

**Me encuentro en una encrucijada ahora, hare lo que ustedes me pidan :D**

**Termino el usuk primero? (porque es lo que ocurre antes de la boda) o como siempre, un cap de usuk, otro de juego de cartas? (porque en el nuevo cap saldran TODOS los demas reinos, asistiran a la boda) lo que diga la mayoria - ganara!**

**De nuevo gracias por leer~**

**Los reviews siempre los contesto, excepto cuando son de anonimos D: ... no cuestan nada y me hacen feliz!**

**Ahora me voy, me duele toda la boca, malditas cordales D:**


	5. La boda: parte I

**Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el anime nunca hubiera terminado :(**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. La boda: parte I<strong>

James Kirkland había vivido lo que muchos catalogarían como "una vida plena". Nació en el reino de Spades, a la edad usual se casó con la mujer que amaba, tuvo dos hijos, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Cuando siguieron pasando los años, los bienes escaseaban y debió partir de su hogar para sostener a su familia; años más tarde perdió a su hijo menor, esto lo devastó y le partió el corazón; el dolor no paró ahí, con la ausencia de su hijo, su amada esposa cayó enferma de muerte y también los dejó.

Debido a su trabajo en altamar había visto sirenas, cazado aloes, luchado contra serpientes marinas. _Una vida plena_. Muchos dirían que había visto y oído todo, claro hasta ahora:

Había recibido una carta "urgente" de su primogénito, Arthur, y con solamente quince palabras sintió su mundo dar vueltas, dicha carta leía así:

_Pa'_

_Me casaré con el rey y me encantaría que pudieras entregarme en el altar._

Pensó que Arthur estaba jugando una enfermiza broma, James era un humano después de todo y lo más humano de todo era dudar. No fue hasta que llegó a las costas del Reino de Spades y vio la escolta real destinada para él que comenzó a creer las palabras de su hijo.

Fue recibido por un hombre aproximadamente de su estatura, su cabello era oscuro y estaba recogido en una coleta, su nombre era Yao y se había presentado como el jack real, diciendo que no había sido posible para el rey darle la bienvenida dado que debía organizar los últimos detalles de la ya cercana boda. ¿_El rey_ debía darle la bienvenida? ¿En qué diablos se había metido Arthur ahora?

No podía mantener su asombro oculto, ni su boca cerrada, miraba maravillado el imponente palacio de Spades. Desde muy niño tendía a ver ese gran castillo pero siempre desde el exterior, nunca se imaginó poner pie en esas prístinas alfombras, ver esas espléndidas pinturas que decoraban el futuro hogar de _su _hijo. Después de todas esas injurias, esos obstáculos, esas preocupaciones que habían golpeado a la familia Kirkland, las personas que alguna vez se habían burlado llamándolos "pobres", y ahora; el pequeño niño llamado Arthur Kirkland sería dueño de todo el reino, casándose con la persona que amaba. James sintió una calidez llenar su corazón, pensando _'Mi Arthur por fin será feliz'. _Fue entonces que en realidad supo que él, James Kirkland, ya había vivido una vida plena.

* * *

><p>Apenas y empezaba a amanecer, Arthur lo dedujo viendo los primeros destellos de un adormitado sol colándose por las cortinas, las telas bailando al son del viento. Después de sus fallidos intentos para escabullirse a la habitación de su prometido (frustrados por Yao) por fin se había dado por vencido y logró dormir un par de horas. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta ostentosidad así que no le fue difícil concebir el sueño, aun así, recordaba que se casaba en ese día y ese pensamiento lo tenía intranquilo.<p>

No pudo pasar más tiempo en su cuarto, ni esperó el desayuno que siempre le era traído, quería algo para comer y no le agradaba depender de los sirvientes. Luego de pasar unos buenos minutos extraviado, encontró la cocina.

—Maldito palacio gigante… —suspiró algo irritado.

Las criadas se sorprendieron al verlo y rápidamente le prepararon lo que Arthur quería.

Debía regresar a su cuarto, Yao llegaría en cualquier momento a urgirle que se preparara para la ceremonia. Pudo oír su nombre siendo mencionado por unos guardias conversando, se acercó un poco para distinguir lo que estaban diciendo:

—¿Entonces qué piensas de la reina? —preguntó un hombre del tamaño de Yao, rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que pienso? Supongo que es decisión del rey, aunque pudo haber sido mucho mejor —contestó el otro.

—Me refiero, ¿un pescador? ¡Eso es prácticamente elegir del fondo!

—Escuché a unas sirvientas decir algo como que la reina fue amigo de la infancia del rey Alfred —opinó uno de cabello café.

El rubio se quedó pensativo, luego respondió:

—Yo creo que es bueno en la cama, es la única explicación razonable, digo él es solamente un _campesino_ más.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si te oyen hablar así te pueden cortar la lengua por difamación! —intentó callar el de pelo más oscuro.

—Apuesto que si yo también le diera un _'buen servicio' _al rey, me hará reina —terminó el rubio haciendo gestos obscenos con su mano.

Todo sonido que llegaba a los oídos de Arthur parecían lejanos y sordos, su ira haciendo su sangre correr y su corazón latir rápidamente, no le importó quienes eran o quien se encontraba observando; toda su vida tuvo que defenderse él solo y eso no cambiaría por un título.

Antes que los dos guardias se dieran cuenta qué era lo que estaba pasando, el de cejas grandes golpeó a puño cerrado la mejilla del otro rubio; mientras el otro se encontraba desorientado, Arthur aprovechó de lanzar otro golpe en el estómago de su adversario, su contrincante confundido lanzó su puño hacia la cabeza del rubio. El más bajo ya habiendo 'luchado en las calles' tenía un poco de ventaja; giró su cabeza sintiendo el roce de la piel del otro, Arthur sujetó la camisa del guardia y utilizando su cabeza, golpeó con fuerza al otro rubio; sintió un dolor punzante él mismo pero su ira era más fuerte.

—¡Pues este _campesino _puede patear tu patético trasero! —gritó el de cejas grandes, su frente con manchas de sangre producto de la nariz sangrienta del hombre en el suelo. Antes de levantarlo y seguir utilizando al maltratado guardia como su saco de golpes.

El otro hombre no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar a su colega ser golpeado sin misericordia, pero tampoco debía causarle ningún daño a su reina, aunque este aún no hubiera sido nombrado.

Afortunadamente, como si hubiera sido mandado por los dioses, el rey Alfred entraba en la habitación, rápidamente divisó lo que estaba pasando y corrió hacia su prometido, sujetando sus dos brazos atrás de su espalda.

—¡Arthur, cálmate! —exclamó el de anteojos.

Dicho rubio al ver que de su futuro esposo se trataba se relajó un poco, nunca apartando de vista al guardia quien se incorporaba lentamente.

Se llevó a Arthur lejos, dándole espacio al hombre caído para huir. Sólo cuando Alfred se aseguró que los dos guardias estaban fuera de vista, enfrentó al rubio más bajo cara a cara:

—¿Me puedes decir por qué te tomas la libertad de golpear a _nuestros _soldados?

—¡No escuchaste lo que él dijo! —exclamó el de cejas grandes, sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

Arthur no tuvo que decir más, Alfred sabía a lo que su prometido se refería.

—¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que la gente piense de ti? Ese no fue el Arthur Kirkland del que me enamoré.

—He perdido todo en este reino, Al; mi dignidad es lo único que me queda —se lamentó amargamente el mayor.

—Hey, Hey —musitó Alfred mientras buscaba la mirada del otro; besó levemente cada mejilla de Arthur y continuó hablando—, Spades pudo haberte quitado tu familia, pero ahora me tienes a mí —plantó un beso casto en los labios rosáceos del otro rubio —. Y muy pronto todo un reino —levantó la mano de tez blanca de Arthur mientras posaba sus labios en ella.

Arthur iba a decir algo, a darse por vencido de que _su_ pueblo alguna vez lo iría a aceptar, Alfred siguió hablando:

—Y te puedo asegurar que todos te amarán —terminó el rey de Spades esta vez besando la otra mano de su futura reina.

Arthur, no acostumbrado a esta faceta nueva de Alfred, sintió sus mejillas volverse cálidas; y aunque sabía que le dolería después, quitó rápidamente sus dos manos del agarre del de anteojos.

—De acuerdo, entiendo, no te pongas meloso.

Alfred se echó a reír.

—Eres tan extraño Artie —rápidamente se puso de pie, le dio la espalda al otro y empezó a caminar en la dirección que había venido.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó confundido y decepcionado Arthur, esperaba tener mucho más de Alfred en ese momento.

—¡Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda! —informó el de ojos cielo ensanchando la distancia con cada paso que daba.

—¿De qué hablas, idiota, si ya me has visto? —preguntó Arthur, honestamente, Alfred se podía comportar como un niño a veces.

—Calla, calla, gruñón —canturreó el rey—. Hazme caso, no te veré hasta la ceremonia, tu padre está por llegar en cualquier momento.

—¡Y no soy tu no_**via**_, soy tu promet_**ido**_! —gritó el rubio claro, sin embargo Alfred eligió hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su pareja.

* * *

><p>Francis se despertó sintiendo los cálidos rayos de luz golpear su rostro, se desperezó lentamente, disfrutando estirar sus músculos descansados. Vio a su lado, su esposa se acababa de levantar.<p>

—Buenos días —dijo con una voz fina la joven rubia.

—Buenos días, querida —respondió el rey de Diamonds.

—Debe alistarse, Su Alteza, la boda del rey Alfred es ahora y hemos tenido el honor de ser invitados —expresó, con una sonrisa, la chica de enormes ojos verdes.

—Si lo haré, Lily, solamente… —pausó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas—…tengo algunas cosas que hacer —bajó su mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Irás a verla verdad? —preguntó la reina—. No existe día que no la visites.

Francis paró, escuchando las palabras de su esposa luego respondió:

—Estaré listo en un momento, luego partiremos a Spades —y con eso se marchó.

La verdad era que apreciaba a Lily, era dulce con un corazón de oro ¿Qué había para no querer? Pero nunca había sido capaz de poner una mano sobre ella. Para Francis, no importaba las primaveras que la rubia cumpliera, siempre seguiría siendo una niña. También apartando el hecho que probablemente Vash, el jack real, le cortaría las manos al que le quitara su virtud a Lily, después de todo ella era la niña de sus ojos.

Haría eso por el gruñón jack. Cuando Vash había recibido la noticia de la coronación de Lily, había entrenado tan duro hasta amaestrar la lucha con lanzas y asegurarse de mantener a la reina de Diamonds segura (y también al rey). Había sido elegido como el guardia personal real. Aunque al parecer de Francis, Vash intentaba no separarse de Lily. Al final de todo, no era como si Francis era incapaz de defenderse solo.

Por fin llegó a la habitación, era una de las más grandes en todo el castillo, seda bajaba del techo adornándolo junto a las rocosas paredes del palacio, una alfombra era extendida ampliamente en el centro y las losetas del piso eran de porcelana, intercalándose entre negras y blancas, en el centro había una vasija con decorado de oro, rosas recién cortadas eran mostradas.

Los marcos de las ventanas estaban hechos de oro puro, al igual que los marcos de pinturas. Los fuertes rayos del sol eran reflejados y le daban vida a la recámara.

Al fondo de la habitación había lo que parecía un altar, Francis se acercó, como lo hacía todos los días, tomó una rosa en sus dedos y paró enfrente de una estatua de oro puro, recorrió tristemente los ojos del inanimado objeto. Eran hermosos, demasiado delicados para haber sido esculpidos por un artista. Acarició el rostro de la mujer de oro con la rosa.

Suspiró en voz baja.

—Mi amada…

* * *

><p>Iván Braginski se había preparado elegantemente para asistir a la famosa boda, que no había ocurrido muchos meses después de la del nuevo rey de Hearts, Ludwig.<p>

Salió de sus aposentos, esperando a que su esposa estuviera lista para partir.

—Te ves increíble —dijo una voz femenina detrás de él con timidez, y con completa sinceridad.

—Gracias, Natalia —respondió fraternalmente.

—¿No vas a llevarme? —preguntó con tristeza, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Aún así odiaba que su hermano se fuera a un lugar lejos, del que sabía, pasarían días hasta que lo volviera a ver.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que alguien debe quedarse acá, cuidándola.

—Lo sé —admitió, y con ello se dio la vuelta, caminó sin detenerse para no mostrarle al peliplateado la decepción en su rostro—. Vuelve pronto ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba mirando por la ventana, todo el jardín real había sido decorado para la ocasión, un pastel enorme sobre la mesa junto con el festín que los esperaba después de la ceremonia. Todavía no se había alistado, pero no se podía mover de donde se encontraba, la realización que se casaría con el rey de una de las cuatro tierras que gobernaban y que él sería la reina comenzaba a hundirse en su cabeza. Sentía su garganta seca y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo; sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Estaba a punto de asumir una enorme responsabilidad.<p>

Oyó unos pasos entrar a su habitación.

—¿Idiota, no dices que es de mala suerte ver a la novia? —dijo rápidamente antes que Alfred se acercara más, no quería que lo viera así, comenzaría a dudar del amor de Arthur.

La sombra de la persona que había entrado estaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a él, viendo a través de la misma ventana:

—Soy el jack, mi futura reina-aru —dijo Yao, Arthur se sobresaltó al ver al otro hombre.

—¡Demonios! Debes dejar de hacer eso, mi primera orden será colocarte una campana en tu cuello, eres endemoniadamente sigiloso —se quejó el de cejas grandes, fingiendo enojo. El jack se limitó a reír quedamente.

—¿Qué espera, Arthur? Los invitados están sentados, debe salir ya-aru —dijo con preocupación.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Arthur.

—¿Se está arrepintiendo? —preguntó el jack real—. ¿Duda acerca de la boda?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —aseguró el rubio.

—Es normal, ciertamente. Concuerdo, el rey desde joven ha sido impulsivo, no exceptuando aquel día en la plaza. ¿Cómo estar seguro de estar destinado con alguien que solo recuerda de niño? ¿Verdad? —justificó el otro.

—¿Sabes cómo sé que estoy destinado a estar con Alfred? —preguntó Arthur, no esperando alguna respuesta, continuó—. Cuando estaba en Icedrop, una mañana que tuvimos una excelente pesca, escalé las toldillas cerca de estribor, y en cuanto subí la red llena, este relicario se salió de mi bolsillo y cayó al agua.

Yao oía silenciosamente el relato.

—No recuerdo cuantas semanas pasaron, pero la culpa me carcomía, después de todo Alfred había confiado en mí. Después que pasaron más días, empecé a pensar que tal vez no era tan malo, digo; ¿Quien me aseguraba que vería a Alfred otra vez? También el no tener algo que me recordara esos ojos azules, me haría olvidarlo más rápido; nunca le mencioné a Pa' alguna palabra de Al, estaba seguro que no lo entendería, me diría que abandonara ese sueño imposible si de verdad quería ser feliz —sacó el relicario y pasó sus dedos suavemente por su superficie gastada, perdido en sus recuerdos—. Entonces otro día, habían vuelto a tirar la red, pocos peces habían caído esa vez, tuvieron que haber sido veinte o menos. Entonces, cuando abrí al pez para sacarle todas las entrañas, lo encontré, encontré _mi _relicario. Era una señal de los dioses ¿Lo entiendes? —Yao solo asintió y continuó escuchando.

—El relicario regresó a mí; así como sabía que yo regresaría a Alfred, sin importar cuantos años pasaran. Es por eso que no dudo con esta boda, es por eso que no dudo que Alfred y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos —terminó Arthur con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía su deteriorado relicario junto al pecho.

Yao sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a la futura reina alistarse para tomar el lugar que siempre le había correspondido.

* * *

><p>Había sido un viaje largo, horas y horas los pobres caballos moviendo el carruaje a su destino, y eso que el reino de Hearts y Spades eran los que se encontraban más cercanos.<p>

El jack iba acompañando al conductor al frente del carruaje, había estado en una especie de baile todo el camino, moviéndose de un lado a otro y cantando de vez en cuando. El rey y la reina iban dentro del transporte.

—Feliciano, si sigues moviéndote tanto vas a caerte —dijo el rey a su jack.

—Ve… No puedo evitarlo, ¡estoy emocionado! —le contestó éste con su ya típica sonrisa.

—Vamos, ni siquiera conoces a Alfred —opinó ladeando su rostro en confusión, casi nunca entendía al castaño.

—¡Amo las bodas! La idea de la unión matrimonial entre una pareja de enamorados es…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que se aman tanto como dices? —inquirió en broma al otro.

—He escuchado que la nueva reina no es de la realeza, es aquello que dicen '_plebeyo_', ¡es tan romántico que lo haya elegido entre todos los demás! —Feliciano continuaba canturreando alegremente.

—Apuesto a que hay una bonita historia detrás de la boda —fue el turno de Kiku de hablar—. Aunque Ludwig, le confieso que siempre pensé que sería usted quien terminaría contrayendo matrimonio con el rey Jones.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Hemos sido amigos demasiado tiempo... Además soy el padrino de bodas —le respondió rápidamente.

Desde que tenía memoria Alfred había sido su amigo, e incluso cuando fue llamado "hijo único" pudo sentir un vínculo casi consanguíneo con el alegre rubio, además, a veces le había comentado al otro que hubiera sido increíble el haber sido hermanos; cosa que ambos al final acordaron que no hubiera sido lo ideal, ya que hubieran peleado por el trono, cuando ambos eran perfectamente capaces de sobrellevar la carga real. Las cosas eran mejor de esta forma, sus reinos estarían unidos por un lazo de confianza, heredada por sus padres y mantenida por ellos hasta la siguiente generación de reyes.

—Ve… llegamos —anunció Feliciano a sus gobernantes.

Inmediatamente se bajó del carruaje y les abrió la puerta.

—Sus Majestades, ¡preparen su mayor sonrisa para los novios! —motivó con una gran sonrisa para dar el ejemplo.

Kiku obedeció y sonrió, no era amplia pero era sincera. Ludwig giró los ojos y habló.

—Feliciano, no se me da el sonreír. Apuesto a que ya te diste cuenta.

—Wow, los dientes de Su Alteza no deben ser bonitos, si está tan en contra de mostrarlos —lo dijo como si tuviera perfecto sentido, como si se acababa de dar cuenta de una gran verdad.

Feliciano podía ser un tonto a veces, decirle eso al rey sin darse cuenta de que sonaba como una total falta de respeto. Era tan inocente, tenía la actitud de un niño pequeño y soñador. Eso debía ser parte de su encanto, porque no podía imaginar en todo el mundo a una persona a quién pudiera desagradarle el chico.

—Ludwig… su rostro sonríe —señaló Kiku sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —El rubio se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió el movimiento de los músculos de su rostro retornar a su expresión usual de seriedad. ¿Acaso Feliciano lo había estado haciendo sonreír todo este tiempo? Si eso había pasado, no se había dado cuenta; ni tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero las comisuras de sus labios, de nuevo amenazaban con curvarse hacia arriba.

_'__Buen trabajo, Feliciano'_ pensó el rey encaminándose al lujoso lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, y a colocarse en el privilegiado lugar que se le había confiado.

* * *

><p>—¡Son tan lindos juntos! —decía emocionada la reina de Clubs—. Y además, apuestos los dos —sonreía a más no poder.<p>

—Te ves hasta más feliz que ellos, mi reina —le contestaba su esposo con una sonrisa similar a la de un niño pequeño.

—Oh vamos, eso no es cierto —le contradijo. Se dirigió a los pintores que había traído para la ocasión—. Ustedes, quiero pinturas de cada beso, abrazo o caricia que se den.

—¡Sí, Su Majestad! —respondieron al unísono y se pusieron a trabajar atentos a cualquier momento en que los novios se tocaran.

—Iván, ¿sabes cómo tú y yo hubiéramos sido la pareja perfecta?

—¿Si hubieras nacido siendo un hombre, Elizaveta?

—¡Exacto! Conoces mi mente —expresó alegremente.

—¿Y que dichas palabras salgan a diario de tu boca no tiene nada que ver? —un ligero sarcasmo se escondía detrás de la dulce sonrisa que el de ojos violetas mostraba.

—Calla, sabes en el fondo, que es verdad —mencionó su esposa pareciendo menor de lo que era, por su respuesta infantil.

Iván rió, preparado para su siguiente carta bajo la manga.

—Esas pinturas de los nuevos esposos irán a tu colección erótica de hombres intimando, ¿Me equivoco?

El rostro de la castaña enrojeció completamente en un segundo. Cuando intentó hablar, su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo.

—¿Co-cómo sabes de e-eso? —tartamudeaba ante la enorme exposición de su secreto.

—Mi querida Eli, hay pocas cosas que yo no sé.

* * *

><p>Mientras todos se sentaban, tomando sus lugares correspondientes; reunidos por la misma razón: El amor. El amor eterno que se clamaban dos personas, jurando estar juntas hasta la muerte.<p>

La ceremonia comenzó; los músicos presentes entonaron la ya común melodía que anunciaba una boda, con son de arpas y de violines, las nupcias comenzaban a dar lugar.

Arthur se asomó, su padre sujetaba seguro su brazo y caminaban solemnemente sobre la gran alfombra cobalto extendida. El rubio vestía todo de blanco. Alfred estaba esperando ansioso en el altar. Llegaron hasta el rey de Spades, James nunca dejando a su primogénito. El de anteojos sonrió fielmente a su prometido mientras decía:

—No te preocupes, James, prometo que he de cuidar de él.

James no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, era su rey después de todo, se aclaró la garganta y tomó la autoridad de suegro, diciendo:

—Eso espero, Alfred —y con eso, tomó su asiento.

Alfred y Arthur dedicaron su atención solo al otro, por un momento olvidándose de los demás invitados, el rubio rojizo susurro:

—Te ves lindo, Artie —mientras sonreía.

—Shh, calla, pueden oírte —respondió Arthur, avergonzado, luego continuó sin ver al de anteojos— Tu también te ves bien.

Antes que pudieran decir algo más, el sacerdote comenzó.

—Amadísimos presentes, respetables reyes y reinas; nos hemos reunido en torno a la presencia de los dioses, para celebrar la sagrada unión del rey de Spades Alfred Fitzgerald Jones y Arthur Kirkland que hoy ante la presencia de la comunidad y de los cuatro reinos se comprometen a vivir para siempre.

Todos guardaban silencio, se oían solamente tonadas pacíficas de los músicos presentes, como regalo del Kingdom of Clubs, su jack, Roderich Edelstein era quien dirigía la orquesta. El sacerdote continuaba hablando:

—Ahora, los novios deberán repetir después de mí, Su Alteza Alfred, usted primero: 'Yo, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, te quiero a ti, Arthur Kirkland…'

—Yo, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, te quiero a ti, Arthur Kirkland —repitió el rey como debido—, como esposo y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

—Su turno, Alteza Arthur: 'Yo, Arthur Kirkland…'

—Yo, Arthur Kirkland, te quiero a ti, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, como esposo y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

—Seguimos ahora con el intercambio de anillos.

Ludwig se acercó al altar, abrió una pequeña caja donde descansaban un par de anillos de oro, Alfred no había querido a nadie más que a su querido amigo para el trabajo.

Alfred sujetó dicho anillo mientras tomaba la mano del otro rubio frente a él, diciendo:

—Arthur, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.

Ahora era el turno de Arthur, repitiendo las mismas palabras y colocando el anillo en el dedo de Alfred.

—Que los dioses confirmen este sentimiento que han manifestado ante todos nosotros y cumpla en ustedes sus bendiciones. Lo que se acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre —terminó el sacerdote, diciendo— Puede besar a su esposo.

Alfred se inclinó, acercándose a Arthur, cerrando sus ojos y besando los cálidos labios de su esposo, sellando para, la eternidad, su nueva relación.

* * *

><p>Miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de los invitados, mientras la ceremonia continuaba, todos decidiendo que significaba el amor para cada uno de ellos:<p>

_Para unos podría ser un sueño inalcanzable, un anhelo utópico o simplemente una cruel ironía de la cruda vida._

—No es hermoso —opinó Kiku, la reina de Hearts con voz apacible.

—¿Uh? —preguntó Ludwig, regresando a la realidad— Oh, sí, sí lo es; estoy feliz por Alfred.

_Para otros un sentimiento habituado al honor y protección de un mismo apellido, de un mismo linaje._

—¡Ya viste qué lindo es la reina! —chilló Elizaveta con emoción— Te lo digo, hacen la pareja más adorable de todos los reinos.

—¿Más que nosotros, mi reina? —le recordó Ivan besando sutilmente la mano revestida de guante negro de seda, mientras sus pensamientos estaban con su familia.

_También podía significar tragedia, muerte y un corazón roto; lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. _

—Te ves particularmente hermosa esta tarde, Lily —susurró el rey de Diamonds al oído de la rubia, en un intento por distraerse a sí mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Su Majestad —dijo tímidamente la de ojos esmeraldas, con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.

El amor podía tener diferentes significados, era un sentimiento intenso, apasionado, capaz de realizar cualquier cosa por esa persona indicada, pero como siempre existen los opuestos; ¿Qué era amor sin odio? Después de todo, había una línea muy delgada entre los dos; El odio era semejante al amor, feroz, ferviente; la única diferencia era que el odio tenía la destrucción y muerte de su lado. Y en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo reino había una persona rodeada de odio, desprecio, enojo y orgullo; sombras, que por años y años lo habían consumido y él haría hasta lo imposible para hacer pagar a aquella persona que le había quitado todo; y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la vida como la conocían los cuatro reinos se acabara.

* * *

><p><strong>Una cosa que se me ha olvidado decir en esto: somos 2 personas quienes creamos este fic, hermanas, nos complementamos y juntas nuestras ideas se convierten en palabras que se convierten en escrituta :D<strong>

**Sinceramente pense que iba a salir un poco mas largo, pero bueno... El siguiente si sera mas largo**

**Decidimos que todo lo que pasaria en esta boda es demasiado para un solo capitulo, asi que se dividira en 2 partes, espero que hayan disfrutado la primera.**

**Por primera vez el POV de Clubs y de Diamonds. Se ve que cada quien tiene su forma de ver el amor.**

**Y quien sera la persona llena de odio que se comenta al final?**

**Por favor, nos encantarían sus comentarios, además de opiniones sobre cada reino, la estatua de oro de Francia? el amor de Rusia? :D**


	6. La boda: parte II

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Pero quisiera que así fuera xD**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Una vez más, explico cómo van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. La boda: parte II<strong>

**Kingdom of Spades**

La ceremonia había terminado, y la verdadera fiesta daba inicio; los músicos a son de arpa y violines la traían a la vida. Los invitados comían y bebían disfrutando de las delicias preparadas para la ocasión. Arthur había tenido el privilegio de partir el primer trozo de pastel, como era de esperarse, el postre estaba perfecto.

Arthur siendo uno de los "novios", había tenido poco tiempo para sentarse y disfrutar; debía hacerse cargo de múltiples cosas: el orden de las melodías tocadas por la orquesta, los entremeses, ubicar a los invitados; todo porque su, ahora esposo, Alfred se había dedicado solamente a engullir la comida. '_Ese glotón arrasará hasta con la comida de los demás'. _Pensaba el de cejas grandes. Desde hacía ya algunos minutos había notado la mirada de la reina en él; Sabía que la ex reina de ojos azules estaba esperando que Arthur cometiera un error —pequeño que este fuera— para hacerle saber al rey: que se había casado con el equivocado. La nueva reina de Spades sabía que, tal vez, nunca sería completamente aceptado por su suegra (pero, realmente, eso era de esperarse ¿verdad?).

Sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente para descubrir que se trataba de su padre.

—Hey —se limitó a decir James.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó su hijo haciendo un pequeño gesto, levantando sus manos, señalando todo a su alrededor.

El rubio mayor se rio, mientras respondía.

—Como un sueño.

Arthur se unió a él, riéndose.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron por unos momentos sin decir una palabra, su padre siempre había sido de pocas, después de todo; James siempre había tenido problemas al hablar de sus sentimientos. Su madre había sido bendecida con paciencia para tratar con él. En verdad habían existido el uno para el otro.

El padre de Arthur, fue el primero quien rompió el silencio; mientras se aclaraba la garganta:

—Arthur —hizo una pausa, la nueva reina de Spades miraba fijamente a su progenitor—. Mañana regresaré a Icedrop.

El Kirkland más joven, arqueó una ceja, se rio nerviosamente, aunque no le parecía graciosa, en absoluto, la broma del otro de cejas gruesas.

— ¿D-de qué hablas Pa'? —preguntó, tartamudeando— ¡No es necesario que regreses a ese lugar frío y de mala muerte! Hablaré con Alfred, él te dará una habitación solo para ti.

James suspiró.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, hijo.

—"¿No es necesario?" ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres mi padre! Alfred lo entenderá. Es cierto que es un poco lento, algo flojo, glotón, orgulloso, ruidoso y-

—Arthur —interrumpió a su hijo.

—Pero tiene un buen corazón —terminó la descripción de su nuevo esposo—. Confía en mí, serás bienvenido en este castillo.

El mayor de los dos quedó pensativo, contemplando los ojos esmeraldas de su hijo.

—Arthur, sabes que no encajo en todo esto de la aristocracia y realeza.

—Lo sé, ¡tampoco yo! Es por eso que si vienes, aprenderemos juntos —insistió el rubio más bajo.

—No puedo vivir aquí, este lugar puede ser precioso y puedes vivir con toda clase de lujos pero siempre Spades será el reino en que murió Alice. —terminó James.

Arthur se estremeció al oír el nombre de su madre; resignado, suspiró, y abrazó al otro Kirkland

—Solo cuídate, Pa' ¿De acuerdo?

—Siempre, pequeño Arthur— dijo, respondiendo el abrazo de su hijo mayor—. Además, sé que estarás en buenas manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—¿Puedo? —se oyó otra voz, Arthur buscó el origen, encontrándose con los ya familiares ojos azules de su esposo.

James asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su hijo, colocándola en la de Alfred. Este la tomó, dirigiendo a Arthur al centro de la pista, diciendo a su recién esposo:

—Artie, ya es hora del baile de los recién casados.

—Diablos —maldijo quedamente el rubio más claro, casi como un susurro. Habían ensayado casi dos semanas, pero Arthur se había convencido que era dueño de dos pies izquierdos, pues le era imposible seguir el ritmo y tenía la gracia de una gallina. Alfred por otro lado, prácticamente se le había enseñado a bailar desde la cuna.

—Vamos, lo harás bien —susurró a su pareja, mientras besaba su frente —; sin embargo, si te caes, será un buen entretenimiento para todos.

—Idiota —se reía el rubio, golpeando suavemente el hombro de su esposo.

La música comenzó; Roderich, jack del Reino de Clubs, guiaba a toda la orquesta con la melodía de su piano. Todos los instrumentos sonaban armoniosamente. En medio se encontraban los gobernantes del la tierra de Espadas. Arthur se concentró en el suelo, pensando en los simples pasos que se le habían enseñado: '_pie izquierdo al lado_' _'pie derecho adelante' _siguiendo a Alfred.

—Artie —Llamó el rubio rojizo, suavemente. Levantó sus ojos del piso, mirándolo—. Solo mírame a mí, a nadie más. —Arthur obedeció y dejó de pensar en sus movimientos, en los demás invitados, en la madre de Alfred, en su propio padre. Concentrándose solamente en Alfred y él mismo. Recordó como su madre solía contarle historias en las que personas encontraban el verdadero amor y como eran felices para siempre. Por mucho tiempo no hacía más que odiar esa clase de relatos, convenciéndose que la felicidad no era más que una máscara para mostrar.

Pero ahora, comenzaba a entender, que no era una pantalla; era un sentimiento de calidez en todo su ser. La música seguía llenando el ambiente, Arthur posó su cabeza en el pecho del más alto, sintiendo la respiración del otro y la mano de Alfred posada en su espalda baja y dejando llevar sus pasos con los de su esposo.

No se dio cuenta el momento en que la música terminó, y fueron unos aplausos que lo regresaron de nuevo a la fiesta, muy pronto todos los invitados se unieron dándole una ovación a los recién casados.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar otra melodía, esta vez era más animada y movida, invitando a todos los presentes a bailar. El rey de Diamonds fue el primero en ponerse de pie, tomó la mano de su pequeña reina y la llevó a la pista de baile. Sujetó su cintura con una mano y la guió. Arthur se quedó perplejo por la actuación del rubio con pelo largo, ¡Parecía que Francis estaba volando! Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y sutiles; hacía ver a Arthur como un venado recién nacido que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, inclusive, hacia ver también que Alfred no sabía lo que hacía. Por alguna curiosa razón, como si era un sentimiento nato, no le agradó en lo absoluto Francis Bonnefoy.

Lentamente parejas se empezaron a poner de pie, uniéndose al rey y la reina de Diamonds.

Arthur quiso tomar un descanso y se acercó a uno de sus mayordomos para pedirle algo de beber, Alfred emocionado por su nuevas nupcias se acercó a su amigo de la infancia, Ludwig, para invitarlo a bailar; el rey de Hearts, tímido pero resignado, acompañó al otro rubio.

James se acercó a Arthur, diciéndole:

— ¿Me permites una pieza antes de partir? —el más bajo aceptó la proposición de de su padre, quién lo dirigió nuevamente a la pista de baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Clubs<strong>

Elizaveta continuaba viendo con atención cada toque entre los novios, con sólo una señal de su dedo a sus pintores y estos se apresuraban a inmortalizarlos en papel.

Iván veía con su típica sonrisa a la nueva pareja real, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Apuesto a que te gusta verlos juntos —bromeó la reina con su esposo.

—Esa eres tú, Eli —le contestó el otro.

Pasó un momento más de silencio en que el rey miraba a la pareja con insistencia.

—¿En qué piensas, Iván?

—Oh, no es nada. Solamente pienso que ellos dos son de un reino muy poderoso.

—Todos los reinos tienen poder —corrigió Elizaveta.

—Alfred controla el tiempo, siento un poco de envidia.

—Sinceramente pienso que el poder de las estaciones es el más hermoso de todos.

—Mi deseo es que vieras las cosas como yo lo hago —dijo Iván con una pizca de melancolía.

—Y el mío es que disfrutases esta boda, y vieses las nuevas pinturas que nos llevamos a casa —le respondió con la mayor intención de distraerlo.

Después de un momento, Iván volvió a hablar.

—Es hora, querida —le recordó, asintiendo su reina en mutuo acuerdo y dirigiéndose al rey de Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Hearts<strong>

Ludwig rogó a Alfred que lo dejara sentarse después de la primera pieza que danzaron. Fue a su respectiva mesa y analizó lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El rey de Hearts podía ver cómo a pesar de estar frente a miles de personas, los nuevos reyes seguían teniendo sus momentos de intimidad, alejándose e ignorando el mundo que los rodeaba.

Era claro que se amaban. Ludwig podía sentirlo, era prácticamente tangible.

Volvió su vista atrás, donde Feliciano estaba parado. Quería saber si el castaño podía sentir la relación entre Alfred y Arthur también. Aunque, como sabía, solo era algo que el rey de Hearts podía comprobar.

Su jack tenía lágrimas en los ojos, parecía tan conmovido con todo el acto, sonreía generosamente, y aplaudía de vez en cuando. Entre todo el movimiento que sus ojos hacían para captar cada detalle del lugar, de los novios, del arreglo, del amor, del día y así recordarlo, Feliciano se dio cuenta que Ludwig lo veía, así que desvió su mirada a él, limpió sus lágrimas un poco avergonzado y le sonrió, tímidamente, a su rey.

Ludwig le regresó esa sonrisa con otra llena de calidez, le pareció tierna la sensibilidad del otro.

En eso notó a los reyes de Clubs que lo veían y caminaba en su dirección.

—Saludos, es un gusto hablar formalmente con el nuevo rey —dijo Iván.

—El placer es mío —contestó con amabilidad Ludwig.

Desvió su mirada y pudo divisar a Alfred, quien ahora charlaba con Francis, aceptando alguna pregunta que el rubio con barba le hiciera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ludwig con un atisbo de sospecha.

—Veo que la agudeza es una cualidad tuya, amigo mío; notaste la razón oculta en mi saludo casual. Es muy simple: tal vez tu reino se ubica cercano a este, pero Clubs y Diamonds están lejos, un viaje largo tuvo que ser hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Aprovecharemos los recursos, y en medio de esta agradable reunión, será llevada a cabo la nuestra.

—Entiendo —dijo, Ludwig, sintiendo cómo esto no era una pregunta, más un hecho que él debía aceptar.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a un cuarto pequeño, en su interior una mesa chica con cuatro asientos; no era de las mesas gigantescas típicas de los pomposos banquetes a los que todos estaban acostumbrados. Habían acordado que lo más seguro sería efectuar la reunión de esta forma, solos los cuatro reyes, sus reinas esperarían fuera de la habitación. Era el precio a pagar por no realizarlo en el lugar destinado a ello, 'Peace Shrine'*, ya que en este último no se corría con el riesgo de ser escuchados, aun habiendo ocho personas en él.<p>

Ludwig se sentó, observando a sus tres compañeros reales. Sintiendo el peso de una mirada sobre él. Francis lo observaba intensamente, como si intentaba escudriñar algo importante en sus ojos. El rubio menor pensó sobre las técnicas que debía tener el rey de Diamonds y cómo se las aplicaba en este momento a él. A lo mejor sopesaba qué tan conveniente sería mantener relaciones entre sus reinos, o qué tan buen regente sería. Además qué tan confiable sería su palabra. Francis analizaba a Ludwig con tanta insistencia, que lo hacía sentir incómodo, nervioso y expuesto, hasta que habló.

—Azul cielo, celeste semejante al hielo. Me decido finalmente que tus ojos son celestes hielo —anunció con orgullo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ludwig con un tono de sorpresa mezclado con decepción.

—Pienso, sería un error coquetear contigo. Eres casado, después de todo —continuó cruzándose de brazos.

La boca de Ludwig se abrió sin que él la controlara y fuera capaz de cerrarla.

—¿Por qué siempre es tu deber cortejar los nuevos reyes, diamante? —preguntó Iván.

—No es cierto, no recuerdo alguna vez en que me haya coqueteado —intervino en confusión Alfred.

—Cállate, espada —respondió un exasperado Francis.

El rey de Hearts llevó su palma al rostro cubriendo sus facciones en vergüenza.

—Ignóralos —le habló de nuevo el rubio de barba —. No haré nada, pienso que debes estar feliz por tu esposo, tu reina es sin lugar a dudas una persona atractiva.

—Gracias —respondió el aludido, removiendo la mano de su rostro para encararlo—. He visto a Lily, es encantadora.

—En eso tienes razón, pero tu suerte es mucho mayor que la mía, mi joven rey. Mi jack, verás, es odioso en exceso, mientras el tuyo es en extremo, adorable. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No es deber mío decírtelo —contestó con más franqueza de la que pretendía. Por alguna razón o por ninguna en especial, no quería confiarle nada acerca de Feliciano, el otro rubio no parecía la clase de persona que se conformaría con sólo saber su nombre.

Todos se quedaron callados, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa por la respuesta tan cerrada.

Francis parecía entretenido.

—¿Celos, corazón? —lo probó.

—¿No debemos comenzar con esto ahora? —dijo Ludwig, dirigiéndose a Iván.

—Es cierto —contestó este levantándose de su asiento, cosa que Ludwig quedamente agradeció a los dioses—. Por las razones que todos conocemos, llevaremos a cabo nuestra reunión de cada cuatro lunas en este lugar. Esperamos que los dioses nos comprendan —dirigió su mirada al cielo por un breve momento, luego continuó—. Damos la bienvenida al miembro más nuevo entre nosotros: el nuevo rey de Hearts. A quien le cederemos gratamente el primer turno de hablar.

Ludwig se levantó ante los aplausos de Alfred, de verdad le aliviaba tener un amigo en esto. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó, habló sobre el presente y futuro de su reino, dispuesto a servir y recibir servicios de los otros tres.

* * *

><p>—Bleh, qué aburrido es esto. Era mi deseo estar en asuntos importantes de estos países. No acá hablando sobre vestimentas y cabello —decía Elizaveta molesta.<p>

—Lo siento, la charla sobre el cabello ha sido mi culpa —dijo tímidamente Lily.

—Oh, linda te ruego me disculpes; no me refería a ti —le contestó con vergüenza.

—Tu disculpa es aceptada. Aún así, creo que comparto tu pena de no estar al tanto de lo que dice el nuevo rey.

—¿Qué hay de Kiku? —dijo la reina de Spades—. Él debe saber lo que dice Ludwig, ¿no?

Las tres reinas volvieron a ver a la reina de Hearts.

Kiku parecía hasta entonces perdido en un papel que tenía en sus manos, con una pluma con la que dibujaba en él. Levantó la mirada y habló suavemente.

—Por favor, no es sabio revelar aquí las noticias de mi reino. Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que sus respectivos esposos estén disponibles para contarles.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo a esa decisión.

—¿Qué dibujas? —preguntó la tímida rubia.

—Una pequeña escena de este día —contestó el de cabellos negros.

—¿Es ese Alfred y… yo? —preguntó Arthur comenzando a sonrojarse.

Era un bosquejo que parecía hecho por un profesional, las expresiones eran captadas exquisitamente, no tenía color pero no parecía necesitarlo, era una escena pintada del baile que habían compartido los nuevos esposos horas antes.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo, es un dibujo excelente! ¡Se ven tan románticos! —la castaña no podía dejar de levantar su voz, presa de la emoción.

—Me gusta dibujar parejas —se excusó Kiku, sonriendo levemente.

—¡Mira esto! —dijo Elizaveta sacando un dibujo que tenía escondido en una tela en su vestido que se amarraba a la cintura— ¡Es de ellos besándose! ¡Se lo pedí a mis pintores!

—Yo también dibujé uno de ellos dándose un beso.

—¿Eres real? ¡Tienes mucho talento! Tal vez te contrate como pintor ¿te puedo comprar alguno? Fija tu precio, pagaré lo que digas.

—Puedo regalarle uno, si así lo desea.

—Kiku, eres mi reina favorita. Voy a besarte ahora —dicho esto, corrió hacia él, lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Kiku tembló por el inesperado contacto, pero respondió el abrazo con timidez.

—¿Puedo quedarme con alguna pintura también? Creo que son una pareja muy tierna —preguntó Lily.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo muchas! Sólo que no tan bien dibujadas como la de Kiku, te puedo obsequiar alguna si quieres.

—Toma una de las mías, dibujé varias —dijo la reina de Hearts.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la rubia.

—¡Basta! —gritó Arthur después de haber intentado callar lo que sentía— ¿Tienen idea de lo vergonzoso que es verlos intercambiar evidencia de un momento tan íntimo entre Alfred y yo?

—Alguien quiere una pintura también —canturreó la castaña—. Tienes toda la razón, Arthur. Por eso te daré la única que tengo en que se ve un poco de lengua —Le mostró la pintura donde claramente se veía un beso más apasionado entre los dos.

Tanto Kiku como Lily observaron con un poco de envidia la pintura. Pero le sonrieron a la reina de Spades cediéndosela sin pelear.

—Olvídenlo, me voy —contestó éste más molesto que antes. Dándose la vuelta y retirándose, mientras las otras reinas se le quedaban viendo por un momento, siguiendo luego, con la nueva discusión sobre quién se llevaría a casa esa pieza de arte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Spades<strong>

No iba a quedarse más tiempo con las demás reinas.

No pediría la pintura, si ellos la deseaban, se las dejaría.

Por más que lo avergonzara, al final no debería importarle. La boda fue pública, el beso también, ya era hora de acostumbrarse a toda esta atención.

Este era su futuro, el lo aceptó al decirle "sí" al rey de Spades. Ya nunca volvería a su antigua vida de sencillez y anonimato.

Por lo menos, Alfred valía la pena, era lo único que le hizo aceptar, el mundo de la realeza no era lo suyo, era el de su esposo, pero por él, soportaría todo este martirio.

Alfred era un idiota, siempre lo sería.

Y Arthur también era un idiota, por amar a Alfred.

'_Ambos lo somos. Por lo menos'._

Necesitaba estar un momento a solas; toda esa gente con sus ropas caras, la gran cantidad de sirvientes que le ofrecían tragos, comidas y postres cada cinco minutos; el enorme lugar, con las personas saludándolo cálidamente como si lo conocieran de hace años, la hipocresía de aquellos que no lo consideraban digno de estar con el rey, y sin embargo le felicitaban en su gran día.

'_¡Qué gran día!'_ Se decía con sarcasmo. '_No me gusta esta boda, preferiría haberlo hecho privado, o simplemente no haberlo hecho ¿Por qué es necesario gritar a los cuatro vientos la unión de dos personas?'_

'_Ah, claro. ¡Porque es la maldita boda del rey!' _

Sus pies lo llevaron al jardín donde se encontraba con su mejor amigo cuando ambos eran pequeños. Recordaba haber buscado un hoyo, una pequeña falla por donde escabullirse y encontrarse con ese niño rubio rojizo. Sonrió ante tal memoria.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no vio nada.

Otro ruido, las ramas chocaban unas con otras.

Sintió temor al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo.

Todas las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor se movían. Danzaban como si estuvieran amenazándolo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —demandó la respuesta— Contesta, ¡es una orden! —Era la primera que daba, era reina ahora, no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que debían obedecerle.

—Cálmate… Que ruidoso eres —Le dijo una voz que reconoció, siempre lo haría.

Al instante, de un árbol bajó una persona, un niño que cayó ágilmente en el suelo engramado del jardín, sonreía.

—¡Peter! —Exclamó Arthur emocionado, ¿cuántos años habían pasado? ¡Su hermano menor estaba bien! Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo…

—Dile que cierre la boca, vendrán los guardias —dijo otra voz que se escondía aún, era más gruesa, no infantil como la Peter.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Quería saber con quién andaba su hermanito.

—Él tiene razón, hermano. Baja tu voz, o simplemente no hables, déjamelo a mí.

—¿Cuernos? ¿Y esa cola? —preguntó Arthur haciendo caso omiso de la petición del otro. Seguía siendo Peter, pero su aspecto era diferente, no mostraba la misma inocencia de antes. Había un toque de terror, un atisbo de algo desconocido y que parecía algo de lo que había que alejarse.

Peter hizo una expresión que demostraba que se estaba irritando. Pero igualmente le contestó.

—Consecuencias de usar el libro de hechizos, y aquella cosa que me llevé de Spades.

—Pareces un demonio…

—¡Y tu pareces un tonto! ¡Y nadie te dice nada! —le contestó enojado.

Arthur hizo cuentas con sus dedos, desde el nacimiento de Peter hasta su exilio.

—¿No debes tener dieciocho años?

Hubo una pausa, como si el niño pensara en lo que le contestaría, como si no quisiera revelar nada.

—Un hechizo que salió mal, ¿de acuerdo? Me regresó unos cuantos años —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Estás comiendo bien? —la preocupación claramente estaba en el tono de su voz. Estaba atosigando al otro con sus preguntas, pero había demasiadas cosas que quería saber, una grave necesidad de asegurarse que Peter estuviera bien después de todo este tiempo.

—¡Arthur! Escúchame, vine a verte, ¿puedes callarte?

—Te ves como un enano —notó en voz alta. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco grosero, pero no podía expresarse de otra forma.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! No quieres escuchar, y el tiempo se acaba. ¡Incluso te tenía un regalo!

—¿Un regalo? —repitió el rubio mayor, por fin dándose cuenta de que su hermano había venido a verlo con un propósito.

—¡Sí! Que ya no te daré —declaró el menor.

—No tienes que darme nada —echó un vistazo al lugar del que había venido, el gran palacio de Spades. Estaba seguro que con este cargo que asumía, una de las ventajas era que no habría de necesitar nada por el resto de su vida.

—¿Se te subió a la cabeza el convertirte en reina? —dijo usando un tono burlón.

—Si es algo que te hará falta, quédatelo, puede que lo necesites más que yo —el aprecio por su familia volvió a colorear su tono de voz de un cariño especial—. No quiero que te falte nada.

—Eres pésimo para aceptar regalos ¿lo sabías? —dicho esto extendió su mano. En ella había una rosa, sin tallo, ni hojas, solo la pequeña flor azul cortada.

—No puedo plantarla.

—Es una plantita especial, tiene magia, no necesita agua, ni morirá. Felicidades por tu casamiento, espero que seas feliz —Veía a los ojos de su hermano mayor—. Más le vale al rey Jones no lastimarte.

Arthur sintió sus ojos arder, no deseaba nada, un saludo presencial de Peter era suficiente regalo. Agradeció a su hermano. No sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, o si de verdad estaría bien. Si de él dependiera, querría que se quedara a vivir en el palacio, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría invalidar una orden de "exilio" del rey anterior.

No eran usuales los abrazos en la familia Kirkland, pero haría una excepción esta vez. Abrazó a su hermano.

—Peter, ya es hora —dijo la misma tercera voz proveniente de un árbol. El hombre dueño de ella bajó de la misma forma que el rubio pequeño había hecho. Tenía cabellos blancos, sus ojos rojos color sangre, la misma cola y especie de orejas accesorias que le daban ese aspecto aterrador de demonio, al igual que a su hermano menor.

Arthur no sabía quién era él, ni su nombre, ni su vida. No tenía la apariencia de ser una persona buena o amable. Cuando Peter dejó su abrazo, despidiéndose tristemente con una sola mano, y se colocó al lado de su amigo, la nueva reina de Spades le dirigió la palabra al demonio mayor y le hizo una súplica.

—Por favor, cuida de mi hermano.

El peliblanco arqueó una ceja, su mirada denotaba arrogancia, y completa indiferencia hacia él; no reaccionó por un momento, pensaba en lo que le había dicho.

Su mirada petulante viajó desde el rubio mayor hacia el hermanito menor, y Arthur pudo ver como su mirada se suavizó. Este ser que parecía ser inconmovible ahora podía proyectar afecto con sus ojos, quizás involuntariamente, tal vez no tenía idea que lo hacía; todo dirigido al niño que lo acompañaba.

—Adiós —le dijo simplemente, y con una señal de su mano desapareció de donde estaba, dejando una ligera capa de humo negro; un segundo después Peter lo siguió y desapareció junto a él de la misma manera.

Arthur se dirigió a su castillo de regreso, con el regalo de bodas de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Hacía varios minutos que el sol se había ocultado, para dejar brillar a la luna. Cada respectivo rey se había dirigido a su respectiva pieza en donde pasarían la noche. Recibiendo a la mañana siguiente un banquete como desayuno, para luego regresar a su correspondiente reino y así seguir cumpliendo sus responsabilidades como gobernantes.<p>

Arthur se encontraba investigando su nueva recámara, la que compartiría —al igual que su vida— con su esposo. Empezó a revisar cada cajón de todas las cómodas. Guardó el hermoso regalo de Peter en la que se encontraba al lado de la cama, sin ninguna intención en mostrarle aquella rosa a Alfred.

No era que desconfiara de él, pero su hermano menor había sido castigado por el anterior rey de turno, y en verdad dudaba que el de anteojos iría a tomarse a la ligera y ver el lado positivo del chiquillo que logró burlar la seguridad real hasta llegar a tener contacto con la reina de Spades. '_No, claro que no_' pensó Arthur '_eso sería lo que ocurriría en un cuento de hadas _'. Cerró el cajón al mismo tiempo que entraba el de ojos azules, este bostezaba mientras cerraba la puerta.

—He descubierto que a ese rey Diamante le encanta presumir, ¡No me permitía ni regresar a mi cuarto! —se quejó el más alto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cerca.

—Te seré sincero, no me da buena espina —confesó Arthur mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie, cerró.

—No has hablado con él, Artie —objetó Alfred— solo porque le gusta vivir de apariencias, no lo convierte en enemigo.

—Como sea —respondió el rubio más bajo, mientras se acercaba al gigante armario lleno de pieles y vestiduras reales; echó un vistazo adentro y cerró la puerta. Seguidamente se dirigió al pie de la cama y vio debajo de esta.

—¿Qué haces, Arthur? —Preguntó desconcertado el rey— ¿Crees que nos espían?

—No —refutó el mayor, mientras se levantaba una vez más y se sacudía un poco de polvo de su camisa blanca —Solo me aseguro que Yao no interrumpa esta vez.

—Oh —musitó Alfred, sonriendo juguetonamente— ¿Se te ocurren ideas de qué podamos hacer?

—Con un niño como tú —sonrió diabólicamente, guardó unos segundos de silencio, fingiendo debatir en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía con su mano derecha su mentón— No se me ocurre nada.

—Vamos, Artie, eres solo un año mayor que yo —corrigió, divertido— ¿Además, que tiene que ver eso?

—Me otorga más autoridad sobre ti, claro —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, sujetando a Alfred del cuello de su camisa, dirigiéndolo hacia la cama; arrojando al más alto a ella.

—Soy el rey de Spades, eso me otorga más autoridad a mi —contraatacó el otro, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas del rubio; la sonrisa nunca dejando sus labios.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el de cejas grandes, subiéndose a la cama; colocando una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del otro rubio, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con su mirada. Acariciando los lados de Alfred debajo de su ropa— ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, entonces, _mi Alfred_?

Alfred se estremeció al sentir el toque ligero de los dígitos del otro y al oír el tono de posesión que le concedió Arthur a su nombre. Introdujo sus manos en el pantalón del rubio sintiendo la piel y el cuerpo de su amado, robándole un pequeño quejido al más bajo.

El mayor rápidamente se deshizo de su ofensiva ropa, solo para luego forzar la del de gafas; se detuvo a apreciar el cuerpo de su esposo. El tatuaje de espadas reluciendo en la mitad derecha de su cuello solo acentuando la tersa piel ligeramente bronceada. Éste rápidamente tomó su ropa y cubrió su cuerpo.

—Sé que estoy gordo —se quejó— a veces no controlo lo que cómo, y eso es lo que estas pensando, ¿Te molesta si apagamos las velas?

Arthur lo vio molesto, registrando sus palabras: — ¿Gordo? —preguntó, como si repetir la palabra haría tener sentido a lo que Alfred estaba diciendo, el rubio claro lo pensó un poco mejor; solo había una palabra que se le venía a la mente para describir al más alto.

—Alfred —besó ligeramente el abdomen liso de su pareja—, eres perfecto.

Y con eso atacó el cuello del otro, lamiendo y mordisqueando, concentrándose en el tatuaje; Alfred arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los labios de su esposo y deseando más; quería sentir más. El rubio claro ya se encontraba en el pecho del más alto, sintiendo y relamiendo los puntos sensitivos lo que hacían gemir de placer. Alfred trajo al otro a sus labios besándolos como si esta fuera su última noche vivo, como si era la última vez que tendría al otro. Rodó a Arthur, haciendo que este tuviera la espalda contra el colchón. Lo acarició por encima de su ropa interior, ganándose un quejido impaciente de este. Besó suavemente la parte interna de sus muslos, intercambiando por suaves mordidas; Arthur tembló de anticipación.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el rubio más alto, genuinamente curioso.

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en los labios de Arthur, el rubio claro concentrado en su respiración y en los toques provenientes del otro; sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder; desesperado por la mínima fricción, el mínimo contacto. Alfred posó sus labios en Arthur, nunca removiendo su último pedazo de ropa, pudo sentir a su esposo, estaba caliente; reflejaba todo lo que su pareja necesitaba en ese momento: más de él. Abrió su boca y empezó a lamer; El otro no podía hacer más que aferrarse a las sabanas, luchando por no dejar salir otro sonido.

—Quiero oírte —dijo el rey —no te detengas, quiero que todo el reino sepa que eres mío.

—I….idiota —musitó el más bajo, obedeciendo, dejó salir su voz; gimiendo el nombre de de su esposo, como si fuera un rezo.

Alfred removió la ropa interior del otro, revelando su éxtasis; el repentino movimiento sorprendió al otro musitando un callado: '_Maldición'_

El rey de Spades lo tomó en la boca, lamiendo e intentando abarcar más de su esposo. Había algo en la intimidad de este acto, ver a Arthur tan desinhibido, tan puro; era una faceta nueva y estaba seguro querer volver a verla; por años había soñado estar con Arthur —no que éste alguna vez le iría a hacer saber al otro rubio—, sin embargo, ahora podría perder su virginidad con el indicado.

La respiración del mayor se volvió más agitada, sentía que se acercaba, un calor lo envolvió completamente, venía de su estomago sujetó la cabellera de Alfred entre sus piernas; jadeando:

—Al….Alfred…estoy cerca…

El de anteojos hundió sus mejillas creando más presión en el órgano en su boca; Arthur dio un grito seco y dejó ir su esencia en Alfred, el rey intento lo mejor que pudo sostenerlo sin derramar una gota; sintió su garganta arder mientras tragaba, no deteniéndose.

Arthur recobró su aliento, viendo el rostro de Alfred, sus labios rojos como cereza por el cometido que acababa de hacer; una gota reluciente caía de su boca mientras éste también trataba de recuperar su respiración. Deteniéndolo, el más bajo trajo nuevamente sus labios a los de su amante; probándose a sí mismo y a su esposo al mismo tiempo.

El rubio rojizo trajo más cerca a Arthur, deslizando sus cuerpos, queriendo unirse; demostrando su amor no con palabras sino con acciones. Prometiéndose el uno al otro fidelidad y amor eterno. El de cejas grandes sintió la necesidad de su esposo tocar su vientre, empezó a acariciarla, robando gemidos de esos abusados labios; Arthur mismo empezaba a sentir como su sexo empezaba a despertar de nuevo, volviendo a la vida una vez más. _'No es suficiente' _pensaba. Quería sentir más de él, quería unirse más a su esposo. _Quería ser uno con él._

Se acercó al rostro de Alfred, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, muestra del éxtasis que estaba cursando por sus venas; la mano de Arthur ganó más velocidad, mientras besaba el lóbulo del otro rubio.

—Alfred —susurraba el mayor, intercalando entre besos y mordidas—, Alfred, te amo.

El aludido no respondía, perdido en el placer, solo podía formar medios nombres disueltos en quejidos y gemidos.

—Quiero tenerte en mí.

Las mejillas de Alfred se ruborizaron más ante la declaración de Arthur, tragando saliva asintió con su cabeza. El más bajo se acostó abriendo sus piernas, haciendo al otro quedarse sin aliento por la vista; se convenció a sí mismo de guardar este recuerdo para otra ocasión. Levantó sus pantalones olvidados del piso, registrando la bolsa por un último regalo de bodas —cortesía de Francis—, eran un pequeño frasco; lleno de aceites aromáticos. Derramó un poco en su mano, acercándose a la entrada de Arthur, introdujo un digito; ganándose un suspiro de sorpresa del otro.

—Calma —susurraba Alfred—, se sentirá mejor, lo prometo.

Arthur nuevamente buscaba soporte en las sabanas. Después de unos momentos, éste le urgía al de lentes que ya estaba listo para el siguiente dígito; era incómodo, pero sabía que de esta manera, verdaderamente era la forma de tener más de su amado. Alfred cumplió, insertó un segundo dedo; se empezaba a formar una capa de sudor en la frente de su pareja; no fue hasta que el rey rozó algo en el otro que dejó salir un gemido de placer.

—V…vuelve a hacer eso —susurró sin aliento.

Cuando Alfred se había asegurado que su esposo estaba listo, fue que esparció del aceite en su propia erección.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó, inseguro y temeroso. El otro asintió cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, sintiendo a Alfred penetrándolo por primera vez, se mordió sus labios. El rey espero hasta que Arthur se acostumbrara. '_Muévete_' pronunciaba el rubio claro. Él obedeció. Empezó un poco descuidado, pronto ganando velocidad; el dolor siendo apagado por el placer y el sentimiento de ser uno. Ahora sus cuerpo hallándose juntos como ellos siempre habían destinados a estar. Entrelazando sus mentes y almas. Un solo corazón latiendo, llenando dos personas. Cada uno admirando a su amante: sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus cuerpos.

Se complementaban.

Ninguno de los dos sabía quién lo había hecho, pero ahora Arthur se encontraba encima de Alfred, el rubio de anteojos estaba sentado, su espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama; con el otro rubio en su regazo. Nunca perdiendo el paso, cada uno movía sus caderas encontrándose con los empujes del otro. Incapaces de parar y perdidos en el placer, buscando solamente su liberación y repitiendo sus nombres como un mantra.

Estaban cerca, sus miradas se hacían borrosas y sus besos descuidados, sus movimientos erráticos perdían el paso. Arthur sintió una mano tocar su necesidad descuidada, era Alfred; no tardó mucho para que él se viniera por segunda vez. El de gafas —éstas siendo lanzadas y olvidadas sin que se diera cuenta— dio unos cuantos empujes más dentro del exquisito calor de su esposo y acompañó a su pareja en el sentimiento de regocijo que era el orgasmo.

Arthur cayó, gastado, en el pecho de su esposo, jadeando; rodó y cayó en su cama. El rubio rojizo lo rodeó con sus brazos trayéndolo hacia él, el otro hizo lo mismo. Besó a su amado una última vez. El más alto de los dos cerró los ojos, no diferenciando entre un sueño o la realidad murmuró:

—Te amo.

No fue hasta oír la voz cansada de Arthur que supo que lo había dicho.

—Yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza! Hoy si fue mucha xDU<br>**

**PEACE SHRINE* Es el lugar que mencionó Alfred en el fic de reino de espadas. El lugar donde se reúnen los cuatro reinos, si un rey pone su mano en la mesa, el cuarto cambia a su color de reino y en el centro aparece el símbolo propio que lo caracteriza.**

**Queremos hacer este fic algo grande, mi hermana y yo. Por lo tanto, nuestra idea es hacer un mapa de Lythirus, que incluya los cuatro reinos, y Peace shrine. Ademas de Icedrop y todos los sitios que hemos mencionado a lo largo de la historia :D**

**Si alguien entre ustedes tiene talento para el dibujo (o conocen a alguien que lo tenga), y les gusta este fic, le hacemos la invitación para que se ponga en contacto con nosotras y nos diga en que le gustaría ayudarnos. :D**

**Agregame a msn: ramicinco hot mail . com**

**Twitter **(por qué no? xD)** x_Karura_x y mrlen_375. Recuerden que somos dos quienes trabajamos en este fic. ;)  
><strong>

**¿Qué opinan de la nueva portada del fic? ¿De Iván, Francis? ¿La escena donde apareció el awesome Prusia y Sealand? Y no olvidemos la escena de la noche de bodas, con esa estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si era lo que esperaban *cruza dedos por haber cumplido las expectativas*  
><strong>

**Nos leemos el prox. cap! :D**


	7. Secretos revelados

**Hetalia no es mio.**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Una vez mas, les dire como van las cartas :)  
><strong>

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**(notas de autor al final de la historia)  
><strong>

Se que hemos estado ausentes por un rato... Apuesto que tienen ganas de tirarme piedras. Por eso para compensarlos mis adorados lectores y lectoras este es un cap largo :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Secretos Revelados<strong>

_Ludwig sudaba, estaba consciente de lo que hacía, donde estaba y lo que sentía; pero sobre todo, estaba consciente de que sudaba, él y la persona con la que se encontraba en esta noche. Se movía una y otra vez, dando embestidas, sintiendo la delicia del interior de su amante. Gimiendo y escuchando gemir, impulsado a más por los sonidos de quien lo acompañaba. Ludwig acariciaba el cuerpo del otro, su piel suave y húmeda, se concentraba en sostener sus caderas para proveer estabilidad, y podía sentir los escalofríos que venían con el toque de su mano. Otro detalle que sentía era como su cuerpo era acariciado con hambre, con necesidad de más, con desesperación por no dejar un centímetro de su piel sin ser tocada. Estaba consciente de que no tenía ropa, ni él ni su pareja; esto aumentaba más el contacto, intensificaba toda esta pasión. Su compañero gimió fuertemente, una vez más, y el rubio lo recompensó con otra embestida. Al parecer no podía controlarlo, sus gemidos no cesaban y eran cada vez más fuertes. Ludwig lo acercó a sí mismo con la intención de besarlo, callar esos sonidos en su boca y disfrutar el roce, tan esperado, con esos labios. Atrajo a Feliciano hacia él, y éste se dejó guiar por su rey. Tomó el rostro del castaño —todavía dentro de él, pero por ahora sin moverse—, y lo acercó al suyo propio, a su boca, para que colisionara con la de él, y pudo sentir su aliento en su cara, eran rápidos jadeos, producto del acto sexual que practicaban; Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros, a punto de unirse en ese ansiado y necesitado beso; cuando escuchó los intentos de hablar de Feliciano, se esforzaba por articular palabras, así que el rubio lo dejó y escuchó con atención._

—_L-Lud… —eso era, quería escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro, en un jadeo, su nombre en este momento de excitación insoportable._

—_Eso es… di… mi nombre —gimió Ludwig alentando al castaño. _

_Éste se esforzó nuevamente._

—_L-Ludw…_

_Cuando se detuvo, un rayo de luz cegó al rey, no podía ver nada más que el intenso color blanco, su momento acababa y ya no podía sentir el cuerpo de Feliciano unido al suyo._

Ahí fue cuando despertó.

La luz provenía del sol que brillaba fuertemente fuera de su ventana.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y vio que estaba en su cuarto. Se quedó inmóvil.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, especialmente porque se sintió absurdamente real.

Estaba solo en su habitación.

Vio su cama, y se horrorizó con la mancha en sus sábanas. Además de una, no tan pequeña, elevación de dichas telas por una parte de él que había despertado mucho antes que el resto de su cuerpo.

Se levantó torpemente, con las sábanas en manos, dispuesto a llevarlas él mismo al lugar donde se lavaban.

Abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras en la otra cargaba la ropa de su cama, ahora sucia.

—¡Buenos días, Su Alte-! —respondió un alegre Feliciano al verlo.

Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo Ludwig cerró la puerta frente a él, prácticamente en el rostro de un muy desconcertado jack.

Comenzó a jadear nervioso, recostándose sobre la puerta cerrada; imágenes de su sueño comenzaban a pasearse por su mente. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados, repetitivamente, intentando desprenderse de tales pensamientos, pero ese método no parecía funcionar.

Corrió a verse en su espejo a forma de distraerse, y pudo ver el enorme sonrojo que llegaba a colorear sus orejas, su mismo rostro lo estaba traicionando, luchando por gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre el sueño de la noche anterior.

Hubo un toque de puerta.

—Ve… ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

—Si… eh… yo… ¡c-creí que e-estaba indecente! —dijo, insultándose mentalmente por no haberse asegurado que su voz estaba lista para salir sin titubeos y pausas extrañas.

Silencio.

Ludwig dudó por un momento, gran parte de él deseaba que Feliciano se hubiera aburrido y se hubiera marchado a otro lugar, dándole así libertad de moverse con la vergonzosa manta en sus manos.

—¿Señor? —preguntó nuevamente Feliciano— Estoy seguro que tenía puestas sus ropas de dormir —aseguró.

—Ya me di cuenta —respondió Ludwig viéndose a sí mismo.

Pasó un momento en que pensó qué podría decirle a Feliciano para distraerlo.

—¿No tienes cosas qué hacer en este día? —preguntó.

—Pasar a su lado, como todos los días —respondió Feliciano un poco confundido con la extraña pregunta.

Ludwig estaba seguro que su sonrojo debió aumentar al escuchar eso.

—¡Te daré el día libre! —le dijo con emoción.

—Los jacks no tenemos día libre. El palacio es mi hogar y la seguridad del rey es mi razón de vida —le recordó.

—¿No quieres ver a tu familia? ¿Tu hermano? —contraatacó en un intento desesperado.

—Sólo somos mi hermano y yo. Él es guardia de este castillo también. Lo veo en su rotación cada cinco días.

Ludwig supo que Feliciano se refería a que su hermano cuidaba la zona donde el jack residía, cada cinco días; en el resto, se encargaba de diferentes regiones del palacio.

No sabía que el hermano del castaño era guardia, probablemente lo había visto; pero eran tantos que era difícil recordar el rostro de cada uno. Eso era trabajo de Antonio después de todo.

—¿No me quiere… aquí? —preguntó el jack con tristeza en su voz.

—No es eso —contestó Ludwig rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable por intentar echarlo —. Sólo pienso que trabajas demasiado —mintió.

—Trabajo demasiado —repitió—, gracias por preocuparse, pero ¡estoy bien! —Le aseguró.

Entonces Ludwig apreció sus opciones. Feliciano no iba a irse, así que podría hacer dos cosas: uno, llevar él mismo la sábana al lugar que debía; o dos, dejarla en sus aposentos, corriendo peligro de que alguien más la viera.

Así que abrió la puerta de su habitación con la gruesa manta en brazos, hecha una bola.

—¡Buenos días, Su Majestad! —saludó el castaño de nuevo.

—Buenos días —Ludwig no compartía la misma emoción.

—¿Qué lleva en manos? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Oh, esto —dijo viendo su carga—. Son telas sucias, debo llevarlas a la lavandería.

—Las cargo por usted —el jack extendió ambos brazos.

— ¡No! Es decir, yo puedo solo ¿de acuerdo?

Feliciano dudó, pero luego de insistir, se dio por vencido y sólo se limitó a caminar tras él.

Caminó nervioso y avergonzado hacia el lugar donde se lavaban los objetos del rey. Había envuelto la manta en ésta misma logrando esconder la mancha en su centro, de manera que nadie la viera. Iba a un paso apresurado, seguido por su jack; quien le explicaba a todas las personas que lo miraban con desaprobación que él, gustoso llevaría las sábanas por el rey…

—…pero él no me deja llevarlas, quiere hacerlo sólo.

Llegaron a su destino, se quedaron parados en la puerta. Todas las personas dejaron de trabajar y al verlo, sorprendidos, le hicieron una reverencia.

—Se preguntaran que hago aquí ¿no? —dijo Ludwig sabiendo que esto pasaría, y pensando en alguna ocurrencia creíble—. Vengo a felicitarlos por su arduo trabajo, mi chef les preparará un almuerzo a todos, como muestra de mi apreciación.

Los trabajadores sonrieron y agradecieron a su rey, comentando entre ellos; alegres a la expectativa de la comida más deliciosa que habían probado. Finalmente se despidieron de Ludwig y volvieron a su trabajo.

Eso había estado cerca, había metido las sábanas entre otras, asegurándose que fueran limpiadas en conjunto, y no individualmente, para que nadie pudiera imaginar qué había pasado la noche anterior en la mente y cuerpo del rubio.

Suspiró en alivio.

* * *

><p>Hacía ya pocos minutos desde que Arthur había terminado de almorzar con su esposo, y se encontraba aburrido. Tan pronto como Alfred había engullido los trozos de carne servidos —no sin antes darle un beso a su reina— se había encerrado en su despacho, como lo había hecho desde que se había levantado. La reina de Spades, se encontraba deambulando por el castillo, nuevamente; teniendo dificultades para acostumbrarse a su indumentaria, el cuello de su camisa le era una molestia, y sus botas hasta la rodilla le daban comezón. Había optado por no usar su chaqueta; en Clubs podía haber un invierno permanente, pero en Spades era más notable el verano. La vestimenta era obligatoria para la realeza, en especial para la reina. Su blusa de botones y sus pantalones de diferentes matices de azul.<p>

Llevaba un tiempo caminando; se percató que los pasillos eran más oscuros, por la ausencia de ventanas. Tocó la pared adoquinada, estaba fría; como sí abruptamente el sol había dejado de emitir calor. Notó que nunca había estado en esta ala del castillo, es más, Yao nunca se la había mostrado. Siguió caminando, esta vez más cauteloso y despacio.

Después de poco tiempo notó dos gigantescas puertas de madera. Arthur posó su mano en la superficie caoba de una, se dibujaban pequeñas rosas talladas, de ellas salían lianas con espinas; estás eran tantas que formaban una enredadera. El de ojos esmeraldas siguió su camino. En medio de las dos puertas había un enorme reloj, éste abarcaba más de la mitad del espacio de las puertas. Se encontraba envuelto entre las espinas, en su interior no había manecillas, ni hora marcada; solamente los doce números tallados a su alrededor. El rubio observó su mano, su guante estaba lleno de polvo; ahora que apreciaba más aquel lugar, se veía viejo y gastado.

Se acercó y empujó las grandes tablas de madera; no se molestaron en moverse.

Lo intentó otra vez, más fuerte, colocó todo su peso en su hombro derecho; dejó salir un gruñido mientras, con todas sus fuerzas, empujaba con sus piernas. Las grandes puertas, por fin, accedieron a moverse; produciendo un estridente chirrido. Arthur se sorprendió al ver una luz saliendo de esa habitación, cegándolo por un momento; dejó una pequeña abertura, en donde podía entrar él y se metió.

Aquella habitación parecía todo menos abandonada, estaba inmaculada. Arthur notó primeramente la luz proveniente del techo, no parecían rayos de sol. Eran destellos azules irradiando hasta darle color a las, de lo contrario, blancas paredes. Arthur vio atrás, mirando su silueta negra. Había cuatro pilares dentro del cuarto, uno en cada esquina. El rubio se estremeció, esta no era una habitación corriente. Sus cabellos se movían, pero sin ninguna brisa; su ropa se zarandeaba, sin embargo no podía sentir viento. Daba un sentimiento sublime y etéreo, sus pisadas eran lo único que se alcanzaba a oír. En medio de la pieza se encontraba un pedestal, el rubio caminó hacia el centro; subiendo un pequeño peldaño hacia el podio.

Parecía un mapa, en sus esquinas estaban esquematizados cada símbolo de los reinos; un corazón, un diamante, un trébol y una espada. En el centro había cuatro círculos, uno más pequeño que el otro, parecían marcar algo; Arthur se acercó intentando discernir unos pequeños símbolos tallados, parecían de otro idioma, signos que el rubio nunca había visto. Extendió su mano, quería explorar más de aquel extraño artefacto. Una voz lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Su Alteza Arthur! —gritó nuevamente un hombre de coleta.

El rubio había olvidado por un momento, quien era, y donde se encontraba; hipnotizado por una fracción de tiempo. Vio que Yao se dirigía hacia él, el de cejas grandes contemplaba como el largo y oscuro cabello de este se movía ondulándose, junto a sus largas mangas y holgadas vestimentas. El de ojos verdes regresó en sí.

—¿Cómo sabías que me encontraba aquí? —preguntó Arthur.

—Eso no importa ahora, Su Majestad, no debe estar aquí-aru —respondió el jack real.

—¿Eh? —musitó, confundido, el rubio.

—No tiene permitido estar en esta parte del palacio.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, indignado— Soy la reina de Spades, ¿Tengo prohibido entrar en lugares de mi propio castillo?

—Lo siento-aru —se disculpó el pelinegro, haciendo una reverencia. Sujetó al rubio de su brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Yao estaba acompañado por varios guardias. Se acercó a uno, desenfundó su espada y golpeó a uno de ellos con el agarradero de esta.

—¡¿Por qué diablos nadie se encontraba guardando el santuario-aru?! —le preguntó, furioso.

—¡L-l-lo siento, capitán Yao! —tartamudeó el hombre— Solo me aparté un segundo, ¿Podría perdonar a un hombre por un simple error?

—¡Me ocuparé de ti después-aru! —amenazó, luego se dirigió al rubio— Mi reina Arthur, acompáñeme.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quiero saber porqué tengo prohibido entrar a una habitación en mi propio hogar!

—Su Excelencia —decía, mientras seguía guiando al rubio lejos de la habitación—, me temo que eso es algo que debe discutirlo con el rey.

* * *

><p>Ludwig no había contado con que el resto del día tendría que pasarlo junto a la persona con la que había soñado.<p>

Era imposible concentrarse.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas, poner atención al papeleo en su despacho. Firmas, lecturas, aprobaciones, desaprobaciones y demás. Lo lograba, por momentos.

Pero luego se distraía: veía su escritorio, luego el piso por delante de éste, lo que lo llevaba a ver la pared y las cortinas, finalmente dirigiendo su mirada al jack ligeramente recostado sobre éstas. Feliciano dirigía sus ojos hacia él, y el rubio desviaba los suyos hacia su escribanía una vez más, avergonzado. Podía sentir la mirada del de ojos avellana sobre él, preocupado por el diferente comportamiento de su rey.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a desear al castaño? Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en estos últimos meses, después de su ascensión al trono. Eran amigos, no sólo un rey y su sirviente, sino que le agradaba la compañía del otro, le había sacado sonrisas que nadie más podía; pero ahora, la noche anterior había dificultado todo entre ellos. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara de nuevo?

Su sueño se había sentido tan real, cada roce y sensación. Y se había sentido tan… bien, no sólo por el placer, sino por el hecho de que no le causó sorpresa alguna, el darse cuenta que era Feliciano su pareja, sino que las cosas fluyeron libremente aún sabiendo eso, sin culpa, ni incomodidad, como si fuera lo correcto.

El castaño no había tenido una sola pieza de ropa en la fantasía, pero Ludwig jamás lo había visto desnudo, así que todo había sido producto de su imaginación como parte de su subconsciente ¿Era éste sueño alguna señal de su cuerpo diciéndole algo? O se atrevería a pensar ¿Una señal de los dioses?

Esa pregunta mental lo llevó a mirar de nuevo al jack, quien lo veía intensamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, intentando indagar algo en el rostro del rubio.

Ludwig sintió calor. Se arregló el cuello pero no parecía funcionar, se abanicaba con la tapa de uno de sus libros, todo en vano.

—Feliciano, abre la ventana. Por favor —solicitó el de ojos azules.

—Enseguida, Su Majestad.

La luz proveniente de la ventana chocó en el rostro del castaño, produciendo una sombra en el piso del despacho que conformaba la silueta de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Ludwig fueron atraídos a la figura de la sombra, como el hierro a un imán.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Daré un paseo, este lugar es caluroso —le anunció.

—¿Está bien que salga?

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó.

Feliciano se mordió el labio inferior, un poco dudoso de su respuesta.

—Su cara no tiene el color de siempre, puede estar enfermo o haber recibido demasiado sol ya —expuso con intranquilidad.

Así que su rostro seguía rojo, era difícil disimularlo por la piel blanca de Ludwig. Dicha coloración era adquirida cuando se enfermaba o consumía alcohol; y como no podía broncearse, también ocurría al exponerse al sol.

—Estoy bien —aseguró.

Se dirigió a la puerta, seguido, de nuevo, por Feliciano. Sí, el jack también lo acompañaría, incluso cuando lo necesitaba lejos de sí.

* * *

><p>Caminar se mostró útil para distraerlo. Como iba adelante y el castaño detrás, podía olvidar, temporalmente, todo aquello que le aquejaba. Veía el paisaje que tenía enfrente, el jardín que su madre había mantenido tan saludable con los colores rojo, naranja y rosado propios del reino, que florecían entre lo verde de las hojas, incluso ahora a la ex-reina le gustaba cuidarlo como pasatiempo. Tanta tranquilidad había logrado calmar su ansiedad.<p>

Esa paz duró poco.

El jack caminó un poco más rápido, adelantándose hasta llegar a la par del rubio. Éste se irritó, era como si el chico lo supiera y lo hiciera a propósito.

—Es agradable el aire libre ¿no? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Feliciano, necesito estar solo con mis pensamientos ¿entiendes eso, verdad? —le dijo intentando no sonar demasiado grosero.

El aludido guardó silencio y bajó su mirada, viendo el suelo engramado y sus botas al caminar.

—Feli… —dijo el menor, después de un momento.

—¿Hm?

—Mi nombre es largo, si me necesitara en una emergencia, sería mucho más rápido llamarme así.

—¿Prefieres que te diga Feli?

—Pienso que es mucho más práctico —respondió con timidez.

—Ya veo, Feli. Me gusta —dijo con sinceridad, ese nombre le quedaría bien. Era corto y adorable, como él.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. La incomodidad y vergüenza que Ludwig había sentido todo el día quedó atrás, y se limitó a observar esos grandes ojos color café y avellana, la inocencia que guardaban y los sentimientos que mostraban; era una combinación, y podían ser leídos uno por uno, como un pergamino que se desplegaba poco a poco, revelando distintas entidades: sinceridad, calidez, alegría, cariño…

La lectura de emociones fue interrumpida cuando Feliciano giró su cabeza hacia un ruido que sólo él escuchó, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un árbol en específico. Ludwig se preparó y se colocó en posición de pelea, por si era un espía; Algún enemigo que había logrado entrar a su jardín y esperaba un momento óptimo para atacar. ¿Pero quién?

El jack caminó lentamente hasta llegar a lo que había visto, se agachó y recogió con una mano un ave, era pequeña, débil y sin plumas; sin duda un bebé caído de un nido. Tomó con su otro brazo una rama del árbol y lo escaló; no tardó en llegar a la rama que había divisado y colocar el diminuto pájaro de regreso a su hogar, junto a sus hermanos.

—Tu mamá se preocupará si no te encuentra… —susurró.

Bajó del árbol con un salto, despidiéndose de la criatura. Y caminó en dirección al rey, para colocarse nuevamente a su lado.

—Acabas de salvarle la vida —dijo Ludwig, admirado y enternecido a la vez. Si el polluelo se hubiera quedado en el suelo, habría muerto sin su madre, porque aún era incapaz de volar.

—Es mi trabajo ¿no? Salvar vidas —contestó Feliciano con una sonrisa.

Y de nuevo el rubio se detuvo a mirar esos ojos, casi inmediatamente identificando compasión. Se esforzó un poco más, intentando concentrarse, de nuevo, en qué otras cosas el castaño proyectaba a través de esas ventanas.

—¿Está… leyéndome? —preguntó, desviando su mirada.

—Sí, lo siento. Se está convirtiendo en hábito —admitió Ludwig un poco apenado. Días después de su ascensión, comenzó a notar la adquisición de este poder; Ludwig había estado practicándolo con todas las personas que hablaba, casi inconscientemente, con sólo ver sus ojos podía identificar las distintas emociones que los demás experimentaban.

—¿No está mal? Es decir, entrar a lo más íntimo del ser de una persona. ¿Es correcto hacerlo? —cuestionó.

—Soy la única persona en los cuatro reinos que puede hacer esto. Además, lo que sea que encuentre, se queda conmigo —contestó el rubio. No había necesidad de divulgar lo que leía, respetaría la privacidad de cada quién.

Un poder había sido dado a cada reino, y cada uno de ellos debía aprovecharlo al máximo si no quería quedarse atrás, en desventaja con los demás países. Era deber del Kingdom of Hearts aprender a usar su poder, ejercitarlo hasta perfeccionarse y así ser reconocido y respetado por los otros. Esta carga caía sobre los hombros de cada rey, el representante de cada tierra y el encargado de su cuidado y de hacerla prosperar.

—Debo usar este poder, así ha sido desde el inicio de los tiempos —finalizó.

—Sé muy bien eso... pero ¿y si alguien quiere ocultar sus sentimientos del rey? —dijo sin mirarlo aún.

—En ese caso no pueden ser buenos. ¿Qué sentimiento es bueno, pero debe estar oculto? —cuestionó pareciéndole la sola idea, lo más ridículo que pudiera haber.

—Creo que existen casos así.

Esa oración llamó la atención de Ludwig. Feliciano estaba sonriendo, pero su expresión denotaba tristeza. No pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo que el castaño ocultaba, alguien que conocía o incluso él mismo, que podía tener sentimientos ocultos. El pensamiento era absurdo, porque el chico parecía un libro abierto. De ninguna manera podría pensar que era un traidor, aunque eso fuera exactamente lo que uno de ellos, querría que los demás pensaran.

Alejó los malos juicios de su mente, sintiéndose culpable por su hipocresía. Si había alguien con secretos, Ludwig era a quién culpar. No había ni siquiera una sola alma a quien decirle sobre los deseos de su cuerpo, el capricho que se esforzaba por ignorar: "como se sentiría si…" que trataba enteramente de la persona con la que ahora hablaba.

—Feli —dijo, intentado distraerse—… lo que dices me hace levantar sospechas sobre ti. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?

El aludido sonrió un poco ante la mención nueva de su nombre y la pregunta que se le hizo.

—No hay nada que precise saber —contestó.

Pasó un rato de silencio entre ellos. Sin quererlo así, Ludwig comenzó a cuestionarse sobre la conducta peculiar y misteriosa de su jack, quien debió darse cuenta, porque lo siguiente que el castaño dijo, logró aliviarlo un poco.

—Si así lo requiere, léame, para no dudar de mi fidelidad —dijo, riendo ante una broma interna que Ludwig no pudo entender.

Aceptó la sugerencia y vio directo a los orbes avellanas de la tez de Feliciano, él se quedó quieto sosteniendo la mirada del rubio, sin parpadear.

Encontró una emoción que entró a través de sus ojos, viajó a su corazón donde fue experimentada, a su cerebro donde se transformó en una palabra, que fue directo a su boca para nombrarla.

—Curiosidad.

—¿En serio? —Feliciano parecía sorprendido ahora. Se calló pensando un poco y al tener una respuesta volvió a hablar— Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué sería lo que hallaría en mí.

—En ese caso, probemos de nuevo. Mírame a los ojos y no pienses en lo que hago —dijo Ludwig, buscando, otra vez, con sus ojos, los del castaño.

Cuando los hubo encontrado, Feliciano cerró sus ojos, impidiéndole a Ludwig su intención. Giró su cabeza hacia el jardín, abriéndolos nuevamente; sin mirar al rubio, le contestó.

—No estoy seguro, si quiero que lea mis sentimientos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Son míos —respondió— Nadie más los conoce, excepto yo. Nunca me he atrevido a hablar de lo que siento con alguien.

Ludwig quería decir muchas cosas. Se sentía herido, de alguna forma, por la poca confianza que Feliciano depositaba en él. Después de todo, habían pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo juntos; se suponía que debían ser amigos para ahora. Quería presionarlo a decirle, pero eso no sería lo más adecuado, decidió.

Tal vez en algún momento, después de pasado más tiempo, el castaño podría confiar plenamente en él.

* * *

><p><em>Todo el lugar olía a azufre y a muerte. Alfred se incorporó sobre sus pies ¿Hace cuánto se había desmayado? Cenizas y nieve caían del cielo, pintando el panorama gris y sombrío. Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, palmeó su pierna y se estremeció de dolor. Había una mancha, de lo que parecía ser sangre, en su pantalón; aparentemente había sido herido con una espada. La cortada era limpia y la sangre había dejado de fluir. Sus anteojos estaban en el suelo, rotos; igual que su chaqueta. Frente a él, estaba un hombre acostado en la tierra; no parecía moverse ni respirar. El rubio lo reconoció, pertenecía a Spades, sus ropas ahogadas en sangre.<em>

—_¡Alfred! —escuchó que lo llamaban, la voz tan familiar pertenecía a Arthur. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, encarando a su esposo; sintió pesar en su corazón al ver al de ojos esmeraldas._

_Arthur tenía cortadas en su rostro y su ropa estaba colmada de sangre seca. El de anteojos se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que el de cejas grandes no tenía heridas graves. Tomó la mano del otro en la suya. El murmullo de una ardiente batalla se oía a lo lejos. Posó su mano en la mejilla sucia de Arthur._

—_Me alegra que estés bien —murmuró._

_Arthur se relajó con el toque, no durando mucho; el rubio de ojos esmeraldas se petrificó, horrorizado por una sombra atrás de Alfred. Su esposo empezó a temblar descontroladamente. El rey giró su cabeza para averiguar de quién se trataba._

_Sintió una fría hoja de espada atravesar su espalda, seguido por el ruido de sus huesos quebrarse; era el dolor más insoportable que alguna vez había sentido. No podía gritar, atrajo la misma mano que se encontraba en el rostro de Arthur para sentir la herida que llegaba hasta su pecho. La nieve y cenizas danzaban mientras caían, helando todo a su alrededor. Sentía que se congelaba, que su vida era drenada de su cuerpo. Su boca sabía a hierro, no fue hasta ver una gota de sangre contrastando con la inmaculada nieve que supo que el líquido provenía de sus labios. Sus rodillas desistieron y cayó hincado en el piso congelado. Giró su cabeza con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para ver a su atacante; su visión se hacía borrosa, divisó solamente una sombra. Parecía reírse, el ruido no sonaba humano. _

_Arthur tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se arrojó al suelo, sosteniendo el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos. Alfred quería limpiar sus lágrimas, decirle que todo estaría bien; siendo las palabras ahogadas por la sangre que el de ojos cielo escupía._

_El dolor ahora parecía lejano y entumecido, solamente lo gobernaba un sentimiento de frío y soledad. Vio el suelo, quizás era la falta de sangre o el sentimiento nauseabundo de agonizar; pero la nieve escarlata bajo sus rodillas era hermosa, delicada…hipnotizante._

_Sus rodillas se cansaron, estaba mareado y perdió el equilibrio; cayó sobre su espalda agudizando el dolor y distribuyéndolo por todo su cuerpo. Podía oír los gritos desgarradores de Arthur distantes; la sombra extraña se acercaba al otro rubio, blandiendo la espada manchada de la sangre de Alfred. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y quería dormir, un sentimiento gélido lo envolvía, privándolo de paz. No sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados, solo veía una negrura; su cuerpo se paralizó, y con él todos sus órganos; solo oía la voz desesperada del otro, llamando su nombre._

—_¡Alfred! —gritaba _

_¡Alfred!_

_¡Alfred!_

—¡Alfred!

Levantó su cabeza, se encontraba anidada entre sus brazos. Recorrió la habitación en un instante con su mirada, era su despacho, su palacio, su reino.

—¡Alfred! —volvió a llamar Arthur, se encontraba frente a su escritorio.

Sobresaltado —y aliviado— se levantó de su silla, todavía estaba confundido entre la realidad y su sueño, solo sabía que quería sentir a Arthur junto a él. Se acercó al otro rubio, sonriendo.

—¡Artie!

El de cejas grandes se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del joven de anteojos en sus brazos.

—Alfred, estás helado ¿está todo bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Solo un mal sueño, ahora ven aquí —acercó sus labios para besar al otro mientras cerraba sus ojos; para su sorpresa, nunca sintió los labios del más bajo sino el dorso de su mano. Arthur había puesto su mano como barrera entre los dos.

—Arthur, cariño… —comenzó.

—¡No me vengas con "Arthur cariño"! —interrumpió el mayor— Me debes una explicación.

—¿Eh? ¿Explicación? ¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó genuinamente confundido.

—Descubrí el santuario.

La expresión en el rostro de Alfred se oscureció.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Me aburría en el palacio, así que empecé a caminar; vi unas compuertas de madera gigantes y entré.

El de gafas lo vio con incredulidad.

—¿Viste unas enormes puertas de madera viejas y extrañas? ¿Y tu primer instinto fue entrar? ¿Solo? ¿Debo preocuparme por un deseo suicida que invada tus pensamientos? —terminó, no dándole la suficiente importancia para ocultar el tono burlón de sus palabras al otro.

Arthur guardó silencio, frunció el ceño en señal de irritación.

—Cállate idiota; y no te atrevas a cambiar el tema, ¡Quiero saber que era lo que se encontraba detrás de esas puertas!

—Espera, —dijo el de ojos cobalto— ¿Pudiste entrar tú solo?—preguntó, subiendo el volumen de su voz, solo un poco más bajo que un grito— ¡¿No había nadie guardando el santuario?!

Alfred no se estaba comportando como de costumbre, esa inocencia siempre presente en sus ojos azules parecía cambiada por lo que parecía ser desesperación; lo que se encontraba detrás de esas compuertas tenía que ser sumamente importante.

—No te preocupes por los guardias, Yao ya se encargó de eso; y créeme, parecía igual de preocupado que tú —caminó hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio del rey de Spades y se sentó cruzándose de piernas; los ojos de su esposo nunca apartándose de él— Dime ¿qué es lo que hay en ese santuario, Al?

El joven rey de Spades desistió, suspirando dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios llegando hasta sus ojos; mostrando nuevamente al Alfred de siempre.

—Tú ganas, Artie. —dijo, aceptando la sonrisa presumida del otro— es simple: Cuando era niño mi padre me relataba historias de hace décadas, centenares de años; cuando estos cuatro reinos aun no estaban establecidos, antes que Lythirus recibiera su nombre, cuando solo era tierra esperando a ser tomada por el primer aventurero que se atreviera a domarla. En ese tiem-

—¿Tu padre estaba vivo hace centenares de años? —interrumpió su esposo mientras sostenía un dedo en el aire, pidiendo (o arrebatando) permiso para hablar.

—No, son historias que su padre le contó a él y su padre al anterior. ¡Concéntrate Artie! —se quejó Alfred, chasqueando sus dedos frente al otro.

—¡De acuerdo, sigue! —urgió el más bajo.

—En ese tiempo, un grupo grande de conquistadores descubrieron que esta región era fértil, habitable y hermosa; como era de esperarse quisieron hacerla suya. Por un tiempo pudieron vivir felices y en paz; pero la avaricia del hombre, siendo uno de sus más notables rasgos, dio inicio a las primeras guerras. Muy pronto las noticias de una tierra "perfecta" viajaron lejos y esas primeras guerras llegaron a ser masacres. Tantas vidas destruidas, sangre derramada, almas perdidas por un "Edén".

Hubo una pausa y Alfred continuó.

—El camino al cielo esta pavimentado con muertes y lágrimas, dicen. Este infierno duró casi cinco décadas completas. Quizás los dioses por fin se dignaron a ver qué hacían los humanos y decidieron que perder a sus creaciones por un nirvana utópico no valía la pena, o tal vez recibieron tantas plegarias de autores anónimos que les fue imposible seguir ignorando; personalmente creo que el barco del dios de la muerte estaba demasiado lleno y no le era posible cargar con todas las almas al limbo. De un modo u otro, ellos intervinieron.

Arthur oía atentamente el relato.

—Nadie sabe realmente como lucen, las historias cambian demasiado y la mayoría ni siquiera recuerda haberlos visto del todo. Lo único constante era que detrás de ellos había esta gigante luz, mientras que un aura los envolvía haciéndolos a todos incapaces de seguir luchando. Los dioses pueden ser muy crueles, dejando sus creaturas decidir por ellas mismas, sabiendo muy bien lo egoístas que podemos llegar a ser. Haciendo hincapié solamente cuando ellos han dejado de entretenerse. —se percató que el otro joven se encontraba sentado en el sillón— Lo siento Artie, estoy divagando.

Arthur tardó un poco en discernir las últimas palabras del otro, cautivado por el relato de Alfred. Parecía también que su presencia había sorprendido al de gafas, demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Este día el ruidoso e infantil de su esposo no parecía ser el mismo, más bien encajaba en la descripción de un —se atrevería a decir Arthur— rey. Y en sus ojos se encontraba la mirada de "solo negocios" que usaba cuando algo realmente urgente requería de su atención.

El de cejas grandes se preguntaba, Alfred solamente tenía veinte años, sus conocimientos y opiniones excedían su experiencia. ¿Cuántas horas de su infancia habían sido robadas para preparar al pequeño heredero a gobernar un país? Ahora que lo pensaba, la niñez del rubio rojizo tampoco debía haber sido arcoíris y juegos. Quizás, ahora, Arthur envidiaba menos la vida de su esposo.

Había oído retazos de la historia, pero ninguna parecía verídica; él siempre había pensado que eran solamente leyendas de pescadores y verduleros con una tremenda imaginación. Sin embargo, la manera que Alfred la narraba, parecía que todo había ocurrido hacía semanas.

—Regresando al santuario —dijo el de gafas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro— Los dioses castigaron a los instigadores, los capitanes y los líderes de cada partido. Eligieron cuatro representantes, los de más puro corazón y alma, les concedieron a cada uno, una habilidad especial. Que juntas, podrían mantener todo el equilibrio en la región de Lythirus: un reino sería el responsable de las riquezas; otro mantendría la paz; el tercero sería capaz de controlar las estaciones y los alrededores; mientras el último podría manejar el tiempo presente como deseara.

Alfred se había sentado al lado de Arthur ahora, nunca dejando de hablar, ni de ver sus ojos.

—Entonces, en señal de una promesa para otorgar estas _habilidades sobrenaturales_, concedieron dentro de cada palacio una pequeña _capilla _en donde nuestros poderes tienen mayor auge. —terminó el joven rey.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Arthur solo pensando en cada palabra dicha por su esposo y Alfred curioso por la reacción del otro rubio.

—¿Artie? —preguntó el de gafas mientras movía su mano extendida en la faz del otro— ¿Hola, Artie?¿Está todo bien?

—Esa… es demasiada información para solo unos momentos —susurró el de cejas grandes haciendo reír al otro—. Entonces —dijo Arthur pasados otros minutos— ¿Esa habitación es este santuario que dices?

—Sí —acordó el rubio rojizo mientras suspiraba.

Debía haber hecho saber a Arthur sobre esto hace mucho tiempo, pero las cosas habían estado tan ocupadas que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para los dos. Se levantó de su asiento y vio detrás de las ventanas; afuera se encontraba la plaza de Spades, la cumbre de todas las ventas y comercio del país, siempre se encontraba llena y jubilosa, a excepción de ese momento. Las nubes se habían vestido de gris dando aviso de la lluvia que dejarían caer. Como si fuera una señal, en ese momento cayó la primera gota en el mirador.

Ahora que lo pensaba… _No hay mejor tiempo como el presente ¿Verdad?_

—¿Artie, quieres saber cuál es mi don?

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su esposo, en cuestión de milisegundos, el de cejas gruesas se encontraba en el claro del árbol bicolor. Se sobresaltó dejando salir un grito ahogado, rápidamente el de anteojos sujeto la mano del otro. Arthur estaba sin habla.

—¿C-c-cómo?... ¿Y t-tú? —tartamudeó la reina de Spades.

—Puedo detener el tiempo —respondió Alfred a la fallida pregunta del de ojos esmeraldas.

Había comenzado a llover y empezaba a sentir su ropa húmeda y pesada. Arthur no parecía capaz de hablar.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó el rey. Su esposo lo veía, sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa, sin embargo, asintió— Dame tu mano.

Arthur obedeció, la lluvia se hacía más pesada en su espalda; luego, sin ninguna advertencia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la lluvia cesó de caer. El rubio claro vio a su alrededor; pudiera haber jurado que estaba soñando, las gotas de agua caían lenta y suavemente, las hojas parecían hacer un vals antes de caer al suelo.

Lo que sentía, no podía ser puesto en palabras; se sentía cansado, como si el sueño no lo había alcanzado en días; pero al mismo tiempo, quería correr, saltar, se sentía capaz de hacer todo. Las nubes habían dejado de ser grises, tenían un matiz entre rosáceo y dorado, el sol parecía brillar, pero sus rayos eran débiles. Asemejaba una estrella moribunda.

El árbol, al contrario, se veía más lleno de vida que antes, creciendo en un lugar en donde ni el tiempo lo podía encontrar. Sus ojos divagaron por todo el lugar hasta que alcanzó a ver a Alfred, su mano fuertemente atada a la suya propia. El joven rey de gafas sonrió.

—Todo es más lento —dijo Arthur suavemente.

—Impresionante ¿no?

El de cejas grandes no había notado que su boca había permanecido abierta todo el tiempo, se le dificultaba articular palabras.

—Al, esto, ¡Esto es hermoso! —exclamó— ¿Hace cuanto que puedes hacer esto?

—La primera vez fue cuando alcance tu barco— guardó silencio, era la primera vez que le confesaba esto— antes que te fueras.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él fue el causante, el catalizador para que Alfred pudiera usar sus poderes.

Se sintió feliz.

* * *

><p>El sol se había puesto, y la luna no tardaría en tomar su lugar como el único gran astro brillante durante la noche. El rey le indicó a su jack que regresaran al palacio, si se quedaban más tiempo soportando el frío aire libre, podrían enfermar.<p>

Los pies le dolían a Ludwig, y se sentía cansado por caminar durante horas; podía contarlo como ejercicio suficiente por un día. Ya mañana haría ejercicio de fuerza.

Se derrumbó en el asiento de su despacho. Vio a Feliciano sentarse también, en la silla frente a su escritorio, probablemente se sentía igual de agotado.

—Buena caminata ¿no? —Comenzó el rubio entablando conversación.

—Ve… sí. Aunque tengo una pregunta desde hace rato.

Con su cabeza, Ludwig le indicó que continuara. A lo que el castaño obedeció.

—¿No son de su agrado los paseos acompañado por sus mascotas?

El de ojos azules abrió más los ojos en sorpresa, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Siempre sacaba a uno o dos de sus perros a caminar, lo había olvidado completamente. Aster, Berlitz y Blackie deberían estar enojados con su dueño. Ahora tendría que ordenarles a sus sirvientes sacar a pasear a sus tres caninos.

—Eh… Creo que fue mejor pasear sin ellos este día —mintió. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que decir "Oh, olvidé las cosas con perfecto sentido que podría hacer, por andar pensando todo el día en ti; gracias a que no puedo sacar mi sueño húmedo de anoche, de mi mente"

—Ve… ¿en serio? —contestó— A mí me parecen perritos muy obedientes y lindos. No entiendo porqué no quiso que lo acompañaran.

Las preguntas de Feliciano comenzaban a acorralarlo, debía cambiar de tema, antes de quedarse mudo y sonrojado ante él. O aún peor: revelarle algo.

—Feli… ¿Qué es "ve"? —dijo, porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

El castaño se quedó mudo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca cubriéndosela totalmente con rapidez, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Entonces Ludwig se dio cuenta que había hecho una buena pregunta, siempre había notado que Feliciano decía esa palabra (si así se le podía llamar), una y otra vez, y nunca entendía su significado.

—¿Yo digo eso?

—Lo haces. Antes de contestar una pregunta, o cuando estas distraído —se sorprendió a sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que se había fijado, hasta en las ocasiones en que su jack murmuraba esa sílaba. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora, de repente su curiosidad se había despertado por saberlo.

Feliciano continuaba rojo, apenado y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Su mirada estaba dirigida a sus pies. Se quedó callado un momento, hasta que Ludwig tuvo que romper el silencio.

—¿Me vas a decir? ¿O esto es otra cosa tuya que no debo saber? —presionó.

—Es un tic verbal que tengo, es molesto. Creí que ya no lo hacía —le contestó con un poco de amargura.

—¿Cuál es el problema con que lo digas?

—Tal vez era lindo cuando era pequeño, ¡pero ahora es tonto! —dijo teniendo cuidado de no elevar mucho la voz, expresando su enojo, pero respetando a su rey.

Ludwig se rio.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que ahora eres grande? —dijo entre risas. Feliciano era una persona muy pequeña a su parecer, aún recordaba que esa fue la primera impresión que le dio. Incluso lo había confundido con personal de cocina, jamás imagino que podría ser su jack.

Feliciano quedó boquiabierto frente a la respuesta del rubio.

—¡Rey Luddy, no es amable burlarse! —señaló el castaño inflando las mejillas como muestra de su enojo.

Pero Ludwig no podía parar, incluso el verlo molestarse lo hacía reír. No podía detenerse ni aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas, la imagen del castaño se había convertido en lo más gracioso del mundo. Al pasar los segundos, Feliciano no pudo aguantar más.

Ambos terminaron con un ataque de carcajadas incontenible, ver al otro estallar en risas sólo lograba empeorarlo, se les dificultaba la respiración y comenzaba a dolerles el estómago.

Finalmente acabaron jadeando, y con sed de aire. Sosteniéndose ambos el abdomen, y sonriéndole el uno al otro.

Ludwig no recordaba la última vez que, en su vida, había reído tanto.

* * *

><p>La lluvia había cesado y el día había acabado; los reyes de Spades se encontraban recorriendo el reino, Yao en algún momento los había encontrado y caminaba atrás de ellos. El rubio claro tenía varias preguntas para el rey, después de todo no es de todos los días que descubres que tu esposo puede manejar el tiempo presente. Afortunadamente a Alfred no parecía molestarle en absoluto las interrogantes del otro. El sol se ocultaba lentamente, pintando de naranja los alrededores, los dos regresaron al castillo y Arthur parecía haberse quedado sin preguntas.<p>

—Debes decirme todo ¿sabes? Somos esposos, somos una sola carne, déjame quitarte algo de peso de tus hombros— decía Arthur mientras veía fijamente los ojos azules del otro.

—Lo sé Artie, lo haré —aseguraba el otro— de ahora en adelante.

Arthur besó al rey, y se retiro a su recámara para cambiarse, ya iba ser la hora de la cena y su ropa se encontraba húmeda todavía. Quedaba Alfred, solo, en su despacho. Sentía un peso comprimir su pecho, amaba a su pareja, más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado amar a otra persona; pero no podía contarle esto a él, solo tres personas más sabían acerca de este secreto. Paso su mano, peinando su cabello con sus largos dedos. No podía contarle a su propio esposo toda la verdad.

* * *

><p>Ludwig llegó a su cuarto, cuando pudo levantarse del asiento en su oficina.<p>

El dolor ahora se concentraba en su rostro, específicamente su boca. Sus músculos estaban cansados por el trabajo que les había dado. Normalmente, no solía cambiar sus expresiones faciales mucho, pero ahora, desde que Feliciano era parte de su vida, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente.

Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, haciendo ejercicios repetitivos de abrir y cerrar su boca, relajarla para aliviar los espasmos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Después del cansado día, decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió de su baño con una toalla en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo como vestimenta, mientras se secaba su corto cabello con otra toalla, observó a Kiku, quién leía tranquilamente en la cama, vestido con una bata de dormir.

—Hey —Le saludó.

—Buenas noches —le contestó con su amabilidad usual, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Luego regresó a su libro.

—No te he visto en todo el día —notó Ludwig acercándose a la cama para sentarse.

—¿Ah sí? Es que salí a dar un paseo con Tama, y terminó corriendo hacia la tienda del señor Heracles —dijo, volviéndolo a ver al rostro, de nuevo.

—¿Quién?

—El señor Karpusi, vende la leche que a mi gato le gusta tanto —le recordó.

—Ah claro, tu amigo —el nombre finalmente le sonó conocido—. Deberías darle mejor comida a tu mascota, o se buscará otro dueño —bromeó sutilmente Ludwig, a modo de iniciar una conversación casual.

Kiku sonrió tímidamente.

—Creo que comenzaré a comprar leche de ese lugar, antes que Tama se escape de mí.

—Oye, si es tan buena, deberías comprar para nosotros. El chef sabrá cómo prepararla —comentó, confiando en el buen gusto del felino.

—Es una buena idea —finalizó el pelinegro.

Kiku estiró su brazo para colocar su libro en la mesita de noche, a la par de la cama. Se movió hacia la orilla de esta, colgando sus piernas en el borde, listo para levantarse.

—Tomaré una ducha —anunció mientras se ponía de pie.

Ludwig rápidamente agarró con una mano, la tela de la bata, por la espalda del otro. Atrayendo a Kiku y evitándole el libre movimiento, la reina cedió ante la fuerza de su esposo, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Ludwig fue el siguiente en moverse. Se arrastró por la cama hasta colocarse tras su reina; y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de éste, observando la parte visible de su cuello desde atrás, no cubierta por la tela de su ropa de dormir.

Con extrema lentitud, pasó su dedo índice por la parte posterior del cuello de Kiku, acariciando desde arriba hacia abajo, toda su espalda, por encima de la bata, sin ninguna prisa. Con su mano sentía la columna del pelinegro, por debajo de la tela que vestía y bajo su piel.

Cuando hubo pasado suficiente tiempo tocando la espalda de su esposo, acercó ambas manos a su cuello. Esta vez, removiendo, despacio, la bata del cuerpo de Kiku, dejando expuesta la piel de sus hombros.

Ludwig posó sus manos sobre la piel de su reina, sintió al otro rígido, bajo el toque de sus manos.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, mantuvo en todo momento, su cabeza al frente, sin mirar a Ludwid detrás de él. Estaba tenso. El rubio ni siquiera podía escuchar su respiración, debía estar aguantándola.

Era la primera vez que realmente tocaba a Kiku, y ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo.

Varias veces había escuchado cumplidos hechos a su esposo, tanto dichos en su rostro, como a sus espaldas. Viéndolo bien, debía parecerle alguien atractivo; sin embargo, si de Ludwig dependiera, habría unas cuantas cosas que le cambiaría.

El cabello era muy oscuro, le gustaría verlo más claro, y un tanto más largo. Su piel era demasiado pálida, no le haría daño el verse un poco más bronceado. Ahora no veía sus ojos, pero sabía exactamente cómo eran; serían mucho mejores si fueran más claros, grandes y expresivos, ¿tal vez de un color avellana?

Poco a poco, la imagen mental del "Kiku ideal" que sería perfecto para el rubio, comenzó a parecerse a cierta persona que ya conocía.

Ludwig jamás había tenido estándares concretos, para considerar a una persona hermosa, ni algo en especial que le gustara ver en alguien más. Pero ahora, sin darse cuenta, sus patrones de belleza, de forma gradual se establecían firmemente, hasta parecerse, cada vez más, a su jack.

Para Ludwig, la imagen física de Feliciano se había convertido en la definición pura de belleza.

La realización lo asustó, y dejó sus pensamientos a un lado. Volvió a la realidad, su esposo aún estaba bajo el toque de sus manos, todavía mudo y tenso.

Estaba seguro que la única pieza de ropa que tenía puesta Kiku, era esa bata, asimismo, Ludwig solo vestía con la toalla que había usado después de bañarse. Si las arrojaban al suelo, ambos quedarían con sus cuerpos desnudos, juntos, en la cama. La idea sonaba tan fácil. A pesar de esto, el rubio sólo podía pensar en que otra persona, tomara el lugar de Kiku, usando esa vestimenta, estando junto a él y perteneciéndole esa noche.

Alguien con quién no estaba casado, que no compartía el mismo anillo de bodas, quién no tenía el tatuaje de un corazón en su pecho, quién no era su reina.

Soltó a su esposo, retirando las manos de sus hombros, y tomando su propio lugar en la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kiku se levantó, un segundo después, y caminó a un paso más apresurado del necesario, hacia el baño.

El tocador privado real, era suficientemente grande, para que dos personas se limpiaran cómodamente, al mismo tiempo. Aun así, jamás se le había ocurrido compartirlo con su esposo. Siempre respetaban los turnos, y se bañaban por separado. La distancia entre la pareja Beilschmidt no se había acortado, incluso desde su boda, ambos aún eran extraños para el otro.

La culpa lo invadió, tenía un peso grande sobre él. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Kiku, y violando sus votos matrimoniales. '_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!' _Se repetía una y otra vez; las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles, si Ludwig estuviera enamorado de su esposo. Sentimiento que faltaba, sabía muy bien, incluso desde antes de conocer al castaño que ahora ocupaba su mente. El matrimonio arreglado, las pocas conversaciones antes de su boda, la falta de intimidad, todo esto se sumaba para formar aquello que le carcomía desde adentro: nada. No existía amor ente ellos.

Escuchaba en el baño, el agua correr. Y de la misma forma, ahora sus pensamientos fluían libres, sin que los detuviera, quería ver hasta donde llegaban.

Todo el día había estado pensando en ello, obligándose a sí mismo a ignorarlo. Sabía que todo esto había comenzado hace meses, era imposible que pudiera ser de un día para otro. Sólo que, en este día, se dio cuenta de algo horrible que sucedía en su corazón, mente y cuerpo; no por malo, porque se sentía demasiado bien; sino por incorrecto y mal visto desde cualquier opinión. Se atrevió a pensar en las palabras que había negado decirse a sí mismo. Ya no podía mentirse, se dio por vencido y se admitió.

'_Me gusta Feliciano… Y mucho.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño recordatorio que la tierra en conjunto se llama Lythirus. (veran ese nombre mucho)<strong>

**Como a veces ocurre en diferentes ciudades, puede haber lluvias en un reino y en otro no (así como en Clubs hace frio y cae nieve todo el tiempo). Por eso en Hearts no llovía pero en Spades si.**

**Quiero explicar que le doy uso a Arthur como el personaje clave para que el lector conozca a totalidad este mundo ficticio :D.**

**Dejare en claro que Alfred detuvo el tiempo y cargó a Arthur hasta el lugar del arbol bicolor (donde fueron de niños). El no puede teletransportarse xD.**

**¿Que opinan del sueño de Ludwig, y del de Alfred? ¿Y de los secretos que ambos revelaron?**

**¿Fans de USUK? ¿fans de GerIta? Siento el AlemaniaxJapon, pero lo considere necesario para este capítulo :(**

**De nuevo me encantaria saber sus opiniones de cada una de las cosas que pasa en los reinos. Reviews son apreciados y agradecidos~**

**¡Nos leemos la proxima!**


	8. Fantasía y realidad

**Hetalia no es mio. Pero estoy grandemente feliz por la nueva temporada y el nuevo volumen del manga 3  
><strong>

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que Himaruya hizo para nosotros**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**(notas de autor al final de la historia)**

Ace: es el mismo As de cartas, representado con la letra A. - nueva información

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7. Fantasía y realidad<strong>

Ludwig se despertó de otro de sus, ahora usuales, sueños. Se había acostumbrado en los últimos días, así que no se sorprendió en absoluto por su aparición y sólo continuó con su rutina de siempre.

Se levantó de su cama, observando a Kiku dormir plácidamente, silencioso a más no poder. Caminó con cuidado para no despertarlo, haciendo uso de su memoria para saber por dónde iba, ya que la luz aún no era presente, y las velas encendidas despertarían a su reina.

Lavó su rostro primero, dejando el agua llevarse su cansancio. En seguida, se cambió a una indumentaria holgada, ideal para el ejercicio.

Ahora seguía la parte delicada: salir sin que Feliciano se diera cuenta.

Dirigiéndose sobre la punta de sus pies, zapatos en manos, llegó a la puerta y con extrema lentitud y esforzándose por hacer el menor ruido posible, la abrió.

Vio a ambos lados, no signos de su jack. '_Perfecto'._

Continuó con su camino hacia el jardín posterior, siempre intentando lograrlo, siendo sigiloso.

* * *

><p>Creyó escuchar un ruido. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se apoyó en la pared.<p>

Aguantó la respiración para poner toda su atención hacia la dirección del sonido. No podía escuchar nada más, pero estaba tenso esperando.

—¿Qué hacemos, Su Alteza? —Le preguntó una voz al oído en un susurro.

Ludwig dio un grito ahogado, por la sorpresa.

Y Antonio también dio un salto con la respuesta del rubio.

—¡Antonio! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —dijo en voz baja el rey.

—No sé, por eso le preguntaba —respondió en un susurro.

—No, ¿qué hacías antes de seguirme?

—Vigilando a los guardias. ¿Por qué susurramos?

—Eh… no quería despertar a Kiku —sabía que era una respuesta tonta, así que dijo una parte de la verdad —, y quería evitar a Feliciano.

—¿Pasa algo con él?

'_Ya quisiera'._ Pensó Ludwig.

—Ha trabajado mucho, quería que descansara. No deseaba interrumpir su sueño.

—¡Eso es muy considerado! —exclamó Antonio aplaudiendo, conmocionado, por la consideración de su rey.

—¡No grites o lo despertarás! —dijo manteniendo la voz baja.

—Lo siento —susurró Antonio apenado.

—Muy bien, iré ahora a correr un poco. Tú… continúa con tu trabajo —dijo, despidiéndolo con la mano.

—Eso... No puedo dejar que vaya solo —le dijo con simpleza el Ace de Hearts.

Ludwig comenzaba a irritarse.

—De acuerdo, manda a alguien entonces, pero aparte del jack.

—Oh claro, claro. Hay que dejar a Feli dormir —dijo alegremente —. Sólo dígame hacia dónde va

Ludwig le dijo, y le pidió que sus mascotas le fueran llevadas. El castaño, con una reverencia, se despidió de él. Después de unas vueltas más, y caminatas silentes, llegó a su destino.

Se puso los zapatos, y escuchó a alguien llegar, acompañado de tres ladridos diferentes. Los tres perros corrieron hacia Ludwig y lo saludaron con saltos y movidas de cola. El hombre que los llevaba hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Ned, Su Majestad —dijo. El joven era rubio, alto, se veía fuerte, y tenía una forma de cabello peculiar: alto al frente y en forma de púas.

—Es un gusto —contestó con amabilidad.

Ludwig se dispuso a correr, y el guardia insistió en acompañarlo; Ludwig no sabía si era porque tenía que estar cerca de él para protegerlo, o si simplemente el otro hombre ansiaba el ejercicio también.

De cualquier forma su mente se distrajo, dejó de pensar en cosas innecesarias, logró callar a su conciencia sobre la culpa de su mente. Sólo escuchaba su respiración agitada por el ejercicio, los pasos veloces y el cansancio de Ned, quién era, para su suerte, una persona muy callada y reservada, sólo hablaba si le pedían que lo hiciera.

Ludwig no tenía nada en contra de aquello.

* * *

><p>El sol por fin salió, y Ludwig necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Él y Ned estaban sudando después de las horas de actividad, el rey estaba asombrado por la resistencia del otro. No muchas personas igualaban su rendimiento, pero el guardia lo había hecho sin problemas.<p>

Se despidió de él, invitándolo una próxima vez a correr por la mañana. El otro rubio aceptó inmediatamente; no era alguien que sonreía mucho, pero en sus ojos, Ludwig pudo ver que estaba esperando con ansias otra sesión de ejercicio.

El rey de Hearts se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas evitar a su jack.

Cuando hubo llegado, vio su cama vacía, Kiku ya había despertado. Se acercó a la ducha de su baño, comprobando que tampoco había nadie usándola.

Se desnudó y entró.

Dejó caer el agua sobre sí. Era fresca y tenía la temperatura ideal. Enjuagaba todo su cuerpo, comenzaba por su cabeza, y al bajar, abandonaba sus pies, dejando solo el rastro de humedad en él.

Sintió su mojado cabello cubrir sus ojos, no le importaba, porque no necesitaba ver. Cerró sus ojos, y el cansancio de hace unos momentos se desvaneció, un deseo oculto intentando salir a la luz. Ludwig se lo permitiría, ya había llegado al momento en que no podía negarle nada a su cuerpo, estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni sus ojos dejaron de estar cerrados, tampoco escuchó pasos aparte de los suyos; Pero pudo sentir a Feliciano con él, sabía que estaba desnudo, ahí, solo para él.

Aún no abría sus ojos, sin embargo veía al otro sonreír con claridad. Acercar una mano a su rostro, tocar con unos dedos sus labios, y bajar lentamente por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, tocar el hueso en su pelvis y avanzar sin ninguna prisa hasta el miembro del cuerpo del rubio, que para entonces, dolía por ser acariciado.

Ludwig ansiaba besarlo, pero sabía que no podía; anhelaba tocarlo, pero sabía que era imposible; deseaba abrir sus ojos, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Feliciano ya no estaría.

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, no quería abrirlos, ni siquiera por accidente. Solo sentía el movimiento repetitivo, hacia adelante y atrás, el masaje firme sobre él, que llenaba su mente de deseo y su cuerpo de placer.

Ahora, la mano se movía con más rapidez, un paso seguro y demasiado agradable, para poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

La sensación de ser tocado por el muchacho que le gustaba era deliciosa en exceso.

Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir, y luego otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar los sonidos muy fuertes, y la accidental mención de ese nombre que dejaba su mente, hasta este momento, para abrirse paso y salir por su boca.

Una última mirada a los ojos del castaño, y Ludwig sintió el éxtasis salir de él. De su boca en forma de un gemido y un nombre; y de su cuerpo en forma de un fluido blanco.

Sus rodillas estaban cansadas, había estado de pie por muchas horas; y su orgasmo lo había debilitado aún más. Fue obligado, por su cuerpo, a sentarse en el piso de la ducha real, sediento de aire, y con el agua aún cayendo sobre él.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos, no viendo más a Feliciano.

Vio su propia mano, que había sido la mano del castaño. La pasó por el agua, para limpiarla de la esencia de su cuerpo, que había caído enteramente en ella.

Después que su respiración se normalizara otra vez, se dispuso a ocupar la ducha con fines de higiene.

Salió del baño cuando sintió su cuerpo limpio, su mente era cosa aparte. Se vistió con las ropas reales y se peinó hacia atrás, como solía hacerlo. Finalizó con una loción, ya que tenía que cuidar su apariencia, pues era la cara del reino.

Ya estaba listo para salir, así que abrió la puerta y la familiar voz le saludó como cada día solía hacerlo.

—¡Buenos días, Rey Luddy!

Ludwig no podía sorprenderse, era el saludo matutino de su jack en la puerta de su habitación. Ya se lo esperaba.

—Buen día, Feliciano —respondió en un tono menos alegre que el castaño.

Ése momento, el saludo inofensivo era lo que Ludwig quería evitar antes del amanecer. No hubiera sido capaz de tocarse a sí mismo, pensando en Feliciano, si hubiera visto antes su mirada inocente. Llevaba ya semanas en que, en su mente, sólo habitaban pensamientos sobre el chico. La culpa lo invadió los primeros días, dificultándole la concentración en mañana, la tranquilidad en la tarde, y el sueño en la noche; pero al final, se dio cuenta de que no podía aplacar su deseo interno, hiciere lo que hiciere; por lo cual, se limitó a aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con él.

Tuvo que tomar una decisión, y marcar un límite. Su mente sería su límite, imaginaría escenarios, tendría sueños… Pero no los llevaría a la realidad, la sensación de que todo era incorrecto aún permanecía, no creía que, en algun momento, lograría desaparecer.

Su cuerpo ardía por un roce con el muchacho, no podía negar eso. Pero sí podía sentir placer cuando su mente convencía a su cuerpo que, en efecto, mantenía intimidad con Feliciano. Aunque en el fondo supiera, que eso no era realidad, ni en el presente, ni en el futuro.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es el amor? —preguntó Feliciano después de haber estado en silencio, al menos una hora.<p>

—¿Eh? —fue la respuesta de Ludwig, quien levantó su rostro de los papeles que firmaba en su despacho. Luego de interpretar las palabras que Feliciano había dicho, reaccionó nerviosamente —¿A qué se debe esa pregunta tan repentina?

—Ve… A nada, sólo quiero saberlo.

—Eso está bien, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —contestó Ludwig sin mirarlo. _¿Por qué Feliciano hacía esa pregunta?_

—Es el rey de Hearts, el encargado de dominar los sentimientos y emociones de todos los habitantes de Ly-

—Ya ya entiendo, sé quien soy —interrumpió Ludwig

—Entonces…

El rubio no quería hablar de esto, era incómodo, jamás había sentido amor. Y ahora, que se sentía terriblemente atraído al castaño, sólo se habían empeorado las confusiones y dudas que tenía. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el "amor", y lo había logrado exitosamente. Pero, como siempre, a Feliciano le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible.

—Ve… ¿Si? —probó el jack nuevamente.

—Bueno… amor es —pensó en la definición que le habían dado cuando era pequeño. En una de tantas clases que, aparte de la historia, le enseñaban sobre el poder que tenía su reino—…podrías considerarlo como un conjunto de comportamientos… y actitudes sin intereses o condiciones, entre s-seres capaces de desarrollar… inteligencia emocional.

Feliciano se quedó en silencio.

—Eso es horrible —dijo simplemente —. ¡Qué forma tan fea de definirlo!

—Eso es el amor —contestó Ludwig.

—Eso _no_ es el amor —protestó.

—¿En serio? Pues si sabes tanto de él, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú? —retó.

Ludwig pudo detectar 'sorpresa' en los ojos de Feliciano, seguido de 'vergüenza'. Hubiera leído algo más, pero el jack movió sus ojos hacia otro punto, evitando el contacto visual con el rey.

—Amas a alguien ¿verdad? —Ludwig sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, cuando hizo esa pregunta.

—A mi hermano —contestó rápidamente el otro—. Pero es un amor familiar ¿no? No es del _otro_ tipo de amor.

—¿El amor romántico? —dijo. Pensó, por un momento en las personas que podrían ser cercanas al castaño; un nombre llegó a su mente, y con un sentimiento parecido a temor, preguntó —¿Qué hay de Antonio?

De nuevo, el jack estaba sorprendido, por la pregunta que Ludwig había hecho. El Ace de Hearts había pasado mucho con el jack, lo llamaba "Feli" todo el tiempo; además lo trataba con mucha familiaridad, y lo veía con cariño, y… ¡¿Por qué diablos esto le debería molestar?!

—Estoy seguro que Antonio es muy especial para mí —dijo finalmente Feliciano. Seguido de una pequeña risita a un chiste interno— pero si hablamos de "amor" hacia él, no soy la persona indicada a quién preguntarle.

Ludwig no entendió a lo que Feliciano se refería. Pero, de alguna forma, sintió algo parecido a alivio, al saber que no había nada romántico entre ellos dos.

—La definición que usted ha dado me parece… no lo sé, se queda corta. Pero no es la de un… verdadero amor, como si lo ha leído y memorizado, pero no como si-

—…Lo sintiera —completó Ludwig.

—¡Perdone mi atrevimiento! Estoy seguro que lo siente —dijo, siempre esquivando su mirada, imposibilitándole poder ver sus sentimientos —. El señor Kiku es una gran compañía, es muy dichoso al tenerlo.

—Claro —contestó Ludwig sin mucha emoción.

—¿Qué es lo que siente? ¿Puedo saberlo?

—¿Lo que siento por Kiku?

—¡No! No, no, yo no q-… merezco saber eso —dio una respiración y cuando volvió a hablar parecía más calmado— quiero que me diga, lo que se siente estar enamorado.

Ludwig no podría responder a eso si pensaba en Kiku. ¿Feliciano pensaba que él amaba a su esposo? Es más, el resto del reino, sus subordinados, su madre ¿pensaban que estaban enamorados? Ludwig no había visto 'amor' en los ojos inexpresivos de Kiku, aunque, siendo justos, no se daba mucho a la tarea de verlos a profundidad.

—Ve… No es necesario que me diga, es privado, entiendo. Tal vez, hasta sea mejor así —dijo al no obtener respuesta de parte del otro.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos. En un temporal cruce de ojos, solo unos segundos, Ludwig vio 'tristeza'; hasta que la mirada de Feliciano se dirigió a los cuadros colgados en el despacho. ¿Tan mal se sentía por que no le había dicho nada?

—¿Puedo cambiar mi pregunta?

—…Si —respondió Ludwig con duda, sabía que le costaría responderla. El jack amaba hacer muchas preguntas difíciles.

—¿Se puede dejar de amar? —dijo, aún evitando sus ojos.

El rey no era un idiota, sabía muy bien la razón por la que no lo veía. No quería que él supiera lo que el otro pensaba, y conocer sus sentimientos, era exactamente lo que quería evitar. Igual, respetaría su deseo y no haría algo que era, casi, como leer su mente.

—Es posible —respondió.

—¿Y si el amor es muy fuerte?

—Feli, imagínate un rosal —dijo, recordando algo que su madre, cuando él era más jóven, le había dicho —Es pequeño, hermoso y delicado. Pero necesita cuidados para hacerlo crecer y prosperar. Si no se aplican, se marchitará y morirá. O si se le hace daño, es posible que se recupere y se cuide de nuevo, pero se puede llegar a un punto en que no haya vuelta atrás y no regresará a como una vez fue.

Hubo un silencio.

—Ve... ¡El rey y la reina de Hearts hacen una linda pareja! —anunció en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir a la repentina exclamación.

—Espero que su amor sea fuerte y eterno… —dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Entrecerrándolos cariñosamente.

Ludwig leyó 'sinceridad'. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Feliciano no lo alegraron, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Kiku no sabía que pensar, pero la verdad, no había visto problema alguno. Su matrimonio iba bien, estaba cómodo, no deseaba nada más y no tenía queja alguna.<p>

La familia de la que venía era tranquila, agradable y respetuosa; de ahí había aprendido a comportarse adecuadamente, tenía modales sobresalientes, conocimientos abundantes y talentos en un tipo de arte en dibujo, que consistía en plasmar en papel personas con características exageradas (ojos grandes, boca pequeña, cabellos imposibles, etc.), lo hacía muy bien, pocas veces su habilidad había sido igualada.

Había sido sumiso toda su vida, por lo tanto aceptó el destino del casamiento arreglado, sin dar mayor problema a los demás.

El espacio personal le parecía prácticamente sagrado, así se había criado. Incluso sus padres solían abrazarlo, sólo en ocasiones especiales.

No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con nadie. Los momentos en que tuvo que besar a Ludwig, como en la boda y eventos sociales, habían sido muy incómodos. Ni siquiera sabía si la culpa era de su esposo, o suya.

Como estaba acostumbrado, se echaría la culpa a sí mismo. Nadie de otro apellido jamás lo había tocado, y sus labios nunca habían besado otros.

Los momentos de contacto con Ludwig, se había esforzado para no alejarse de él, compartir la misma cama, y al salir, tomarlo del brazo.

Pero una cosa en particular, a la que le tenía pánico era: a que otra persona viera su desnudez.

"_Cuando estés con la persona destinada a ti, todo eso saldrá natural"_ le había dicho su madre.

Así que ella se había equivocado.

Llevaba muchas lunas siendo Kiku Beilschmidt y nada. Kiku no había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para llevar su relación hasta el siguiente nivel. Se había dicho a sí mismo que esperaría a que su esposo decidiere el momento.

Le pidió más tiempo en la noche de bodas, sólo haría esa petición la primera noche. No podría hacerlo más, ya que Ludwig no era cualquier persona, el rey gobernaba sobre toda la tierra de Hearts, incluyendo a la reina; así que su cuerpo, le pertenecía. Y podía tenerlo, cuando quisiera.

Se alegró cuando pasó una semana en que Ludwig no mencionó el tema.

La semana se hizo más tiempo, y Kiku, silenciosamente agradecía. Evitó pensar en el futuro, y se relajó al estar con el rubio.

Todo estaba bien.

Hasta que, hace unas semanas, Ludwig hizo un avance con él. Mientras estaba con su ropa de dormir, dispuesto a ducharse; el rubio tocó su espalda, la acarició completamente, fue un roce casi erótico, de no ser por su extrema incomodidad. Kiku no dijo nada, se dedicó a esperar. Callaba los gritos que su mente daba. Ese era su deber, su responsabilidad, servirle al rey. Agradeció a los dioses que las manos de Ludwig dejaran su cuerpo dentro de un rato, se insultó a sí mismo por desear aquello. No estaba esforzándose lo suficiente.

Tomó una decisión: dar el siguiente paso, Ludwig estaba respetándolo demasiado.

Siempre se arreglaba el cabello, la piel y las vestimentas, era su deber verse bien, una obligación de la reina era causar una buena impresión. La razón no era que se descuidara físicamente. Así que era su actitud.

Se decidió por hacer algo "típico" de una persona casada. Como una invitación, se acostó desnudo en su cama, esperando por la llegada de su esposo. Cuando Ludwig no parecía llegar y el frío comenzaba a colarse por sus huesos, se colocó una bata cálida, muy cómoda, que lo hizo quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó, era el día siguiente y el rubio estaba dormido a la par suya.

Suspiró en irritación.

Pasó por su mente pararse frente a Ludwig y preguntarle por sexo, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacer eso: no era su forma de ser, y tenía miedo de que su esposo _realmente_ dijera que sí.

Aunque…

Ludwig había llegado muy tarde esa noche, y cada día se tardaba más en llegar a la cama. Casi siempre el sueño vencía a Kiku y sólo veía a su esposo al despertar por las mañanas.

Una mañana hizo la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hace tiempo.

—¿Ha estado muy ocupado en estos días? Podría ayudarle en algo.

—En realidad no. Por fin, desde que soy rey, mi carga se alivia. No te preocupes, por favor —fue la respuesta de Ludwig.

—Pero se tarda mucho en llegar, termina hasta muy avanzada la noche. Pasa todo el día en su despacho —insistió.

—¿En serio? Lo siento no me he dado cuenta, creo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido —dijo.

Acto seguido, Ludwig no habló más al respecto y se quedó callado, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Era como si, por alguna razón, le encantaba pasar el tiempo en esa oficina. Como si fuera adicto al trabajo, o a estar en su despacho. Incluso cuando llegaba, después de pasar toda la tarde en ese lugar, ni siquiera estaba de mal humor, o cansado en exceso; a veces, hasta había llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Extraño en verdad…

No profundizaría mucho en eso. No había motivo para pensarlo demasiado. Pero lo hacía sentirse no deseado, ni siquiera querido; a veces, hasta _inútil. _Era un golpe a su ego. Y un insulto a los resultados de la ardua inversión de su familia en él.

Una palabra vino a su mente.

¿Amor? ¡¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?! ¿Acaso Ludwig lo amaba?

En ese momento, estuvo seguro que era necesario hablar. Sobre su relación, sobre los problemas de intimidad, sobre el "amor" que se supone, debe haber entre esposos. Se decidió en buscar a Ludwig esa noche, después de la visita diaria al señor Heracles, y conversaría con su esposo sobre lo que, por tanto tiempo habían evitado confrontar.

_"Esta noche"_ se dijo a sí mismo

* * *

><p>—¿Me creerías si te dijera que nunca he amado? —preguntó Ludwig cuando la noche era presente. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con la pluma que usaba para escribir.<p>

Feliciano parpadeó en respuesta.

—No —dijo después de un momento.

Ludwig dio una pequeña risa a la respuesta inesperada.

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

—Creo que ha amado —respondió en tono de seriedad; sosteniendo firmemente, con ambas manos, la lanza que siempre cargaba con él.

El rey exhaló.

Se quedó callado, mirando al jack. _¿Qué pasaría si…?_ Comenzó a crear escenarios imaginarios, en que le revelaba todo al muchacho. Le confesaba todo lo que sentía, y esperaba por la respuesta del chico de ojos avellana. Se sonrojaba al momento de contarle todo, y el chico asentía al escuchar todo lo que el mayor tenía que decir. Luego pensó un poco más, obligándose a ser realista. La obvia razón por la que no diría, o haría algo era por la ilegalidad de todo aquello; pero había otro motivo, quizás el más importante: miedo al rechazo. No soportaría que el castaño lo viera de forma diferente, sonriera condescendientemente, o le dijera algo parecido a "gracias, pero yo me siento diferente". Conociéndolo, hasta su forma de negársele sería dulce y amable, Feliciano no podía ser otra cosa.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó con timidez, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ludwig. Parecía incómodo, su rey no había dejado de verlo fijamente.

—Tienes una bonita cara —respondió el rubio, sin pensarlo.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, cuando Feliciano se sonrojó y rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

—G-gracias… —contestó suavemente.

_¡¿Dioses, que he dicho?!_

Se llevó la mano al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos en vergüenza. ¿Pudo haber dicho algo más ridículo?

Debía recordarse a sí mismo, siempre mantener alejados sus pensamientos de su boca. Nunca podría darse el lujo de expresar sus sentimientos por el castaño a nadie.

_De acuerdo, sólo le dije que tenía un bonito rostro. No le dije que era 'hermoso' o algo parecido. Puede pensar que sólo lo hice por amabilidad. Apuesto a que todo el mundo se lo dice a menudo, no creerá que significó algo, ni creerá que me gusta de esa forma. ¿Verdad? ¡Obviamente no! Es un cabezahueca, demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de lo que pasa, no creo que profundice demasiado en mis palabras. Tal vez hasta ya las olvidó. Conociéndolo, probablemente está pensando en comida ahora; o está cantando en voz baja; o tararea una canción que lo hace feliz ¿Por qué diablos debe ser tan lindo? ¿¡Por qué tengo yo que caer por ello!? ¡Todo es su culpa! ¿Será que me manipula a propósito? ¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera! Yo soy más fuerte que eso, yo puedo controlarme perfectamente. Toda mi vida lo he hecho, y esta vez no será la excepción. Sólo debo mantenerme sereno, centrado en lo que…_

Escuchó una risita de Feliciano que interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Su rostro —contestó dando pasos hacia él.

—¿Tiene algo?

—Tiene una… —dijo el jack caminando, acercándose.

Ludwig vio cómo Feliciano se acercó hasta estar frente a él. Se detuvo, observando algo en su cara.

—…pestaña —finalizó con su brazo extendido hacia el rubio. Su mano se acercó a su rostro…

Ludwig no estaba pensando, estaba en un estado de sorpresa que le evitaba cualquier movimiento consciente, sólo dejándose llevar. La pequeña y delicada mano del castaño, besada por el sol, creando un tono ideal para él, estaba a punto de tocar su cara. Cerró sus ojos, anticipándose al contacto de esa mano sobre él, sobre su blanca piel.

El contacto nunca llegó.

Después de unos segundos, Ludwig abrió sus ojos. Pudo ver a Feliciano congelado frente a él; inmóvil, con el brazo aún extendido, la mano aún a punto de tocarle, pero detenido a pocos centímetros de su tez.

El jack no tenía autorización para tocar al rey. Feliciano lo había recordado.

Ludwig tenía a Feliciano más cerca de él de lo que alguna vez había estado. Pudo ver sus ojos con mayor claridad que nunca antes, y pudo leer…

'tristeza 'deseo' 'curiosidad'

Estas tres emociones golpearon a Ludwig repentinamente, haciéndole girar su rostro completamente estupefacto. Se incorporó nuevamente, un poco mareado por la silente realización.

¿Acaso él también…?

El de ojos avellana comenzó a retroceder, lentamente, mientras mostraba 'arrepentimiento' y 'culpa' con sus ventanas, alejándose.

Ludwig no pensaba mucho, sólo su mente daba vueltas y gritaba, avisándole que si dejaba al castaño irse, perdería quizás su única oportunidad por algo _más._

"Pudo haber sido…" Terrible frase, cargada de arrepentimiento.

No lo permitiría.

—Espera… —lo detuvo con su voz—…quítamela.

Feliciano abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sus pupilas se dilataron. La sensación de 'duda' inundaba su mente.

—Es una orden —continuó Ludwig, pareciendo más bien, una súplica que un verdadero mandato.

Sabía que el castaño no tendría otra opción más que acceder.

Su mano abandonó su estado de congelamiento, y finalmente se movió de nuevo. Sus dedos se flexionaron, su índice y pulgar formando una pinza, que tocó la zona bajo su ojo, encima de sus pómulos, pellizcando un poco su piel al remover la pestaña.

Dedos cálidos, suaves. Estaba seguro que aguantaba su respiración.

El momento duró menos tiempo del que había querido, la magia se perdió junto al toque del jack, a un ritmo lento, pero a la vez demasiado rápido.

—Debe pedir... un deseo —comentó débilmente.

—Espera… —dijo el otro, deteniéndolo.

Los ojos de Feliciano ya no estaban posados en él, ahora estaban en su propia muñeca, que era retenida por la mano de Ludwig. ¿En qué momento había extendido su mano para tomar fuertemente al otro? Por la mirada que tenía, parecía que el agarre de Ludwig sobre él, era doloroso. El rubio relajó un poco su mano, suficiente para que no causara dolor, pero no demasiado para permitirle soltarse e irse.

Ya había llegado lejos, no se echaría para atrás.

'Nerviosismo' y 'miedo' decía Feliciano en su lenguaje sin palabras. Ahora mantenía contacto visual con él.

—No tengas miedo… —susurró, intentando infundirle confianza; con su mano izquierda aún sosteniendo la muñeca del otro. Elevó su derecha a la altura de la cabeza con cabellos castaños, colocándola por detrás de esta, acercándose y tocándola. Acarició, por unos instantes, unos mechones de su cabello, disfrutando la suavidad. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello ajeno y cuando tenía firmemente apoyada su mano sobre él, la acercó a sí mismo. Se levantó un poco de su asiento, parándose, pero no irguiéndose completamente; para quedar a la altura del otro; enfrentando sus rostros, acercándolos, controlándose por no hacerlo demasiado rápido para evitar asustarlo.

De repente, sintió una presión en su muñeca; al mismo tiempo que escuchó un ruido metálico golpear el suelo. Moviendo sólo sus ojos, sin girar su cabeza, vio la mano libre de Feliciano, cerrada en torno a él. Y yacía en el piso, la lanza que siempre cargaba, abandonada y olvidada.

—Lud… wig —probó decir el jack. Su voz salía entrecortada y titubeante. Muy nerviosa.

La mención de su nombre de la boca del otro fue demasiado. Le recordaba el primer sueño con Feliciano que había tenido. Nunca lo había llamado así, siempre se dirigía a él con un prefijo de respeto y de máxima autoridad.

Si tenía algún vestigio de duda sobre lo siguiente que haría, leer la mirada del chico frente a él, lo terminó de convencer.

Atrajo la cabeza de Feliciano hacia él, uniendo sus bocas en un beso. Pudo sentir el contacto tan esperado con esos labios, antes solamente soñado de mil maneras diferentes. La sensación más suave y cálida que cualquiera que su mente hubiera podido crear por sí sola.

De pronto, aunque parecía imposible, la sensación mejoró a una altura inigualable.

Feliciano estaba respondiendo.

Podía sentir el movimiento de los labios unidos a los suyos. Lento, moviéndose con inseguridad, pero aún así perfecto.

Ludwig actuaba por instinto, no pensaba demasiado, pero impulsado por su acompañante, intensificó el beso. Se movía con mayor rapidez, una profundidad aumentada, sentía que su pasión estaba desbordándose…

Feliciano gimió ante el cambio en el beso, cosa que causó excitación en el rubio. ¿Qué no daría por escuchar esos gemidos intensificarse, superar con creces, los creados en sus sueños y su mente?

Su mano ya había abandonado la muñeca de Feliciano, se colocó en la espalda baja del más pequeño, presionando el cuerpo del otro sobre su pecho.

Lamentablemente, después de un rato, Ludwig necesitaba respirar, sabía que a ambos se les había acabado el oxígeno.

Se alejaron mutuamente y jadearon, recuperando el aliento.

Vio a Feliciano intentando normalizar su respiración, completamente sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su cabello despeinado. _"Es tan hermoso"_ pensó.

Hipnotizado, Ludwig acercó su mano nuevamente a él, posándola en su mejilla. Ante el roce, el menor dirigió sus ojos a él. Muchas emociones cursaban la mente de Feliciano, pero al lector de ellas solamente le interesaba una.

Tomó al castaño para unir sus labios de nuevo, desesperado por un beso más duradero. Extrañando ya esa sensación tan desconocida, pero atrayente a un nivel imposible de negar.

Feliciano colocó la mano en el pecho de Ludwig, impidiéndole acercarse más. Era una forma débil de pararlo, ni siquiera ejercía fuerza. Era como si dudara, de dejarlo continuar o de detenerlo. Ludwig no entendía la razón… ¿Por qué?

No, no… no. No podía permitir eso, Feliciano cometía un error al detenerlo. Necesitaba probar esos labios otra vez, aún no memorizaba la sensación de tenerlos sobre los suyos.

—No puedo… —susurró.

—No… Feli, por favor… —rogó Ludwig, comenzando a desesperarse por la horrible idea de nunca más volver a besarlo—… déjame, solo uno más.

La mano que le impedía acercarse comenzó a temblar, la fragilidad con la que lo mantenía alejado comenzó a acentuarse. Los ojos del dueño de esa mano comenzaron verse más húmedos, con la luz de las velas reflejándose en ellos.

Quería calmarlo, decirle sin palabras que todo estaría bien. Hacerlo disfrutar tanto como él lo había hecho, regresar la sonrisa a ese rostro y dejarla ahí, donde debía estar, siempre. Se acercó a Feliciano, superando la barrera que éste había impuesto entre ellos; no fue difícil, ni siquiera necesitó usar tanta fuerza. Juntó sus bocas nuevamente, regresando a esa sensación celestial, mágica, que lo hacía sentir que flotaba.

Ésta vez, duró mucho menos.

Feliciano, al cabo de pocos segundos, se alejó completamente de él. Dándole la espalda, llevándose las manos a su boca, tocando sus propios labios.

—Debo irme —dijo, mirando hacia abajo. Se dio la vuelta, se agachó y recogió la lanza; se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

No podía dejarlo irse.

—No te vayas… —dijo Ludwig suavemente. Luego repitió esa petición, más fuerte, hasta que se aseguró que el castaño lo escuchara.

—Lo siento —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

El corazón de Ludwig se contrajo, la desesperación aumentaba, comenzaba a abrazarlo completamente, y un sentimiento de soledad crecía dentro de él.

—No te vayas —volvió a repetir, luego rápidamente añadió—. ¡Es una orden!

Feliciano tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrirla y volvió a ver a su rey.

—¿Qué? —salió de su boca, una pregunta retórica, más que nada para asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

—Te ordeno que te quedes —mandó Ludwig en un tono ligeramente autoritario—. Quédate y bésame, otra vez.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Tienes que obedecerme, lo sabes —aclaró Ludwig, más para sí mismo que para el jack.

—Lo sé… —contestó el otro—… y usted también lo sabe.

Soltó la perilla y comenzó a caminar hacia él, alejándose de la puerta.

—Tiene razón. Usted es el rey —dijo suavemente—. Yo soy un simple sirviente.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, mordiéndose un dedo.

—Debo obedecerle —dijo, palabras un poco distorsionadas por el dedo entre sus dientes.

La misma mano, con el dedo húmedo se movió por su propio rostro, acariciándose a sí mismo, bajando desde su mandíbula, hasta su cuello.

Ludwig sólo observaba, sus ojos adheridos a las manos de Feliciano, no podía desviar su mirada o ver algo más. Le parecía tan sensual la forma de los movimientos del castaño, que comenzó a sentir calor, al ver al otro acariciarse a sí mismo.

Feliciano se abrió el chaleco que usaba (el uniforme del jack real), comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, un botón primero, otro después. Dejó expuesto el inicio de su pecho. El color era un atractivo tono bronceado, en opinión de Ludwig. Luego bajó un poco la camisa color naranja, exponiendo uno de sus hombros, se dedicó a acariciarlo seductoramente.

Era lo más erótico que Ludwig había visto. El calor había aumentado, su respiración tenía un ritmo más profundo y rápido, la vestimenta se sentía más ajustada en su entrepierna. Se dio cuenta que su boca estaba abierta, la cerró y la sintió seca. Sus labios también, los humedeció con su lengua.

Feliciano pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía con su lengua, porque se detuvo por un momento. Breve. Luego prosiguió.

—Debo cumplir sus deseos… todos ellos… —continuó, la voz era suave e irresistible para Ludwig, pero perdía el significado de lo que decía.

—Ajá… —contestó el rubio. No escuchando a totalidad las palabras del otro, estaba demasiado hipnotizado viendo su cuerpo.

—Podemos usar el asiento acolchonado, si usted así lo desea —seguía hablando.

—Sí… —Ludwig respondía automáticamente.

—El escritorio parece incómodo, pero supongo que podríamos arrojar al suelo todos esos papeles.

Ludwig asentía, ya no podía interpretar nada de lo que salía de la boca de Feliciano.

—O de pie, con esos brazos fuertes, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Ya no aguantaba más, caminó hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Extendió su mano para tocar la piel expuesta, las ansias por acariciarla eran excesivas.

—O podríamos usar la cama de su habitación.

Eso sí lo escuchó Ludwig. Vio a Feliciano ¿Cómo podía sugerir algo tan estúpido?

La mano del castaño que se había dedicado a acariciar el hombro propio, se había detenido.

—Claro —contestó el jack, al ver el cambio de expresión en la cara del rubio—. ¿Por qué no? Es decir, si le será infiel al Señor Kiku, más vale hacerlo bien, ¿no?

Ludwig parpadeó en respuesta, mudo.

—Sí, o podríamos obligarlo a ver ¿no? Así, por lo menos no estaríamos engañándolo. Digo, si vamos a hacerlo en su propia casa, es lo mismo hacerlo en sus propias narices.

Ante eso, Ludwig sí vio los ojos de Feliciano. 'Enojo', enmascarado con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

—Feli, Kiku y yo no somos…

—¿No son qué? —ahora Feliciano levantaba la voz— ¿Pareja? ¿Esposos? ¡¿Almas ligadas de por vida?! —lo último lo dijo gritando. La sonrisa ya no existía más.

—Si, pero...

—¡Fui a tu boda! ¡Te vi prometerle fidelidad! ¡Los vi besarse! ¡Pero adelante! Violemos tus votos, escupamos en sus anillos, profanemos la cama matrimonial. Forniquemos sobre todo lo sagrado ¡¿Eso quieres no?! —gritaba.

—¡No amo a Kiku! ¡¿De acuerdo?! Nunca lo he hecho —dijo, necesitaba dejarle todo en claro.

—¡Oh diablos! ¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¡¿Se lo has dicho Ludwig?!

No había imaginado la mención de su nombre de esta forma. Ni la forma de dirigirse a él sin el respeto de siempre.

El silencio a su pregunta, le dio la respuesta a Feliciano.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Has pensado en sus sentimientos alguna vez?

Ludwig no podía contestar a eso.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó el jack— ¡Gran futuro tiene Hearts con un rey que sólo se preocupa por él mismo!

—Oye, eso no es… —intentó interrumpir, sin éxito, al castaño.

—¿No lo es? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo vas a velar por un país entero? ¡Ni siquiera puedes pensar en tu esposo!

Eso sí hizo enojar a Ludwig.

—¡No me vengas con tu falsa inocencia Feliciano! ¡Tú no eres el ejemplo perfecto de fidelidad!

Feliciano calló ante el grito de Ludwig.

—¡No te besé a la fuerza! ¡Tú respondiste! Sabes perfectamente que estoy casado ¡Eres tan culpable como yo!

—¡Estaba obedeciendo!

Ludwig rió amargamente a eso.

—¿Obedeciendo? ¿Que no sabes quién soy? No puedes mentirme, pequeño jack. Puedo leer tus sentimientos, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tú lo disfrutaste! ¡Tú querías besarme! Y cuando lo hiciste, te gustó. Vi cómo te sonrojabas, vi el deseo en ti. Aún tu curiosidad no ha sido satisfecha, según veo.

Feliciano desvió su mirada, evitándole a Ludwig usar su poder sobre él. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, uñas marcando sus palmas; pero sus ojos enrojecieron, miraban a todos lados, menos a él.

No necesitaba ver los ojos de Feliciano para saber que estaba a punto de llorar.

El enojo en Ludwig se calmó, con la misma rapidez con la que había instalado. No quería ser el causante del malestar en Feliciano, de hecho, ese rostro se veía mejor con una sonrisa en él. El silencio que habitaba entre ellos era aterrador e inaguantable. Toda la amistad que ambos habían construido lentamente con los meses, estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Nada había salido como quería, los sueños son diferentes a la realidad. Sólo sabía que Feliciano era demasiado importante para él. Era lo único que quería que el otro supiera, era hora de revelarle la verdad.

—Me gustas —le dijo.

Feliciano levantó su mirada, estableciendo contacto visual. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos, la humedad amenazaba con abandonarlos en forma de gotas salinas.

De nuevo, pudo leer los pensamientos del castaño. Su sentimiento era mutuo, ambos se gustaban el uno al otro. Esto lo hizo feliz.

Había tenido tanto miedo al rechazo, a que el de ojos avellana no sintiera lo mismo, y no había tenido nada por qué preocuparse.

Tomó el rostro de Feliciano con ambas manos, y lo acercó al suyo, uniéndolos en el tercer beso.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

Su cabeza fue girada con fuerza hacia la derecha por un golpe seco en su mejilla.

—¡No puedo bajar mis defensas contigo Ludwig! —gritó el jack, aliviando el dolor en sus nudillos con su otra mano. Las frescas lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

¿Acababa de darle un puñetazo? ¿A él? ¿Feliciano?

Ludwig se quedó mudo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor metálico de sangre dentro de su boca, resultado de las lesiones hechas por el brusco contacto del interior de su mejilla con sus dientes. Se llevó la mano al sitio del golpe, sintiendo dolor y la mitad de su cara pesada y dura.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

La ira lo embargó completamente.

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!

—¡Sí Su Alteza! ¡Algo que debieron hacer hace mucho tiempo con su cara real y de sangre azul! —Gritó con sarcasmo.

—No puedes golpearme —dijo Ludwig en negación.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Adelante! ¡Castígame Ludwig! ¡Córtame la cabeza, cuélgame de un árbol gigante! Haz lo que ustedes, la gente de poder, siempre hace cuando alguien actúa como no quieren. ¡No tendrás mi cuerpo!

—¡Pues ya no lo quiero!

—¡Ah, mira cómo muero por eso!

—Argh… ¡Duele! —se quejó Ludwig, el estúpido jack debió usar toda su fuerza para golpearlo de esa manera.

—Con tu permiso, buen rey —dijo sarcásticamente. Se limpió las lágrimas, dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Te quedarás aquí, escucharás todo lo que tengo que decir, aún no he terminado contigo. Considera eso una orden —respondió dejando ver, en su tono de voz, toda su autoridad.

Feliciano se detuvo en la puerta, de nuevo. Suspiró. Se dio la vuelta.

—Ser rey no te da derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana. Quienes cometen ese error son las peores personas —nuevas lágrimas dejaban los ojos de Feliciano, mojando sus mejillas— Yo te admiraba, te respetaba tanto.

Con eso dicho, salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ludwig estaría enojado, haría pagar al irreverente jack que se atrevió a golpearlo. Él mismo se encargaría de castigarlo, de no ser por sus últimas palabras.<p>

"_Yo te admiraba, te respetaba tanto"_

Suspiró.

Lo había arruinado todo, era una pesadilla.

Se acercó a la cocina para pedir hielo o carne congelada, no le preguntaron la razón, un rey no les debía explicaciones a sus sirvientes.

Se lo colocó en la mejilla, sintiendo alivio. Esto, sin duda disminuiría la inflamación. Después que el hielo se hubo acabado, se dirigió a su habitación.

Kiku estaba en su vestimenta de dormir, leyendo un libro con la luz de las velas. Cuando lo vio, sonrió.

Ludwig no regresó la sonrisa, de no haber sido por la existencia del pelinegro, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Deseó no estar casado.

La pequeña sonrisa de Kiku desapareció.

—¿Qué le pasó en el rostro? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Me he caido —respondio sin más.

Si Kiku no le creyó, no dijo nada sobre el tema.

—Buenas noches señor Ludwig —dijo, al darse cuenta que no había saludado primero—. Necesito que hablemos sobre un tema.

—No quiero hablar —contestó Ludwig cortante.

Kiku se quedó callado un momento.

—Está bien, será mañana. ¿Tuvo un día pesado?

—Dije que no quiero hablar —repitió con el mismo tono.

—Entiendo… —contestó suavemente—…Apagaré las velas.

Se levantó silenciosamente, e hizo lo que había dicho.

Ante la sumisión del otro, Ludwig se sintió culpable. Kiku no estaba reclamándole, ni exigiendo nada. Él ni siquiera decidió casarse con él, también se lo habían impuesto, y _no_ había hecho nada malo. Ludwig se sintió un idiota por ser tan grosero con él.

—Lo siento, no soy una compañía agradable en este momento —se disculpó.

—Todos tenemos nuestros días —le contestó con un tono de buen humor.

—Tú no —al no conocerlo a fondo, jamás había visto una alteración en las emociones de Kiku, siempre estaba tan controlado. Incluso más que Ludwig mismo.

—Hasta yo los tengo —finalizó y sopló el fuego de las velas. El cuarto quedó oscuro.

No hace falta decir que Ludwig no durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, se había programado a sí mismo hablar con Feliciano, a primera hora de la mañana, incluso antes de su sesión de ejercicio.<p>

Fue al lugar que estaba destinado como la habitación del jack real.

Tocó la puerta.

_Nada._

Tocó otra vez.

_Aún no había respuesta._

—Feliciano, soy yo —se sintió como un tonto, ahora el jack tendría menos razón para abrir la puerta.

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó una conocida voz.

—Antonio, hola. Me disculpas un momento, necesito hablar con el jack real.

Tocó la puerta una vez más.

—Buenos días. Eh… su Alteza, necesito darle noticias.

—Que esperen para después.

—Entiendo.

Ahora golpeó la puerta.

—No seas tan malcriado ¡Abre de una vez! —dijo levantando su voz. Importándole poco que Antonio estuviera con él, escuchando.

—¿Su Majestad?

—Ahora no ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Señor, las noticias son sobre Feliciano.

—¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó, intentando ocultar el pánico en su voz.

Por primera vez vio a Antonio a la cara, la 'tristeza' pintaba sus ojos.

—Feliciano pidió un traslado, no se siente apto para cuidar de su seguridad —dijo, su tono de voz carecía de la típica energía de siempre.

—¿Qué? —Ludwig no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Feliciano renunció, Señor.

"_Yo te admiraba, te respetaba tanto"_

* * *

><p><strong>El guardia Ned es Holanda… "Netherlands" lo adivinaron?<strong>

**Ok... querrán matarme por terminar en suspenso no? O por el triste final del cap? Bueno mis pequeños/as tendrán que sufrir un rato, porque despues de esto voy a examenes ;)**

**Recuerdan sobre el mapa de Lythirus para el que pedi ayuda? lo encontraran en mi perfil: www. fanfiction (punto net) / u/2703142/Nolee375 (hasta incluye el arbol especial de USUK y todo!) Busquen abajo de toda mi información, por donde dice SPAM.  
><strong>

**Como siempre, quiero saber sus opiniones... Del mapa de Lythirus, que opinan de Alemania o Italia? O Japon? La historia? El angst? Odian algun personaje? Aman alguno? Reviewsito por favor :D**

**Hasta la proxima~**


	9. Mis días después de ti

**Hetalia no me pertenece :(**

**Fanfic inspirado en la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella"**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**(notas de autor al final de la historia ;D) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. Mis días después de ti<strong>

'_Feliciano es un idiota, no conoce el significado de la palabra respeto, estoy un sinfín de veces mejor sin él; además me indujo a serle infiel a Kiku. Obviamente es algo bueno que se haya ido. Era un gran distractor cuando cantaba, es más, ni siquiera lo hacía bien, y sus canciones siempre eran tan infantiles. Era una molestia andante, un verdadero dolor de estómago. Era tan extraño, actuando todo el tiempo como un niño pequeño. Diablos ¡Tiene 20 años! Me pregunto por qué aún no tenía novia. Quizás no existía nadie que lo soportara. Lloraba más que un bebé. No conocía su lugar, ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarme? Lo peor es que primero me provoca y luego se hace el inocente y me culpa de todo ¡Cómo lo odio!'_

Mantuvo esa forma de pensar por sólo_ una semana_, pensamientos girando por su cabeza y repitiéndose los mismos, una y otra vez. Cuando la lógica y la razón se apoderaron, se dio cuenta que eran una total falsedad, para entonces su forma de pensar dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

'_Todo fue mi culpa, el no hizo nada malo. Soy un imbécil, y por eso se fue.'_

La falta de la presencia de Feliciano se hizo sentir rápidamente. Pero Ludwig no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, si alguien veía que se ponía triste o que demostraba lo que sentía, habrían preguntas. Preguntas que él no querría responder, que harían despertar sospechas y dudas, y el problema que hubo entre ellos involucraría más personas que las necesarias. Era vital que nadie supiera nada. Era obligación disimularlo.

Por las mañanas Ludwig salía a correr sólo, ni siquiera quiso invitar a Ned como la primera vez. No se sentía cómodo con la presencia de alguien más. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería pensar en nadie.

En sus duchas se esforzaba por concentrarse para usarlas para lo que fueron hechas, no deseaba pasar solo con su mente mucho tiempo. En el desayuno se enfocaba en saborear la comida, lo mismo ocurría en los almuerzos y cenas.

A medida pasaron más días, su rutina se hizo más automática.

No era feliz, no sonreía, no se enojaba, no se entristecía, no se desesperaba con miles de ideas cargadas de inseguridad; simplemente no sentía nada. Era casi como estar muerto.

Se quedaba el tiempo necesario en su oficina, llegaba temprano a su cama. Kiku le pedía que hablaran de algo importante, él decía —Si no es cuestión de vida o muerte, puede esperar hasta mañana— sin más, se acostaba y se esforzaba por dormir, sin mucho éxito.

Todo estaba bien, suponía, lo más probable era que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, cada quién ocupado con su cargo y responsabilidades, Ludwig sabía que estaba actuando bastante normal, y todos a su alrededor lo trataban como de costumbre. El no haber sido muy expresivo toda su vida le facilitaba en gran manera ocultar su malestar del mundo. Llegó a un punto en que nada le preocupaba, solo había una cosa que se esmeraba por hacer: no sentir, no pensar, casi como no vivir.

Lo más importante era que nadie notara que había algo mal con él.

* * *

><p>Kiku sabía perfectamente que había algo mal con su esposo.<p>

Había comenzado a llegar temprano en la noche, se le veía más serio que de costumbre, ya no había vuelto a sonreír, ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos cuando le hablaba y se dormía sin compartir otras palabras más que "no quiero hablar" y luego "buenas noches".

Era un verdadero problema sacarle un tema de conversación.

Incluso los sirvientes y guardias le hicieron la pregunta: "¿Pasa algo con nuestro rey?", a lo que su reina siempre les respondía:

—Gracias por su preocupación, hablaré con él.

Todos se daban cuenta que su rey no actuaba normal. Ludwig era realmente malo para pretender estar bien, pero por su aversión a hablar, nadie le había preguntado la razón de su desconexión con el mundo.

Kiku no era una persona tonta, hizo relación de este tipo de comportamiento, o la falta de él, con la desaparición de Feliciano. Desde que el jack pidió un traslado, Ludwig no había sido el mismo. ¿Qué tan importante podía ser ese jack para él?

El pelinegro le tenía cariño al, ahora ausente, castaño; suponía que su esposo compartía cierto aprecio por él, jamás imaginó que fuera tanto como para hacerlo sufrir al irse.

Es más, ni siquiera sabía exactamente la razón de la renuncia del muchacho, de hecho, se había hecho saber a quienes preguntaban, que Feliciano andaba en una "importante misión" fuera de Hearts, un mensaje llevado al Kingdom of Spades, y que regresaría en dos semanas.

Ya habían pasado tres.

* * *

><p>—Si tu esposo no quiere hablar contigo… Encáralo —dijo Heracles lentamente, mientras acariciaba al gato en el regazo de Kiku.<p>

—Oh, yo no podría obligarlo a decirme. Debo respetar sus deseos y decisiones —contestó Kiku, ya habituado al estado de sumisión que conllevaba su cargo.

—Pero… ¿No mereces… ser escuchado y respetado también? —preguntó, moviendo su mirada y estableciendo contacto visual.

—Yo… creo q- —Kiku no pudo continuar, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Suponía que Heracles tenía razón, pero obviamente ningún deseo estaba por encima de alguno que pudiere tener Ludwig.

—Se-señor Heracles, lamento decirle que usted no sabe cómo es la jerarquía en este país —le dijo, pasándose el cabello detrás de su oreja, un movimiento nervioso e inseguro.

—Lo sé… pero no me importa… Nadie debería tratarte cómo si vale más que tú, ni siquiera él.

—Él es el rey, y yo la reina —argumentó débilmente, su voz apenas era audible.

—¿Y qué? No eres importante por ser la reina, sino por… llamarte así: Kiku Honda. Por ser un… pequeño chico de cabello negro, tímido y de voz suave —dijo muy despacio, grabando cada palabra en la mente de la reina— Además te gustan los gatos, por todo eso vales demasiado.

Heracles frecuentemente lo veía con una sonrisa, siempre lo llamaba por su nombre real, jamás hacía la reverencia cada día al verlo; y a pesar de todo eso, lo trataba como la persona más importante que existía.

Kiku casi olvidó cómo respirar.

—¡Heracles, maldita tortuga lenta! —se escuchó un grito desde la tienda cerca de donde ambos estaban sentados —¿Qué diablos haces allá afuera? Esta tienda puede ser de tus padres… ¡Pero no te da derecho a holgazanear todo el día con tus tontos gatos!

—¡Son más inteligentes que tú, Sadiq! — respondió Heracles con mayor lentitud que el grito del otro, pero aún así mostraba su irritación. Kiku vio a Heracles girar sus ojos.

—¡Hay clientes allá esperando! —dijo, saliendo al patio frente a la tienda donde estaban la reina y su amigo, continuo gritando a sus espaldas —¡No me digas que trajiste a tu novia aquí cuando estás trabajando! —caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a ellos.

Kiku elevó sus cejas ante la confusión con él como una mujer, y más aún, como la "novia" de Heracles. Cuando el hombre llamado Sadiq se colocó frente a ellos se quedó quieto al ver la cara del pelinegro, casi congelado.

—¿Usted no es…? —dijo con la voz temblorosa. Inmediatamente se calló y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Tendrás que disculpar… al idiota de Sadiq. No diferencia un hombre… de una mujer —dijo Heracles, claramente entretenido.

—Es un gusto, señor Sadiq —contestó Kiku, sonriendo al ver la cara de su amigo.

Esa tarde conoció a Sadiq Adnan, un hombre muy alto, de barba corta, de piel con un tono oscuro, era agradable, pero no se llevaba muy bien con Heracles. Usaba un antifaz todo el tiempo, para lo que él decía que era "para cubrir las cicatrices que me hice en mis días de adolescente peleonero", según Karpusi, era para "cubrir su cara, sólo por ser feo". Sea cual fuere la razón, a Kiku le agradó, le pareció que la dinámica que compartían era divertida; e incluso, saber sobre los amigos del amante de los gatos, conocer más sobre él, era algo que Kiku, inconscientemente, quería hacer.

'_Qué extraño_…' se dijo a sí mismo, al darse cuenta.

En realidad, no le había contado exactamente las cosas ocurridas en los últimos días a Heracles, no era correcto divulgar la privacidad del reino. Sólo le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con Ludwig, pero que últimamente a pesar de tener tiempo, su esposo parecía no querer hablar con nadie, y evitaba cualquier clase de conversación.

Pero las palabras de antes habían hecho efecto en él. No dejaría esta noche pasar.

* * *

><p>Al terminar el día, Kiku estaba sólo en su habitación, dibujando un gato con muchos detalles, un regalo para el señor Heracles, en gratitud por la ayuda que le daba, por la atención que le ponía y por la deliciosa leche que le proveía a él y a su gato.<p>

Ludwig abrió la puerta, caminaba lentamente, arrastraba los pies. Miraba hacia abajo. Era pésimo para fingir.

—Buenas noches, señor Ludwig —saludó cuidadosamente, poniendo el dibujo y el grafito a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche.

—Buenas noches —respondió éste, sin verlo.

—Traje un poco de leche otra vez, está deliciosa —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mirando intensamente a su esposo, quien sólo movió la cabeza para darle a entender que había escuchado.

Ludwig comenzó a desvestirse, dándole la espalda a Kiku.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, viendo las velas iluminar el dibujo que había puesto a un lado. Necesitaba que el rubio no se perdiera de su vista, pero simplemente no se sentía cómodo viéndolo cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir.

Escuchó a Ludwig dar unos pasos, e instantáneamente, dirigió su mirada a él, de nuevo. Ya se había cambiado completamente. Intentó de nuevo.

—Señor Ludwig, yo quería hab-

—No quiero hablar —respondió sin verlo aún. La usual respuesta, la cortante frase de cada noche.

Kiku debía quedarse callado. Debía decir algo parecido a "está bien, mañana entonces", acostarse y dormir. Pero la voz de Heracles diciendo _'Encáralo', _lo obligaba a contestar algo, a impedir que esa noche fuera igual a las demás. A hacerlo escuchar, aunque él no quisiera. El rey estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que se hiciera lo que él decía, ni siquiera aceptaba otra opinión. El sólo pensamiento de eso hizo algo surgir dentro de él, un sentimiento rarísimas veces experimentado, que lo hizo apretar los dientes y rechinarlos. Ludwig le pondría atención ¡Kiku también merecía respeto!

—¿Me ama? —la pregunta salió de su boca sin previo aviso, ni siquiera la había pensado. Necesitaba hablar sobre el futuro de la relación, sobre la comodidad de Kiku, sobre la comodidad de Ludwig, sobre lo que ocurría dentro de él cuando Feliciano ya no estaba.

El rey elevó su mirada a él, finalmente viendo su rostro. Kiku maldijo para sus adentros. La pregunta ya había sido hecha, no podía echarse para atrás.

—¿Por qué la pregunta repentina? —dijo Ludwig con cautela.

—No es repentina, he querido hablar con usted desde hace varios días —contestó francamente, su tono de total seriedad.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? Estoy muy cansado.

—Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo? Señor Ludwig, me temo que no puedo esperar más —las palabras de Heracles se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Otro día —contestó de la misma manera aguda.

—Exijo respeto hacia mí también, creo que lo merezco —respondió rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por comportamiento inusual.

—¿Tú me amas? —contestó el rubio con otra pregunta.

—¿Está evadiendo mi pregunta? —cuestionó Kiku con incredulidad.

Ludwig pausó, se quedó callado, suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Te tengo un profundo cariño, Kiku —dijo con amabilidad.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté —el sentimiento dentro de la reina crecía, era ajeno, diferente, lo hizo cerrar sus puños.

Hubo silencio de nuevo, se podía sentir la tensión. Kiku estaba cansado de obedecer siempre, de que los deseos de los demás pasaran por encima de él. De que Ludwig lo ignorara completamente. ¿Qué faceta era esta? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si era él mismo en este momento. Pero era ahora o nunca, si dejaba esto pasar, jamás tendría esta importante plática de nuevo, su esposo lo mantendría al margen de todo como siempre. Tenía, por primera vez, la oportunidad de expresar todo lo que sentía, y de exigir las respuestas que quería, era hora de aprovecharla al máximo. Pero el rubio aún no respondía, debía presionar más.

—Señor Ludwig-

—¡No!

Silencio.

—No te amo ¿de acuerdo? —contestó Ludwig. Su cara parecía más de dolor que de enojo.

Kiku no pudo seguir viéndolo, su mirada bajó hacia las sábanas de la cama. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil. No sabía cómo continuar la plática. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar.

* * *

><p>Ludwig esperó un tiempo más. Kiku no parecía que iba a moverse, o a decir algo. El rubio ni siquiera podía leer los sentimientos de su esposo si no lo veía a sus ojos, eso hubiera hecho más fáciles las cosas.<p>

Sabía que no debía haber contestado así. De nuevo sus impulsos lo llevaban a cometer errores. Ludwig se sintió culpable, pero últimamente, estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera.

—Dormiré en alguna de las otras habitaciones, o en mi oficina —le dijo, sabía que no sería bueno quedarse ahí. No después de lo que había dicho.

Kiku ni siquiera lo vio, tampoco le respondió. Su mirada aún era baja, y sus pensamientos seguían siendo un misterio.

Salió de la habitación, sabía que si Kiku hubiera querido decir algo, ya lo habría hecho.

Ordenó que le fuera preparada una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, una de las más pequeñas, la soledad se acentuaría más en un cuarto grande.

Durmió en una cama sólo, por primera vez en meses.

* * *

><p>Despertó sintiendo frío. Aún no había salido el sol, no quería ejercitarse, no quería levantarse, no quería hacer nada. Dio muchas vueltas en la cama, fue imposible volver a dormir. Decidió levantarse cuando el sol se hizo presente, sentía su cuerpo más pesado y se movía con más lentitud. Vio su cama una última vez, comenzó a preguntarse qué pasaría si se quedara ahí acostado para siempre, dejar de lado al mundo, a Feliciano, ignorar todo.<p>

No podría describir cómo se sentía, pero no quería ponerse a pensarlo. Ignoraba con todas sus fuerzas sus sentimientos. Sólo eran inútiles y negativos.

Se arregló a medias en su habitación, ni siquiera se vio en el espejo antes de salir.

Llegó a su despacho, como todos los días. Se sentó, vio a su alrededor y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: estaba completamente solo. Nadie lo había saludado en la mañana, ni había entrado en su oficina, o se encontraba parado frente a las cortinas, jugando con su lanza, cantando, tarareando, hablándole cada cinco minutos interrumpiendo su concent-

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡La idea era no recordarlo!

Dirigió su mirada hacia los papeles en su escritorio. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en su pérdida, sabía que se descompondría si lo hacía.

'_Actuar normal'_, se repitió, sólo era posible si no pensaba en su dolor.

Comenzó a trabajar.

Después de una hora tocaron la puerta.

'_No se acerque nadie_.' —Adelante —dijo.

Se abrió la puerta, Antonio caminó hasta colocarse frente al rey e hizo una reverencia. Ludwig le indicó que se levantara. Vio que sus ojos revelaban 'tristeza', además faltaba su sonrisa de siempre. _Diablos._ No traía buenas noticias.

—Su Excelencia, es necesario hablar.

—Habla entonces —dijo, sin deseos de escucharlo. No podía ser algo que quería saber.

—Es sobre Feliciano, lleva fuera más de tres semanas —dijo. Ludwig estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué le decía algo que él ya sabía, pero se quedó callado, escuchando. —Los guardias comienzan a hacer preguntas…

—¿Por qué deberían importarme las preguntas que ellos hagan? —dijo el rubio con amargura. Sonó grosero, estaba seguro, la verdad, ni siquiera le preocupaba escucharse hablar así.

Antonio abrió más los ojos, mostrando 'sorpresa' por la pregunta. No se detuvo mucho a pensar en eso, porque continuó —Señor, si ellos preguntan, lo más probable es que el pueblo también se cuestione lo mismo.

—Ajá ¿Y qué con eso? —el rey no entendía el punto, además estaba impacientándose por la circunstancial forma de responder del Ace.

Antonio se quedó callado un momento, pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

—Si el pueblo se entera, el rumor no tardará en llegar a otros reinos. Pronto, en todo Lythirus se sabrá que usted ya no tiene un jack —dijo. Ludwig iba a preguntar cuál era el problema con eso, pero el castaño pareció preveerlo, porque continúo. —No es bueno que el rey esté solo, se verá muy vulnerable si le falta su guardia personal.

—¿Cómo puede eso afectarme? Feliciano… —la mención de ese nombre llevó un profundo vacío a su ser, intentó ignorarlo para continuar hablando— Fel-… él no es nada intimidante. Parezco… parecía más bien _yo_ su protector.

—No es cuestión de protección, es cuestión de obedecer una costumbre y mostrar fortaleza a los demás —dijo Antonio ladeando la cabeza.

—Él está en una misión, eso se ha dicho ¿no? —Ludwig respondió, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—El tiempo era de dos semanas, además es demasiado para enviar un mensaje. Es necesario que… —pausó por un momento—… como su consejero, le digo que lo mejor es buscar a otro jack.

Por primera vez, a pesar de haberse esforzado mucho por evitarlo. Ludwig sintió ese dolor crecer en él. ¿_Otro jack?_ Su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas.

—No...

—Su Alteza, si no lo hace, se verá como si no confía en sus sirvientes; eso se vería como una debilidad en el Kingdom of Hearts. Ojos ajenos al reino lo verán como paranoia, desconfianza, inseguridad; no podemos mostrar nada de eso.

—Pero… —Ludwig no sabía qué decir, sabía que el Ace tenía razón. Como no podía interrumpir al rey, Antonio esperó hasta que él llevara un rato sin hablar, para continuar.

—Sugiero que se anuncie a Hearts, que se abra el cupo, se hagan pruebas para evaluar la valentía, fuerza, rapidez y habilidad necesaria para el trabajo. Se reduzca el número a pocas opciones, y la decisión final quede en sus manos, después de hablar con ellos y ver su potencial. Sé muy bien que nadie puede reemplazar a Feliciano, pero no puede quedarse así por más tiempo, necesita continuar dando la imagen de fortaleza que siempre mostró su padre.

—Basta —ordenó Ludwig levantando su mano. No quería escuchar más. Sabía que todo lo que Antonio decía tenía sentido. Reemplazar al jack, eso era fácil… pero ¿Reemplazar a Feliciano?

—Señor —dijo el castaño, llamando la atención del rubio, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento —…. el máximo de tiempo que se pudo haber quedado así, debieron ser las dos semanas que se dijeron previamente, y hasta ahora se ha pasado de ese tiempo. Después de esto, se debe dar el anuncio, es mas, es una urgencia ahora.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —dijo Ludwig, descubriéndose la marca del corazón en la mitad derecha de su cuello, propio y único del rey de Hearts — ¿No lo tiene el jack en su hombro?

—Creo que los dioses se molestaran más si hay un rey sin jack —contestó, pareciendo ya haber pensado en eso antes.

Por más que se negara. Viere como se viere, Hearts necesitaba un jack lo más pronto posible, fuere el anterior o no.

La combinación de la horrible plática del día anterior con Kiku, con las palabras destructoras y aplastantes de Antonio, más el enorme agujero creado por la ausencia de su adorado y hermoso Feliciano ¿Y si nunca lo volvía a ver?… Ludwig no podía aguantar otro golpe. Se sostuvo de su escritorio, apretó los dientes y los rechinó, no iba a dejarse tragar por el dolor, no iba a dejar salir algo de él, aguantaría de nuevo, lo guardaría en lo más profundo de su ser, le colocaría miles de candados para no sentir su presencia, no dejaría que le afectara en lo más mínimo, ignoraría todo su sentir y actuaría como si no ocurría nada… Era necesario olvidarlo, a él, el tiempo que tuvieron juntos, las numerosas memorias y los sentimientos que conllevaban… Debía olvidar a Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Kiku no se sentía bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué. Se sentía decaído, no quería hacer nada, ni salir con su gato, ni siquiera visitar al señor Heracles; no tenía hambre, ni sed, pasaría acostado todo el día si pudiera, estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño. Jamás se había sentido así.<p>

Sentía tristeza, soledad, desesperación, era extraño. ¿Fue por lo que Ludwig había dicho?

Estaba consciente que su esposo no lo amaba, esa debía ser la razón de su depresión ¿No? Lo extraño era que pensar en eso no lo hacía sentirse peor, pensar en él no le provocaban estas terribles emociones. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, la carencia de amor del rubio hacia él, era lo más lógico que podía encontrar. Ludwig jamás le había dado a entender que sentía ese tipo de cariño por él, nunca había hecho algo "romántico" o "amoroso", ni el intento por hacer algo que mostrara su "sensibilidad", más que nada era amable, pero eso era de esperarse de la realeza.

No entendía el motivo de su inmenso malestar.

El almuerzo le fue llevado, estaba sólo en el comedor real. Ni siquiera le importaba. Dio unos bocados, sabía que tenía los mejores chefs de Hearts a su disposición, pero la comida había perdido su sabor, dejó más de la mitad del plato intacto. Sabía que estaba siendo maleducado al no terminarlo, pero no podía comer más, incluso aunque se obligara a sí mismo. No le importaba en realidad.

Se levantó, sintió que caminaba lento, escuchó el ruido de sus pies arrastrándose por la alfombra al caminar ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sabía que aún era de día, pero necesitaba estar en su habitación. No quería salir, ni caminar, ni moverse. Llegó y se acostó, con la misma ropa que andaba puesta, no tenía deseos de cambiarse.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, si le preguntaran, no podría decir si durmió o no. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos ingresar al cuarto. Y con ello, súbitamente se instaló en él un dolor tan grande, que le hizo llevarse ambas manos al pecho, por encima de su corazón. El dolor no era físico, porque no podía calmarlo, pero era demasiado real. Todo lo que antes había sentido se intensificó a niveles insoportables, la desesperación lo cubrió completamente, la soledad lo hizo sentirse el insecto más pequeño que existe, la tristeza lo embargó hasta que sintió que no quedaba nada de él, estaba en completa oscuridad sin posibilidad de salvación, no había una mano amiga que pudiera sacarlo del hoyo al que caía, no había nada que indicara que estos sentimientos acabarían alguna vez, no parecía que nada mejoraría en absoluto, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tomarse el cabello y arrancar cada hebra, estaba seguro que eso dolería menos. Hizo con sus manos un puño de las sábanas, abrió los ojos y su visión era borrosa, sintió lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

No podía seguir así, sentía que moría. Quería huir de ese sentimiento, correr y alejarse lo más que podía.

Escuchó una voz hablarle, debía ser Ludwig, no entendió lo que dijo, le pareció que lo llamaba por su nombre. Kiku se levantó, algo dentro de él le gritaba que se fuera, lejos, a ningún lugar en específico, solo no ahí.

No vio a nadie, ni siquiera veía por donde iba, escuchó el ruido de objetos caer, no sabía si había sido él quien los había tirado. Se detuvo abruptamente al chocar contra algo, y caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos por primera vez, y pudo ver que recibía ayuda de unos guardias.

—Majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaban repetidamente.

Se levantó rápidamente, con la ayuda de los guardias. Les contestó que estaba bien, que sólo había tenido un pequeño accidente. Se dio cuenta que en efecto, estaba bien, los espantosos sentimientos habían desaparecido, tan rápido como habían llegado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Estaba muy confundido, buscó un lugar para sentarse y pensar. Iba a despedir a los guardias, para quedarse solo, cuando notó algo extraño: ninguno sonreía, es más su mirada era hacia abajo, sus voces carentes de expresión, sus uniformes menos arreglados de lo que Ludwig siempre exigía, hasta se habían dejado la barba crecer, desorganizada y nada estética.

Cuando los guardias se fueron, indicaron a los sirvientes llevarle algo de beber a su reina. Kiku recibió el agua, pero se fijó más en la cara de la sirvienta, carente de expresión, ojeras por la falta de sueño, cabello sin peinar, ropa con agujeros… hasta se atrevería a decir que no se había bañado.

'_Todos están tristes_.'

La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Y por qué hasta Kiku se había visto afectado por esa depresión? ¿Era Feliciano? Era imposible que el jack se hubiera relacionado con cada sirviente, guardia y personal que trabajaba en el palacio. Kiku no lo odiaba, pero tampoco entendía cómo su ausencia podía llegar a causar este impacto por todo el castillo, hasta en él; habían hablado, y algunas de las cosas que decían le causaban gracia, pero no eran tan cercanos como para poder causar ese sentimiento inmensurable de vacío. No tenía sentido, el chico podía ser agradable y carismático, pero ¿Cómo podía ejercer tanto poder sobre…? ¿Poder? ¿Ludwig?

Las piezas del rompecabezas fueron cayendo una a una sobre un molde, quedando exactas y juntándose para formar y así descubrir la razón por la cual se había causado tanto sufrimiento emocional a terceros, en las últimas dos semanas.

'_Ludwig es el único que tiene un poder. ¡Ludwig está causando todo esto en el reino!'_

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría haciendo al reino miserable?... ¿Sabe que los está haciendo sufrir?

El jamás haría daño a su adorado pueblo a propósito, mucho menos a las personas que dedicaban su vida a servirle. Lo más probable era que ignorara todo esto. Pero entonces… Kiku no había visto a Ludwig igual de desdichado como él se había sentido hace unos momentos. Pero ¿Cómo? La reina había salido huyendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a su esposo, no había podido hacer nada más, había sido imposible de disimular ese dolor… o ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso así era cómo Ludwig se sentía? Kiku no lo había visto acostarse todo el día en la cama sin levantarse, hasta sabía que estaba comiendo y trabajando cada día… Ludwig estaba ignorando sus sentimientos. No los sacaba de sí mismo gritando, llorando, desahogándose de alguna forma… Por eso influenciaba a los demás, su dolor se expresaba por medio de su poder, que aparentemente estaba creciendo hasta llegar a imponer sentimientos ajenos en otros.

Suspiró muy admirado. Ludwig era muy poderoso. Lástima que no estaba controlándose.

Kiku sabía la verdad, quizás era el único que conocía esta información. Ludwig había sido descomunalmente afectado por la pérdida de Feliciano. Y al guardar ese dolor dentro de sí, el mismo sentimiento buscó una salida, a través de sus poderes.

No podía hablar directamente con él, sus piernas temblarían si su mente volvía a pasar por aquel tormento emocional, no quería volver a experimentar de primera mano todo aquello que lo hizo sufrir, lo que parecieron horas de tortura sin indicios de poder parar alguna vez. Acercarse a Ludwig traería todo eso de nuevo.

La reina de Hearts pidió a sus sirvientes, que una pluma y papel le fueran llevados.

* * *

><p>Ludwig estaba sentado en su cama, muy confundido. Parpadeó muchas veces cuando su reina se hubo ido.<p>

¿Qué le pasaba a Kiku? ¿Tanto lo odiaba ahora? ¿Tan molesta era su compañía?

Eran preguntas que no podía responder sin hablar con él.

Escuchó un toque a la puerta, suave, hasta delicado. Obviamente de Kiku. Caminó hasta ella y extendió su mano para abrirla. Nada. Vio a ambos lados, sin ver alguna señal de su esposo. Vio hacia abajo, observando un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo levantó.

"Es bueno desahogarse, a veces nuestros sentimientos afectan a los demás" decía con perfecta caligrafía. Era la letra de Kiku.

Ludwig no entendió el significado de todo aquello. ¿Se había dado cuenta de su estado de humor reciente? ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Todo su esfuerzo por comportarse normal y no llamar la atención fue en vano? Suspiró. Era imposible. Al parecer no había pasado inadvertido, pero no entendió la última frase de la nota, no comprendió cómo podría afectar a los demás.

Salió de la habitación, era imposible dormir ahora. De todas formas la noche aún era joven, faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Regresó a su estudio, el único lugar de soledad que quedaba, y el último en que había visto a su adorado martirio.

Se sentó en su escritorio, aunque ya no había trabajo por hacer. Apoyo ambos brazos en la mesa y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos. Quería que el día terminara.

Pocos minutos más tarde alguien llamó a su puerta. Suspiró, ya no quería ver a nadie más.

—Adelante— indicó.

La puerta se abrió, vio de nuevo a Antonio. Sabía que no quería escuchar lo que saliera de él.

—Su Majestad, pensé que estaría en su habitación. Así que mi primera opción fue buscarlo ahí —dijo sorprendido. Caminó hasta colocarse frente a él, hizo la típica reverencia y continuó— Vine a decirle sobre el nuevo jack. Mañana a primera hora, se dará el anuncio público de que el jack fue catalogado como "incapaz" de protegerlo, y que se necesita uno nuevo. Las pruebas comenzaran en un mes, pero ya pueden enlistarse…

—¿Después de mañana no habrá vuelta atrás? —Preguntó Ludwig desconcertado.

—No, señor.

—¿A primera hora?

—Así es, Su Alteza. De esa forma todo el pueblo sabrá la noticia, al salir el sol.

Ludwig sabía que estaba firmando una sentencia de nunca más volver a tener a Feliciano cerca de él. —Que sea hecho, entonces —finalizó, las palabras dejando un sabor amargo en su boca. Vio los papeles en su escritorio, no quería mirar a Antonio.

—Señor ¿Puedo hacer una petición?

Ludwig lo volvió a ver sin muchas ganas, le indicó que continuara.

—Es mi aniversario de bodas, ¿Puedo pedir la noche libre para celebrar con mi pareja? Aún tengo cosas pendientes por hacer, pero puedo realizarlas mañana, si usted así lo desea.

—¿Te irás a casa?

—No, es una noche demasiado especial. Gastaré un poco de mis ahorros, iremos a cenar al mejor restaurante de Hearts —respondió, mostrando 'alegría' con sus ojos.

—Eres la primera persona que he visto sonreír en semanas —dijo Ludwig, dándose cuenta que hablaba la verdad. Nadie en Hearts sonreía últimamente, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué. Hasta ahora lo notaba.

—En realidad, me he sentido deprimido últimamente, todo el castillo ha estado un poco apagado. Pero todo mejoró para mí con mi aniversario, estoy muy feliz —contestó, sus ojos brillaban.

—Adelante, ve en ese caso. Felicidades por su día —dijo el rubio sin compartir la alegría.

—¡Muchas gracias! —contestó con energía.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo en la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla. Vio hacia atrás y habló de nuevo.

—Sabe, es muy extraño que haya tenido problemas con Feli, nadie jamás se había quejado de él —Ludwig sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, pero logró articular palabras sin titubeos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó con duda.

—Él sólo hablaba bien de usted, de lo bueno y fuerte que era. Hasta tenía a su hermano cansado de escucharlo. Y de repente estaba triste, llorando y pidiendo un traslado, sin dar más explicaciones que sólo "no puedo hacerlo más", ni siquiera dijo otra cosa al respecto. Extraño en verdad ¿No le parece? —dijo, su expresión siendo una cara de póquer, y en sus ojos mostrando 'desconfianza' y 'enojo'

—¿Insinúas algo, Antonio? —preguntó Ludwig cautelosamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Si Antonio lo iba a acusar de algo, por lo menos debería hacerlo sin rodeos.

—No, Su Majestad. No puedo insinuar —dijo, desviando la mirada—… menos si es a usted —finalizó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El rey estuvo solo una vez más. Supo que Antonio obviamente estaba molesto por la huída de Feliciano. Es más, él sabía que todo era culpa del rubio, simplemente no tenía la autoridad para hacer algo. Debía ser frustrante para él, que Ludwig hiciera algo horrible y que pasara impune.

Pero eso no era cierto, Ludwig estaba sufriendo por su error, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Buscó por ambos lados, hasta que vio a un sirviente y le habló.

—Tráeme una botella de licor —le ordenó.

—Sí, Alteza —le contestó y se dio la vuelta para obedecer. Ludwig rápidamente lo llamó, antes de que se fuera.

—Que sean dos —le dijo.

* * *

><p>Pasadas las horas Ludwig no estaba seguro cuánto había bebido. Tenía muchas botellas frente a él, algunas caídas, yacían en el suelo, así que no podía contarlas. Las cosas a su alrededor se movían, era un poco divertido.<p>

Kiku había dicho que debía desahogarse ¡A esto lo había llevado Feliciano! Todo era más fácil con alcohol. ¿Cómo la falta de un simple sirviente podía hacerle tanto daño? Era hilarante, a decir verdad.

Feliciano era un nombre largo. Vargas era un apellido corto. Daban muy bien juntos.

Finalmente dejó que los sentimientos guardados salieran a flote. Quebraron todas las cárceles en las que se encontraban. Extrañaba a Feliciano, demasiado. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho. Se preguntaba a sí mismo la razón de su idiotez. Se odiaba por el trato que le había dado, por no apreciarlo como debía cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por entender los enormes sentimientos hacia él, cuando ya se hubo ido. No le molestaba en absoluto la bofetada propinada, sabía muy bien que la merecía. Feliciano había querido evitar el adulterio, Ludwig sólo lo buscaba con mucho fervor. Ya ni siquiera quería intimar con el castaño, escuchar esa dulce voz de nuevo, sería más que suficiente. Ver su rostro otra vez, perderse en esos ojos llenos de inocencia y esa sonrisa llena de calidez.

¿Quién lo volvería a hacer sonreír? ¿Cómo reiría como aquellas veces que ahora parecían tan lejanas? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver la tremenda hermosura que sólo Feliciano poseía?

Nadie más salvaría pequeños pájaros caídos de su nido, lloraría al ver una boda, repetiría "ve" todo el tiempo, y se sonrojaría al ponerse nervioso como él…

Hubo cosas que en ningún momento pudo ver del jack, y que ahora, ya no lo haría. Feliciano decía que era muy bueno dibujando y pintando, jamás vería sus obras de arte. Decía que amaba cocinar, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar su comida.

El dolor era demasiado, un vacío extraordinario que llenaba su ser por completo.

Sintió sus ojos arder… ¿Acaso quería llorar? Al darse cuenta de eso, bebió un trago más. Una risa comenzó a salir de él, se intensificó hasta volverse incontrolable.

Estaba triste, desesperado, solo, vacío… estaba deprimido pero estaba riendo, su risa no era de felicidad. Probablemente era producto de su estado de ebriedad, ya que era incoherente, la gente no reía cuando estaba desconsolada, pero eso era irrelevante ahora.

_Ah, su Feliciano. ¡Si alguna vez hubiera sabido lo muy importante que era para él!_

Si sólo quisiera su cuerpo, no estaría sufriendo tanto por su ausencia; si el interés fuera puramente físico, no le costaría tanto trabajo pasar sus días sólo. En su vida, nadie había llamado su atención como el castaño, ni siquiera su esposo, quién muy bello pudiera ser, pero no podía ganarle a Feliciano ¿Cómo diablos iba a olvidarlo? Era imposible después de esas numerosas pláticas, risas, tardes que pasó con él, después de haber formado una conexión tan fuerte que lo hizo caer ante sus encantos, fijarse en su físico, adorar su forma de ser…

Y ahora, nunca estaría con él, ni siquiera lo volvería a ver.

Suspiró una vez, luego otra, a veces reía, y a veces sólo respiraba, el ciclo volvía a repetirse. Perdió la cuenta de lo que hacía. Podría dormir ahí mismo, pero soñaría con él; y ni siquiera de forma agradable, sino que recordaría el último momento que compartieron, un breve y a la vez largo momento de perfección donde hubo un beso, seguido del inicio de la pesadilla que había vivido las últimas semanas.

Feliciano…. Ludwig no pudo disculparse con él cuando se fue, si pudiera corregir la opinión que el castaño tenía sobre él ahora, aunque fuera sólo un poco, podría descansar tranquilo, su culpa podría ser calmada. Si antes hubiera sido más expresivo, si le hubiera revelado con lujo de detalles, todos los maravillosos sentimientos que causaba en él, si tan sólo Ludwig le hubiera dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber... El vestigio de una idea vino a su mente, la ignoró. Pensaba sólo en concentrarse en liberar su mente ahora que estaba sólo y nadie llegaría a interrumpir. La misma idea se hizo un espacio más grande, era una sandez, lo sabía muy bien; lo mejor sería esforzarse por no tomarla en cuenta. La idea ahora presentaba un nombre: Antonio. Sabía muy bien que estaba ebrio, no debería escucharse a sí mismo… Además Antonio no estaba aquí, estaba en un restaurante lujoso con su esposa…

Se levantó de su asiento, salió de su despacho, sabiendo que todo era una estupidez. Aún así; no podía obligarse a sí mismo a detenerse, no cuando estaba caminando, dirigiéndose a una de las salidas del castillo, la que daba a una de las estaciones donde aguardaban los carruajes, exclusivos para el uso real.

Antonio sabía donde debía estar Feliciano, donde Ludwig debía ir para disculparse y si fuera posible… hacerlo volver. No podía esperar el día siguiente, el Ace daría el anuncio públicamente y el puesto del jack quedaría libre para que otro tomara su lugar.

—Buenas noches, Su Alteza —saludó con nerviosismo el conductor, cepillando un majestuoso caballo negro.

Ludwig sabía que ésta no era hora para que el rey saliera sin guardias, y menos para un paseo en carruaje. Este hombre no lo llevaría esta noche, a ningún lugar, porque haría preguntar a otros, como la reina o el Ace (que ni siquiera estaba en el palacio) sobre el estado del rey, ya que si estaba muy alcoholizado, se consideraría como no apto para salir de su hogar, o dar alguna orden que significara alejarse del castillo . La protección del gobernante supremo era prioritaria, aún si iba en contra de sus propios deseos.

—Hola —dijo, extrañándose a sí mismo por su saludo tan informal. Se recordó una vez más que éste no era su estado normal— ¿Me ayudas a buscar a mi perro? Berlitz corrió hacia aquel lugar— mintió, señalando un punto a su derecha donde había una gran cantidad de arbustos.

El hombre estaba 'sorprendido', e incluso un poco 'dudoso' de la veracidad de aquellas palabras, pero no tenía otra opción más que obedecer. Fuera cierto o falso, el rey era el rey. Y esto, de ninguna manera comprometía su seguridad.

Ludwig se dio la vuelta, fingiendo buscar a su mascota por el lado contrario, mirando de reojo al sirviente, quién no se alejaba mucho de su vista, era como si desconfiara.

—¡Estoy seguro que corrió a ese árbol de ahí! —dijo señalando, el hombre se giró para ver.

Cuando el conductor buscaba ávidamente con su mirada, porque no parecía que se alejaría más de quince metros, Ludwig tomó una decisión: corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran, hacia el carruaje. Sólo un poco más, debía ser rápido, no podía detenerse, no tenía mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, se tropezó, tambaleó un poco ¿Qué le pasaba a su coordinación? Pudo ver al otro hombre corriendo hacia él, llamándolo, rogándole que no hiciera nada impulsivo. El rubio estiró la mano, alcanzó al caballo negro, luchó por liberarlo del vehículo, sintió una mano agarrarle sus ropas, tirar de ellas para intentar detenerlo.

—¡No toques al rey! —le gritó, mientras soltaba por completo al equino. Lo montó, logró que el caballo trotara fuera del lugar, Ludwig se soltó del conductor, haciéndole un gesto ofensivo con la mano mientras le gritaba —¡Perdiste! —ahora reía, esta vez fue una risa sincera, la emoción de la expectativa de poder ver de nuevo a Feliciano sacaba a relucir de nuevo su alegría.

No sabía donde vivía el castaño de ojos verdes, si quería encontrarlo, necesitaría ir al restaurante donde estaba, sólo esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde, que aún no se hubiera ido del lugar.

Un punto a su favor: sabía montar, desde pequeño le habían dado clases de equitación. Y afortunadamente el caballo evitaba, por él mismo, colisionar con muros y pilares al correr, pues quien lo montaba, captaba los peligros demasiado tarde, dirigiéndolos hacia un seguro accidente.

Sabía el nombre y dirección del restaurante del que Antonio había hablado, "El Encanto" se llamaba, el mejor de todo Hearts, un lugar muy lujoso, pero de gran precio. Ludwig mismo lo había frecuentado, en cualquier fecha en que quería "algo diferente al palacio". Pero la última vez, estaba seguro que había sido cuando él aún era un príncipe.

* * *

><p>Era una ventaja recordar dónde estaba situado el lugar, aún después de casi un año. No estaba muy seguro de dónde dejaría su caballo. Suspiró. Debió pensar esto mejor.<p>

Se acercó, aún montado en el equino, a la puerta de entrada del gran restaurante. Cuando el animal fue visto por los trabajadores que recibían a los clientes, un hombre enfurecido se acercó.

—¡¿Qué lugar cree que es este?! ¡Aquí no se aceptan anim-! —el hombre se calló abruptamente cuando vio de quién se trataba, se quedó boquiabierto, sin parecer volver a hablar.

—Espero que se haga una excepción ahora… Cuídalo por mí, ¿Quieres? —dijo Ludwig, bajándose del caballo, pasando las riendas al paralizado hombre, éste las tomó sin decir nada. Ludwig simplemente, no quería lidiar con más personas.

El que debía ser gerente del restaurante se acercó, comenzó muy nervioso —Su Alteza, esto es una enorme sorpresa. Eh… ¿Mesa para dos?

¿Con quién pensaban que iba a comer? ¿Con el caballo? Ludwig negó con la cabeza —Busco a mi Ace, si es que aún no se ha ido.

El gerente movió su cabeza hacia una mesa en específico, Ludwig lo siguió con su mirada y lo vio ahí. _Antonio seguía en el lugar_. Comiendo, sosteniendo la mano de alguien más, que el rubio no podía distinguir.

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta entrar de lleno al restaurante. Ignoró los llamados a su nombre desde la puerta, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo.

A medida se acercaba, vio a Antonio notar su presencia, admirarse al verlo, abrir más los ojos y dejar de hablar con su pareja, para solo quedarse paralizado viendo a su rey caminar hacia su mesa.

—S-su Majestad, q-que bonita noche tenemos ahora —dijo nerviosamente, dudoso y sorprendido.

—¿Qué tal? —Saludó Ludwig brevemente —Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente… —estableció, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía buscar una silla para sentarse a la mesa mientras durara la charla.

—Eh… c-claro, sólo… bueno debe ser una emergencia si vino tan de repente… supongo que no hay opción… a lo mejor es breve… ¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! Rey Ludwig, tal vez no conozca a mi esposo, él es…

Ludwig por primera vez reparó en que Antonio no estaba sólo, debía haberlo olvidado, impulsado por su motivo al venir, vio a la persona que aún no había dicho nada, sentada en la mesa frente a su Ace, era… ¿Era Feliciano? _Su _Feliciano, de todos los lugares de Hearts en que podría estar ¿En este?… Después de esas eternas semanas en que no pudo verlo, solo en sus pensamientos, ahora estaba ahí mismo… Ahora podría disculparse, pedirle que regresara, pero vaya ¡Estaba aquí! Necesitaba ver su bello rostro de nuevo, tocarlo una vez más… No podía evitarlo, extendió su brazo sin pensarlo en absoluto, ansiando posar su mano sobre esa suave mejilla, mirar a esos profundos ojos una vez más, leer la infinidad de sentimientos que guardaban. La palma de su mano estaba a punto de tocarle, pero el otro abrió más sus ojos, se inclinaba hacia atrás, alejándose de él ¿Por qué Feliciano se alejaba de él?

—¡Su Alteza! —levantó la voz Antonio. Hizo que Ludwig detuviera sus movimientos, y girara su rostro hacia el Ace, leyó en sus ojos 'enojo' y 'celos' ¿Por qué? Feliciano era suyo, no de él.

Volvió su mirada hacia el jack, esta vez con más detenimiento, pudo ver algo que antes no había notado… El muchacho no era Feliciano, su cabello era un poco más oscuro, su rizo que hacía ver su cabello desarreglado, siempre levantado y que no parecía peinarse con nada, estaba al otro lado; pero lo más diferente eran sus ojos, que no mostraban la inocencia, dulzura y alegría de su adorado, sino más bien una frialdad, unos sentimientos enormemente negativos hacia él, específicamente dirigidos a él, Ludwig vio 'ira' enorme, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el gran sentimiento de 'odio' que mostraban los ojos del chico parecido a Feliciano.

—Señor, él es Lovino, _mi_ esposo… —dijo Antonio después de un rato, aún quedaban restos de la grave molestia de ver a alguien más, aún fuere el rey, intentando tocar el rostro de su amado.

El muchacho de nombre Lovino, sólo le dirigió una mirada que parecía ser capaz de matarlo, y luego, volvió a ver a su plato, utilizando los cubiertos para dar otro bocado de su comida.

—Lovi dice hola, es sólo que tiene mucha hambre —dijo el Ace, intentando excusar a su pareja. Sonriendo de la misma manera que siempre hacía, olvidando la imprudencia de Ludwig.

Ludwig reparó en todo lo que estaba pasando, que éste chico era el esposo de Antonio, ni siquiera había pensado que era un hombre, sino una mujer. Sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, actuando por impulso para tocar a alguien más sin su consentimiento, aún así no entendió ¿Por qué éste tipo lo veía con tanto odio?

—Lamento mi comportamiento, creo que he bebido más de lo que me permite controlarme —se disculpó Ludwig con vergüenza, sabía que estaba diciendo demasiado, pero tenía que decir la verdad, nada de lo que había hecho esa noche era a como él actuaba normalmente.

—No es problema, todos nos hemos pasado con nuestros tragos. Puedo hacer que venga un carruaje a recogerlo —contestó Antonio con amabilidad, retornando a su usual y amable forma de ser.

—¡Aún no! —interrumpió— Es decir… Aún necesito hablar contigo —respondió el rubio.

—Creo que mañana estará en mejores condiciones para tener una plática —aconsejó el castaño.

—No será posible mañana, entonces será demasiado tarde —habló con preocupación, sabía que su desesperación apenas era disimulada.

Pudo ver la cara de Antonio cambiar, ponerse a un tono más serio y escuchar con atención.

—Necesito que me digas donde está Feliciano —dijo Ludwig con firmeza, apoyándose en la mesa de la pareja para no perder el equilibrio, pues le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse de pie.

Ésta vez fueron los ojos de Lovino que se abrieron completamente, para luego fruncir su ceño y mostrar una cara de claro disgusto.

—Antonio… —advirtió el castaño más bajo.

—Lovi, el rey lo está pidiendo… —le explicó el mayor suavemente.

—Su… Alteza —dijo Lovino, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, sin sinceridad alguna— creo que Feli… el señor Vargas está en otro lugar trabajando, no creo que quiera ser molestado… Además, creo que está claro que ya no es el jack real. Él no tiene deseos de volver a serlo.

—Pequeño, no puedes hablarle así al rey —le dijo Antonio con cariño, tomándolo de la mano.

—Señor-rey-usted, creo que sería correcto respetar los deseos del señor Vargas ¿No le parece? —dijo el joven, ignorando a Antonio para ver a Ludwig.

—Tú eres su hermano ¿No? —dijo Ludwig sin pensarlo, era la obvia razón del parecido entre ambos, y probablemente el motivo detrás de su rencor contra él.

—Feli está muy triste, necesito que olvide este lugar y sea feliz donde está ahora —continuó el castaño, molesto aún, frunciendo el ceño, pero un tono de tristeza y preocupación pintaba sus ojos.

—Lamento el malestar de tu hermano, pero te aseguro que no quiero hacerle daño —explicó el rubio—. Me es menester hablar con él—finalizó. Ahora se dirigió a su Ace de nuevo —Antonio, por favor…

—Seguro… —dijo sin parecer tener otra opción. Seguido de un momento, un golpe bajo la mesa hizo que saltara en su asiento e hiciera un quejido por el dolor.

—¡Lovi no tengo opción! —se quejó con preocupación.

—¡Gracias por disimular bastardo! —le gritó su esposo.

Ludwig se sentía incómodo ahora, era obvio que el hermano de Feliciano no quería que lo buscara o hablara con él. Recordó que temprano ese día, Antonio había controlado la ira que tenía cuando "acusó" al rubio de haberle hecho algo malo al ausente jack, que causara su huída. Si ése era el cuñado ¿Cuánto más enojada estaría la persona que llevaba la misma sangre que él? Lovino debía pensar que el rey sólo lastimaría más a su hermano.

'_Si tan sólo pudiera comenzar a explicarte lo equivocado que estas'_, pensó.

—Escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes… Pero creo que si me dejaras hablar con él, puedo arreglar las asperezas que lo dañaron —explicó Ludwig, colocando todo su peso sobre sus codos, ahora apoyados en la mesa de la pareja, comenzaba a tener sueño, y sabía que si dormía no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Quién sabe que mañana se acuerde de esta conversación? —dijo Lovino, viendo al rubio luchar por su equilibrio y tambalear, luego se dirigió al castaño— Antonio no puedes darle la dirección a un ebrio…

—¡Lovino! —regañó su esposo.

Las palabras del hermano del jack enfadaron a Ludwig.

—Éste ebrio es tu rey, intenté ser amable contigo. Sabes que mi Ace tiene que obedecerme, lo siento, pero si no aceptas otra opinión no puedo razonar contigo —dijo en tono firme, ya estaba teniendo suficiente de este tipo, parecido a Feliciano, pero a la vez completamente diferente— Antonio, ahora… —ordenó.

El aludido suspiró. Levantó la mano izquierda de Lovino y le dio un beso en el dorso, mientras susurraba —Yo sé que te enojarás conmigo por esto…

—No lo dudes, pero sé que al final no es tu culpa —le contestó éste.

El Ace colocó la mano de su pareja, con cuidado, sobre la mesa. Luego se dirigió a su rey —No tengo una pluma conmigo— le dijo.

Ludwig suspiró en irritación, el sueño comenzaba a llenarlo, sus ojos ansiaban cerrarse, y él luchaba contra ese deseo para mantenerse despierto. Vio a su alrededor, todos los clientes del restaurante observaban la escena que se había formado, algunos hasta habían dejado de comer para poner más atención, era una vergüenza haber hecho esto tan público, pero… Podía aprovecharlo aún así, se dirigió a toda la gente que los rodeaba.

—¿Alguien aquí tiene una pluma? —preguntó a todos y a nadie en específico.

Al mismo tiempo, sin intencionada sincronía, la mayoría de personas presentes sacaron una pluma de sus ropas, su bolso o de su mesa, alguna que cargaban para algún trabajo, necesidad o sin ninguna razón en especial; todos se la extendieron a su gobernante.

La imagen de todo aquello causó una sonrisa sorprendida en Ludwig, era un poco gracioso. Aunque probablemente estaba sonriendo como ebrio otra vez, riéndose de cosas que en las que nadie más encontraría humor.

El rubio tomó la pluma de la mano extendida más cercana a donde estaba, necesitó dos intentos, pues su coordinación aún era pésima, y le parecía tener visión doble, tuvo que esperar a que las dos manos se hicieran una sola para lograr hacer algo tan simple como eso.

—¡Tintero! —dijo, hablando fuerte y claro para ser escuchado en todo el restaurante.

Un mesero se acercó rápidamente, cargando el objeto que el rey necesitaba, éste agradeció por la eficiencia de los trabajadores del lugar.

Le dio ambos objetos a Antonio, tendiendo cuidado de no derramar tinta, sabía que mancharía el mantel sobre la mesa y podría ensuciar al castaño, no necesitaba crear una escena de comedia en medio de todo este drama.

El Ace tomó la pluma con su mano derecha, la mojó un poco dentro del tintero y en la pequeña manta que estaba sobre la mesa, destinada para que el cliente pudiera limpiar su boca después de comer; comenzó a escribir números y palabras que significaban una dirección, que simbolizaban para Ludwig volver a ver a Feliciano.

—Supondré que esto significa que la orden del nuevo jack no será emitida mañana… —dijo el castaño, mientras escribía. A lo que el rey asintió.

Colocó la manta sobre la mano del rubio, éste la metió en su bolsillo, asegurándola para no perderla accidentalmente. La esperanza volvió a su corazón, la alegría y el color de la emoción de reencontrarse con aquel que le había robado el aliento, el sueño y todos sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, de verdad —sabía que agradecer era inútil, ya que no les había dado la opción de negarse a obedecerlo—, esto significa mucho para mí —agregó, no estaba seguro si sus palabras causarían algún efecto.

—Ya no tengo hambre —dijo Lovino a su esposo, claramente esperando que Ludwig lo escuchara.

—Señor —dijo Antonio en dirección al rubio— Por favor… Feliciano significa mucho para esta familia, si él sufre dolor, todos lo sentimos con él —dijo, el rey leyó la 'preocupación' y el 'afecto' en él.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él… —pudo articular.

Ludwig de verdad quería explicarles a ambos que lastimar a Feliciano nunca fue su intención, que el muchacho sólo había llevado buenos recuerdos a su vida, felices memorias que quería hacer eternas… La falta de su presencia era dolorosa, le hacía sentir soledad, tristeza, desesperación que antes no conocía. Se había dado cuenta de cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos por el castaño, cuando él ya no estaba, era demasiado tarde ahora, otras personas habían sido involucradas, pero lo más importante: lo había hecho llorar, lo había ahuyentado, lo había hecho viajar lejos y no querer regresar. Necesitaba arreglar eso, no podía vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

—Lo mejor para él es comenzar de nuevo, lejos de aquí —dijo Lovino viendo hacia abajo, murmurando sus palabras.

Ludwig iba a debatir contra eso, defenderse a sí mismo, luchar contra las palabras del castaño… Pero ya no podía, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando y el alcohol lo había consumido completamente, se rindió ante su cansancio y sintió su cuerpo desplomarse y caer al suelo, gritos y pasos que corrían en su dirección, auxiliándolo, ayudando a levantarlo.

Su visión era borrosa, veía colores que se mezclaban unos con otros, apenas podía reconocer las siluetas que lo rodeaban. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia pudo escuchar una voz familiar, una voz que no debería estar ahí, era Kiku.

—Lamento este comportamiento, desgraciadamente mi esposo ha estado bajo mucho estrés en estos últimos días, hasta un hombre tan fuerte como él puede quebrarse, después de todo es un humano ¿No somos todos? —dijo en un elocuente discurso, Ludwig apenas pudo comprender sus palabras, luchó por caminar solo, pero sabía que era ayudado por dos hombres a su lado.

Sintió su cuerpo entrar en calor, sentarse en el cómodo asiento de un carruaje, vio a su caballo que lo esperaba afuera, sostenido, de las riendas, por un guardia. Tocó su bolsillo para sentir la tela que tenía impresa la dirección que visitaría al día siguiente, el inicio de un nuevo viaje en busca de aquel ser que le dio sentido a su vida.

Agradecía mentalmente a Kiku por haberlo rescatado a tiempo, sólo rezaba a los dioses que el día de mañana, cuando sus pensamientos fueran lógicos, coherentes y normales; pudiera recordar este día, sin sentir tanta vergüenza y remordimiento por su forma de actuar.

'_Feliciano te veré de nuevo'_, fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuantas cosas, cuantas cosas... Les gusto el rey borracho? Quiero saber sus opiniones de Ludwig alcoholizado... Ademas, que opinan de Grecia y Japon? España y Romano? <strong>(espero que eso los haya sorprendido xD) <strong>La tensión en la charla entre Kiku y Ludwig? El poder de Ludwig que ha crecido? **

**Increiblemente tenemos un fanart de juego de cartas! Es del capitulo 2 (Un nuevo comienzo)... de nuevo visiten mi perfil porque ahí esta la direccion... Aunque pensandolo bien, tambien se los pondre aqui _nolee375. t um blr . co m. tagged/juegodecartas_ (quiten los espacios) Diganme su opinion, agradecemos a la adorable yumi-chan por su talento :D**

**Agradezco todos los reviews hechos de forma anonima, y aquellos de los usuarios que no son de ff... No puedo responderles individualmente como a los que si tienen cuenta en ff, pero desde aqui les digo GRACIAS! AMO SUS REVIEWS Y LEO CADA UNO DE ELLOS!**

**¡SOLICITO SUS REVIEWS UNA VEZ MAS! **

**Hasta la proxima~**


	10. Buscándote

**Hetalia no es mio**

**Fanfic inspirado en la baraja de cartas "Cardverse" de Arte Stella de Himaruya Hidekaz  
><strong>

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. Buscándote<strong>

Los pájaros aún no habían comenzado a cantar, el sol seguía sin mostrar su radiante cara, y la respiración de Kiku continuaba siendo suave y constante a la par suya.

Ludwig abrió sus ojos.

Se levantó torpemente de su cama, estuvo a punto de colapsar en el suelo, todo a su alrededor estaba demasiado oscuro, y los eventos de la noche anterior aparecieron ante él, reproduciéndose hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Sintió una enorme y terrible vergüenza, fue tan embarazoso todo lo ocurrido. Por años, el pueblo se había acostumbrado a un príncipe educado, obediente y leal; por meses, a un rey firme, admirable e ideal. Y todo se había arruinado en sólo cuestión de pocos minutos en un fino restaurante, frente a una pareja, en su aniversario. La imagen que se había tardado toda su vida en construir había sido completamente borrada, y cambiada a la de una especie de niño inmaduro con mucho dinero y poder, que había decidido portarse mal y cumplir su capricho a como diera lugar.

Jamás volvería a beber.

…

O tal vez sí lo haría, pero no en demasiada cantidad.

…

Las cosas hechas no podían borrarse, ya pensaría en las consecuencias de estos actos en otro momento. El pasado no podía cambiarse. Por ahora sólo podía ver hacia adelante, hacia una dirección escrita en una manta, hacia un lugar donde se encontraba una persona, un individuo cuyo nombre se había convertido en el único pensamiento del rubio. _'Feliciano'_

Se aseó y se cambió en silencio. Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer en su habitación lo más rápido y suavemente posible.

Dio una última mirada hacia atrás, asegurándose que el pelinegro aún dormía, y salió.

—Buenos días, Alteza.

Ludwig se congeló donde estaba. Pudo sentir su pecho ser golpeado por su corazón, latiendo más fuerte. ¿Alguna vez alguien lo saludaría sin asustarlo de repente?

—¿Qué pasa, Antonio? —dijo sin regresar el saludo. La cabeza le dolía desde que había despertado, y no estaba de humor para discutir con el castaño, quien probablemente lo querría convencer de no ir por su cuñado.

—Necesito que firme unos papeles antes de irse —dijo éste, con su sonrisa de siempre. Sus ojos mostraban 'esperanza'.

—¿Irme? ¿Quién dice que me voy? —acusó Ludwig, no sabiendo que más hacer, y preguntándose a sí mismo si era posible mentirle al rey, cambiando las emociones mientras se le hablaba.

—Creo que ambos sabemos la razón de estar despierto tan temprano, ahora —contestó el Ace, la sonrisa aún en su cara, las emociones de su corazón aún no cambiando.

—¿No vas a detenerme? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta que Antonio daría.

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió, 'irritación' comenzó a pasearse por sus ojos, probablemente ignoraba que para Ludwig era fácil leerlo.

Suspiró resignado, no tenía otra opción. Una parte de él se sentía culpable que sus deseos pasaran por encima de los demás, que a su alrededor todos tenían que aceptar sus decisiones y soportar las consecuencias, porque simplemente él era el rey, y ya nadie estaba, por cuestión de jerarquía, arriba de él.

El Ace lo acompañó hasta su oficina, le abrió la puerta y le dio espacio para entrar. Luego la cerró tras el rey, quedándose el castaño fuera del despacho.

Ludwig vio, en efecto, unos documentos que tenía que firmar, las velas estaban encendidas y le permitían ver los papeles sobre el escritorio. Tomó la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir su nombre sobre la línea hecha para su escritura.

Unos pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió. Las velas marcaban una silueta, era pequeña, delicada, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer femenina. Le recordó al contorno que había observado que formaba el cuerpo de Feliciano. Demasiado parecido al jack, de hecho.

—Lovino —concedió, más que una pregunta fue un reconocimiento en voz alta de su presencia.

—Rey —contestó la voz, acercándose a la luz producida por las velas, iluminando su rostro tan parecido al que Ludwig había aprendido a anhelar, pero a la vez demasiado diferente.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó, colocando la pluma sobre la mesa. Sabía que éste era el plan de Antonio al traerlo a este lugar, los papeles frente a él no eran más que una excusa, algo que podía hacer al día siguiente, no era urgente que estuvieran listos en ese momento.

—El sol aún no ha salido, irá por mi hermano ¿Verdad? —fue su respuesta, y a la vez pregunta. Sus manos estaban unidas, sus ojos preocupados, y no mostraba la ferocidad del día anterior.

Ludwig se preguntó si lo mejor sería mentir, pero no sabía si sería lo correcto, en realidad no importaba, además no imaginaba alguna forma en que Lovino pudiera detenerlo.

—Así es —contestó.

El pequeño guardia hizo una pausa, vio hacia un lado, parecía buscar qué decir. El rey esperó.

—Está… seguro ¿Acaso no quiere que Feli sea feliz? —su voz carecía del sarcasmo de la noche pasada, pero sus palabras causaron dolor en el rubio.

—Necesito disculparme, he actuado mal con tu hermano —explicó, no quería dar detalles del problema, además parecía que ni Antonio, ni su esposo, sabían de lo ocurrido.

—¿Sólo irá a disculparse? —preguntó nuevamente, estableciendo contacto visual, pareciendo necesitar la respuesta a eso.

—No quiero hacerle daño —contestó Ludwig, no estaba seguro si era lo que el hermano de Feliciano quería escuchar, pero era la verdad.

Ahora que Lovino lo veía a los ojos, aunque su voz fuera sincera, sus ventanas mostraban aquel 'odio' y 'resentimiento' que Ludwig vio antes. —Muy tarde para eso, ¿No cree? —dijo, sumando 'amargura' a la red de emociones.

—Créeme que siento lo que hice, necesito hablar con él. Las cosas no pueden terminar así —no estaba seguro si lo que decía causaba algún efecto en el furioso muchacho, pero debía sacarlo de su pecho, decírselo a alguien, lo había guardado demasiado tiempo dentro de él— No estoy bien, estoy sufriendo por mis pecados, de verdad necesito verle y decirle que todo ha sido mi culpa, él no ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Cómo puede decir que está sufriendo? —preguntó Lovino escépticamente.

—No tienes idea —dijo Ludwig con cruel ironía, ¿Cómo podría ésta persona saber lo que a Ludwig le pasaba?

—Sí que la tengo… —Contestó en lo que pareció un ladrido— Usted es el rey, es quien menos sufre. Nunca ha tenido hambre, nunca ha pasado frío y nunca ha estado solo.

—El sufrimiento físico no es el único que existe… —comenzó, pero Lovino continuó antes que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Ni siquiera sabe el significado de esa palabra —respondió rápidamente, levantó su voz, al borde en que sus palabras casi se convirtieran en un grito. Exhaló y tomó aire, su voz salió más calmada— Mi hermano está lejos, solo, triste; no tiene un hogar fijo, no tiene familia allá. Y usted está aquí con sus cortinas finas, elegantes alfombras, imponentes cuadros y apuesto a que su habitación está hecha de oro…

—…no está hecha de oro —negó Ludwig, se calló inmediatamente, sabía que si continuaba parecería un niño pequeño e inmaduro, peleando.

—Como sea, tiene todas estas comodidades. Y eso no es todo, hay algo peor: y eso es que nadie puede decirle nada malo, ni pueden criticarlo, llevarle la contraria; nadie le ha dicho jamás la horrible persona que es —dijo, sonriendo cruelmente, en sus ojos parecía haber fuego y las manos le temblaban por la ira.

Lovino llevó las manos a su rostro, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, Ludwig sólo había pensado en sí mismo, no sabía si Feliciano estaba sufriendo en este preciso momento, el día anterior, el día siguiente, pasando dolor por estar lejos de su hogar, de su familia, de todo lo que conocía, amaba y estaba acostumbrado. Ya que el rubio había sido la causa para abandonar todo aquello. Eso era verdad, el rey sabía que lo era. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, había algo que el guardia frente a él ignoraba, y no había tomado en cuenta: Feliciano no había sido el único afectado por su error; era imposible que el jack estuviera más triste, vacío, desesperado y solo que Ludwig. Ya fuera el día de ayer, el día de mañana o el presente.

No sabía si era un deseo masoquista, una forma de castigarse a sí mismo, o una especie de manera en que la balanza que por siempre había estado a su favor, se colocara en equilibrio por primera vez.

—¿Quisieras hacer eso, Lovino? —habló Ludwig suavemente, sin tener idea de lo que el castaño diría— Decirme todo aquello que nadie hace, cosas malas, criticas, contradecirme. ¿Quieres decirme la horrible persona que soy?

El guardia se quitó las manos del rostro, sus ojos enrojecidos y la 'duda' en ellos.

—No habla en serio.

—Tienes libertad para hablar, no te detendré, ni habrán consecuencias, y me quedaré en silencio, escuchándote hasta que termines —dijo, vio la incredulidad en el castaño y agregó— Te doy mi palabra.

Vio a Lovino dudar de la veracidad de lo que decía, ver hacia la puerta tras él, dirigir sus ojos a Ludwig de nuevo, tomar una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones, y prepararse para hablar.

* * *

><p>Antonio estaba fuera del despacho del rey, esperando a que terminara de hablar con su adorado esposo. Se quedó muy cerca de la puerta atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal, dispuesto a proteger a Lovino en caso que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo e hiciera algo que lo pusiera en peligro, el pequeño a veces, dentro de su propio enojo, podía actuar con demasiada impulsividad y no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Antonio estaba acostumbrado a eso, había aprendido a ver más allá de las palabras del castaño, y no le afectaban, en absoluto, los insultos que éste le daba, lo malo era que no todas las personas que conocían a Lovino podían ver a través de él con tanta facilidad.<p>

De repente escuchó gritos provenientes de la oficina del rey Ludwig, gritos de su esposo. Una combinación de insultos y ofensas, horribles palabras, fuertes adjetivos dirigidos al rey, insultos que ni siquiera se escuchaban diariamente, palabras que hacían parecer a Lovino un marinero sin ninguna clase de educación, ofensas que harían llorar a la madre del castaño, que si el abuelo de los niños Vargas estuviera vivo, le daría una fuerte cachetada a su nieto mayor.

Era increíble, y no en el buen sentido. Antonio podía escuchar y entender claramente la pronunciación de su esposo, y eso que estaba fuera del lugar donde éste se encontraba gritando. Temió por él, se preocupó por lo que Ludwig haría ante alguien que lo calificara de aquella manera tan baja, según lo que Lovino decía, hacía ver a Ludwig como si fuera peor que la especie de basura que se acumula debajo del calzado. Apuesto a que nadie había tratado al rey de esa manera. Demonios, apuesto a que Lovino tampoco había tratado así a nadie en su vida.

No pudo negar que algunas palabras le causaron gracia, aparte de compararlo con desechos y excremento de animales de granja, lo comparó a una "fea y fría patata de tamaño anormal", y lo acusó de creerse un "macho bastardo". Los gritos cesaron y la voz de Lovino se hizo más suave, hasta que jadeaba porque su oxígeno se había acabado, y respiraba para recuperar su ritmo habitual.

Antonio tenía una mano en la perilla de la enorme puerta, estaba atento a cualquier señal de enojo de parte del rubio hacia el pequeño guardia, listo para llevárselo lejos en caso que lo hubiera enfurecido demasiado.

* * *

><p>Ludwig estaba sorprendido, no podía tener otra emoción. No conocía el significado de muchas de las palabras que Lovino había dicho, pero según el contexto en que las dijo, ninguna de ellas era algo positivo para él.<p>

No podía decir nada, él le había dado autoridad para decirle lo que quisiera, el castaño solo le había dado rienda suelta a su ira, y toda había caído sobre Ludwig, de forma verbal.

El silencio que inundaba la habitación, le hizo cuestionarse a sí mismo si se había quedado sordo. Habló, en parte para que el muchacho lo escuchara, y a la vez para comprobar si en verdad había perdido su audición.

—Lovino, gracias por… eso —Ludwig no estaba seguro de cómo definirlo— Bien… ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor —dijo el castaño, aún tenía ese 'enojo' en sus ojos, pero se acompañaba de una especie de alivio, además parecía satisfecho de lo que había dicho. Era como esa clase de alegría que se presenta cuando se deja salir algo que antes se guardaba y que solo causaba molestia hasta liberarlo.

—Puedes… irte —lo despidió, no sabía que más decir. Se pregunto a sí mismo, si Lovino besaba a Antonio con esa boca tan sucia de esas intangibles palabras que salían de ella.

El aludido se acercó a la puerta, ésta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla. Antonio le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban confundidos, probablemente quería saber qué había pasado que lo haya hecho gritar de esa manera.

El castaño más bajo no le dijo nada, a lo mejor necesitarían un tiempo a solas para hablar de eso, en su lugar volvió a ver a Ludwig.

—Antes de eso, necesito que me prometa algo. Su palabra otra vez… —dijo en lo que pareció una súplica.

—¿Si? —preguntó por costumbre, el miedo a la petición que haría comenzó a arrastrarse sobre él.

—Jure que no le pedirá a Feli que regrese —dijo con los ojos húmedos, 'tristeza' en ellos, 'cariño' dedicado a su hermano.

_No…_

—Yo… —¿Cómo podría jurar aquello? ¿Cómo podría ir sin albergar alguna esperanza de que su jack volvería? ¿Cómo podría rendirse y decirle "adiós" y "hasta nunca"? "Fueron unos lindos meses", "Fue un buen beso", "Fue una bonita historia"…

—Denos su palabra, por favor —esta vez fue Antonio quien habló. La misma petición, la misma súplica, y el mismo deseo de que Ludwig se alejara de Feliciano para siempre— Le di la dirección, no me haga arrepentirme, no cause dolor en una familia tan devota a usted —las palabras indicaban un chantaje, una promesa que el rubio no quería hacer. Esto no era justo.

Ludwig no tenía opción, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto.

— Lo juro —prometió.

* * *

><p>La charla con la pareja le había quitado una buena media hora de su objetivo, afortunadamente el sol seguía sin salir. Aún era temprano.<p>

Se acercó a la cocina real.

Cuando hubo terminado con una manta color roja, en sus manos, que envolvía su desayuno y almuerzo, se acercó al patio donde parqueaban sus carruajes, sabía que no tendría mayor problema para conseguir transporte, de todas formas, no había bebido una sola gota de alcohol.

El mismo hombre de la noche anterior, al que le había tomado el pelo y de alguna forma "ofendido" con un gesto obsceno con la mano, lo vio con incredulidad. Cuando se aseguró de que Ludwig no estaba ebrio después de una pequeña conversación coherente, le abrió la puerta del carruaje, y ató dos altos y fuertes caballos para moverlo.

El rey ingresó al transporte, acomodándose sobre el acolchonado asiento preparado para la realeza, los colores dominantes rojo, rosa y naranja, como todo en el reino.

El conductor anunció, el carruaje se movió.

* * *

><p>Kiku veía el carruaje alejarse, el pasajero de éste ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su reina lo veía irse, el rubio no vio hacia atrás ni una sola vez.<p>

El pelinegro se había levantado temprano, se alarmó cuando no sintió la presencia del rey en la habitación, Ludwig se levantaba muy temprano, pero aún esta hora era un poco… exagerada para abandonar la cama.

Tenía en sus manos la nota que el rubio había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, con una caligrafía limpia y ordenada.

"Haré una vigilancia sobre la costa, aprovecharé de llevar algunos cultivos. Llegaré por la noche"

Sabía que era mentira.

* * *

><p><em>Si tú no eres el indicado ¿Entonces por qué mi alma se siente complacida hoy?<em>

Fue un viaje aburrido, sabía que llegar al norte de Hearts desde el castillo tomaría varias horas. Feliciano se encontraba en un territorio donde se dedicaban a cultivar y a sacar sal del mar, una pieza de tierra en medio del lago "Isca" y el "Reckoning Sea"*

Después de comer su desayuno se dedicó a hablar con el cochero, aprendió que era un buen hombre, que admiraba a Ludwig, y milagrosamente no había perdido el respeto con la noche anterior.

Durmió por algún tiempo, siendo incapaz de soñar. Más bien, pensaba en lo que tenía que decir, sin mucho éxito, ¿Cómo podía comenzar a expresarle a Feliciano todo lo que debía saber? Llegar y pedir disculpas, como si nada hubiera pasado, aún así, ni siquiera estaba seguro si el castaño aceptaría y lo perdonaría. Y lo peor de todo, no podía pedirle que volviera, al habérselo prometido a su hermano. No tenía idea que pasaría cuando lo viera. Cómo reaccionaría, si el jack lo quería ver de nuevo, o si lo golpearía otra vez al ver su cara.

_Si tú no eres el indicado ¿Entonces por qué tu corazón regresa mi llamado?_

Cuando despertó, ya era hora de almuerzo, había calculado que poco después sería el momento de llegada.

El tiempo se agotaba y aún no había preparado su discurso, su disculpa, sus explicaciones… Comenzó a preguntarse qué cosa encontraría en los ojos del castaño, Feliciano nunca había sido predecible… Temió un poco. Sus nervios comenzaron a acrecentarse.

_Si tú no eres mío ¿Tendría yo la fuerza para siquiera levantarme?_

—Su Alteza, hasta aquí podemos llegar con el carruaje —dijo el cochero de repente, tomando a Ludwig por sorpresa.

El vehículo saltaba haciendo el viaje incómodo, el rubio se acercó a la ventana, observando que las piedras se hacían más grande y los agujeros en el camino más profundos, este era un lugar que debía recorrerse a caballo, o en su defecto, recorrerlo a pie.

—Quédate cerca, distráete por un tiempo. Nos vemos en cuatro horas —sabía que no era suficiente tiempo, pero si quería regresar al palacio ese mismo día, no podía tardarse demasiado.

_Nunca sabré lo que el futuro trae, pero sé que estás aquí conmigo ahora._

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde ir? ¿Dónde ir? <em>Podía acercarse al mar y ver si Feliciano estaba cerca de las embarcaciones; o acercarse al lago y ver si el castaño estaba cerca de los cultivos… Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

_Lo lograremos, y espero que seas el indicado con quién compartir mi vida._

Comenzó por el lugar que le pareció más indicado. La pequeña choza donde vendían redes, anzuelos y carnadas para pescar; además de dar información en caso de visitas de turistas de los otros reinos, o de los sitios más alejados de Hearts.

Saludó a la vendedora de la tienda, una chica de unos bonitos ojos color miel. Ella regresó el saludo e hizo una reverencia al reconocer a su rey.

—Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un… —las palabras de Ludwig quedaron en el aire cuando algo llamó su atención. No era la joven frente a él, de hecho era algo colocado justo detrás de ella. Una hermosa flor, totalmente abierta, puesta en un jarrón con agua.

Sus colores eran los de hearts, sus pétalos eran naranjas en las puntas, pero cerca del centro se tornaban rojos hasta llegar al botón, que era de un brillante color amarillo, toda la bella flor parecía estar en llamas sobre su fresco tallo verde. Ludwig no recordaba haber visto una igual.

Hizo la nota mental de mencionarle aquella flor a su madre, que amaba las plantas de todo tipo, probablemente querría esta preciosa muestra de la naturaleza en su jardín. Lo más seguro sería que ella misma se encargaría de plantarla.

_Si no estoy hecho para ti ¿Entonces por qué mi corazón me dice que lo estoy?_

La mujer frente a él debió notar a Ludwig ver aquella hermosa flor que había llamado toda su atención.

—Es muy linda, ¿Verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo es —admitió el rubio— ¿Dónde la has encontrado? —preguntó.

—No lo hice —la joven sonrió ante algo que sólo ella conocía, se sonrojó levemente, vio hacia abajo. Ludwig no tuvo que leer sus sentimientos para saber que ella pensaba en alguien… Quizás ¿Un regalo? Era una flor que se veía perfecta para regalar…

_¿Hay alguna manera en que te puedas quedar en mis brazos?_

* * *

><p><em>Si no te necesito ¿Por qué estoy triste en mi cama?<em>

Salió de la tienda con un mapa en sus manos, aparentemente le tomaría una hora caminar hacia el punto donde tuviera una clara vista de su alrededor. Feliciano probablemente estaría más cerca de los cultivos, conociendo su personalidad, eso sería algo que le atraía más… ¿Cómo querría él estar en un lugar donde sólo habría olor a pescado? Además sabía que al castaño le gustaban mucho los tomates. Alguna vez le había mencionado sobre esa fruta roja y lo mucho que le gustaba a él y a su hermano.

_Si no te necesito ¿Entonces por qué tu nombre resuena en mi cabeza?_

_Feliciano. _Pensar en él, pensar en volverlo a ver llevaba una especie de alegría a lo más profundo de su pecho.

Vio las nubes, el cielo azul, el día soleado…

_Si no eres para mi ¿Por qué esta distancia mutila mi vida?_

Caminaba y caminaba, sintiéndose acercarse a su objetivo. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, solo tenía cuatro horas, y eso que no había contado el tiempo que se tardó en aquella tienda. No sabía si ese tiempo alcanzaría para todo lo que quisiera decir.

_Si no eres para mi ¿Entonces por qué sueño contigo como mi esposo?_

Vio a alguien a lo lejos, era una muchacha, en sus manos sostenía una flor. Idéntica a la que había visto en el jarrón con agua de la tienda de antes.

Le preguntó por ella, la joven sonrió de una manera similar a la otra chica, y le dio la misma respuesta. Quizás esta flor significaba algo para esta gente, quizás era un símbolo de algún tipo, algo propio entre parejas, o una simple confesión… Comenzó a preguntarse si debería llevarle una a Feliciano, apuesto a que sonreiría, de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía.

_No sé por qué estás tan lejos, pero sé que esto es verdad: Lo lograremos_

Llegó a las enormes plantaciones de cultivos, todo tipo de vegetales creciendo lentamente, muy saludables, bañados por el agua del lago Isca, se veían apetitosos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero el sol que se había quitado desde lo más alto del cielo, para inclinarse antes de amenazar con su ocaso, le indicaba que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Entonces vio una figura a lo lejos.

Entrecerró los ojos y vio un cabello castaño siendo movido por el agradable viento del lugar, el cabello caía sobre una piel ligeramente bronceada, unos movimientos juguetones y alegres con una mano para quitarse los mechones de sus ojos que le impedían la vista… _Feliciano._

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de un sentimiento desconocido y a la vez demasiado familiar, atemorizante pero a la vez hermoso, todo lo que había estado esperando por ya varias semanas se presentaba ante él, por fin… Se quedó quieto antes de salir corriendo en su búsqueda. Entonces se fijó más en el castaño, pero no solo en él, sino en la situación en que se encontraba. Se fijó en más cosas, en las manos de Feliciano estaba aquella bella flor que había visto antes en ese día, el jack la tenía extendida señalando con ella a alguien frente a él, parecía estarle ofreciendo la planta a… ¿Una chica?

Parpadeó varias veces, inseguro de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. La imagen continuaba siendo la misma, le tomó un tiempo entenderla. No tenía sentido… pero por más que intentara interpretarla de distintas maneras, no había otra explicación. La joven frente a Feliciano tomaba la flor y sentía su olor, el castaño le dedicaba una sonrisa, esa que solía pertenecerle a Ludwig.

Traición, dolor, enojo… Todo reemplazó a la gran sensación de alivio y gozo que había sentido antes. Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia el jack, a un paso rápido, pero sin echarse a correr. Cada vez estaba más cerca, tomaría menos de un minuto colocarse frente al "dúo", encarar a Feliciano, de una manera completamente diferente a la que había pensado.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, Feliciano escuchó los ruidos que sus pasos hacían, pisando con más fuerza el césped bajo sus pies. Levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia el rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente pareciendo más grandes de lo que realmente eran, sus cejas se elevaron totalmente, su boca se abrió, una expresión de shock marcaba todo su rostro, llevó una mano a su boca.

—Feliciano —dijo Ludwig, fingiendo que era un saludo. Sentía una enorme ira recorrer sus venas.

Feliciano no se movió, parecía estar hecho de piedra. La mujer que estaba ahí, que Ludwig inconscientemente había decidido ignorar, habló.

—Su Alteza —dijo. Acto seguido, se inclinó, saludando cordialmente a su rey.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el rubio, reconociendo el sentimiento dentro de él como celos, era la primera vez que los experimentaba. Era extraño, nuevo y horrible.

Feliciano cerró su boca, entrecerró sus ojos, frunció su ceño, se parecía más a su hermano de esta manera. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la inoportuna mujer.

—Señor, le aseguro que Feli hacía su trabajo. Se detuvo un momento a entregarme esta bonita flor, pero ya iba a regresar a hacer lo que debe —ella parecía creer que ayudaba en algo.

_¿Feli? _¿Otra persona que lo llamaba así? Ludwig cerró sus ojos, inhaló fuertemente y luego exhaló. Intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, no gritarle a la muchacha junto a ellos.

—Nos disculpas un momento, necesito hablar con "_Feli"_ —hizo énfasis en el nombre, casi mencionándolo como una burla, imitando la forma como la chica lo había llamado. Ella pareció no darse cuenta.

—Entiendo… —dijo ella con una ligera decepción en su voz. Luego dirigió su mirada a Feliciano— Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Feli —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ludwig sintió la sangre en sus venas hervir.

Feliciano habló por primera vez para despedirse —Igual —dijo débilmente, no regresando el guiño, ni la sonrisa. La joven se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándolos solos.

Ludwig esperó que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar, para hablar. Pero Feliciano tomó la palabra primero.

—Esto es una coincidencia —dijo mientras hacía la reverencia que no había hecho antes.

—Nada de eso. Vine a verte —Ante eso, Feliciano se mostró tomado por sorpresa. A lo que Ludwig añadió—. Pero veo que estás muy ocupado regalando flores a todas las mujeres de este lugar.

—¿A verme? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el castaño; el rubio no sabía si el jack no había escuchado lo último que dijo, o si simplemente había decidido ignorarlo.

De igual manera, debía cumplir a lo que había venido.

—Venía a pedirte disculpas… —el espantoso sentimiento nuevo podía con él— Pero si no puedes escucharme por pasarla coqueteando con la gente aquí-

—¿En serio? —interrumpió el jack, de nuevo ignorando su comentario amargo.

Ludwig, por primera vez notó que no había podido ver nada en la mirada del otro, ¿Acaso sus celos le impedían la concentración necesaria para leer a los demás? Era una idea estúpida, pero tenía total sentido. Además, era la primera vez que se sentía así, y no le había gustado en absoluto. Vio que no tenía más remedio que dejar su enojo de lado, aunque fuera por un momento. De todas maneras, necesitaba su poder para encarar al muchacho.

—De acuerdo… Yo qu-

—¿Cómo puedo creerte? —Interrumpió Feliciano— Es decir, puedes estarme mintiendo ahorita y yo tendré que confiar en lo que me dices… Pero yo no puedo mentirle al rey, porque averiguará la verdad en mis ojos ¿No?

—Puedes confiar en m-

—No, no puedo hacer eso —volvió a impedirle al rubio continuar. Vio 'tristeza' 'dolor' en sus ojos, su poder estaba regresando— Es triste, lo sé. Pero no puedes esperar algo más.

Esas palabras dolieron. Feliciano no podía confiar en que Ludwig realmente estuviera arrepentido, si sus puestos cambiaran, sería muy fácil para el rey saber si la disculpa era sincera, y en este caso, si el jack no guardaría ningún tipo de resentimiento al perdonarlo. El castaño no tenía la habilidad especial del rubio, así que estaba en desventaja ante él.

—No quiero que leas mis sentimientos. Si soy incapaz de saber si el rey dice la verdad, quiero que él también lo sea —estableció viendo hacia abajo, confirmando las sospechas del rubio, la razón por la que no quería hablar con él.

Ludwig suspiró. Feliciano tenía miedo, y no había forma de "cancelar" el poder, o decidir no usarlo, a menos que esos horrendos 'celos' salieran a la superficie, pero entonces no podría tener una plática civilizada con el jack. No parecía haber una forma de hablar con él, sin exponer sus emociones.

Entonces tuvo una idea, no quería tomarla, se había acostumbrado a la comodidad de tener el poder de leer en otros, lo que éstos ocultan. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Feliciano. No sabía si lo estaba viendo, pero no podía girarse a ver, ese era el punto de todo esto. Se sentó en el fresco césped, cruzándose de piernas, poniéndose cómodo. Esperaba que el castaño accediera.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —Preguntó— Si no puedo verte, no sabré si lo que me dices es verdad. Confiaré ciegamente en ti, como tú en mí.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta. Se sintió confundido, estaba seguro que había hablado en voz suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lo escuchara.

—¿Feliciano? —probó.

—Asentí con mi cabeza —dijo rápidamente, pero se quedo un momento pensando— Aunque… usted no puede ver eso… —se dio cuenta en voz alta. La vieja irritación momentánea, causada frecuentemente por el jack, embargó a Ludwig, aunque esta vez, esa molestia era bienvenida por haber sido extrañada por tanto tiempo.

Ludwig continuó con lo que necesitaba decir.

—Debo pedirte disculpas… aunque dudo que eso baste —se aclaró la garganta y continuó, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Mi comportamiento contigo fue despreciable, te pido que me perdones —era ahora o nunca, debía continuar— jamás debí abusar de ti de esa manera, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido.

Feliciano no volvió a decir nada. Ludwig se preguntaba si estaba asintiendo…

—Sabes que tienes que hablar para que sepa lo que piensas… —comenzó.

—¡Lo sé! —Contestó sin gritar— Es sólo que… no sé qué decir. Quisiera creerle…

—Pero si fuera una chica me perdonarías, y hasta me regalarías una flor ¿No? —no supo de dónde había salido ese comentario, pero aún no había dejado de sentirse como antes. En realidad ya no importaba, porque de todas formas no estaba utilizando su poder ahora— ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje en tu tarea de conquistar a todas las muchachas locales?

Escuchó una risa. Eso lo enfureció más. Se controló por mantener su boca cerrada, parecería un niño pequeño si continuaba sacando sus celos, de esta manera.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó muchas cosas —escuchó a Feliciano decir—. Me mostró otras tantas… Aprendí a comportarme, a actuar, a hablar— Ludwig no sabía a dónde quería llegar el castaño con esto— Fue la persona más importante para mí, creí que nunca me mentiría…

Ludwig dejó de pensar, dedicándose solamente a escuchar al castaño.

—… pero lo hizo —dijo, su voz no tenía la energía de siempre. Aunque el tono en ella era lo único que Ludwig tenía para descifrar los pensamientos del jack— Él, una vez me dijo que, si alguna vez estaba triste… muy, muy triste. Hiciera sonreír a una bonita doncella, y su alegría entraría en mí y me haría feliz. Pero hasta ahora, no ha pasado.

¿Feliciano regalaba flores para hacer reír a las chicas? Y ellas, obviamente respondían ante los encantos del castaño… Ludwig ya lo había hecho. Entonces, no era que el jack estuviera interesado en ellas… ¿Verdad? O esto era el rubio convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no había nada que temer. Quería preguntarle a Feliciano si estaba interesado en alguna mujer de la zona, pero pesaba más el hecho de que no podía reclamarle nada, de todas formas ellos no estaban juntos. Decidió creerle que lo hacía para sonreír, aunque eso implicaba tristeza, causada por Ludwig… Ninguna de las dos opciones era agradable al final. Sintió sus celos decrecer.

—Lo siento… —dijo suavemente, era otra disculpa, ésta ni siquiera estaba ensayada… Pero aún así era sincera.

—Voy a creerte —escuchó al otro responder—. Te perdono —dijo.

—Te creo —contestó Ludwig. Ahora la confianza debía ser mutua, no había forma de comprobar si de verdad el jack no guardaría rencor.

…_Y espero que seas con quien yo comparta mi vida._

El rubio sintió un alivio por primera vez en semanas. Se había dado cuenta, de la manera difícil, cuánto valor tenía este muchacho en su vida. No quería dejarlo ir, no quería despedirse… Pero se lo había prometido a Lovino…

—¿Estás bien acá? —interrumpió sus propios pensamientos.

—El clima es lindo, la vista también… —hizo una pausa— Pero extraño mi hogar…

—Yo te extraño —confesó el rubio.

…_Y desearía que pudieras ser con quién muriera._

Hubo un silencio, el rey se preguntó si los ojos del jack en este momento reflejarían algo parecido a su propia añoranza. Cosa imposible de comprobar si no podía siquiera verlo a la cara. Seguía sentado dándole la espalda.

—Sé que mi juramento me dicta a obedecerle, pero no puedo cumplir con aquello que me pidió que hiciera con usted.

—No importa —por primera vez no le interesaba—. No necesito que me des lo último que pedí de ti, solamente tu presencia es suficiente —Solamente su saludo en las mañanas, su canto en las tardes, su sonrisa eterna y dulzura permanente… Lo único que quería de regreso era aquella felicidad en su vida, aquella razón para disfrutar su existencia y ansiar el día siguiente.

…_Y ruego que tú seas con quién construya mi hogar._

Ludwig esperó a que el otro respondiera.

—Quiero regresar…

Un rayo de luz que indicaba esperanza se había fortalecido, crecido hasta alumbrarlo completamente. Sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza.

En realidad no le había pedido directamente a Feliciano que regresara, así que no estaba rompiendo su promesa, exactamente. Y si lo estuviera haciendo, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo de regreso, y no se esforzara por lograrlo.

—Si regreso, usted tendrá que buscar a alguien más para que lo apoye en su… necesidad de… estar con alguien más en la cama… — Las palabras interrumpieron la línea de pensamiento del rubio, cuando entendió su significado sintió su boca abrirse en sorpresa. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso Ludwig era una especie de bestia en celo que necesitaba un recipiente para descargarse?

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—No quiero mentirle a la reina Kiku, no lo soporto… Si me dejara libre de eso… Por favor, busque a otra persona… —la voz del castaño sonaba triste, aunque de nuevo su poder le era inútil para saberlo a ciencia cierta— Hay muchas chicas lindas en Hearts, cualquiera querría pasar una noche con el rey… Y si no es de su gusto, estoy seguro que puede encontrar jóvenes mucho más apuestos que quieran… ya sabe, eh… disfrutar de un momento a solas… y darle lo que usted qu-

—¿¡Qué diablos dices Feliciano!? —Gritó Ludwig exasperado— ¡Estás mencionando personas al azar! ¿Así crees que soy? ¿¡Crees que vine aquí para obtener un cuerpo con quién acostarme!?

—Cualquiera servirá ¿No?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si hubiera encontrado a alguien como tú antes… No me hubiera casado con Kiku… No lo entiendes, sólo puedes ser tú, nadie más… —sintió su mejillas arder, agradeció que su rostro no fuera visto por el jack, sino podría ver su llamativo sonrojo.

—Eso no lo entiendo… Viajar todo este largo tramo sólo para… Yo ni siquiera soy tan… Eh, no lo sé. Puede tener a la persona que quiera ¿Por qué yo?

Ludwig se lo había preguntado a sí mismo antes… La respuesta no era muy difícil: Feliciano era el único que había logrado pintar de colores su vida antes blanca y negra, llenar de alegría una existencia no vivida a plenitud, plasmar una sonrisa en su cara al acostarse, darle una visión de inocencia aún creíble en el mundo, hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar ante el más mínimo contacto… Hacerlo conocer sentimientos antes jamás experimentados, y disfrutar su grata y a veces dolorosa presencia.

—Cambiaste mi vida… —era un resumen de todo lo que él ya sabía. Pero esa no era la razón, de hecho se dio cuenta en ese momento de una sola palabra que englobaba el motivo de que su mundo fuera sostenido por esta persona en particular—… Feliciano… creo que… no, sé que me he enamorado de ti.

Nunca antes se lo había dicho a alguien, ni siquiera lo había mencionado dentro de su mente. Pero tenía perfecto sentido, y al decirlo no se sintió incómodo, de hecho fue liberador, algo que por meses había guardado dentro de sí, que por fin había salido de su boca y finalmente podía sentir ese cálido sentimiento, proveniente por primera vez de su propio corazón, embargarlo completamente. Sintió su rostro sonreír, una vez más gracias a Feliciano.

_Espero amarte toda mi vida._

Un nuevo silencio. Esta vez no fue interrumpido. Ludwig esperó, al no obtener respuesta comenzó a desesperarse, no estaba seguro si el jack lo había escuchado. Y si así era ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Ni siquiera era un silencio cómodo, sentía la tensión irse a los músculos en su cuello, causándole dolor en la parte posterior de éste. Luchó por un momento contra la idea de girarse a ver la expresión en el otro. Luego accedió a su idea, comenzó a rotar su cabeza, permitiéndole ver un poco a su alrededor, vio las vestiduras del castaño, no las típicas y elegantes del jack, sino unas más bien genéricas y simples de cualquier guardia.

—¡No se dé la vuelta! —escuchó el grito tras él, su voz se quebró cuando hablaba.

Obedeció rápidamente, dirigiendo su vista al frente.

_Porque te extraño, en cuerpo y alma. Tan fuerte que me quita el aliento._

No sabía qué decir, hacer, ni que esperar. Quería que el otro hablara, suplicó a los dioses para que Feliciano dijera algo.

—Yo… —escuchó al castaño decir—… lo siento mucho —¿Por qué estaba disculpándose? No lo entendía—… me siento diferente.

Su respiración fue detenida, sus pensamientos dejaron de circular, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó en negación, apenas podía articular palabras.

—No lo amo, Señor Ludwig —la voz de Feliciano era tan suave que no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

_No. _No era cierto, estaba mintiendo… Pero ¿Por qué esas palabras dolían tanto? ¿Por qué Feliciano decía eso?

—Mientes… Tú… yo te gusto ¿No? ¡Sí! Lo leí en tus ojos, estoy seguro que leí que te-

—Es un hombre muy atractivo, pero gustar no es lo mismo que sentir amor, fue atracción física. Lo siento.

¿Acaso soñaba? Esto debía ser una pesadilla ¿Había venido todo este largo camino para escuchar _esas_ palabras?

—Pero he visto cómo te comportas conm-

—Así me comporto con todo el mundo, es cuestión de ser sociable.

—Pero, pero… El beso…

Un breve silencio.

—Usted me lo dio.

—Tú respondiste.

—¿Quién no le hubiera respondido, Su Alteza?

—¡Mientes! —gritó, enmascarando su miedo con enojo.

Feliciano ya no dijo más nada.

Ludwig sentía miedo, no había esperado esta reacción. Dio por sentado los sentimientos del castaño… Una vez más sólo había pensado en sí mismo. Se suponía que se iba a disculpar, Feliciano lloraría, pero lo perdonaría, porque él era así de bueno y dulce. Irían, luego al palacio y el rubio intentaría comportarse como debió, esforzarse por demostrarle la magnitud de su amor, probarle que no sólo era físico, darle a entender la importancia que guardaba esta pequeña persona para él. Y luego, al convencerlo… podrían estar juntos.

—Déjame enamorarte entonces… —sabía que era una petición desesperada— Regresa y lograré que me ames —estaba seguro que estaba rompiendo la promesa hecha a Lovino. No importaba, ya nada lo hacía. Sólo tenía que tener de regreso a _su_ Feliciano con él.

—Creo que cambié de opinión. No creo que sea buena idea regresar —la voz del castaño se escuchaba triste.

—Feliciano por favor… no hagas esto —el rubio sabía que era malo para esconder sus emociones, el jack debía ver a través de su tristeza.

—Ludwig por favor, no quiero herirte.

Ya era muy tarde para eso. Vio hacia abajo, el verde césped bajo sus piernas dobladas, la manera en que el viento mecía las plantas a su alrededor, y la sensación de su soplo sobre su rostro… Aún tenía una última carta que jugar.

—Quiero ver tus ojos —fue un último pedido. De esta manera no podría mentirle—. Si veo que no existe nada que sientas por mí, me iré y te dejaré en paz.

Hubo una pausa. El rey no pudo evitar albergar una última luz de esperanza.

—No.

Entonces lo que Feliciano había dicho era falso ¿No?

—Entonces puedo asumir que has mentido —dijo, un pequeño atisbo de alivio coloreaba su voz.

—Adelante… No importa. De todas formas no regresaré.

¿Por qué eso se había escuchado como un "piense lo que quiera"? ¿Ludwig había descubierto la verdad? ¿O esto era sólo su propia mente aferrándose a la negación para evitar que su corazón se quebrara? De cualquier forma, le estaba haciendo daño.

Detuvo su mecanismo de defensa, si lo que Feliciano había dicho era cierto…

—Feliciano…

—Regresa con tu esposo, Ludwig. Él merece tu tiempo, no yo.

Fuera que sus palabras eran ciertas, o que en realidad no existía más que atracción de parte del castaño… Su decisión había sido final. No iba a regresar.

Ludwig había venido a disculparse, y logró un perdón. Pero no logró lo que más quería, con lo que más había soñado.

Se levantó. Comenzó a darse la vuelta, no fue detenido así que continuó. Dio una última mirada a Feliciano y su corazón se quebró al verlo. La persona más importante para él, el ser más hermoso que había visto, la encantadora y hechizante personalidad que había aprendido a amar.

Finalmente había conocido el amor, era hermoso, llenador y cálido; pero a la vez frío, cruel y destructor.

…_Y te respiro en mi corazón y rezo por la fuerza para levantarme hoy._

—Feliciano… —lo llamó, si esta sería la última vez que lo veía, quería grabar en su mente esos ojos avellanas.

El aludido tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió y estableció contacto visual.

'Tristeza', 'Culpa'… No había amor.

Ludwig ya lo sabía. Pero no pudo mantener los pedazos de su corazón unidos ante el rechazo. No pudo mantener su pecho sin dolor ante el amor no correspondido.

Vio a Feliciano desviar su mirada nuevamente, ver hacia abajo, sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Debía haber llorado.

No quería decir adiós, ya sabía que eso era exactamente lo que esto era. Pero aún así, prefería marcharse en silencio.

_Porque te amo, ya sea que esté mal o bien_

Era difícil poner un pie frente al otro, cuando lo que quería hacer era desplomarse ahí mismo, quedarse acostado en el fresco césped para siempre, y olvidar el mundo. Se obligó a sí mismo a caminar, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada aparte del camino para seguir hasta llegar a su carruaje. Su cochero probablemente ya lo estaba esperando.

Y en su hogar, su castillo, su pueblo, sus subordinados y su esposo lo esperaban. Kiku, aquél por el que nunca sentiría amor; pero que cargaba con su apellido y un anillo, cosa que aparentemente, valía más que cualquier sentimiento que pudiera ocupar todo su corazón. El pelinegro lo esperaba…

Sintió una molestia en su rostro, algo así como un cosquilleo. La intentó remover con el dorso de su mano y la observó. Era agua. Vio hacia los cielos, para comprobar el inicio de una lluvia, si era que acaso el cielo compartía su pesar. Nada. El cielo estaba despejado, demasiado claro y sin una sola nube gris; el sol parecía burlarse de él, brillando y mostrando felicidad que no había en el rey desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y parecía que se extendería aún mucho más. ¿De dónde había venido el agua en su rostro entonces? Esta vez, pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su cara, dándose cuenta de que en sus mejillas había un recorrido, una especie de rio diminuto que bajaba por su rostro, teniendo su origen en los ojos del rubio.

Se preguntó si el castaño se había dado cuenta…

Entonces… Feliciano sí había sido capaz de crear todo tipo de sentimientos en él.

No iba a huir del dolor esta vez. No iba a recurrir al alcohol para ahogar sus penas. Lo enfrentaría como debió hacerlo la primera vez.

Estaba agotado de sufrir, pero sabía que aún no había terminado su martirio. Y faltaba mucho para no sentir nada. Nunca había estado enamorado, y ahora que por fin lo había sentido, no quería que se detuviera. Era bello aunque causara tanto dolor.

De todas formas, estaba seguro que era su castigo enviado por los dioses. Castigo por el deseo de ansiar el adulterio, castigo por querer obligar a alguien a cumplirlo contra su voluntad.

Pero podía decir algo con orgullo por primera vez. Después de esas noches en que se acostaba pensando en que nunca sería capaz de sentir amor, o atreverse a pensar que la carencia de ese sentimiento era debido a un tipo de maldición en el rey de Hearts (Y que su padre pudo haberla sufrido también); por fin lo había conocido.

La frase antes mencionada en su mente "El rey del amor no sabe amar", había cambiado totalmente, había una nueva: "El rey del amor sabe todo sobre éste, y está orgulloso de eso. Aunque hayan lágrimas en su rostro".

…_Y aunque no pueda estar contigo esta noche, tú sabes que mi corazón está a tu lado._

* * *

><p>Feliciano estaba sentado sobre el césped, esperando a que el rey se alejara completamente de su vista.<p>

Sus manos estaban escondidas bajo sus piernas en un intento por lograr que dejaran de temblar. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil para prevenir cualquier estupidez. Sus dientes mordían fuertemente su labio inferior para evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Quería gritar, llorar fuertemente…

Ludwig estaba lejos ya, hasta que no vio más de él.

Se acostó donde estaba, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño otra vez. Comenzó a llorar, no podía guardar los sonidos dentro de él y sollozó en voz alta, escuchó sus propios gemidos, suspiros, gritos ahogados acompañar su llanto.

Quería que se abriera un agujero en la tierra, que lo tragara y lo llevara al infierno, que no pensaba que podría ser peor que lo que ahora sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>*Para entender mejor los lugares que se hablan en el fic, pueden ver el mapa de Lythirus en mi tumblr (la dirección está en mi perfil)<strong>

**Casi todas las frases en cursiva han salido de una de las canciones más hermosas que he escuchado. Creo que les dá perfectamente al GerIta de mi historia: _If you're not the one_ por _Daniel Bedingfield_**

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien<strong>**, de verdad! Despues de la tormenta sigue la calma no? O eso pensaron en el cap anterior? Recuerden que Feli esta muy dañado...**_  
><em>

**Puntos a mencionar: el vocabulario de Lovino? **El significado de la flor que Italia regala a las chicas de la zona?** La confesion de Alemania? La actitud de Feliciano? El clavo en la relacion (Japon)? Escucharon la cancion que menciono?  
><strong>

**Vaya por otro cap triste (este sin final divertido) les dare una pista sobre lo que tratara el siguiente: El punto de vista de Feliciano y la razon de su comportamiento.  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer, si se molestan en dejar un review yo me molestare en escribir mas rapido ;)... Es broma no creo en el chantaje... Pero igual se agradecen los comentarios!  
><strong>

**Hasta el siguiente cap, bye~  
><strong>


	11. Feliciano

**Hetalia no es mio**

**Fanfic inspirado en la baraja de cartas "Cardverse" de Arte Stella de Himaruya Hidekaz  
><strong>

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. Feliciano<strong>

Feliciano Vargas era un muchacho alegre, siempre había sido apasionado por el arte, la música y la comida; y le encantaba jugar, había jugado muchas veces en su vida, y con diferentes personas: con su hermano, con su abuelo, con Antonio, con vecinos y distintos niños que encontraba en su camino; pero había una persona, siempre hubo un niño con el que nunca pudo jugar, por más que quiso buscarlo sabía que era imposible lograr que Ludwig Beilschmidt jugara con él.

Feliciano suspiró, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado enamorado del actual rey. Se atrevería a pensar que fue desde la primera vez que lo vio, jamás pensó que podría ser correspondido, y maldijo el que las cosas fueran así. Simplemente ¿Por qué Feliciano no fue hijo de alguna persona con mucho dinero? O una familia que fuera imprescindible en Hearts, hijo de algún magnate líder de uno de los pilares de la economía del reino, que fuera tomado como un candidato para merecer a Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Jamás elegiría tener una familia diferente a la que pertenecía, así que no lamentaba su nacimiento. Pero en ese caso ¿Por qué no fue el rey una persona de humilde origen? ¿Por qué no pudo Feliciano tener la suerte que Arthur Jones-Kirkland tuvo?

Pensó que podría ser como un libro abierto, y lo fue por mucho tiempo. Practicó hasta que supo el secreto para mantener sus sentimientos de amor desconocidos al rey. Solo se concentraba en pensar en otras cosas cuando Ludwig lo veía a los ojos, Feliciano pensaba en todo menos en el rey, comida, vino, pinturas… Lo que fuera con tal de no mostrar el amor que sentía por él. Aunque había tenido sus fallas, había mostrado otro tipo de emociones, e incluso el rey se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído hacia él, mientras los sentimientos más hermosos se habían logrado mantener ocultos de todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

Estaba cansado de llorar, pero no podía parar. Jamás pensó que verlo partir sería tan doloroso, tuvo que contenerse de no desmentir aquella atrocidad que había dicho como sus últimas palabras, correr y tirarse al rubio; no le hubiera importado no ser atrapado y al hacerlo caer, hubiera soportado el regaño y gritado que siempre lo había amado, desde que lo conoció, desde que podía recordar. Toda su vida sentiría lo mismo, huir de sus sentimientos no funcionaba.

Pero… estaba Kiku.

Feliciano Vargas suspiró de nuevo.

Era de noche, no había querido cenar. Últimamente no tenía hambre. Estaba en su cama, no era incómoda, pero no era la suya, ni la de su hogar, ni la del castillo. Le era difícil dormir.

Sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sintió algo diferente; abrió sus ojos y vio que ya no estaba en esa cama, sino en la suya. Vio a su alrededor, habían dibujos pegados en la pared, y juguetes que pendían de un hilo desde el techo, vio al suelo, había ropa interior que parecía arrojada con indiferencia, este era su cuarto, pero era diferente, se veía más infantil de lo que recordaba.

Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, vio al hombre más fuerte que había conocido en su vida, a la par suya, parecía arrullarle. Al ver su rostro sintió una calidez embargar su corazón, impulsado por la añoranza de no verlo más y el deseo de que esta persona siguiera a su lado, lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Abuelo! —dijo, sintiendo los brazos fuertes rodearlo, dándole la seguridad que siempre había conocido y que extrañaba.

—¿Qué tal, pequeño? —le respondió sosteniéndolo cerca de él— Te he extrañado.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Feliciano con una sonrisa triste, cayendo en la realidad de la situación—. Esto es un sueño ¿No?

—Lo es —admitió imitando la sonrisa del joven—. Has estado deprimido últimamente y necesitaba hablar contigo. Te he visto llorar varias veces ya, pero no por caerte o golpearte, como usual; sino por algo diferente, por una persona.

—Estoy bien —fue lo que dijo a Lovino y a Antonio, y lo continuaría repitiendo a toda su familia.

—No puedes mentirme —le recordó su abuelo—. Golpearé a la persona que te haga daño, Feli, lo sabes.

—No puedes golpear a esta persona —indicó, alejándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

—¿Sólo porque es el rey crees que no puedo darle una bofetada? —dijo como una broma— Déjame felicitarte por eso, mi querido nieto.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó? —preguntó. Vio a su abuelo asentir en respuesta— No sé si le dolió mas de lo que mi mano se inflamó después —admitió apenado.

—¿Por qué no lo olvidas, Feli?

Era fácil para el abuelo imaginar que eso era posible, el castaño sabía muy bien que no lo era. Él ya lo había intentado. Era momento de sincerarse con alguien, por lo menos lo haría ahora con este hombre, quien era la persona que había tenido su confianza más que nadie, el árbol al que se aferró cuando tenía miedo, y ahora lo tenía, y mucho.

—Siempre lo he amado, abuelito —dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

El hombre mayor suspiró. Cerró los ojos, y después de un momento los volvió a abrir.

—¿Cuándo comenzó?

* * *

><p><em>Feliciano Vargas sabía que un niño de ocho años no debería ir muy lejos sin un acompañante. Pero estaba emocionado, quería ir a dejar los buñuelos que había comprado para su abuelo antes de que se enfriaran, nada sabía mejor como cuando era recién horneado.<em>

_El momento era ahora que Lovino estaba ocupado haciendo los deberes de la escuela, y la señora encargada de cuidarlos en ausencia de un adulto, se había quedado dormida con su café caliente frente a ella._

_Mecía la canasta de buñuelos de izquierda a derecha, iba dando pequeños saltos, dirigiéndose hasta el enorme castillo donde el abuelo trabajaba. Él se había equivocado, dijo que estaría en casa antes de pasadas cinco horas del mediodía, y ya eran seis, así que no tuvo más remedio que querer hacerle probar el contenido de la canasta, mientras aún estuviera caliente._

_Por fortuna vio a su abuelo a lo lejos, hablando con otro hombre, quien vestía de soldado pero su traje no era tan bonito ni elegante como el del hombre que recibiría los buñuelos._

—_¡Abuelito! —gritó emocionado, dando un salto hacia él. Fue atrapado antes de caer al suelo, fue elevado y colocado sobre los hombros del hombre más fuerte del mundo._

—_Feli ¿Qué haces aquí? Debiste esperarme. Ya me dirigía a casa._

_Extendió la canasta hasta colocarla frente a la cara de su abuelo, impidiéndole la visión._

—_Muy bien, muy bien. Sé que me tardé, pero no es bueno que hagas este recorrido tu solo, entiendes._

—_Si… —respondió con tristeza. Si bien sabía que no le estaba regañando ni gritando, conocía ese tono de autoridad que le indicaba que debería obedecer la próxima vez—… Cuando esté más grande sí ¿Verdad?_

_Escuchó "claro, claro" de respuesta, pero no puso mucha atención. Vio en los jardines del palacio de Hearts, en medio del césped unos juguetes, pelotas, una espada falsa, un escudo falso y más. Pero también vio un libro, con algunas palabras y muchos dibujos, sostenido por un niño. Un pequeño rubio que parecía de su edad, leyendo en silencio; mares de juguetes a su alrededor, pero no había nadie con quien pudiera jugar._

_Ese niño probablemente se sentía muy solo._

—_Ve… Abuelo ¿Quién es él?_

_El hombre que lo sostenía siguió la mirada con la suya._

—_Es el príncipe Ludwig, pequeño._

—_¿Puedo jugar con él?_

_Vio la mirada del abuelo, su sonrisa desapareció y parecía querer decirle algo, pero no saber cómo hacerlo._

—_Feli, no creo que los papás del príncipe quieran que su hijo juegue con niños que no conocen._

—_Pero tú me conoces —argumentó._

—_Así es este tipo de gente, cuida mucho a sus hijos. Temen que alguien les haga daño, y no dejan que muchas personas se les acerquen. Hay muchos niños por nuestra casa que querrán jugar contigo ¿Si?_

_Feliciano hizo una mueca, pero no tenía opción. Él sólo quería jugar con este niño que se veía muy solitario._

_Cuando se iban, los pesados pasos del abuelo hicieron un ruido que llamó la atención del niño rubio, quien levantó su mirada y lo vio partir. Desde la distancia que se encontraban, no podía ver bien su rostro. Feliciano le hizo una señal de despedida con su mano._

* * *

><p>—Así fue como lo conociste, entonces… —comentó el hombre que se encontraba en su cama, en este sueño.<p>

—La historia no termina ahí. Luego fui más grande —afirmó el nieto más joven.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Feliciano Vargas alcanzó la pubertad, su voz fue lo primero que cambió.<em>

_Comenzó a notar que las niñas de su edad lo trataban diferente. Las hijas de las vendedoras le daban tomates extra, en sus compras de víveres aparecían pequeñas flores sin ninguna explicación, y le preguntaban su nombre constantemente._

_Cuando se lo mencionó a su abuelo, éste lo abrazó y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de él. No entendió el significado de aquello._

_Entonces comenzó a hacer un experimento. Si les sonreía a las niñas, ellas regresaban la sonrisa. Si las saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza, ellas se colocaban un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja. Si les guiñaba con un ojo, ellas reían, se sonrojaban y se cubrían los ojos con una mano._

_Pero siempre obtenía una respuesta._

* * *

><p>—Te gustaban las niñas, entonces…<p>

—Me parecían lindas —contestó con sinceridad.

—¡Típico! ¡Con mis genes, es obvio! ¡A tu edad yo tenía cinco novias!

Ambos rieron.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te retiraste? —preguntó el joven.

* * *

><p><em>El abuelo había prometido llevarlos a cenar a "El Encanto" esa noche. Feliciano y Lovino se pusieron sus ropas más formales, no podían llegar vestidos sin fineza a ese tipo de lugar. Era el mejor restaurante de la capital de Hearts, sólo personas con ahorros o con muchísimo dinero cenaban ahí.<em>

_El lugar era impresionante, grande, olía bien y tenía candelabros para generar iluminación. La música era agradable, relajante y suficientemente baja como para mantener una conversación sin gritar. Feliciano se preguntó si así lucía la casa de la gente rica y famosa._

—_¡Que agradable! Solo mis dos nietos y yo —estableció el abuelo._

—_Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti —dijo Feliciano, con un tono triste en su voz._

—_Feli, maldita sea. Venimos a celebrar, no hay que decir nada triste —regañó Lovino, quien a pesar de mostrar enojo, aún sentía dolor por la ausencia de sus padres._

—_Está bien, mis pequeños. Toda mi familia está aquí, en esta mesa —les dijo cariñosamente._

_Feliciano sabía cómo preparar los platos que mostraba el menú. Aunque probablemente los ingredientes que usaba este restaurante eran de mayor calidad de los que encontraba en el mercado._

_Eligió el que se veía más complicado de hacer, y se prometió a sí mismo saborearlo bien y descubrir los ingredientes que guardaba. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría reproducir el platillo por su cuenta. De todas formas, la cocina se le facilitaba._

—_Abuelo… —escuchó a Lovino comenzar mientras esperaban la comida—… No son ellos tus jefes. ¿No deberías saludarlos?_

_Feliciano siguió con la mirada lo que su hermano señalaba, observando a una familia en la mesa comer. Sus ropas eran las más bonitas que había visto en su vida._

—_Oh, no creo que quieran interrupciones, Lovi —contestó el abuelo._

—_¿Pero no eres amigo del rey? —esta vez fue Feliciano quien preguntó._

—_Sí, pero no de este rey; sino de su padre. El y yo fuimos grandes amigos, a veces no nos soportábamos, pero éramos muy unidos —recordaba con melancolía. El rey había muerto y su hijo había tomado su lugar._

_Feliciano vio un poco más de tiempo a la familia real. El rey y su esposa, hablando suavemente, haciéndose pequeñas bromas y riendo cariñosamente; de vez en cuando regañando a su hijo mayor, de cabello blanco parecido a su progenitor; que seguía arrojando migajas de pan a la mesa contigua. Y a la par de todos ellos, el niño rubio que había conocido antes. Era mayor ahora, parecía de unos trece o catorce años, no conversaba mucho y comía muy educadamente. No compartía el humor de su hermano cuando dejó caer una uva en el cabello de la mujer que tenían en la mesa de enfrente._

—_Ludwig… —susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor._

—_¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó su hermano._

—_Ve… Nada, nada —respondió apresuradamente._

_Comenzó a preguntarse silenciosamente a sí mismo, sobre qué reacción tendría Ludwig si le sonreía, o si le saludaba con la cabeza, o si le guiñaba el ojo… ¿Que haría?_

* * *

><p>—¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó el señor en el sueño del jack.<p>

—Muchas veces, pero nunca vio en mi dirección. Así que me rendí —confesó.

—¿Ahí descubriste que estabas enamorado?

—No, no fue ahí. Luego conocimos a Antonio.

—Hey, yo quiero saber cómo pasó de ser amigo mío a esposo de mi nieto mayor —dijo con un enojo falso.

—Creo que ayudé a eso, un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Antonio había llegado a su hogar por amistad con el General Vargas, ahora retirado.<em>

_Al parecer Antonio era aprendiz para ser el próximo Ace de Hearts, era un joven, con mucha energía que venía a su hogar a pedir consejos del retirado ídolo de la milicia. Que, según él, eran muy útiles para buscar en los próximos héroes de Hearts, ya que su trabajo le obligaría a elegir hombres y mujeres sin equivocarse._

_Al principio solamente hablaba con el abuelo, pero poco a poco comenzó a encariñarse de ambos nietos. Al punto en que casi se podría decir, que formó parte de la familia._

_Su trabajo sería convertirse en el consejero real, pero comenzó dando consejos antes de eso._

_Sabía pelear y convenció al abuelo de enseñarles a sus nietos el arte de la pelea._

_El retirado coronel le enseñaba a Feliciano, mientras Antonio le mostraba a Lovino. Al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero decidieron que no les afectaría en absoluto, y que si alguna vez había alguna emergencia, no tendrían que correr y esconderse como habían planeado._

* * *

><p>—Te hiciste muy bueno peleando —observó el abuelo.<p>

—No me gusta pelear —admitió Feliciano.

—Pero eres un soldado.

—Lo sé, sé que tarde o temprano tendré que usar mi lanza, pero prefiero no tener que hacerlo. Prefiero no hacerle daño a nadie.

El castaño recibió una mirada comprensiva de la persona mayor junto a él.

* * *

><p><em>Se sabía que el hijo mayor del rey había sido exiliado de Hearts. La gente comenzaba a preguntarse sobre a quién le quedaría el reinado cuando el gobernante dejara su puesto libre.<em>

_El abuelo y Antonio llevaron a ambos nietos a un anuncio que el rey había informado que debía hacerse a todo el pueblo, sin ninguna excepción. Lovino se mostró interesado, Feliciano simplemente quería pasar comprando tomates para la cena._

_Entonces el rey habló, Feliciano escuchó las primeras palabras y luego perdió el interés. Se distrajo al ver una muchacha que le había soplado un beso, era la hija de una vendedora, Feliciano le respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces escuchó las últimas palabras del actual gobernante._

—… _Por lo tanto me complace anunciar que mi hijo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, tomará mi lugar cuando mi tiempo se haya acabado._

_Feliciano volvió a ver al frente de nuevo, viendo al rey alejarse. Entonces Ludwig se acercaba, con sus ropas finas, su postura perfecta, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, se le veía muy bien, sacaba a relucir su pálido rostro._

_El castaño reparó en que Ludwig era muy atractivo, comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo si ésa era la razón de por qué cada vez que él lo había visto, no había evitado hacer otra cosa que simplemente verlo ahí, casi hipnotizado, dejar todo lo que hacía para observarlo._

_Pero cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez, sintió que se derretía._

—_La responsabilidad del trono caerá sobre mí a su debido tiempo; cuando mi padre haya cumplido con su deber, será mi turno de empezarlo. Acepto continuar con el trabajo de mis predecesores, y mantener al Kingdom of Hearts como la gran nación que hasta ahora ha sido._

_La gente aplaudió, se escuchaban murmureos entre las personas, algunos decían cosas positivas de Ludwig, otros no estaban seguros si eso sería lo mejor para el reino. El rubio tendría que convencer a aquellos antes de convertirse en rey._

_Feliciano optó por creer que Ludwig era una buena persona y que sería un buen rey._

* * *

><p>—Feliciano, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es ese tipo?<p>

—No… —le costaba hablar sin que su voz se quebrara, sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido después de ese recuerdo. Se lanzó a su abuelo para abrazarlo con más fuerza, hacerlo mientras fuera posible, aunque esto fuera solo un sueño, se sentía real, su abuelo estaba ahí con él, y quería mantenerlo así el mayor tiempo posible.

Él pareció entender la razón del llanto, del abrazo y de la tristeza repentina.

—Oh… —dijo, solamente. Respondió al abrazo con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo, nunca lo había lastimado; le dio un beso en cada mejilla, como solía hacerlo antes.

—Tu corazón se cansó después de eso… —dijo suavemente.

—Feli, disfruté mucho de sus infancias y los vi crecer, convertirse en muchachos que pudieran cuidarse solos. Además creo que al final sí me alegra que tuvieran a Antonio con ustedes —dijo con una sonrisa.

Feliciano sabía que el otro tenía razón, pero perderlo fue lo más difícil que había ocurrido en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Había cumplido diecisiete años ya. Habían pasado seis meses desde la pérdida de su abuelo. Comenzaba a sonreír y disfrutar un poco de sus caminatas, pero a veces, en algunos momentos en que la tristeza lo acechaba de cerca y lograba alcanzarlo, continuaba derramando lágrimas, lo extrañaba y mucho.<em>

—_Lovi, Feli… Creo que es hora que elijan lo que quieren hacer de por vida. Si de mí dependiera, los apoyara a ambos con el dinero, pero no creo que eso es lo que el señor Vargas hubiera querido._

—_Quiero ser un soldado —dijo Lovino sin pensarlo._

—_¿Disculpa? —preguntó el mayor sin creer lo que había escuchado._

—_Es lo que el abuelo era, ¿No? Creo que es una buena forma de honrar su memoria —Feliciano pudo ver que su hermano aún sufría con la pérdida, estaban iguales, su abuelo había sido la persona más importante para ellos._

—_Pero, ¿Estás seguro? Digo, es un trabajo peligroso… Y tú eres muy bueno cocinando —comenzó._

_Lovino vio hacia abajo, escondiendo su rostro del mayor con los mechones de su cabello. Feliciano pudo ver que sus mejillas parecían estar encendidas ante el cumplido que le había dado._

—_No me importa —admitió— Quiero trabajar donde él trabajó._

—_Mmm… Bueno también trabajarás conmigo —se quedó pensando un poco, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la reacción que causó en Lovino—… de acuerdo, podrás meter tu solicitud, yo estaré ahí, para apoyarte y protegerte._

_Lovino se dio la vuelta y rápidamente habló, sus palabras sonaron fusionadas unas con otras —Iré a preparar la cena— dijo levantando su mano, y mostrando su pulgar, una señal de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Antonio había dicho antes._

_Su hermano era muy obvio._

* * *

><p>—Espera, ¿Fue <em>mi <em>nieto el que se enamoró primero? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Feliciano lo pensó un poco —No estoy seguro, siempre he vivido con Lovino y quizás por eso lo noté.

—Pero Feli, tú eres muy despistado… Tal vez fue desde antes y tú ni cuenta te habías dado —argumentó el mayor.

—Puede ser… ¡Pero Antonio es más despistado!

—Creo que es un empate… —dijo el abuelo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

—¡Qué malo! —respondió en broma, riéndose con su abuelo. Haciendo caso que ahora estaba con él, y no podía mantener una cara triste, pues no quería que lo viera llorar de nuevo. Su abuelo podía estar en el más allá, pero ahora mismo estaba con él.

* * *

><p><em>Feliciano aún no sabía lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. Sin duda le gustaba la idea de trabajar cerca de su hermano y de Antonio, en realidad, cerca de su familia y de lo que conocía.<em>

_La idea de ser soldado era un poco aterradora, sabía que su abuelo estaría orgulloso si era premiado o reconocido, pero lo veía como algo difícil de alcanzar, además no disfrutaba las peleas, en realidad las odiaba y las evitaba siempre que podía._

_Iba por el camino de regreso a su casa, acababa de comprar una botella de leche al señor Heracles, un hombre de veintitantos años, que era muy lento para hablar pero era una persona divertida, además los gatos solían visitarlo y a Feliciano le gustaba acercarse a acariciarlos. De repente, vio a una multitud reunida, no pudo con su curiosidad y se acercó a ver, ahí estaba sobre una tarima, el príncipe Ludwig. Estaba diciendo algo, haciendo promesas, escuchando las opiniones del pueblo, haciendo lo necesario para convencer al país de que él era una buena decisión como próximo gobernante._

_Feliciano rió ante la idea de acercarse y hablarle por primera vez en su vida, escucharía esa prominente e increíble voz, y se presentaría como había deseado; pero no tenía nada que decir, la verdad, Hearts le parecía el lugar más hermoso y apacible del mundo, no tenía quejas, ni nada malo de qué hablar; solamente iría ahí a escuchar su voz y ver cómo era su rostro de cerca. Rió de nuevo. El príncipe lo miraría raro y sabría que él era extraño._

_Siguió con su camino, dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando, girando la botella junto con los víveres, evitando siempre golpearla demasiado, o recibiría un regaño por parte de su hermano._

_Iba disfrutando los olores de la panadería que se encontraba en el camino, cuando sintió a la par suya un carruaje, al verlo, supo al instante que era el carruaje real. No pudo evitar detener sus pasos y verlo pasar hasta detenerse a unos treinta metros de él._

_Se quedó ahí mirando al cochero apresurarse a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, el pasajero se había adelantado, saliendo del carruaje por su cuenta. Ludwig Beilschmidt estaba ahí afuera, parado, viendo hacia una tienda que estaba frente a él. Feliciano nunca había estado tan cerca, se sintió nervioso, se preguntó cómo sería saludarlo y preguntarle qué cosa quería comprar. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Ludwig se apresuró a entrar a la tienda que había visto. El castaño se sintió como un acosador viendo ahí, desde lejos sin decir nada. Pero ¿Cómo podía evitar ver a Ludwig Beilschmidt cuando él era el hombre más hermoso de Hearts? ¿O quizás, de Lythirus?_

_Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho al abuelo sobre su pequeña obsesión de ver desde lejos al príncipe, no era como si lo buscara, simplemente cuando la oportunidad se daba, no la dejaba pasar, y se quedaba observando al rubio hasta que sus caminos partían una vez más. _

_Jamás se había sentido así por una chica, por más que les coqueteara o les hablara con dulzura. Este tipo de nerviosismo, la sensación de que en su estómago hubiera algo que flotaba, la sensación de calor en su rostro, la forma en cómo sentía que no podía hablar, cómo su voz, sus movimientos se cortaban bruscamente. ¿Qué era esto? Era algo nuevo, algo agradable y aterrador. ¿Acaso esto era…?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el príncipe salió de la tienda, había comprado algo que llevaba consigo. Feliciano entrecerró sus ojos y vio que en los brazos de Ludwig había un perro, un pequeño cachorro negro, era muy lindo, se veía indefenso, adorable y diminuto. Luego vio a la persona que ahora era dueña del cachorrito, quedo sorprendido al ver el rostro del rubio. Ludwig siempre se había visto como una persona seria, casi enojada, pero ahora tenía una expresión diferente, su mirada era de ternura, indicaba una promesa de cariño. Feliciano vio la boca del próximo rey, estaba curvada en forma de una sonrisa. Jamás había visto al príncipe sonreír, y ahora le parecía que podría verlo todo el día. El rostro que veía del heredero del reino era definitivamente lo más hermoso que había visto, más que cualquier muchacha en el reino, más que cualquier otro hombre que había conocido._

_Feliciano se preguntó a sí mismo si era posible desarrollar sentimientos por alguien con solo verlo._

* * *

><p>—No es para tanto —estableció el abuelo en lo que parecía una queja.<p>

Feliciano rió ante la muestra de celos paternales que tenía con él.

—Para mí lo es —contestó el nieto, sabiendo que esa respuesta irritaría al otro.

—Bueno, Feli siempre supe que necesitarías anteojos. Por cierto, ¿Fue ahí que decidiste convertirte en jack?

—No, pasó algo para que tomara esa decisión —dijo, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos nuevamente para relatarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Trabajar en el palacio era una buena idea, así que optó por dirigirse ahí y preguntar si ofrecían empleos, como cocina o algo en lo que fuera bueno. <em>

_Obtuvo respuestas negativas, los puestos ya estaban tomados y no se necesitaba más gente. Estaba triste, realmente quería trabajar en el castillo._

_Fuera de la enorme casa real, se sentó en una banca que tenía vista al jardín. Reparó en que era muy bello, los colores armonizaban muy bien, y el contraste con el verde tallo y frescas hojas daban una apariencia cautivante. Entonces se le ocurrió otro empleo que podría tener… Jardinero._

_Se acercó a la persona que se encontraba regando las plantas, por su figura podía decir que era una mujer, aunque en lugar de un vestido parecía usar una falda, tal vez era la mejor opción ya que un traje más largo podría arruinarse si se llenara de lodo en medio de toda la tierra mojada. Sus ropas eran finas, quizás demasiado para hacer jardinería… Se dio cuenta cuando la mujer lo vio, era una señora, era "La Señora", ¡Era la reina!_

_Hizo una reverencia rápida y llena de nervios._

—_¡Su Majestad! Saludos._

—_Saludos —respondió la mujer, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, se parecía a Ludwig—. ¿Estás viendo mi jardín?_

—_S-si, lo siento —respondió apenado._

—_Oh no te disculpes, es una alegría que te fijes, a mi esposo y a mi hijo no les llama la atención en absoluto. A veces pienso que nadie ve mi trabajo —ella sonaba un poco triste._

—_Es un jardín hermoso, debería estar orgullosa —Feliciano era bueno tratando a las mujeres, sabía muy bien qué decir para alegrar a una dama._

—_Eres muy amable — rió la reina—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_Feliciano decidió aprovechar el momento._

—_Bueno, este es un jardín grande. Me preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda al cuidarlo —pidió tímidamente._

—_Vaya que eres dulce —comenzó, pero Feliciano sintió que algo malo seguiría—. Pero, lamentablemente tengo demasiado tiempo libre, cuidarlo me llena de vida._

—_Ve… ¿No debería ser una reina ocupada? —preguntó de repente, sintió que iba a ser regañado por su insolencia, pero no fue su caso._

—_Con todo lo que pasa, mi hijo está teniendo un entrenamiento duro; mi esposo está arreglando todo para cuando llegue su reinado. Y no puedo darme el lujo de hablar de mi otro hijo…_

_Tal vez la reina se sentía sola, tal vez no había nadie más que la escuchara, tal vez sintió que Feliciano era una persona suficientemente amable para prestarle un oído a una boca necesitada de hablar. La señora se veía triste…_

—_Es difícil ser una reina ¿Verdad?_

—_Sí que lo es… —la mujer hizo una pausa— ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?_

—_Feliciano Vargas, Su Alteza._

—_¿Vargas? Ese apellido me es familiar… ¿Vargas? ¿Dónde lo he oído? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?_

—_Sólo conocí a mi madre, murió cuando era pequeño —dijo con un poco de tristeza. La esposa del rey colocó una mano en su hombro a modo de consolación—. Probablemente conoció a mi abuelo, el fue general de aquí por muchos años —quería cambiar el tema, aunque hablar de la parte de su familia que ya no estaba en este mundo no era la mejor forma de avanzar._

—_¿General Vargas? ¡Tienes razón! El padre de mi esposo hablaba mucho de él, fueron muy buenos amigos._

—_¡Eso decía mi abuelo! —contestó, recordar la buenas cosas siempre era la mejor forma de hablar de él._

—_Ya lo recuerdo, a veces mi suegro mencionaba que se entristecía de que él no fue su jack._

—_¿Su qué?_

—_Todos opinábamos que parecían jack y rey, por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos. Además el señor Vargas era muy fuerte y hábil con las armas, en palabras del antiguo rey "el mejor peleador con cabeza de chorlito de todo Hearts". Discutían mucho, pero eran inseparables._

_Feliciano quería evitar llorar, el recuerdo de su abuelo aún era fresco, y su ausencia aún era dolorosa._

_La reina pareció percatarse de eso._

—_Tu abuelo era un buen hombre._

—_Lo sé._

_La reina lo observó de pies a cabeza, lentamente estudiándolo._

—_Creo que siendo un jack honrarías muy bien su memoria, más que como un jardinero._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Si Vargas fue tu abuelo, parte de su talento en pelea debería correr por tu sangre. ¿Sabes pelear?_

—… _Sí, pero ¿Qué hace un jack?_

—_Bueno… es como un guardián del rey, su mano derecha, su acompañante eterno. Es algo así como una "segunda reina" —ella rió ante su propio chiste._

—_¿Pero el rey ya tiene un jack, no? —Feliciano no entendió el chiste, ni el punto de la reina con mencionar el empleo._

—_Mi esposo sí, no puedo evitar ponerme celosa a veces —dijo en un falso enojo—. Pero mi hijo no, y estoy segura que cuando su turno llegue, el jack actual será muy viejo, ha servido a dos reinados ya._

—_Lu… ¿El príncipe Ludwig? —el castaño sintió su corazón acelerarse, latir contra su pecho más fuerte de lo normal._

—_Solo opino que sería agradable para sus abuelos que están en cielo, ver a sus nietos, que están en la tierra, trabajar juntos._

_Era una opinión soñadora, casi mágica. La reina era una persona simpática y buena. Feliciano no pudo evitar caer en la red que ella había tejido sin quererlo así._

* * *

><p>Feliciano pausó en su relato para ver a su acompañante. Su abuelo estaba callado, con una mano en el mentón, escuchándolo atentamente. No parecía querer hablar. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.<p>

—Te hiciste jack… ¿Por mi?

El castaño más bajo pensó por un momento lo que iba a responder.

—En parte por ti, en parte por mi propio deseo —no sólo lo dijo para librarle de cualquier culpa que pudiera tener, sino también por el simple hecho de que era verdad. Feliciano quería pasar el tiempo de un jack con Ludwig, quería conocerlo, escuchar sus pensamientos y opiniones, saber sus gustos, lo que amaba, lo que odiaba, cuáles eran sus sueños, si tenía o no pesadillas. Feliciano había querido saber quién era Ludwig Beilschmidt.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Absolutamente no! —gritó Lovino un segundo después que su hermano le dijo lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida.<em>

—_Lovi, es mi decisión —argumentó Feliciano lo mejor que pudo._

—_No me importa, ¡No dejaré que te sacrifiques por un macho patatas como él! —continuaba enojado._

—_¿Quién dijo que me voy a sacrificar? —cuestionó a su hermano._

—_Ser soldado es mucho más seguro, no dejas el palacio nunca. Los jacks tienen que estar dispuestos a morir por el rey ¡¿Sabías eso?!_

—_Ve… todavía no sé en qué consiste ser un jack exactamente, pero lo que sé es que cumpliré con el deseo del ab-_

—_¡¿Te quieres meter a algo que ni sabes qué es?! —la voz de Lovino sonaba tan fuerte que Feliciano quiso taparse sus oídos._

—_Pero cuando comience a entrenar, sabré en qué cons-_

—_¡No serás el jack nunca! ¡¿Entiendes?!_

_Dicho eso se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la cocina pisando con fuerza en su camino._

—_Si esperas un poco, tu hermano se tranquilizará —dijo Antonio intentando calmar la tensión._

—_Lo sé —respondió el castaño—. Se preocupa mucho por mí, por eso está tan enojado._

_Feliciano corrió hacia el mayor y lo tomó por los hombros._

—_¡Antonio tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tú eres el Ace! Debo ser el próximo jack._

—_Woah, tranquilo pequeño. No creo que deba ir en contra de los deseos de tu hermano._

—_¿No se supone que debo ser yo quien decida lo que quiero ser? —Feliciano miraba fijamente a Antonio, quería transmitirle su determinación, quería demostrarle su convicción._

_Antonio suspiró, liberándose del sostén en que Feliciano lo tenía._

—_Feli, es un trabajo de por vida. Tendrás un tatuaje, solamente podrás renunciar si no eres capaz de servir al rey; tendrás que estar dispuesto a morir por él, y obedecer en todo lo que dice. Pondrá toda su confianza en ti, y tendrás que pasar todos tus días con él._

_Feliciano había escuchado lo primero, tuvo un poco de miedo; pero al escuchar las últimas responsabilidades, se sintió feliz, esto era lo que deseaba. Era el trabajo perfecto para él._

—_Antonio, de verdad quiero hacerlo —dijo con toda seguridad._

_Antonio se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación, observando a Feliciano. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el menor se adelantó._

—_¡Te diré quién le gusta a Lovino! —dijo sin pensarlo._

—_¿Qué?_

_Ya había empezado, su hermano lo odiaría por esto; pero ahora no tenía otra opción._

—_Comparto el cuarto con él, así que lo he notado. Mi hermano dice un nombre por las noches mientras duerme._

_Antonio se quedó en silencio, Feliciano pudo ver que su piel se coloreo de un tono rosa en sus mejillas. ¿Así que a Antonio también…?_

—_No sabía que a tu hermano le gustaba alguien —dijo viendo hacia abajo._

—_Ve… ¡Claro que le gusta!_

_Antonio hizo una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Parecía triste._

—_Ya están en esa edad, supongo que debí haberlo esperado —dijo suavemente—. Apuesto a que es muy amable con esa persona._

_Feliciano bufó, luego rió abiertamente. ¿En serio Antonio pensaba eso?_

—_¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario, ¡Es lo más grosero posible con esa persona! —dijo entre risas._

_Antonio se quedó observando, como esperando una explicación._

—_Verás, Lovino es cruel conmigo, me grita, me insulta y todo eso. Pero entre más lo hace, quiere decir que más me ama —vio en el rostro de Antonio toda la confusión que sus palabras causaron, tuvo que esforzarse más para explicar—. Por alguna razón, desde pequeño ha tenido esa forma de defender su corazón, siendo malo con los demás. Es extraño, pero a mí también me costó aceptar que no me odiaba._

—_¿Entre más quiere a alguien peor lo trata?_

—_Claro que si le haces daño a él o a alguien que quiere, será grosero con esa persona. Pero si es malo sin razón, lo más probable es que siente un cariño especial._

—_¡Entonces debe amarme! —Antonio rió, pero más que sincera, su risa sonaba irónica— En mi vida, nadie me había tratado tan mal. En serio, Feli, yo sigo aquí por la amistad con tu abuelo y contigo, pero si de Lovi dependiera yo estuviera muy lejos de ustedes._

—_Tienes problemas para ver a través de él, ¿verdad Antonio?_

_Antonio dejó de reír, se quedó en silencio viendo a Feliciano, pensando en Lovino._

* * *

><p>—Eres un… —dijo su abuelo poniendo sus manos en el cuello de su nieto.<p>

—¡Ahh! Abuelo ¡Auxilio! —gritó al sentir la presión— ¡No me mates!

Feliciano sabía que su abuelo no le haría daño, pero aún así, tener manos ajenas aprisionando su cuello lo ponía nervioso.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Antonio los sentimientos de Lovino.

—¡No lo hice! Solo le aclaré cómo es la forma de ser de mi hermano, tal vez era necesario, de Lovi nunca iba a salir nada. Y Antonio siempre hubiera pensado que lo odiaba.

El abuelo suspiró.

—Bueno, Feli ¿Fuiste su Cupido entonces?

Feliciano rió.

—Se puede decir que sí.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Feliciano! —se escuchaba por toda la casa el rugido airado de Lovino.<em>

—_¡Ve! —gritó con miedo el aludido._

—_¿Me puedes explicar esto? —cuestionó el hermano mayor mostrando un papel que enlistaba los candidatos al puesto de jack en el Kingdom of Hearts._

—_Yo… yo —titubeó._

—_Nada de eso, te pedí explícitamente que no fueras a pedir ese puesto. Pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! No hay forma que te acepten, hay muchos otros hombres perfectos para el trabajo de ese estúpido bastardo patatas._

_Feliciano se quedó callado, sabía que era cierto. Por sí mismo no podría obtener el puesto jamás, pero con ayuda, y muchísimo esfuerzo, el trabajo sería suyo seguramente._

_Lovino pareció percatarse de eso, cuando vio a Antonio llegar en la tarde, como usualmente hacía todos los días._

—_¡Bastardo! ¡Esto es tú culpa!_

—_¿Cómo es mi culpa, Lovi? Es lo que tu hermano desea._

—_¿Tú usaste tus "influencias de Ace", verdad? ¡Vas a hacerlo de nuevo para lograr que Feliciano sea el jack!_

—_Escucha, yo sé lo peligroso que es. Intenté convencerlo, pero Feli realmente quiere esto, eso no se lo puedes quitar._

—_¡El idiota de mi hermano no sabe lo que quiere! ¡Tú eres un traidor!_

_Feliciano estaba con la cabeza baja, en silencio, escuchando los gritos de su hermano, y los desesperados intentos de Antonio para tranquilizarlo._

—_¡Tienes razon, Lovino! Te he traicionado, entiendo que estés molesto conmigo —exclamó el mayor dramáticamente._

—_Vaya que sí, tie-_

—_Ahora, ¿Debe haber alguna forma en que puedas perdonarme?_

—_Bueno, ya que lo pones as-_

—_Entiendo… Entonces, para redimirme te llevaré a cenar a algún restaurante. Escucharé todo lo que me tienes que decir, regáñame todo lo que quieras; y después déjame decirte las cosas desde mi punto de vista, déjame decirte lo que opina Feliciano de todo esto._

—_Yo-_

—_Pero primero, Lovino. Tiene que ser en un restaurante, pasaré por ti para la hora de la cena, ponte una bonita ropa y te recogeré en un carruaje ¿Si?_

_Lovino estaba callado de repente, todos sus gritos se habían acabado. Hubo silencio por primera vez, todos esperando la respuesta del castaño._

—_De acuerdo, pero tú pagarás bastardo —dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era fácil de ver._

_Feliciano volvió a ver a Antonio, quien le dio un guiño como señal de complicidad. Feliciano respondió con una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>—¿Después de eso todo fue viento en popa, no?<p>

—No exactamente…

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó con preocupación.

El nieto hizo una pausa.

—Mi corazón se quebró.

* * *

><p><em>Feliciano había sido elegido como el siguiente jack real, gracias a meses enteros de entrenamiento, gracias a su rapidez y agilidad, y gracias a Antonio y su poderosa influencia como consejero.<em>

_El castaño estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que tomara el puesto que le correspondía. El jack actual era un hombre viejo, probablemente se consideraría que ya no era capaz de proteger, se le dejaría ir a su casa, y pasar su vejez con su familia._

_Había pasado los últimos meses lejos de su hogar, se trataba de concentrarse solamente en entrenarse, extrañaba a Lovino, y a Antonio. Deseaba ir a casa, pero el último año había sido más intenso, la capacitación debía ser rápida, pues no se sabía a ciencia cierta, cuando sería el turno del siguiente jack de servir._

_Un día lo llamaron de repente, le dieron ropas adecuadas y lujosas, y le dijeron que había que reunirse para asistir a la fiesta del príncipe. Nadie le había dicho nada más, de hecho el castaño se había desconectado del mundo, si hubo una guerra en Hearts, si llegó el fin del mundo, Feliciano no se enteró de nada. Su vida se había convertido en correr por las mañanas, ejercitarse, aprender a usar la lanza en las tardes, usar la espada en la noche, y leer información vital sobre el príncipe, y la familia real antes de dormir._

—_¿Fiesta de qué? —le preguntó a un guardia que se estaba abotonando la camisa._

—_¿No sabes? El príncipe se casa hoy._

_Las palabras fueron como un puñal en su pecho, atravesando la piel, sus costillas, hasta llegar a su corazón. ¿Ludwig se casaba?_

_Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse del shock. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Seguramente el próximo rey necesitaría una reina, y obviamente Feliciano sólo iba a ser el jack. ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Por qué habían lágrimas en su rostro?_

* * *

><p><em>Ya en el acto. Todos estaban reunidos, Ludwig Beilschmidt estaba sentado a la par de su novio, y Kiku Honda, la nueva princesa de Hearts estaba ahí también. Pensó en odiar a Kiku, por un momento lo hizo, pero la verdad no era su culpa, solo se había enamorado de Ludwig, no debía ser muy difícil; Feliciano estaba cautivado por él sin haberle ni siquiera hablado alguna vez.<em>

_Se esforzó para guardar la compostura, para no hacer de sí mismo un triste desastre, aunque así se sintiera por dentro._

_Se obligó a sí mismo a ver a Ludwig y a Kiku besarse en el altar, comprobar que no era una pesadilla, forzarse a sí mismo a aceptar esa unión, callar la negación que crecía dentro de él, que lo engañaba para aferrarse a una fantasía ideal, lejos de la malvada realidad. _

_Tomó una decisión, Ludwig había decidido casarse con Kiku, y viceversa. Feliciano no iba a interponerse en ese amor, no iría a coquetear, ni a intentar buscar algo más que la amistad del rubio. Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de no caer enamorado de Ludwig una vez que se presentaran._

_No iba a desistir de ser un jack, siempre cumpliría con la idea de antes, trabajar juntos como sus abuelos habían hecho, tener la confianza del rubio, conocer finalmente a aquella persona que desde que recordaba, había estado observando. ¿Quién sabía? tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos._

* * *

><p>—¿Y funcionó? Tu plan de no enamorarte de él —inquirió el abuelo, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a eso.<p>

—Para nada —respondió Feliciano con sinceridad—. Cuando se convirtió en rey, me presenté a él. Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos más azules que había visto, hasta más azules que el cielo. Todo él, su voz, su olor, sus brazos…

—De acuerdo Feli, es suficiente. Sigo siendo tu abuelo, y por más que entienda que mi nieto más joven pueda enamorarse, aún me pone celoso.

Feliciano sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, esa es prácticamente la historia completa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¡Claro que sí! Lo que desconocía fue lo que pasó antes de mi muerte, de ahí en adelante te he estado observando a ti y a Lovino. Ha sido difícil, ser un espectador sin poder intervenir.

Feliciano parpadeó.

—Si sabías la historia, ¿Por qué querías que la contara?

—Quería saber tu punto de vista, tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos. Todo eso no lo podía saber sin que me lo dijeras.

—Entonces sí sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Por supuesto, el idiota ese te lastimó, te quiso obligar a-

—No me lo recuerdes. Abuelo, Ludwig no es malo, me he dado cuenta después de pensarlo, solo que está depositando su amor en la persona equivocada.

—¿Cómo puedes ser "la persona equivocada"? Feli, no creo que exista otra persona que ame a ese tipo más que tú.

Feliciano sintió sus ojos humedecerse, el agudo dolor que precede al llanto.

—Aún así, si yo hubiera sido para él, Kiku no hubiese sido su reina.

El abuelo colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de su nieto, dándole un beso en la frente, mirándolo cariñosamente. Desvió su mirada hacia otro punto, se quedó pensando en un recuerdo lejano por algún tiempo, y finalmente habló.

—Feliciano, cuando tu abuela murió, creí que nunca volvería a amar a nadie más que a ella. Sentí que una parte de mi se fue ahí, sentí que me destruí y no quedaba nada por amar. Pensé que el único objeto de mi afecto serían su madre y ustedes dos, pequeños diablillos.

El nieto escuchaba atentamente el relato, su abuelo de repente parecía más viejo.

—Después, sin quererlo así, ni siquiera sin pensarlo bien, me enamoré otra vez. Caí profundamente, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía amar a alguien que no llevaba tu sangre; pero pasó. Creí que estaba mal, no solo por el hecho que me sentía infiel a tu abuela, sino también porque parecía un amor prohibido, sentía que me estaba enamorando de la persona más equivocada en Hearts. Decidí ocultar mis sentimientos y no decir nada, callar y actuar como si todo era igual.

—¿De quién te enamoraste?

Su abuelo sonrió tristemente.

—Ahora no importa, de todas formas es difícil de creer.

Feliciano se sintió un poco decepcionado.

—Mi punto es, mi querido nieto, que ese fue el error más grande de mi vida. Lamenté mucho no haber dicho nada, cuando esa persona se fue, lloré amargamente por días enteros. Mi vida ni siquiera fue la misma.

—P-pero…

—Feliciano, ¿Te has fijado que ya no tienes ese tic? Solo lo tienes cuando eres feliz. Quiero que digas "ve" de nuevo, que sonrías, que cantes y bailes. Quiero que seas el mismo de antes. No serás realmente feliz hasta que lo olvides, y no creo que eso suceda alguna vez. Tienes que aceptar lo que sientes.

Feliciano cerró sus ojos.

—Yo…

—¿Sabes? No lo entiendo, siempre has seguido lo que tu corazón desea, has sido un alma libre que no se deja dominar por su mente, y esa falta de racionalidad es lo que te hace ser lo que eres, te hace ser feliz; y ahora, cuando más lo necesitas, has decidido serle indiferente a tu corazón, escuchar a tu mente y entristecerte por eso. Feliciano, lo que tú sientes está bien, todos tus sentimientos están bien ¿Cómo podría el amor ser un sentimiento malo?

Feliciano abrió la boca para hablar, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. Su abuelo se adelantó.

—Te quiero, mi nieto. Recuerda que eres todo para mí. Recuérdaselo a tu hermano también.

El castaño abrió sus ojos de repente. Ya no estaba en su hogar, sino en la habitación que se le había dado mientras hacía de guardia en el norte de Hearts. Su nuevo trabajo, después de haber abandonado el puesto de jack por el que tanto se había esforzado.

Había despertado de su sueño. Vio hacia el techo de la habitación menos lujosa que la que tenía en el palacio, sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero, abuelito.

* * *

><p>Feliciano estaba seguro que era una mala idea, pero estaba obedeciendo a su abuelo, más bien siguiendo su consejo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba haciendo lo que quería, se sentía extraño, se sentía incómodo, incluso nervioso, pero se sentía demasiado bien.<p>

Llevaba en sus manos una docena de la flor que había regalado a las chicas en el tiempo que había estado por la costa. Ludwig había actuado extraño cuando lo vio con la muchacha, Feliciano tuvo la idea de que al rubio le habría gustado recibirlas. De todas formas era una flor muy bonita.

Había decidido dormir todo el camino de regreso a la capital del reino, pero la ansiedad que precedía al encuentro lo evitó. No paraba de mecerse dentro del carruaje, contar cada piedra que veía en el camino, cantar con desafinaciones (producto de sus nervios) una buena parte del camino, hablar con el cochero que conducía sin que él fuera muy conversador.

Tenía hambre, no había almorzado, y su desayuno fue muy temprano en la mañana.

Pensó en pasar por su casa antes de ir al castillo, rió inmediatamente ante la idea. Lovino lo regresaría a golpes de donde había venido.

De todas formas no aguantaba mucho, su corazón ardía por ver a Ludwig Beilschmidt de nuevo. El niño jugando, el príncipe serio, el rey amable y el alto y fuerte hombre que, cuando se sonroja parece un niño de diez años. Ludwig era la persona más adorable que había conocido, su rostro era el más hermoso, y su cuerpo… bueno, estaba muy bien proporcionado, no era difícil ver los músculos que se escondían bajo la ropa… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

Feliciano estaba demasiado nervioso, se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hasta controlar el ritmo de su corazón. '_Ludwig te veré de nuevo'_ se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se sintió eterno, pero cuando el conductor hubo anunciado la llegada, sintió que había pasado demasiado rápido y que aún no estaba listo.<p>

Se bajó torpemente del carruaje y vio el castillo a poca distancia, le echó una mirada antes de entrar, era justo como lo recordaba, y además no había olor a desechos de gaviotas cerca.

Podía sentir su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Dio una mirada a sus flores, estaban un poco menos vivas que cuando las cortó, pero con agua aguantarían más. Necesitaba apresurarse.

El ambiente era muy tétrico ¿Qué le pasaba a este lugar? La gente parecía estar triste en todas partes, algunos sirvientes tenían los ojos hinchados de llorar ¿Había muerto alguien? Los guardias se habían descuidado mucho, sus ropas estaban desordenadas, las mujeres estaban con sus cabellos enredados… Era como un acto sacado de una obra de terror.

Algunos guardias y sirvientes que notaron su presencia, lo miraron con cierta curiosidad, expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Claro que lo conocían, él era el jack, o solía serlo. Pero nadie se acercó a saludarlo, volvieron a su burbuja de desgracia, a caminar arrastrando sus pies, a su nivel de depresión colectiva.

Feliciano estaba extrañado por toda esa escena, el castillo no era como el lugar alegre y ordenado que recordaba.

—¡Feliciano! —escuchó el grito detrás de él. No se dio la vuelta, sabía quién era, cerró sus ojos, hizo una expresión de desagrado, no quería ver a esta persona primero, por lo menos no todavía.

—Feli, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la persona que lo había llamado, abriendo sus ojos completamente.

—Hola Antonio —saludó suavemente.

Antonio lo tomó por los hombros zarandeándolo con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Te obligó a venir? —Antonio levantó su voz al borde del grito.

—No, no. Nada de eso.

Antes que su cuñado hablara, Feliciano se apresuró a agregar.

—Vine porque este es mi hogar, me hacía falta demasiado. Lovino, el rey, tú… aquí es donde pertenezco.

—Feli nadie te está obligando a-

—Entonces déjame regresar, ¿Sí? Aquí es donde quiero estar. Antonio, de verdad créeme, esto es lo que quiero hacer.

Antonio se tapó sus oídos con ambas manos, cerró sus ojos, empezó a darse la vuelta y darle la espalda al menor.

—De acuerdo quieres estar aquí, no me lo expliques —dijo más fuerte que lo necesario.

Feliciano quitó con ambas manos, las de Antonio, para ser escuchado.

—Ya puedo decidir lo que es mejor para mí, y sé que lo mejor es lo que me hace feliz. Aquí está mi felicidad —dijo el castaño forzando al otro a escuchar cada palabra.

Antonio lo observó calladamente. Se calmó después de un momento. Suspiró pesadamente.

—A Lovino no le va a gustar esto —dijo solamente.

—Lo sé, tendré que explicarle bien las cosas, tendré que convencerlo de que esto es lo que deseo para mí.

—Por eso no quería que me lo explicaras, me obligas a darte la razón y ponerme en contra de Lovi —se lamentó, luego suspiró otra vez—. De acuerdo, te ayudaré con esto. Juntos le diremos a Lovino que esto es lo que realmente quieres.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Antonio.

—Gracias, ¡Gracias!

Antonio regresó el abrazo.

—Espero que Lovino no me eche de la casa —deseó Feliciano con un humor negro.

—Espero que Lovino no _nos _eche de la casa —corrigió Antonio.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de hablar con Antonio, cuando mencionó al rey, Feliciano corrió hacia la oficina de éste. Abrió la puerta sin tocarla primero y entró.<p>

Estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie dentro de ella.

—Antonio ¿Qué significa esto? —dijo con decepción y un poco de miedo.

—Si no hubieras salido corriendo te lo hubiera dicho —regañó levemente el mayor— . El rey fue a la reunión de los reinos de las cuatro lunas.

—Peace Shrine —reconoció suavemente Feliciano. Ahora los demás reyes sabrían que no había jack, a menos que el rey hubiera conseguido un reemplazo. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero se obligó a sí mismo a preguntar— ¿Consiguió otro jack?

—No —dijo Antonio, bajando su mirada—. Últimamente casi ni le habla a nadie, no ha pedido otro jack, y cuando alguien lo insinúa, lo manda a callar inmediatamente. Muchas personas han estado a punto de perder sus empleos.

Feliciano no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse triste y culpable.

—¿Qué son esas flores, Feliciano? —preguntó Antonio para cambiar el tema.

—Son una especie que crece al norte, muy bonitas. Son un regalo para Ludwig.

—Deberías ponerlas en agua —aconsejó.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar las flores en un jarrón con agua en el despacho del rubio; Feliciano se había sentado por una hora, había dado un paseo por el jardín, había practicado dibujar un pájaro que había visto, ya no sabía qué más hacer. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Ludwig aún no llegaba. Pronto tendría que ir a casa y enfrentar a su hermano, le hablaría de su sueño con su abuelo, y si es posible le contaría todos los detalles, con el fin de que entendiera su situación. No podía contarle los sentimientos de Ludwig, porque esos no eran suyos, y no sabría las consecuencias de ventilar los secretos del rey sin su consentimiento.<p>

Ya el sol estaba por ocultarse, toda la tarde había esperado en el castillo.

Visitó su antiguo cuarto, justo como lo había dejado. Su lanza seguía ahí. Nadie había tocado esa habitación, al parecer.

Era inevitable, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para hablar con el rey de Hearts.

Sonrió para sí mismo, de verdad le hubiera gustado ver la reacción de Ludwig al ver las flores en su escritorio.

Se despidió de Antonio, diciéndole que esperaba que llegara pronto a su hogar para ayudarlo a calmar a Lovino, una vez que lo viera. Éste aceptó, era bueno no estar solo en esto.

Caminaba despacio hacia la puerta del castillo, una parte de él aún tenía la esperanza de que Ludwig llegara antes de que él se fuera. Pero cuando colocó un pie fuera de la puerta del enorme hogar del rey, estuvo seguro de su decepción al no verlo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose cada vez más del castillo. Después de los nervios que había tenido todo el día, necesitaba aplacar su desilusión al no haber visto al rey. Iba dando pequeños saltos hacia las afueras de su antiguo lugar de trabajo, planeando ya lo que diría al día siguiente, algo como "Un admirador secreto le dejó esas flores ayer, Su Alteza", "Dicen que las muchachas bonitas reciben una flor, pero los hombres guapos reciben más", "Me dijeron que cuando un rey se pone celoso, caen flores desde el cielo"… Feliciano reía ante sus ocurrencias, tal vez haría a Ludwig reír con ellas.

De repente.

—¡Feliciano! —no era la voz de Antonio, era otra voz. Una voz que hacía que Feliciano se derritiera al escucharla.

No estaba seguro si era su imaginación jugándole una cruel broma.

—¡Feliciano! —escuchó de nuevo, si fuera falso no se repetiría ¿Verdad?

Feliciano se dio la vuelta, y lo vio.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos aún más azules de lo que recordaba, su voz prominente y masculina… todo él estaba ahí, a unos metros de él, parecía cansado por el grito que había dado.

Feliciano no quiso moverse, ni vio al rubio hacer algún movimiento. Solo estaban ahí, viéndose fijamente, sus rostros con una expresión que indicaba que no parecían creer lo que tenían en frente. Tenían miedo de que si se acercaba, la bella alucinación desaparecería.

El jack se movió primero, colocó un pie hacia adelante. Ludwig pareció percatarse, porque comenzó a correr hacia él, rápidamente, tanto como sus piernas le permitían. Feliciano corrió también, con todas sus fuerzas, como si su tiempo estuviera contado, como si sólo tuviera un momento más de vida. Cómo si todo dependiera de ese encuentro.

Todo se resumía a esto.

Feliciano cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, se frenó a sí mismo, se esforzó por controlarse y extender su mano, podía lanzarse a los brazos de Ludwig, pero no a los brazos del rey, tendría que conformarse con un saludo respetuoso, se inclinó para hacer una reverencia.

A éste pareció importarle poco, porque lo abrazó con fuerza, lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo. Feliciano abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se rió abiertamente y regresó el abrazo sobre el cuello del rey. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Ludwig alrededor de él, sintió el olor tan atrayente del rubio; Feliciano sintió una alegría enorme, un gozo abrumador, era real, todo esto era real. Y era hermoso.

Ludwig soltó su abrazo y posó una mano sobre la mejilla del castaño, viéndolo fijamente. Sí, los ojos del rubio seguían siendo los más hermosos que había visto.

—Vi las flores y corrí hasta aquí, esperaba que aún no te hubieras ido —dijo Ludwig finalmente, en su tono de voz se escuchaba una dicha grande.

¿Las flores? Feliciano intentó recordar lo que había planeado decirle.

—Ve… "Un guapo admirador secreto cayó del cielo porque estaba celoso"

_¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido!_

Ludwig hizo una expresión de confusión. Se quedó viéndolo un momento y luego habló.

—Eres tan extraño… —dijo mientras reía. Ese siempre le había parecido a Feliciano el más contagiante y alegre sonido que había escuchado. Podría escuchar su risa por siempre.

Sintió la mano del otro en su rostro aún, su calor tocando su piel. El silencio se hizo una vez más.

—Dímelo —pidió Ludwig de repente.

—¿Eh? —los pensamientos de Feliciano habían sido interrumpidos

—Lo que sientes por mí —La mirada de Ludwig era dulce, cálida, llena de cariño.

Feliciano se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían estado expuestos todo este tiempo, y que no se había esforzado en lo más mínimo en distraer su mente y alejarla de su corazón. Ludwig había estado leyéndolo, y había descubierto que todo lo que el castaño había dicho en la última vez que se vieron, era completamente falso. El rubio había descubierto su acto y desenmascarado su mentira.

Ahora sabía exactamente como Feliciano Vargas se sentía.

—Ve… sabes lo que siento, puedes verlo en mis ojos ¿No?

Ludwig asintió, pero siempre habló.

—Aun así, quiero escucharlo.

Feliciano parpadeó, ya no era momento para pensar. Sintió dentro de él, que esto era lo correcto y habló.

—Te amo, Ludwig.

El rey sonrió ampliamente, era extraño verlo así; pero Feliciano podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.

Sintió los brazos de Ludwig abrazarlo nuevamente, y se dejó llevar en su sostén. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de estar con el rubio, y ya nunca alejarse de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a lo lejos una figura: la reina Kiku estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos.

Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, y después interrumpió el abrazo repentinamente. Sus nervios se acrecentaron y sus brazos cayeron a la par suya. Ludwig no había notado la presencia extra.

—Lu-, Rey…

Ludwig se alejó lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Feliciano, los sentimientos que vio en él parecieron alarmarlo porque se dio la vuelta. Cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, le indicó a Feliciano que lo acompañara. Ambos caminaron hasta estar frente a Kiku.

—¡Kiku mira! —exclamó— ¡Feliciano va a regresar! —dijo con alegría obvia, caminando hacia él. Por primera vez no era Feliciano el que no podía leer el ambiente.

Feliciano no supo qué hacer, esto era demasiado incómodo. Sabía que este momento llegaría, y aún así no estaba preparado. Tarde o temprano, Kiku tendría que saber la verdad, él no estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo más. Si Ludwig de verdad quería estar con el jack, tendría que ser sincero con su esposo.

—Bienvenido —saludo Kiku con una expresión imposible de leer, al menos para Feliciano.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé que me pasa que no puedo terminar con un capítulo sin nada de suspenso. Aunque yo pienso que este es un buen final de cap, la única duda que nos queda respecto a esto es la opinión de Kiku.<strong>

**Quienes crean que esto es el final, NO... No estoy lista para decirle adiós a esta historia, y no lo estaré por un buen tiempo... Quedan muchos personajes por descubrir, y muchos capítulos por escribir, así es que no se preocupen ;D**

**Los últimos capítulos se han tratado enteramente de GerIta y de Hearts, el siguiente cap los dejare descansar y se tratara de DIAMONDS! Así que sabrán la historia de Francis y sobre la estatua de oro que visita cada día.**

**A ver, quiero darme una galleta yo solita porque esto fue un reto. Terminar en tan poco tiempo un capítulo tan largo es un verdadero trabajo.  
><strong>

**Como no fue el fin del mundo el 21, ahora les deseo ¡Una agradable noche buena, una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!  
><strong>

**¡El capitulo anterior tuvo una buenísima respuesta de reviews, los quiero por eso! No voy a pedirles que se repita, pero un review sería un buen regalo de navidad *guiño guiño*  
><strong>

**Bye~  
><strong>

**P.D. Alguien ha visto K project? Solo estoy esperando el capitulo final! Si no lo han visto lo super recomiendo, además también porque últimamente estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot basándome en una de las parejas ;D**


	12. Diamante

**Hetalia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Le debo un GRAN agradecimiento a la especial twinotakus por tomarse el tiempo de betear este fic! Gracias por todo linda, sin tí este fic no sería lo mismo!**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**Ace: es el mismo As de cartas, representado con la letra A. - nueva información**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11. Diamante<strong>

Francis Bonnefoy se encontraba sentado en su trono, mientras atendía los problemas y preocupaciones de su pueblo. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, tenía cabello castaño y bien vestido; se encontraba turbado.

—¡Vuestro rey! —exclamó preocupado— ¡Tengo un problema que pone en peligro todo mi negocio!

—Habla —dijo el rey solemnemente— y ruega a los dioses que yo pueda ser de ayuda.

—Mi hogar y mis cosechas residen junto al río Amatista*, hogar de cientos de duendes. ¡Esos pequeños engendros salen en las noches y devoran todo!

El rey meditó un momento, viendo los ojos preocupados del agobiado campesino; dijo:

—Toma seis de mis guardias, cada uno con un perro, que te escolten a tu finca. Se quedarán contigo y supervisaran los campos y los ríos. Te ayudarán con lo que necesites.

La cansada expresión del hombre cambió, esperanzado con las palabras prometedoras de su rey, con la espalda encorvada, por todos los años de trabajo, y sombrero en manos le agradecía a Francis; expresaba palabras de admiración y cariño por su gobernante. Nunca dándole la espalda al de cabellos largos, el campesino se retiró acompañado de unos guardias.

A su mano derecha se encontraba Vash, encargándose de las citas del rey.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó Francis.

—Nadie más, Su Alteza, él era el último para hoy. —respondió fríamente, el rubio estaba acostumbrado, Vash no era una persona alegre, pero era determinado en su trabajo. Francis se sentía seguro en su cuidado.

—De acuerdo —manifestó el rey de Diamonds —. Tómate el día, aún queda mucho de los rayos de luz, aprovecha y haz lo que quieras.

Vash hizo una cara, probablemente el otro rubio no tenía idea de qué hacer un día completo, pero eso no era problema de Francis. Palmeó el hombro del jack para despedirse y salió de la pieza.

Caminando por los largos pasillo de su palacio, a través de los grandes marcos, podía ver su ciudadela. Él no lo negaría, era hermosa; Diamonds era hermosa. Todas las residencias, hogares o negocios eran grandes, adornados con grabados de oro asemejando diamantes u otros patrones. Las flores, lirios blancos y tulipanes naranjas adornaban los jardines. Las personas que iban pasando por ahí participaban en la impecable escena pintoresca de la perfección que era Diamonds. Francis suspiró, estaba orgulloso de su nación.

Nadie tenía más que otro, el rey se había encargado de eso. El oro no era raro, pero se usaba responsablemente. No existían pordioseros, ni tampoco magnates; solamente el rey y su pueblo. Desde mucho antes que Francis naciera, las reglas de Diamonds ya habían sido escritas en piedra.

El reino de Diamantes era el más hermoso de todo Lythirus, Francis lo consideraba adecuado, él amaba todo lo que fuera hermoso.

* * *

><p><em>Quedando pocos años para su ascendencia al trono, era hora que se preparara para la enorme responsabilidad que estaría a punto de tomar. Francis nunca faltaba a las clases con su tutora, quitando el hecho también que la mujer era hermosa, el pequeño rubio no hacía más que perderse en sus ojos. Pero ahora, después de sus clases y por orden de su madre, rey vigente, el debía "evaluar" los candidatos a guardias.<em>

_El pequeño sabía que era solamente para mantenerlo ocupado, y para tomar más importancia en los asuntos reales; aún así, no quería decepcionar a su madre. _

_Se sentó en el enorme trono del rey y acompañado por un guardia, empezó a llamar nombres._

_No tardó mucho en aburrirse, algunas personas eran demasiado ancianas para un trabajo tan demandante, otras eran demasiado jóvenes. Era claro que él, siendo un príncipe, no tenía palabra para elegir la guardia de Diamonds; su trabajo era meramente el de supervisar._

—_Siguiente — dijo, no molestándose en ocultar su tono monótono y aburrido __—__Jeanne d'Arc. _

_Al levantar su mirada vio a la chica aludida entrar a la enorme habitación. Caminaba con un paso rápido y seguro; con su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, la suave y exquisita tela moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo. Francis quedó anonadado, mirando detenidamente, desde los cortos cabellos rubios de su cabeza hasta las sandalias en sus pies._

_La chica asintió con su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al príncipe._

_Era la primera vez que él la veía, estaba seguro que nunca antes sus ojos se habían posado en otra creatura más hermosa que la que estaba frente a él, aún así sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquella presencia; su respiración se atoró en su garganta y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Su cabeza le dio vueltas y un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo entero. Su mente le decía que no era la primera vez que la veía, quizás en otra vida debía haberla conocido y que su sola existencia no tenía valor alguno hasta el instante en que había compartido miradas con la extraña. _

_La chica, de tez blanca como la suya, y dueña de los ojos más azules y soñadores que alguna vez había visto. _Jeanne, _repitió en su mente, el nombre hacía justicia a su cara. _

_La rubia de su edad notó el incómodo silencio, aclaró su garganta y Francis volvió en sí._

—_¿C-cómo te llamas? __—__preguntó Francis, tartamudeando, no estaba seguro de haber regresado a la normalidad, sentía su cabeza navegar sobre nubes._

—_Jeanne d'Arc, Príncipe… usted llamó mi nombre._

Que pregunta más estúpida_, pensó el príncipe. El apellido le sonaba familiar. d'Arc, estaba seguro que su madre lo había mencionado alguna vez. _

_Por mera casualidad lo recordó._

—_Tu padre es el general d'Arc ¿No?_

—_Tiene usted razón príncipe, no en vano que tenemos el mismo apellido __—__respondió Jeanne, no de manera sarcástica sino, divertida._

Otra pregunta estúpida_, pensó Francis nuevamente. ¿Qué le pasaba esa mañana? Volviendo a la situación frente a él dijo:_

—_¡__Tu padre salvó el reino!_

_La historia era conocida, Francis era apenas un niño y aún no tenía entendimiento de los conflictos en el reino, así que recordaba las cosas por las historias que le eran contadas. Un grupo de aldeanos no estaban conformes con sus bienes y quisieron hurtarle al propio rey de Diamonds, la idea era estúpida en sí, pero la estupidez humana es conocida por ser más infinita que el propio cosmos. Los ladrones se introdujeron al castillo a media noche, asesinando a un par de guardias. Estando ya en el "vientre de la bestia" se les ocurrió terminar con los culpables, siendo estos, rey y reina de la tierra de diamantes. _

_Dirigiéndose a la habitación real, sus pasos fueron oídos por el general d'Arc, quién rápidamente se acercó al grupo de anarquistas, desenfundó su espada y luchó por la seguridad de sus reyes. Era uno contra cuatro, d'Arc entrenado en el arte combate con espada, fue capaz de vencer a tres de ellos; no notando al cuarto hombre acercándose atrás de él; el ladrón hirió su ojo izquierdo con una daga, después se daría cuenta que lo había perdido._

_La ayuda llegó, pero para entonces el general había detenido a los criminales, con sangre bajando su rostro fue ayudado por los médicos. La realeza mostró toda su gratitud, honrándole a d'Arc como se lo merecía, celebrando festines en su nombre y dándole riquezas más grandes de las que él había podido imaginar. No tardó mucho en que todo Diamonds escuchará la historia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había convertido en un héroe. Y ahora su hija estaba frente a Francis._

—_Tu padre es un héroe, sin mencionar que su nombre y fama vivirá por generaciones en todo el reino —admitió Francis, se acercó a Jeanne, susurrando para que ni siquiera los guardias a su lado fueran capaces de oír__—.__ Eres de las familias más distinguidas de todo Diamonds, no es necesario que tú o toda tu familia trabaje._

_No quería ser grosero, pero si él estuviera en el lugar de Jeanne, no se molestaría en esforzarse más de lo necesario, solo se recostaría y admiraría la hermosura de sus alrededores. _

—_Sí __—__dijo súbitamente Jeanne __—__mi padre es el hombre más honorable que he conocido, y seguir sus pasos sería el más grande privilegio para mí__.__ ¿No lo opina usted, príncipe?_

_Jeanne tenía razón, ¿Qué tan superficial podía ser? ¿Dónde quedaba su lealtad? Tal vez al tener a aquella chica cerca podría enseñarle una u otra cosa. La atracción hacia la rubia no era solo física, quería saber más de ella._

_Era extraño._

* * *

><p>Francis fue despertado por un movimiento en su cama, vio hacia la ventana, el sol brillaba animado sobre Diamonds, combinando con el oro y los lirios de su habitación. <em>Hermoso, <em>pensaba el rey, no importaba nada más. Debajo de sus sábanas, se percató con la esquina de su ojo a un cuerpo desnudo, levantándose y vistiéndose frenéticamente, el rubio ladeó su cabeza para ver aquella presencia mejor.

Era un joven. No tenía más de veintitantos años, Francis deslizó su mirada por la espalda del hombre con cabellos negros luchando con su pantalón, su piel era morena, probablemente por las horas bajo el sol, debía haber sido un jardinero, tal vez un guardia o quizás un panadero, el de ojos azules no tenía idea. Solo sabía que era muy bien parecido. El chico se dio la vuelta, se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que el rey lo estaba viendo detenidamente.

—S-s-su Majestad, b-buenos días —dijo el pobre mientras se tropezaba con su lengua.

—En verdad que eres lindo —murmuró Francis distraídamente.

Las mejillas del chico se colorearon rojas ante el cumplido de su gobernante, jugando con sus dedos y sin poder ver los ojos de Francis, agradeció calladamente.

—Que tengas un buen día —le deseó el rey.

No habían más besos, más toques, no más palabras románticas, todo se habían agotado a lo largo de la noche. El chico no era nadie, no llegaría a ser alguien para Francis, más que un habitante más de su amada tierra.

Este suceso no era extraño, él no era el primero ni tampoco sería el último, así que no esperaba nada, salió de la habitación de Francis.

Como si fuera una señal la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez era su pequeña esposa, Lily. Con una tímida y pequeña sonrisa puesta en su frágil cara saludo a su rey.

—Buenos días, amada mía, —con una sábana rodeando sus caderas, se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de Lily— ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

La pequeña se limitó a sonreír, posando una blanca mano en la mejilla de Francis besando al mayor.

El rey no dormía junto a su reina, ya no más, de todos modos. El rey de Diamonds, nunca había tocado a la pequeña Lily, no le parecía bien. Aún así, el rey tenía necesidades como cualquier otro. Era una petición egoísta, pero la pequeña había aceptado. Francis podía tocar a cualquiera.

—Tu desayuno ya está servido, Rey Francis, intenté traerlo a tu habitación, pero Vash se negó alegando que no saldrías de la cama.

El jack probablemente tenía razón, sin embargo, no se lo haría saber.

—Dame unos segundos, amor, estaré listo en menos de lo que tarda nuestro jack en enojarse —dijo Francis, guiñándole a su pequeña reina.

Lily rió y salió de la habitación.

El rey de Diamonds rápidamente tomó sus pantalones, deslizándolos hacia su cintura. Oyó un toque sobre su puerta seguido por los pasos de alguien a su habitación, probablemente era su gruñón jack, venía a sacarlo de tirones; giró rápidamente para encararlo.

Para su sorpresa no era Vash.

El chico se dio cuenta de su error, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Francis.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —exclamó —¡P-pensé que aquí podía encontrar al rey!

—Lo encontraste, pero no puedo ayudarte así —rió Francis señalando a su atuendo, o falta de él.

—E-Es decir, y-yo vine a servirle y-y-y debo ha-ha- —intentaba hablar el otro mientras se cubría los ojos, evitando ver al rubio, Francis se acercó a él y sujetó la muñeca del joven con sus largos y delgados dedos.

—Calma, querido—sonrió el de barba—, te ayudaría poder verme primero y decirme tu mensaje.

Ahora que Francis le daba un buen vistazo, notaba que era más joven y parecía más alto, pero la manera como el chico se encorvaba le restaba unos centímetros; su cabello era rubio y ondulado, llegaba hasta sus hombros y un rizo en particular sobresalía. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, negándose a ver el cuerpo de su rey.

_Adorable, _pensó Francis.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó el de barba.

—Matt-Matthew —murmuró, abriendo sus ojos.

Francis sintió quedarse sin aliento al ver a Matthew, sus ojos, grandes y violetas, detrás de fríos anteojos. Había algo en esos ojos que lo dejaban abrumado, llenos de inocencia; el rey no podía dejar de verlos, le recordaban a alguien, un pasado que había decidido nunca olvidar.

—Eres lindo —musitó Francis.

Eso definitivamente calló al rubio más joven.

—Gra-gracias —masculló Matthew, el rey de Diamonds delicadamente posó un par de dedos sobre los labios del menor, dibujándolos.

La respiración se atoró en la garganta de Matthew, parecía que el chico en cualquier momento haría cortocircuito.

—¿Cómo sabrán esos labios tan apetitosos? —susurró el mayor, a centímetros de de sus labios.

—Ah…ha... —salieron pequeños ruidos del más alto, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa.

—¿No le darás la oportunidad a tu rey? —preguntó retóricamente.

Matthew no contestó, se limitó a mover su cabeza, haciendo entender a Francis, este no desaprovecho la oportunidad y juntó sus labios con los del joven; abriéndose paso para explorar a Matthew. Colocó su mano en los claros rizos del chico de anteojos suavemente, sintió el brazo del menor rodearlo, una temblorosa mano se posó en su espalda.

El rey de la tierra de Diamante deslizó su mano sobre el pecho de Matthew, deshaciendo los botones de la camisa. Esto hizo sacar otro gemido de la garganta del chico. Francis cesó las actividades de sus manos.

—No eres virgen. ¿O sí? —preguntó.

El rey de veintiséis años tenía solo tres reglas con su propio acuerdo: Podía tocar a cualquier persona; siempre y cuando no fuera virgen, podía acostarse con cualquiera; _pero solo una vez_ y _nadie_ cerca de la jerarquía de comando, es decir, su jack y su ace. Lo que él hacía no significaba nada y odiaría ser alguien especial para alguno de sus tantos amantes.

—N-No —respondió Matthew, estremeciéndose.

Francis soltó una sonrisa depredadora antes de atacar el cuello del otro.

El desayuno podía esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Se había levantado temprano en la mañana, corrido hasta la cocina real y gastando unas cuantas horas preparando un pequeño tentempié.<em>

_Valía la pena, se repetía en sus pensamientos._

_Era mediodía, sabía exactamente donde se encontraría, en el jardín real. Ella siempre pedía su guardia ahí._

—_Hola, extraña __—__dijo saludando al guardia, ella rápidamente dirigió su mirada al joven príncipe, sonriendo._

—_Buenas tardes, Príncipe Francis —saludó cordialmente, bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto._

—_Te traje almuerzo —ofreció un pequeño plato, cubierto por una manta; ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la chica con cabellos dorados. A Francis no le molestaba cocinar, es más, no era por presumir, pero el príncipe sabía que era mejor que la mayoría de chefs de todo Diamonds, aunque solo cocinara en ocasiones especiales._

—_No puedo aceptar esto —rechazó Jeanne __—__, no solo porque mi trabajo es servirte a ti, también porque se me prohíbe comer cuando estoy haciendo guardia, Príncipe._

_Francis rodó sus ojos por las formalidades de la joven, era tan testaruda. Afortunadamente solo él podía hacerla cambiar de opinión._

—_¿Aceptas mis besos, pero rechazas mi comida? __—__preguntó sonriendo, recordando el primer beso con Jeanne, no había sido nada serio; él la había visitado cuando ella estaba haciendo guardia, ella aclamaba pidiendo que él se retirara que la distraía demasiado; Francis se excusaba diciendo que su propia hermosura desconcertaba a la doncella demasiado; Jeanne había aceptado que el rubio sí mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y al final del día los jóvenes habían compartido un beso. _

_Jeanne resopló, casi dejó caer su lanza para cubrir la boca del príncipe, alarmada que alguien pudiera oír._

—_¡__Calla! __—__exclamó__—¿__¡Quieres que todo el reino lo oiga!? ¡Me pueden castigar!_

—_Querida Jeanne, __—__empezó Francis sentándose en un pequeño taburete de piedra— nadie te hará daño, yo te protegeré._

—_Con todo respeto, príncipe, pero no tengo ninguna intención que usted me proteja, —pausó un momento la chica rubia, dando un vistazo a su alrededor, a todo el castillo, con añoranza en sus ojos— es una de las razones por la que quise trabajar aquí —se acercó a Francis, doblando sus rodillas para estar a la altura del futuro gobernante__—.__ Mi mayor sueño es proteger a Diamonds, protegerte a ti._

_El joven de cabello ondulado sintió su cuerpo estremecer, la determinación en los ojos de Jeanne lo habían dejado sin aliento. Eso era exactamente lo que le atraía de ella, la seguridad e inocencia en sus ojos, el valor y lealtad. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto sabía que ella llegaría a ser alguien grande, y él la protegería hasta la muerte._

—_¿Por qué la mayoría de tus guardias son en el jardín? __—__preguntó Francis, cambiando de tema__— __No creas que no lo he notado._

—_Me has atrapado, príncipe. __—__confesó ella con una sonrisa__— __No puedo evitarlo, mis flores favoritas son los lirios, me siento en paz al verlos. _

_Vio a Francis, quien la estaba viendo intensamente. Jeanne rio, sujetando un lirio amarillo, con cuidado de no maltratarlo ni arrancarlo._

—_Debes pensar que soy una tonta._

_Francis se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla con la mano._

—_Para nada, es lo más dulce que alguna vez te he escuchado decir __—__admitió__—, __déjame hacerte una promesa._

_Jeanne lo vio, confundida por las palabras de su príncipe._

—_Prometo darte una habitación, llena de lirios, los más hermosos de todo Lythirus. Todas las mañanas serán diferentes. Te despertarás y serán lo primero- no, lo segundo que veas todas las madrugadas y entonces, lo juro, serás la mujer más feliz en todo Diamonds._

_La rubia de cabellos cortos abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, de las palabras tan cándidas de su acompañante. _

—_Espera, ¿Dijiste segunda cosa? ¿Qué será lo primero que vea? __—__preguntó Jeanne, genuinamente curiosa._

—_A mí __—__contestó el rubio simplemente._

_La más baja guardaba silencio, así que Francis se dio la libertad para seguir._

—_Cásate conmigo Jeanne, desde el primer día que te vi hubo algo que me dijo, como una señal de los dioses; que no te dejara ir. Tú y yo estamos unidos, los dioses… ellos me lo dijeron… y… __—__calló al ver el rostro de Jeanne, sus normales y alegres ojos se veían sombríos._

—_Lo siento, Francis __—__empezó__—, __yo… tú sabes que te amo, pero por eso no puedo aceptar, te amo demasiado a ti y a este reino, al rey y reina; mi lugar está aquí, guardando y brindándole seguridad a esta tierra. Soy un soldado de nacimiento, no una reina que exhibes ante la gente importante de otros reinos __—g__uardó silencio un momento, dirigiendo su vista a todas partes menos al joven frente a ella__—.__ Además, he visto cómo eres, no se te da ser monógamo, mi príncipe; yo sólo estaría en tu camino. _

_Francis quedó sin habla, fue la primera vez que su corazón se quebró._

* * *

><p>—¡Te tardaste demasiado! —exclamaba un furioso jack.<p>

—Gracias por la bienvenida Vash, no sé qué haría si ti —respondió el rey con sarcasmo pero esbozando una sonrisa.

—Puedes engañar a Lily, quiero decir la reina, en que harás tus tareas responsablemente pero no a mí.

Francis se dejó caer en la mesa del comedor donde llegaron tres criados, un hombre y dos mujeres, sirviéndole diligentemente. Probó la comida con un tenedor; no sabía mal, pero con algunos toques, una pizca de sal por aquí, una hoja de orégano por acá; estaba seguro que quedaría suculento. Sin embargo, comió sin decir nada. Hacía años que no se acercaba a la cocina.

Quiso dejar de pensar en comida, dirigiendo su atención a una de las jóvenes criadas, quién sostenía una canasta de panes. Le sonrió, seguido por un guiño; la chica se sonrojó y vio al suelo, tenía cabello rojo y pecas en su rostro. Pudo oír el resoplido de su jack y sentía como el rubio rodaba los ojos lo más que podía ante las acciones de su rey. Francis lo ignoró, y siguió viendo a la pelirroja, aunque no intentaría acostarse con ella -aún- no podía evitar coquetear con la linda chica; estaba en su naturaleza, como alguien alguna vez dijo.

Acabado de desayunar, era hora que reanudara sus labores normales.

Tenía curiosidad por el granjero que lo había visitado hace unos cuantos días, _¿Había arreglado su problema? ¿Esos duendes atacarían otra granja?_ Pensando en esto se sentó en su despacho, este día debía hacer papeleos; era lo que más odiaba. Con Vash afuera cuidando la puerta. Quería salir y supervisar de primera mano los problemas de su gente, apreciar la tierra de Diamonds que le había sido entregada para regir y seguirla haciendo más hermosa cada día.

—R-rey Francis —llamó alguien, el rubio estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se había percatado de la persona que había entrado. Eso y que la presencia que lo acompañaba, por alguna razón, no se hacía notar.

El rey levantó su mirada, era Matthew, se preguntaba por qué el jack lo había dejado entrar sin hacer ningún escándalo. Por la apariencia del chico tímido, tendría que ser un chef o un jardinero. Optó por jardinero cuando vio un pequeño oso blanco en sus brazos, parecía estar dormido.

—Ah, Matthew —saludó el rey.

—Hace cinco minutos e-estoy aquí, no pa-parecía notar mi presencia —dijo el tímido joven que parecía tratar de reclamar, pero fallando miserablemente.

—Lo siento, no te vi —se limitó a decir el rubio mayor.

Paso un rato, Francis viendo los ojos lilas y nerviosos de Matthew, notó el sonrojo que iba hasta las orejas del rubio; el chico parecía que iba decir algo pero simplemente no podía.

—¿Te puedo asistir en algo? —intentó ayudar el rey.

Matthew asintió rápidamente. Respiró hondo y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, Su Majestad, seré su nuevo Ace de Diamonds. Estaré a sus órdenes siempre y su voluntad será mi prioridad. Juro servir hasta mi muerte bajo su régimen con lealtad y fidelidad pura.

_¡Se había acostado con su propio Ace!_ Francis quedó con la mente en blanco, ni una palabra salía de sus labios; no podía pensar en nada. Sintió la sangre dejar su cara y su alma dejar su cuerpo. Maldecía para sus adentros.

—¿Su Excelencia? —preguntó Matthew, el rey no parecía responder— ¿Debería llamar al jack real?

Vio que el alto rubio se acercaba a la puerta, llamaría a Vash, en realidad no quería que su ruidoso jack se metiera; ni darle la oportunidad de regodearse en cómo Francis había metido la pata en uno de sus tantos amoríos.

Se levantó de su ornamentada silla lo más rápido que pudo, golpeando su cadera con la esquina de su escritorio en el proceso, alcanzando a Matthew y tomándole de la mano. Giró al rubio más alto para que este lo viera, Francis notando que el rosa de las mejillas del Ace se tornaba más rojo y oscuro; en el proceso sintiendo la mano del más joven empezar a sudar. Esto era nuevo, sus amantes nunca habían respondido tan rápido, a no ser que…

_Oh no…_

—Escucha… Matthew, —comenzó no estando seguro cómo podía preguntar algo así de personal— te haré una pregunta, pero quiero que seas lo más honesto conmigo. ¿Sí?

El rubio más alto parecía no poder hablar, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Antes de…nuestro encuentro —pausó unos segundos— ¿Eras virgen?

Matthew no lo veía a los ojos, sin embargo, asintió leve y rápidamente.

La cabeza del rey comenzaba a doler, necesitaba sentarse.

_¡Dos reglas, tenía solamente tres malditas reglas y en una mañana conseguí romper dos! _Se lamentaba en su mente, esto le traería problemas. _No, tal vez no, ¡Tal vez esto es una broma del gruñón de Vash! El tonto quiere enseñarme una lección; si eso debe ser. _Se repetía, además ya tenía un Ace, ¿Para qué necesitaría uno nuevo?

—Tú no puedes ser el Ace, el puesto está ocupado; por un viejo que sirvió a mi madre por años —empezó Francis a jactarse, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que se escabullía en sus labios—, creo que te has equivocado, Matt ¿Puedo llamarte Matt?

—Puede hacer lo que usted desee, Su Alteza; pero debo decirle q-que el equivocado es usted —dijo tímidamente, no pudiendo ver a su rey a los ojos—. Hace días el antiguo Ace pasó a mejor vida, la reina dio aviso y se sostuvieron pruebas para ver quién s-sería el indicado para llenar el lugar, pasé to-todas mis pruebas con honores —al decir esto su cara se oscureció más y parecía estar concentrado en la pequeña oreja blanca de su mascota— y de ahora en adelante estaré a sus órdenes.

Debía discutir esto con Lily, ¿Por qué no se le había notificado esto a él? ¡Él era el rey de Diamonds por los dioses! ¡Y no sabía que su propio Ace había muerto! Su sangre hervía, pero debía ocuparse de este asunto en sus manos. Había cometido uno -dos- errores y debía repararlos.

—Matt… —comenzó Francis, buscando las palabras adecuadas; siempre había tenido buena labia, pudiendo escapar hasta de la amante más enojada o de su madre a la hora de un castigo— lo de esta mañana-

—Lo sé —interrumpió el chico con el oso, al darse cuenta que no había dejado a su rey terminar, alarmado, comenzó a disculparse— ¡L-lo siento tanto, Su Excelencia! Es-es solo que yo sabía a lo que estaba metiéndome, no es secreto para el reino; pero eso no nos detiene de amarlo, rey; porque, sé que hablo por todo Diamonds cuando digo que no quisiéramos tener a otro Rey que no fueras tú…

Francis sonrió ante las palabras de su Ace.

—Además —siguió el joven, esta vez viéndolo fijamente, con una sonrisa sincera —, he leído sobre ti, mi señor; un rey como usted, con tanto amor para dar a toda su tierra, no se te da ser monógamo.

Francis sintió su boca secarse al oír esas palabras que hace años las había escuchado de los labios de otra persona, había llegado cerca de su corazón, _demasiado cerca, _debía cambiar el tema; dirigió sus ojos a la blanca mascota de su nuevo Ace, empezó a acariciar al pequeño y blanco oso dormido.

—Es lindo, —dijo sin poder ver más al rubio de anteojos— ¿Cómo se llama?

Matthew notó la mano de Francis acariciando a su mascota, sonrió y dijo:

—Kumagawa… creo.

El rey lo siguió acariciando, notando un collar en su cuello, tenía una pequeña insignia, se leía el nombre "Kumajirou".

El rey no diría nada.

* * *

><p><em>Se había convertido en rutina, el príncipe de Diamonds se levantaría y pasaría su mañana encerrado en la cocina; sacaría a los chefs y prepararía una delicia para un guardia en especial, quién todos los días rechazaría su única petición. Sin embargo, no se cansaría, pasaría todos sus días demostrándole que nunca vería a otra persona –mujer u hombre- de la manera que la veía a ella.<em>

—_Déjame regalarte la habitación llena de lirios que te prometí __—__le pedía a Jeanne d'Arc._

—_Lo siento, mi príncipe, mi único deseo es servirte toda mi vida._

—_¿__Me amas Jeanne? __—__le preguntaría todos los días._

—_Te amo más que a mi vida, príncipe Francis __—__respondería ella sin falta._

_Aún así, nunca aceptaría ser su esposa, era frustrante. Luego él se acercaría, acariciaría su mejilla y la besaría, solo un ligero rose de labios; pero para Francis era lo suficiente._

—_¿Te casarás con alguien algún día? __—__preguntaría a veces el futuro rey del Kingdom of Diamonds._

—_No __—__respondería ella__—__, nunca podré amar a otra persona como te amo a ti, mi príncipe. Y cuando tú lo hagas, cuando encuentres a tu reina, yo te veré ser feliz desde tu armada, donde pertenezco._

_En verdad, el príncipe no veía forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_Hasta…_

_Era una tarde normal, la presencia del príncipe había sido necesitada fuera del reino, debía hacer un largo viaje hacia el Kingdom of Hearts y autorizar un cargamento; meramente formalidades, sin embargo era deber. _

_En el camino, una banda de ladrones había emboscado su escolta. _

_Asesinaron a los caballos que guiaban el carruaje y a su conductor. Luchando contra sus agresores tomó una espada y con la ayuda de lo que quedaba de su cortejo acabaron con los ladrones._

_Tardaron más días de lo planeado en regresar a Diamonds. Aunque habían enviado un cuervo con las noticias del percance, se encontró con su madre y padre a las puertas del castillo; atormentándolo con preguntas y besos, estaban aliviados que no había recibido más que unos cuantos rasguños. _

_Atrás de los asfixiantes cuerpos de sus padres pudo notar una figura ya muy familiar. _

_Jeanne se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando los reyes dejaron a su hijo, corrió hacia Francis; dejando caer su lanza se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, sollozando en sus hombros._

—_Estoy bien —aseguraba el futuro rey._

_Ella negaba con la cabeza._

—_Si te hubiera perdido —no pudo decir más, su voz se quebraba cuando quería hablar__—__… y yo estaba tan lejos… mi lugar era contigo, yo debí morir protegiéndote._

—_Jeanne —se alejó de la rubia para verla a la cara, sus ojos cielo estaban enrojecidos y llenos de dolor, le dio un beso casto en la frente mientras acariciaba su cabello._

—_Acepto __—__dijo Jeanne repentinamente, Francis no tenía idea de lo que hablaba._

—_¿Qué aceptas, querida?_

—_Acepto ser tu esposa, ahora sé; mi lugar es contigo._

_Francis abrió más sus ojos. Emocionado por la tan esperada respuesta, el príncipe la besó, sintiendo a la más baja estremecerse, intentando contener sus lágrimas._

—_Esas palabras me hacen el hombre más feliz, Jeanne, pero tendrás que dejar tu puesto en la guardia real, querida; y ese es tu mayor sueño, según me has dicho._

_Jeanne trajo sus manos para sostener las mejillas del rubio._

—_Entonces no me has escuchado bien, mi príncipe, mi mayor sueño es servirte y protegerte toda mi vida, siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Atrajo los labios de Francis a los suyos, prometiendo una sola cosa con ese beso: _

_Amor eterno._

* * *

><p>El matrimonio con Lily era un trato, no había más que decir. Su padre estaba dispuesto a dar una armada entera al Kingdom of Diamonds; y Francis, necesitaba una esposa. Parecía el arreglo perfecto, con sólo un costo de por medio: el amor del rey. En todo caso; amor era algo que el gobernante de ojos azules hacía años que había dejado de sentir. ¿Quién podría sentir algo con un corazón roto?<p>

No sentía ningún tipo de rencor con la pequeña; todo lo contrario, daría lo que fuera por sentir _algo _cuando estaba con Lily, la más mínima señal de afecto; aún así, su corazón se había negado a dejarla entrar. Era cierto, sentía cariño y aprecio por la menor; pero eso era todo, y ése era el problema_. _Aún recordaba cómo había sido su compromiso.

Una reunión había tomado lugar, Francis sabía del trato, le repugnaba, el amor no era una condición, no debía ser forzado. El rubio se había prometido nunca casarse por meras formalidades. Rechazaría el acuerdo, pero luego vio los ojos de la chica; su cuerpo se heló, acto seguido le había preguntado el nombre a la rubia de cabellos cortos: _Lily, _había dicho ella; _Lirios, _había pensado Francis.

No eran la misma persona, nadie podía llegarle a la mujer que había puesto su vida de cabeza. Nadie tenía su cabello con ondas, en donde Francis pasaba sus dedos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo; nadie tenía la determinación y lealtad que tenía ella; nadie tenía el cuerpo ni la elegancia que la rodeaba a ella.

Sin embargo; Lily tenía una semejanza pequeña, o quizás había sido la mente de Francis jugándole tretas; viendo cosas que _quería ver_. El de barba había pensado que podía amarla, amar a Lily como alguna vez su corazón había amado a alguien más. Requeriría tiempo, eso estaba seguro. La frágil rubia le daría ese tiempo, siendo ella aún pequeña. Francis la esperaría; así cuando Lily estuviera dispuesta en amar a su rey, no sólo con su corazón, sino con su cuerpo. Él estaría listo, amaría a su esposa.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Tiempo había tenido, tiempo había pasado; su corazón no había cedido.

Era la hora de la cena, sentado el rey en la cabecera de la mesa y su esposa frente a él. Con la gigante mesa tendida, llena de platos, velas, y flores; sobre su cabeza un candelabro. Apenas podía ver a Lily, así que se concentraba en su comida, corrigiendo cada error de preparación en su mente; era un hábito, más, sin embargo no sentía deseos de pisar la cocina.

Sentía la presencia de su jack atrás de él, guardando su espalda como siempre. Giró su cabeza, como era costumbre, los ojos de Vash estaban en un punto fijo, la reina de Diamonds. No tenía idea si el rubio gruñón amaba a Lily como un perro ama a su dueño, o como un amante ama a su pareja; francamente no le importaba.

Supuso que cualquiera podía ser el caso. Cuando Lily se había comprometido con Francis, la jack de la generación pasada había caído enferma. Los curanderos no pudieron hacer nada y la mujer había pasado a mejor vida. Vash fue el primero en enlistarse, el joven no había tenido preparación alguna, era un simple guardaespaldas, entrenó día y noche sin falta para estar a la altura. Y al final lo había conseguido, Francis le tenía un respeto encontrado al de ojos verdes; se sentiría seguro bajo su lanza.

Iba caminando hacia su cuarto, por alguna razón no quería ver a nadie más este día.

—Fue un excelente primer día, ¿Eh? —oyó a alguien decir a su lado.

Francis se sobresaltó al descubrir a Matthew caminando con él.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estamos caminando en la misma dirección? —preguntó confundido.

—Lo vi salir del comedor real y caminé a su lado, quería preguntarle cómo había realizado mis deberes mi primer día, pero no sabía cómo llamar su atención… —confesó el rubio con rizos, su cara tan colorada como la de un tomate, mientras miraba fijamente al cachorro oso en sus brazos.

El rey no había notado la presencia del otro en todo el camino, Matt era difícil de percibir.

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Matthew parecía no saber qué decir, empezó a reír nerviosamente; Francis lo vio a los ojos, divertido, Matt era tan extraño. El más joven empezó a jugar con sus dedos sobre el pelaje de Kumajirou.

—E-entonces, buenas noches rey —dijo el chico, tímido; miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Francis no decía nada, la escena era demasiado graciosa. Matt parecía estar a punto de estallar, sin aviso alguno inclinó su cabeza y tocó los labios del mayor; más que un beso, un empuje de labios.

Francis retrocedió por la repentina colisión y asombrado, vio a Matthew.

—¡No tengo i-idea qué fue eso! V-verá, soy tan torpe que-que-que no tengo idea de lo qué hago y ¡Oh, dioses, eso fue tan embarazoso! No se preocupe, rey, mañana a primera hora tendrá mi renuncia y-y-y nunca más oirá de mí —balbuceaba, con mejillas más rojas que las rosas.

_Adorable, _pensó Francis.

Acercó al chico y lo besó propiamente, escuchó la respiración cortársele a Matthew, mientras sus palabras morían en los labios de Francis. El rey abrió la puerta de su habitación y dirigió a Matt a su cama.

Ya había roto dos reglas en un solo día, una más no haría daño.

* * *

><p><em>Era más un pasatiempo que una tradición; cada siete días Francis se levantaría antes y limpiaría toda su agenda por una mañana, dedicándose a prepararle la comida más deliciosa a su amada reina. Ella siempre estaba en contra de ser servida por su rey, pero no podía evitar ceder a la hora de comer. El rubio siempre la veía, los pequeños cambios en sus facciones. Era lo que necesitaba para distraerse.<em>

_Su madre había muerto no hace mucho, Francis había quedado devastado ante la pérdida. Era confuso para un príncipe, desear el trono, regir como gobernador, tener el poder para cambiar una tierra entera ¿Pero a qué precio? Era ley, el rey debía morir para darle espacio a su sucesor. El joven rey nunca había querido el trono, si eso significaba la pérdida de la mujer que le dio la vida._

_Sin embargo, la situación se había presentado, y Francis había ascendió al trono, dicho las palabras, juramentos y promesas necesarias para otorgarle la corona. Había estado nervioso ¿Qué príncipe no lo estaría? Pero sabía que estaría bien, mientras sostuviera la mano de la mujer que amaba en la suya. _

_Todo estaría bien._

_Pasados unos meses en su reinado, todo marchaba bien en Diamonds; y su pueblo había aprendido a amarlo y él, a amarlos de regreso. Jeanne se ocupaba de otras actividades: se manejaba muy bien con multitudes, era amable pero disciplinada, como uno esperaría de una militar._

_Aún así, Francis era incapaz de concebir el sueño en las noches; él no era el rey legítimo de Diamonds, no aún por lo menos. Podía tener la marca en su cuello, pero eso no era suficiente. No poseía la habilidad de su madre, la habilidad de convertir lo que tocara en oro, en belleza._

_Nadie lo sabía, solo Jeanne, su Ace y su jack. Su esposa le decía que vendría cuando el más lo necesitara, todo estaría bien, de alguna forma se solucionaría todo._

—_¿Y si alguien viene a asesinarme en mi cama? __—__preguntó él._

—_Yo lo asesinaré antes, olvidas que tienes a un soldado durmiendo en tu cama; ya lo he dicho antes, te protegeré siempre._

—_¿Y si son más de diez hombres? ¿Cómo me protegerás?_

—_Estoy segura que ganaré —contestó ella con ojos determinados, en contraste con su delicada mano, sosteniendo la mejilla de Francis__—__, porque no hay nada más peligroso que un soldado luchando por lo que realmente ama. _

_La mañana siguiente despertó temprano, vio a su lado, Jeanne se encontraba dormida todavía, besó su frente y emprendió su viaje a la cocina. La misma rutina de siempre ayudaba a no pensar en todos los problemas que habían llegado con su ascendencia al trono._

_Algo no parecía normal._

_Cuando se levantó sintió mareo, sus rodillas cedieron; afortunadamente antes de caer se había sujetado de su cómoda. Logrando no despertar a la rubia. Todo malestar pasó en segundos, justo como había venido. Francis no le dio importancia y siguió su trayecto._

_Al cabo de un par de horas el desayuno estaba listo y, como era costumbre, Jeanne estaba en la mesa. Lista y hermosa como todas las mañanas, pensaba Francis._

_El rey llevaba las delicias a su reina; un dolor lo atacó, soltó el azafate al piso y cayó de rodillas. Le daban golpes a su cabeza, sus dientes rechinaban por el dolor. Cuando creía que estaba a punto de acabar, regresaban más fuertes; gritaba pero parecía que nadie lo oía, quería protegerse; sintió el frio piso en su mejilla y trajo sus brazos a cubrir su cabeza. Los golpes no se agotaban, sentía que iba a morir._

_Manos sujetaron sus brazos, querían levantarlo; luchó en contra, quería quedarse en el suelo, esperar su muerte y dejar de sufrir; algo húmedo tocó su barbilla, era sangre, saliendo de sus labios. Aún, las manos ajenas no desistieron, esta vez con más fuerza intentaban llamar su atención. Protestando vio hacia arriba, era Jeanne, con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando. El sonido de los golpes evitaba que oyera algo más, pero leyendo sus labios parecía decir: _

_Francis._

_Francis, no me dejes._

_Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso de pie, tropezando algunas veces en el camino; su cabeza no se quedaba quieta y veía doble, Jeanne había tomado una parte de su vestido para limpiar la boca del rey, él la detuvo. Si iba a morir quería despedirse de su esposa. Tomó las manos de Jeanne e intentó ignorar los ataques a su cabeza lo más que pudo._

—_Jeanne —comenzó._

_Los golpes cesaron._

_Oyó a Jeanne gritar._

_La reina sujetó más fuerte sus manos, Francis alarmado empezó a preguntar que le pasaba, la rubia parecía no oírlo; sus ojos estaban fijados en los del rey y luchando por sonreír. El rubio vio a sus pies._

_No…_

_Sus dedos habían dejado de ser piel, y sus piernas estaban siendo devoradas por oro._

_Debía hacer algo, sus padres nunca le habían dicho que hacer en esta situación, para revertirla, para salvarla, nadie le había mencionado como deshacer este proceso, como… _

—_Está bien —dijo Jeanne, su voz quebrándose y ocultando dolor en sus palabras__—__. Todo estará bien, Francis. Siempre te amé y… _

—_Jeanne __—__murmuraba Francis,_ _lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el oro la había engullido hasta sus piernas, su vestido se había dejado de mover y el metal se movía a más velocidad._

_Con una sonrisa que prometía tranquilidad fue transformada completamente._

_Francis no dijo más, su mirada fija en los ojos sin vida de su esposa. Cayó al suelo, donde el azafate olvidado yacía, y se derrumbó. Oyó a sus guardias entrar por la puerta. Si entendieron lo que había pasado, no dijeron nada._

_Nadie dijo nada._

* * *

><p>Francis caminaba por su palacio sin rumbo alguno, le gustaba apreciar todos sus alrededores de vez en cuando. Con una copa llena de vino llegó a una puerta, siempre venía aquí cuando necesitaba, pensar o guía alguna. Entró y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al centro.<p>

Ahí estaba.

Refulgente como siempre.

—¿Deseas vino, amor? —le ofreció a la estatua sin vida— Yo sé, yo sé, aún no es mediodía, pero a veces no me puedo contener.

Acarició la mejilla helada de la mujer que siempre amaría, ella estaba sonriendo, siempre sonreía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, querida? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta— Aah, ya lo tengo, es porque sostuve mi promesa. Qué puedo decir, soy un hombre de palabra.

Se alejó de la estatua, viendo hacia atrás podía oírla reír aún, rodeada de lirios como a ella le gustaba. Se encontraría en paz siempre. Cortó uno y lo besó, transformándolo en oro, como lo hizo una vez a su amada, cuando no tenía ningún control sobre su maldición.

'_Prometo darte una habitación, llena de lirios, los más hermosos de todo Lythirus. Todas las mañanas serán diferentes. Te despertarás y serán lo primero- no, lo segundo que veas todas las madrugadas y entonces, lo juro, serás la mujer más feliz en todo Diamonds.'_

Colocó la flor de oro a los pies de Jeanne, besándola sobre la frente, se despidió de su reina y salió de la habitación.

Se aseguraría de mantener su promesa hasta el día que muriera.

—¡Su Majestad! —llamó Vash, nervioso.

_Extraño, _pensó Francis.

—¡Tiene una visita, es urgente dijo!

—No tengo ninguna cita el día de hoy —contestó Francis, molesto.

—Creo que debe venir conmigo, Rey Francis —dijo su jack, más una orden que una petición; pero discutir con Vash no era algo que el rey buscaba con ansias.

Entró a su sala de estar y se sorprendió al ver a su visitante.

—Es extraño que vengas. ¿Por qué tanto lío? La reunión en Peace Shrine será muy pronto ¿No podía esperar?

—Me es menester hablar contigo, Francis.

—¿Y qué es lo que Ivan Braginski, rey del Kingdom of Clubs puede querer con éste viejo rey? —preguntó el rubio sarcástico. Nunca se llamaría viejo en otro contexto, claro.

—Tengo una propuesta, creo que no podrás rechazarla.

* * *

><p><strong>*Río Amatista. Rio de Diamonds que se encuentra bordeando las cosechas, si tienen dudas pueden ver el mapa de Lythirus.<strong>

**Aquí: nolee375 ((.tumblr)) .c(om) / post/31092472153/este-es-el-mapa-en-el-que-ocurre- toda-la-historia**

**Uff siento mucho la demora, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Aquí lo tienen la historia de Francis, para mí, no importa en que universo, dimensión o realidad que sea; Jeanne d'Arc siempre será una parte importante para Francis, aún si no terminan juntos. Ojala les haya gustado el pedacito de Franada y la torpeza de nuestro canadiense favorito. No haré a Mattie y a Alfred familia, si eso esperaban, lo siento, pero necesito a Matthew en Diamonds para lo que le tengo planeado :D.**

**Hay un nuevo arte de este fic, hecho por Karura20; pueden encontrarlo aquí:**

**nolee375 ((.tumblr)) .c(om) /post/40079231195/karura20-las-tres-cartas-princip ales-rey (Quiten los espacio y los "()")**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario? No olviden dejar su review!**

**Y nos leemos hasta la próxima!**


	13. Frialdad y traición

**Hetalia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia / Ace: España**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China / Ace: Korea**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

¡Gracias twinotakus por tomarte el tiempo para arreglar esto!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Frialdad y Traición<strong>

Era la típica mañana sin algún evento en especial, Alfred se encontraba encorvado sobre su escritorio mientras que Yao mantenía guardia afuera. El joven de anteojos estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse. A menos de cinco pasos estaba la raíz de su descuido. Un chico alto y rubio con las cejas más grandes que el reino había visto: Arthur Jones-Kirkland, qué bien se oía su apellido en el otro, pensaba el rey.

La reina de Spades había entrado no hace mucho, unos minutos tal vez. Sin intercambiar más que una mirada con su esposo, había dirigido su atención a un libro cualquiera para hojear. Era costumbre del otro rubio, buscar atención pero negarse a pedirla. A veces Alfred se limitaba a ver cuánto tiempo tardaría su esposo en ceder. No era un atributo notable en el rey de ojos azules acceder ante otros; se sentía más como un juego que como una lucha entre voluntades.

Esta vez haría una excepción.

Lo más sigiloso que pudo se acercó a espaldas de Arthur, lo rodeó con sus dos brazos y ocultó su cara en la curva de su cuello, respirando en el aroma de su reina. Sintió al otro tensar su cuerpo, sólo para ser relajado un segundo después.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el rubio claro, algo nervioso— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? No es como si debes dejar tu trabajo, sólo porque estoy parado aquí.

Alfred besó su cuello para callarlo, podía soportar que su esposo dijera exactamente lo contrario a lo que sentía. Deslizó una mano, acariciando la espalda de Arthur hasta que palmeó la curvatura de su trasero, el más bajo volvió a tensarse.

—¿Qué haces, cabeza hueca? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

El otro dio un fuerte quejido, no quería dar vueltas, jugando a convencer a su esposo, no este día. Lo mejor que podía hacer Alfred F. Jones, rey del Kingdom of Spades, era comportarse como un infante de diez años.

—¡Artie! Vamos, ¿no podemos hacer algo divertido juntos, ahora?

Arthur dio una media vuelta, encarando a Alfred, dio una sonrisa predadora y besó sus labios.

Pasaron así un par de minutos, solo sintiendo los besos y la fragancia del otro, lamiendo y explorando los rincones ya conocidos de su pareja, separándose para respirar y recuperar su aliento. Se movieron hasta que el más bajo se sentó sobre el escritorio, acercando al otro y rodeándolo con sus piernas, trayéndolo para sentirlo más cerca. Arthur nunca podría tener suficiente de Alfred.

Los besos se volvieron más hambrientos, los toques más demandantes. Ambos sabían cómo iba terminar esto.

—¡Toc-toc! —gritó un joven irrumpiendo a dos, muy asustados, miembros de la realeza.

Arthur se congeló y escondió su rostro en el cuello del rey.

—Im Yong Soo —respondió Alfred, todavía procesando los eventos en su cabeza—, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tocar?

—Pero lo hice su Alteza, dije toc-toc —respondió el pelinegro, inconsciente de la situación.

—Para la próxima vez, intenta hacerlo con tu mano _sobre _la puerta.

No tenía idea si su ace era un bromista, o le faltaban unos tornillos, aún así, Im Yong Soo era un buen capitán encargado de su armada; y era un buen amigo, divertido, a diferencia de Yao.

Renuente, la reina de Spades empujó a su esposo y se bajó del escritorio. Salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada matadora. Este encuentro le traería problemas más tarde, pero no era nada que el rey héroe no pudiera manejar.

—Im Yong, ¿había algo que querías decirme?

Los ojos de su ace brillaron, y asintió repetida y fuertemente, moviendo todos sus cabellos, en especial uno rebelde al lado derecho de su cabeza.

—Su invitado ya está aquí, rey.

Iván ya estaba en el reino, el día de la última reunión en Peace Shrine había mencionado su visita. Kingdom of Clubs era el reino más alejado de Spades, obligando al rey a viajar por agua. Este debía tener mucha urgencia para visitarlo y no esperar a la siguiente reunión de las cuatro lunas. De cualquier manera, las puertas de su reino estaban abiertas para cualquier habitante de otro, con sangre azul o no.

Se arregló su ropa y enderezó su corona.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó a su ace.

Este no hizo nada, esbozó una de las sonrisas más grandes que Alfred había visto, levantó su mano de sus largas mangas y levantó el pulgar.

—Lo tomaré como algo bueno —musitó—, déjalo entrar.

Con la aprobación de su rey, el ace de Spades hizo una señal, y un sujeto alto y fornido con ojos violetas entró a la pieza; este caminaba solemnemente, con cabeza erguida y pasos seguros. A metros se hacía notar. Con un cetro en mano y acompañado por su jack. Alfred se acercó a él, Iván extendió su mano para saludar a su igual, el de anteojos ignoró el gesto y optó por abrazarlo.

El de cabellos casi blancos dejó salir una risita.

—En serio que eres extraño, Alfred —observó.

—Para nada —se encogió de hombros—, no saludo a mis amigos estrechándoles de la mano.

—¿Amigos? Me siento honrado que opines eso de mí.

—Toma asiento —ofreció el de anteojos señalando un ornamentado sillón frente al escritorio. Obvió a su jack, era su deber estar de pie—, debes estar agotado por tu largo viaje.

Este accedió y se sentó, cetro sobre sus piernas.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte vino? —indicó con su dedo a una doncella, quien se apresuró a verter el liquido carmesí sobre una copa.

Iván dio un trago.

—Me estás mimando demasiado, Alfred. Sin embargo mi visita es más un viaje de negocios. Si no te molesta, quisiera tener esta conversación en privado.

Hizo un gesto y su jack, un hombre esbelto y derecho con cabellos cafés, salió de la habitación. El de ojos cielo hizo lo mismo, sacando a cualquiera que se encontrara ahí con ellos.

—De acuerdo, amigo, soy todo oídos.

—Este año ha sido uno muy bondadoso para con Clubs, nuestras cosechas son óptimas, ¿qué más puedes esperar de un clima tan perfecto?

El de ojos violetas le guiñó un ojo de complicidad.

—Los dioses han sido favorables contigo, Iván.

—Debo decir que mis esfuerzos también han de ser tomados en cuenta. Como decía, Clubs no carece de riquezas; entonces, Alfred, si he de pedirte un pequeño "servicio", quiero que sepas que mi reino puede devolverte lo que pidas o aún más. Con intereses por supuesto.

—Se oye justo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—No es un qué, más un dónde. Necesito llegar a un lugar.

—¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! Adelante, llévate un carruaje y cuatro caballos. No te preocupes por algún tipo de devolución, somos amigos ¿no? Para qué están los amigos si no es para ayudarnos mutuamente —contestó Alfred, nunca faltando su sonrisa.

Con estas palabras, la mirada de Iván vaciló un poco.

—Es un lugar más difícil de llegar de lo que crees, me temo —al ver la mirada confundida del otro, el rey de Clubs siguió—. Verás no está en Lythirus, no en este plano por lo menos.

Alfred sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, Iván no podía referirse a…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el de anteojos con advertencia, la sonrisa borrada de sus labios.

—No juguemos si no es necesario, rey de Spades, necesito ir a un lugar y un tiempo específico.

—Iván debo recordarte que está prohibido, la sola acción de que estés hablando de esto, estas desobedeciend...

—Alfred, tu sabes que ni siquiera mencionaría esto si no fuera capaz de retribuirte. Ya lo dije antes, te devolveré el favor, ¿quieres un ejército? Te daré la tercera parte de mis hombres, ¿riquezas? La mitad de las futuras ganancias de Clubs; ¡Maldita sea, Kingdom of Spades tendrá una primavera interminable por todo mi reinado!

—No desobedeceré las leyes —afirmó, mirando los ojos helados del otro.

—¡Leyes basadas en mitos! ¡Leyendas! ¿No lo entiendes, Alfred?

El rubio veía como el otro dejaba su asiento y empezaba a caminar por toda la habitación.

—Tú y yo somos los que mantenemos Lythirus, ¿qué es una tierra sin estaciones y tiempo? Nos complementamos, —se acercó al otro, tomándolo del hombro— juntos podemos reinar, juntos podemos hacer la tierra perfecta, juntos podemos _ser dioses._

—Iván, escucha lo que dices.

—¿Porqué debemos temerles? ¡Nosotros podemos ser amos y señores del tiempo y el mundo, ellos deberían temernos! —exaltó, ojos violetas encendidos y furiosos.

Alfred calló. Iván continuó después de un rato, su expresión más suave y voz un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

—Hazlo por mí, amigo, necesito que me lleves a esta fecha en el tiempo.

El de anteojos bajó la mirada, no siendo capaz de mantener esos ojos en él. La decisión estaba tomada antes que viniera su invitado. No cedería, no _podía ceder._

—Lo siento, si fuera cualquier otra cosa, yo lo haría Iván, pero es prohibido viajar en marcos de tiempo. Tú sabes cuales son las consecuencias, los dioses-

—¡No! —gritó Iván— No los menciones, no los metas en esto. ¡Esos incompetentes! ¿Qué hacen por nosotros?

—Nos ayudan, Iván, sostienen cada reino.

—¡Esos son _mis_ esfuerzos! Los de cada rey; no los de una deidad egoísta y cruel —escupió, señalando el techo.

Era la primera vez que veía al de cabellos blancos perder su fachada compuesta e infantil. La primera vez que intercambiaba palabras que no fueran formales ni de cortesía. No tenía idea cómo alguien podía pensar de esa manera, sus padres lo habían criado con la idea de servir a un ente más perfecto de lo que la conciencia humana era incapaz de concebir. Seguramente el otro rey había tenido otro tipo de crianza. El distinto Iván que tenía en frente se comportaba más humano, pero extrañamente esto le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Creo que esta visita ha acabado —declaró el rey de Spades, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Espera! —exclamó el otro— Sólo escúchame, la razón por la que necesito regresar en el pasado-

—No —dijo, cortando las palabras de su visitante—, no lo quiero saber.

El de ojos violáceos se veía desconcertado.

—No me digas, Iván.

Era más fácil de esta manera, no sería el encargado de juzgar, sólo sería la herramienta imparcial capaz de negarse. Caminó hacia la salida, al extender su mano sobre la perilla. Se sobresaltó al sentir el metal helado.

Suspiró, notando su aliento blanco frente a sus ojos.

Su chaqueta empezaba a agitarse.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Iván, este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba fuertemente, intentando controlarse; mientras, murmuraba:

—Déjame explicarte, sólo escúchame…

Los papeles en su escritorio se caían y empezaban a revolotear; el aire sólo se hacía más pesado y helado, sus dedos se entumecían y su pecho empezaba a arder.

_Oh no._

No se había dado cuenta cuando el sol se había ocultado, corrió hacia la ventana. Nubes grandes y espesas cubrían una moribunda estrella mientras se pintaban los alrededores de gris. Los habitantes de Spades salían a la plaza, murmurando, asustados por el cambio repentino, la temperatura seguía bajando. Oyó los cristales de la ventana rechinar, una fina capa de hielo devoró el vidrió en un movimiento rápido.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Iván! —llamó, viendo cómo su espiración se convertía en figuras de vapor, ocultó sus dedos en su chaqueta; el frío solo empeoraba con los segundos.

El rey de Clubs, ensimismado, repetía las palabras una y otra vez.

Su oficina era un desastre, el viento azotaba las, encerradas, cuatro paredes sin ningún tipo de salida. Las ráfagas ahogaban su voz y resonaba en sus oídos; páginas, papiros, plumas y libros volaban por los alrededores. Una hoja captó su atención, la siguió con la mirada, el pedazo de papel voló hasta el techo; un pequeño copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz.

No tardaron en seguirle más, sin nubes, sin cielo, sin espacio, empezó a nevar en la habitación.

Pronto se transformó en una ventisca.

—¡Iván! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas; el otro parecía no escucharlo.

No se atrevería a atacar al otro rey, una acción de esa magnitud se podría comparar a una declaración de guerra; y eso es lo que menos quería. Estaba seguro que este episodio era solamente las emociones a flor de piel del otro. Él entendía lo que era ser un rey joven, a veces no podía controlar bien el tiempo y quedaba atrapado por largos ratos en una velocidad de realidad muy lenta o muy rápida.

Alcanzó al de ojos violáceos, lo sujetó de hombros y lo obligó a encararlo; sacudiéndolo levemente para llamar su atención.

Iván abrió sus ojos y se sobresaltó al ver a su acompañante, al cabo de unos momentos, la nieve cesó. Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, azul encontrándose con violeta.

La mirada del rey de Clubs voló por toda la habitación, realizando lo que él había hecho en el palacio del otro. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Alfred, ¡lo siento tanto!

El de anteojos suspiró con tranquilidad, la amenaza ya había pasado.

—No te preocupes, —aseguró, mientras notaba la nieve bajo sus pies que empezaba a derretirse— error de buena fe.

Oyó la puerta abrirse, Yao rápidamente se colocó en posición de batalla, seguido por el jack de Clubs; cada uno tomando su puesto respectivo junto a su rey. Iván señaló al otro hombre que descansara, nada pasaría a más.

—Mis hombres limpiaran esto —dijo, viendo las paredes, todavía en estado de conmoción—. Lamento este accidente, rey de Spades, no sé qué me paso. Gracias por tu tiempo, pero ya me es tiempo de partir.

Iván se acercó a él, tomó su mano y la estrechó.

—Espero verte en el Baile de Paz. Confío que esta pequeña junta no salga de estas paredes.

—No lo soñaría —respondió Alfred.

* * *

><p>No había sido un mal día, en absoluto. En realidad estaba divirtiéndose. Kiku Honda —o mejor dicho Beilschmidt— escuchaba atentamente el relato de Heracles.<p>

Hablaba de cómo un día, como cualquier otro, había llegado un muchacho a la tienda; completamente decidido a confesarle al amor de su vida, sus sentimientos. La manera en cómo había recibido en un sueño una señal de revelación de su alma gemela, y cómo al verlo trabajar en la tienda había sabido que el amor a primera vista era real, y había llamado a la puerta de su corazón para entrar y quedarse ahí por siempre.

Kiku estaba sumergido en el relato, Heracles era muy bueno contando historias.

El muchacho había entrado buscando al hombre de sus sueños. Desesperado buscaba con sus ojos todos los rincones del lugar, cuando mirando a Heracles y exclamando que _quería_ confesar su amor por el dueño de la tienda.

Ante la declaración, Heracles se había quedado paralizado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué hacer. El muchacho tenía la cara rojísima, pero sus palabras eran de total seriedad.

En esa parte de la historia, Heracles hizo una pausa. Kiku no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Oh cielos… ¡era una revelación sorprendente! ¿Qué hizo señor Heracles?

El aludido mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante la curiosidad de su reina. Y continuó.

—Le dije "soy el dueño de esta tienda"

La historia continuaba donde el chico enamorado se ponía aún mas rojo de la vergüenza y admitía con titubeos que el dueño de la tienda debía ser otro hombre, probablemente, o quizás se había equivocado; porque el hombre que él había visto trabajando ahí antes, era un "atractivo y alto hombre" que había cautivado su corazón.

—Yo estaba comenzando a pensar que hablaba de Sadiq, hasta la parte de "atractivo hombre" —dijo Heracles con mayor seriedad que la situación ameritaba.

Kiku rió. Le parecía hilarante como Heracles podía tener una rivalidad tan activa contra Sadiq como para llamarlo 'feo' todo el tiempo. La reina no diría nada, pero era perfectamente comprensible que alguien fuera prisionero de los encantos del musculoso hombre, que poseía rasgos que se podrían considerar dentro de los patrones generales de belleza masculina.

—Estás pensando que Sadiq es atractivo… ¿verdad? —interrumpió el castaño lentamente.

Kiku abrió mas sus ojos, estaba sorprendido que Heracles pudiera leer su mente. Pero claro, era imposible que él tuviera un poder de esa índole, fue una suerte al adivinar. A pesar de eso, miró hacia abajo, un tanto apenado.

—Para algunas personas puede serlo —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Para… ti? —inquirió el más alto.

—¿Importa?

—A mí… me importa —finalizó el castaño con lentitud. En sus ojos había determinación.

Kiku lo pensó por un momento. Si tuviera que comparar al tipo de barba con el amante de gatos, en realidad no habría dificultad en elegir un ganador.

—Usted tiene ojos más bonitos —admitió sin mirarle a la cara. Sintió la grave necesidad de cubrir su rostro con sus manos; se abstuvo por la actitud infantil que eso sería.

Cuando se sintió un poco más confiado, miró a Heracles de nuevo.

Estaba sonriendo.

Continuó el relato.

—Me fui del lugar, cuando Sadiq llegó… sabía que ellos tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar —hizo una pausa, rió un poco y siguió—. Cuando regresé el tipo ya tenía a alguien a quien querer.

—Es una historia adorable —opinó el más bajo.

—Para ese idiota, lo es —bromeó Heracles.

De repente Kiku estaba inseguro de una pregunta que había surgido dentro de él. Sabía que no tenía que hacerla, que sería muy vergonzoso para Heracles. Y muy entrometido de parte de él. Aunque ya tenía una buena amistad con el vendedor, y no esperaba que pudiera mentirle sobre un asunto tan serio. Aún así se debatió internamente. Ganando la parte dentro de él, que se negaba a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Usted tiene a alguien a quién querer? —¿qué había sido eso? ¡Se había decidido en no hacer la pregunta!Se insultó mentalmente por su atrevimiento.

—Sí —respondió Heracles antes de que Kiku ordenara sus pensamientos.

No estaba seguro de que pensar, lo único que pudo decir para continuar con la conversación fue.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —afirmó el otro muy despacio—, quiero decírselo.

—¿Por qué no lo hace? —preguntó, no entendiendo cómo alguien como su amigo podría tener miedo al rechazo. '_¿Quién, en todo Hearts podría rechazar a Heracles?'_

—Es complicado, Kiku —dijo, viéndolo fijamente.

—Creo que aceptará sus sentimientos —le aseguró. Heracles era la persona más amable, atenta, agradable y sincera que conocía.

—A veces pienso eso... pero no estoy muy seguro si es mi cabeza jugándome bromas, solo para crear… el escenario perfecto para mí.

Escucharon un grito que interrumpió su plática.

—¡HERACLES! ¡Es hora del almuerzo! Voy a cerrar por una hora, regreso después —anunció Sadiq sin salir al lugar donde se encontraban sentados.

—¿Almuerzo? —repitió Kiku— ¿Ya son las doce horas?

—Así parece —contestó lentamente— ¿Te quedarás?

—Lo siento —el pelinegro odiaba ser la causa de la expresión decepcionada en el rostro de Heracles cuando le decía que no—. Mi esposo me espera, debo almorzar en mi hogar —dijo con un poco de pesar.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer ahí… entonces —se lamentó sin hacer un alboroto.

Kiku se sintió triste, quería decirle que sí. Quería quedarse a comer ahí y pasar todo el día hablando con ese fascinante hombre. Pero… su deber era otro. Debía regresar.

—¿Qué vas a llevarte entonces? —preguntó Heracles, señalando hacia la tienda.

La reina parpadeó. Por un segundo no entendiendo la pregunta.

Cuando la hubo captado, contestó adecuadamente.

—Esta vez no, aún tenemos de lo que compré ayer. Y eso que el señor Ludwig consume bastante —rió un poco.

Heracles no lo imitó.

—Has venido, pero si no compras nada… ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? —preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, un tono de sospecha coloreaba su voz.

—Solo quería hablar con usted —contestó el pelinegro. No entendía a dónde quería llegar el otro con esto.

—¿Por mí entonces? —sin esperar respuesta, continuó mencionando cada palabra muy despacio— Ya… veo.

—¿Qué ve? —cuestionó, estaba confundiéndose más cada vez.

—No es nada —sonrió Heracles de forma inocente—. Cuídate mucho, Kiku.

Eso había sido extraño. La reina se preguntó qué había sido ese acto. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Heracles? Era muy misterioso, y Kiku solo sabía de él si lo escuchaba de su boca. Sus pensamientos eran un secreto demasiado resguardado.

* * *

><p>Las caminatas al castillo se habían hecho costumbre. Así que ya no se cansaba tanto como al inicio. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo viendo como Tama jugaba con las hojas que caían, como acosaba a los pájaros que se posaban cerca de él, como se detenía a lamerse la espalda, y a hacer cosas que los gatos normalmente hacen. Era divertido mirarlo y recordar las conversaciones, y lo relajado que se sentía cuando hablaba con el señor Heracles.<p>

En menos tiempo del que se daba cuenta, ya estaba de regreso en el palacio, caminando y saludando a los guardias y personal que le hacían reverencias.

Avanzó por los numerosos salones hasta llegar al destinado para compartir las comidas con su esposo. Las cortinas rojas estaban abiertas, dejaban entrar aire y luz al lugar. Embellecían la habitación.

Se sentó en una silla al extremo de la mesa.

Su entrada había sido notada, así que no le anunció a nadie, ni pidió su almuerzo.

Entró al comedor real un sirviente con una bandeja donde descansaba el plato con la deliciosa comida.

—No, espere… —interrumpió la reina, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho que sólo hacía su trabajo— … no sirva el plato aún, mi esposo aún no llega.

El chico no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar; intentando mantener el equilibrio de la bandeja y las bebidas en ella, que amenazaban con caer.

—Su Alteza —respondió tímidamente—, el rey pidió que su almuerzo le fuera llevado a su despacho.

¿Su despacho? ¿Tanto trabajo tenía Ludwig que no podía darse el lujo de salir de su oficina para comer propiamente?

—¿Almorzará solo? —preguntó mientras le hizo un gesto para que el joven se acercara.

—No se preocupe, señor —contestó más tranquilo. Acercándose para colocar los platos en su respectivo lugar, junto a la bebida que los acompañaban—. El rey tiene al jack que lo acompaña, compartirán el tiempo de almuerzo —el sirviente se retiró con una reverencia, ya había cumplido con su trabajo.

'_Oh, claro.'_

Kiku había interrumpido el tiempo que pasaba con Heracles, había rechazado la posibilidad de pasar un agradable almuerzo con una buena persona; por pensar en su esposo antes que en él. Y el rey estaba almorzando con… Feliciano. Sin más explicaciones, sin un aviso.

Mientras la reina comía solo.

Dio una respiración profunda para intentar calmarse, pudo sentir sus dientes rechinar.

* * *

><p>Firmar las peticiones de los aldeanos no era un trabajo pesado. Las cosas que pedían no eran imposibles, y con gusto las atendería. De todas formas era el trabajo de un rey. La idea de ayudar a la gente sobre la que gobernaba, hacerlos felices y mejorar su calidad de vida era el propósito de su puesto: cuidar de su pueblo.<p>

Levantó la mirada de sus papeles, observando a Feliciano. Estaba bostezando un poco, y cubriendo su boca con su mano.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó.

El aludido lo miró, negó ávidamente con la cabeza. Desde esta distancia, Ludwig no podía ver sus sentimientos. Eso lo mantenía intranquilo, Feliciano era un verdadero misterio cuando el rey no podía usar su don en él.

Había muchas cosas que quería saber.

Quería saber cómo había sido posible ocultarle sus sentimientos al rey de corazones, eso sería un problema en el futuro, si Ludwig intentaba hablar con un potencial enemigo. Necesitaba sacar todo el provecho de su poder, pero si era posible mentirle con los ojos, el rubio estaría indefenso ante una mentira que le pudiera costar caro.

También quería saber si Feliciano estaba incómodo en este lugar. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, las cosas que ambos sabían del otro. Era difícil actuar como si nada había ocurrido, y permitir todo regresara a la normalidad. Ignorar algo muy grande era imposible.

Si el castaño estaba de regreso, eso quería decir que él quería estar aquí, ¿no? Por más que tuviera cientos de sesiones largas de lectura de emociones, saber el pensamiento no era algo que le fuera posible hacer. Quería saber qué opinaba de todo esto, qué esperaba, qué deseaba…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que tocaba su cabello.

Ludwig se quedó paralizado, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo tocara. Levantó la mirada, su jack estaba tomando un mechón de su cabello y dejándolo caer en su rostro. Ni siquiera había notado cuando se había acercado a él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, mientras notaba un mechón rubio que bajaba por su frente, que casi cubría su vista.

—Nada… —contestó el castaño, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, tomando otro mechón y repitiendo el proceso.

Ludwig no preguntó nada más. Feliciano levantó su otra mano para tomar más mechones y cubrir completamente la frente del rubio.

El rey esperó a que terminara el proceso.

Una vez terminó con su pequeño juego, se alejó y se cruzó de brazos, apreciando su trabajo.

—Te ves bien así —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Con el cabello en mi cara? —preguntó Ludwig confundido, apoyando sus codos en su escribanía.

Feliciano rió abiertamente.

—¡Te ves muy relajado! —intentó explicar.

—Feliciano, me cuesta ver mi alrededor. Es más útil peinarme hacia atrás —dijo, estaba consciente que estaba sonriendo.

—Te ves muy atractivo —opinó el muchacho lentamente, mientras levantaba una ceja.

Ludwig no supo qué contestar, no esperaba eso. El jack rió otra vez.

—¡Te estás sonrojando! —dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Eres adorable!

El rey cubrió su rostro con una mano, sus ojos quedaron descubiertos para no quitar la vista del castaño. Se sentía avergonzado por lo traicionera que podía ser su piel a veces.

—¡Te pareces mucho a cuando eras un niño! —exclamó dando un pequeño salto alegremente.

—¿Nos conocimos de pequeños? —el rubio intentó cambiar el tema.

—Todos te conocimos de pequeño, ex-príncipe Ludwig —respondió el castaño—. Tú me ignorabas —acusó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte como niños —estableció Ludwig, llevando una mano a su rostro para llevarse el pelo hacia atrás.

—¡No! —gritó Feliciano mientras se lanzaba a detener su mano, tomándolo por la muñeca. Dio la vuelta al escritorio para colocarse frente a él— No dejaré que arruines el peinado que he hecho.

Ludwig notó la diferencia en el grosor de los brazos de ambos. Rió un poco.

—¿En serio crees que puedes detenerme? —preguntó con tono de burla.

Feliciano soltó su muñeca y colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Lo miraba hacia abajo dulcemente.

—Por favor —susurró.

Eso no era justo, Feliciano abusaba del efecto que producía en él.

Ludwig acercó un brazo, colocándolo por detrás de la espalda baja del otro. Se levantó de su asiento, superándolo en altura, y siendo ahora él quien miraba hacia abajo. Llevó el otro brazo para sostener con más firmeza al castaño.

Solo estaban en silencio, nadie decía nada. Hablaban con sus miradas. Ludwig leyó felicidad, tranquilidad y amor. Esa emoción era la que sobresalía entre las otras, un amor tan grande, que el rey se sintió estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta antes, admirando al jack por su capacidad de ocultar algo de esa inmensidad.

Feliciano era hermoso, pero sus sentimientos guardaban una belleza que lo hacían ver perfecto. _El chico era perfecto._ Ludwig jamás había conocido a alguien que despertara estos sentimientos en él, y esto no sería algo que pasaría dos veces en su vida, tenía una segunda oportunidad con esta persona, que esta vez no desaprovecharía, y haría las cosas bien.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Ludwig sintió a su jack quedarse paralizado y notó la intención que tenía de alejarse, el rubio lo dejó. El castaño bajó sus brazos y abrió la puerta para su rey. Como si nada había pasado.

—Su Majestad —era un sirviente—, su almuerzo estará listo en diez minutos.

El rey giró su cabeza para mirar a Feliciano, que caminaba de regreso a su puesto acostumbrado. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

—Haz que me sea traído el plato a mi despacho —ordenó. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones, probablemente la gente lo atribuiría a que estaba ocupado —. No olvides traer para el jack real —le recordó.

El joven aceptó y se retiró con educación. Ludwig cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Feliciano, si acercas una silla, podremos usar ambos el escritorio como mesa —le dijo regresando a su asiento y señalando uno para el castaño.

—¿Qué pasó con "Feli"? —preguntó el otro.

_Es verdad._ Desde que había regresado, solo se había referido a él con su nombre completo. No pensó que el jack lo notaría.

—Creo que existe menos gente que te llama "Feliciano" —dijo, y agregó—. Me gusta más usar todo tu nombre.

—Es porque las chicas me llaman así ¿verdad? —inquirió inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Ludwig se aclaró la garganta.

—En parte —admitió—. Pero, me gustaría más llamarte diferente de los demás.

Feliciano parpadeó. Dejó de sonreír. Lo miró a los ojos, Ludwig no lo había visto tan serio desde antes de su regreso al castillo. La expresión del jack congeló al rubio, no podía moverse.

—No necesitas llamarme de una forma diferente para que sepas que eres especial, único y más valioso para mí que los demás —luego sonrió otra vez—. Aunque me gusta como dices mi nombre.

—No puedo creer que yo sea el rey del amor cuando tú dices cosas como esas —le contestó Ludwig con dificultad para creer que _su_ Feliciano era quien pronunciaba esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Ludwig había llegado al comedor real para la cena, Kiku se sorprendió al encontrar extraño la presencia del otro. Ya se había resignado a comer solo, otra vez.<p>

Mantuvieron una conversación ligera, sin hablar de nada importante. La reina no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Estuvo muy ocupado en el día? —de todas formas ya se imaginaba la respuesta que daría.

Ludwig pensó un poco antes de contestar.

—No particularmente —luego agregó—, ha sido un día muy tranquilo.

—Ya veo —dijo Kiku.

Así que eso era, Ludwig prefería pasar sus comidas con _esa_ persona. No sabía por qué sentía algo extraño dentro de sí, no era como si el comportamiento fuera una novedad.

Era sólo que, después de la vez que lo confrontó; y que recibió la respuesta de que el rey no sentía nada de amor por él… Pues, pensó que tal vez en unos años el sentimiento se desarrollaría, de parte de ambos ¿no? _Así son las cosas ¿verdad?_

¿Dónde estaba su "y vivió feliz por siempre"? ¿Qué había pasado con las palabras de su madre? Ella aseguró _"te encantará el príncipe, es un joven encantador, además es muy educado, te hará muy feliz". _Kiku no era exactamente feliz, no era un alma errante y perdida… pero ¿dónde estaba ese éxtasis típico de un enamorado?

No existía. Después de no haber elegido la persona con quién casarse, y haberle conocido sólo días antes de su boda. Haber visto unas cuantas veces ese rostro, que luego vería todas las noches de su vida al acostarse y levantarse.

No habían sido novios antes, pasaron de apenas conocerse a compartir una cama, y tener una vida juntos; cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar de un país, y renunciar al tiempo para ellos… o elegir renunciar a ello.

La respuesta a qué había salido mal era: _absolutamente todo._

La cena terminó en silencio. Kiku, como era de esperarse de la reina, se levantó de su asiento cuando el rey hubo terminado. Y Ludwig no se había tardado mucho en pararse de la silla y salir por la puerta principal, no sin antes despedirse educadamente.

_¿Esto era el resto de su vida? _No tenía forma de cambiar su futuro, el porvenir estaba escrito en piedra. Su destino estaba marcado…

Era una pesadilla. ¿Por qué no estaba llorando ante esta realización?

Salió de la cámara del comedor, sirvientes alegres le abrían la puerta. Doncellas sonrientes le ofrecían llevarle postres a su habitación. Guardias carismáticos le hacían reverencias al pasar.

¡Todos estaban tan felices!

Nadie hubiera creído que este era el mismo reino de hace una semana.

Su lamento había cambiado, estas personas parecían bailar en cualquier momento.

Ellos eran un reflejo del gozo que Ludwig tenía. Ése que había comenzado cuando Feliciano hubo regresado.

Ese que Kiku no era capaz de brindarle a su esposo.

Su orgullo estaba herido, su decepción era obvia. Se sentía horrible, como si no valía nada, como que si faltara, nadie lo extrañaría. Es más, tal vez dejaría de ser un estorbo para los demás. ¿Cuál era su propósito en este lugar? ¿Qué posición ocupaba? O aún… ¿Qué hacía aquí jugando a pretender ser el esposo de aquel hombre?

La puerta le fue abierta antes de siquiera tocarla.

—Permítame, Su Alteza —saludó Feliciano.

No le respondió, se limitó a seguir con su camino. Temía de lo que pudiera salir de su boca, si la abría.

* * *

><p>—Es extraño verte entrar ahí —murmuró Feliciano señalando la puerta de la habitación de Ludwig.<p>

—¿De qué hablas? Me has visto entrar a mi cuarto en incontables ocasiones —respondió.

—Lo sé… Pero ahora, es extraño. Saber que no duermes solo ahí —el jack se mordía el labio, hablaba con dificultad, como si lo que decía estaba mal.

Ludwig tomó el rostro del castaño, y se enfocó en observar esos ojos avellanas.

—¿Estas celoso?

—¡No! —exclamó más fuerte de lo necesario— No. Es decir… para nada, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

—No pensé que eras capaz de sentir celos —pensó en voz alta el rubio.

—¡No lo soy! ¿De acuerdo?

Ludwig rió.

—¡No es divertido! —se quejó el más bajo— Es solo que… ¿haces algo ahí adentro?

—Sí… —vio como la expresión del otro se llenaba de terror—…duermo ahí —contestó dejando de reír, hasta llegar a una pequeña sonrisa para darle seguridad.

Feliciano dirigió su vista al suelo, se miraba los zapatos. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su lanza. Su nerviosismo era evidente.

Ludwig colocó una mano por debajo del mentón del jack, levantando así su rostro. Lo miró a los ojos, y habló con seriedad.

—Kiku puede tener mi apellido, pero tú tienes mi corazón.

Vio como las mejillas del castaño se pintaban de color.

—Deberías decirle… —susurró.

—¿Eh?

—Esto no es justo para él —los celos habían desaparecido de sus ojos, para dar lugar a la culpa.

Feliciano tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Kiku yacía acostado, sin dormir aún, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; pasos que se dirigían a la habitación y se acercaban a la cama. De repente, tuvo una fuerte emoción que lo inundó, le hizo cubrir su boca para controlar la risa que ansiaba salir explotando de ella. Sentía felicidad, demasiada alegría era difícil de contener. Cerró fuertemente su mandíbula, impidiéndole a cualquier sonido escapar. Pero aún así, sus labios no paraban de sonreír.<p>

Sintió un cuerpo acostarse a la par suya, y luego la voz que le siguió.

—¿Kiku?… ¿Kiku? —preguntaba para comprobar si estaba despierto.

El aludido ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, no tenía la menor intención de hablar con su esposo. Sabía que todas esas emociones positivas eran falsas, de todas formas se sentían ajenas. No eran sus sentimientos, le pertenecían a él.

Ludwig se rindió, y después de un rato ya no dijo nada.

Dejó pasar la noche en silencio.

* * *

><p>El sol aún no había salido, pero su reloj biológico le ordenaba levantarse. Amanecería en poco tiempo, y el rey se levantaría a hacer sus quehaceres luego. <em>Claro, y a pasar todo el día con Feliciano<em>.

Kiku se levantó en silencio, dio una mirada en dirección a Ludwig, quien dormía profundamente.

Resopló.

El poder de la "felicidad contagiosa impuesta" no le afectaba si el rubio dormía, así que ahora podía sentir la fuerza de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se duchó sin importarle mucho el ruido que hacía, una parte de él quería despertar a Ludwig prematuramente. Una necesidad trivial de afectarle de alguna manera.

Cuando hubo terminado, procedió a cambiarse. El rey parecía haber sido afectado por el sonido de los pasos y la fuerza con la que abría y cerraba la puerta. Pero había acallado los ruidos colocándose su almohada por encima de su cabeza.

Kiku levantó una ceja en incredulidad.

Sin más, salió del cuarto.

—Buenos días, Alteza —saludó el jack.

Kiku hizo una mueca.

—Buenos días —respondió en automático.

Antes que siguiera su camino, el castaño se colocó frente a él.

_Qué fastidioso._

—Señor, puedo preguntarle algo —antes de que Kiku abriera su boca para decir "no", el otro se apresuró a agregar— ¿Su Alteza real Ludwig habló con usted anoche?

_¿Qué le importa eso?_

—No —dijo, sin agregar "creo que usted tiene algo que ver con eso".

—¿En serio?

—No, en realidad sí hablamos y mucho. Discutimos cosas de nuestra efímera existencia, y por eso ahora estoy convencido de que hay vida fuera de la tierra.

Feliciano hizo una expresión de clara confusión.

—¿En serio? —repitió.

_¡Por los dioses! ¡Acaso tiene alguna deficiencia mental!_

—Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mientras se retiraba.

—Su Majestad —lo llamó nuevamente. Kiku fue obligado a detenerse y encararlo, luchando por no suspirar—. Creo que no está enterado del todo. Me es necesario hablar con usted.

—No me diga —la reina se preguntó si su sarcasmo era evidente.

—Sí. Es extraño que nuestro rey no haya dicho nada, estaba convencido que hablaría con usted.

—¿Cree eso de verdad? Yo pensaría completamente lo opuesto. Es con usted que habla nuestro rey, más que con nadie. Ahora, ¿por qué no espera a que se levante, y le pregunta a él en vez de a mí?

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Resumió su caminata por unos cuantos pasos, hasta que Feliciano habló a su espalda.

—Si me pudiera dar un poco de su tiempo… —pidió suavemente.

_¿Es esto real?_

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, avanzó hasta colocarse frente al jack. La distancia entre ellos invadía el espacio personal, pero Kiku no era él en este momento.

—¿Con que eso desea, eh? "Un poco de mi tiempo". Vaya que le gusta tomar cosas, señor Vargas.

Feliciano estaba callado, y tenía una expresión de miedo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Oh, yo creo que sabe muy bien a qué me refiero —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quiere mi tiempo? Adelante, tómelo. Es suyo ahora. De todas formas ¿para qué necesita pedirlo? Preguntar no es una costumbre con la que está familiarizado, ¿o me equivoco?

Feliciano continuaba sin decir nada. Kiku ahora estaba vomitando palabras.

—De todas formas, ¿no es así como se quedó con mi esposo? ¿Qué importan unos minutos de la reina, cuando ya tiene al rey en su poder? El concepto de fidelidad es ajeno a su conocimiento ¿cierto? Oh, discúlpeme, no estoy al tanto de la preparación que ha recibido; pero probablemente tener un amorío con un hombre casado es digno de una medalla para un jack, ¿no?

No podía callarse.

—Tengo una idea que será perfecta para un joven con sus principios, señor Vargas —procedió a quitarse la corona que adornaba su cabeza, símbolo de la posición que ocupaba en Hearts—. Aquí está, tómela. Estoy seguro que esta pieza le dará al menos unas cinco medallas más.

Feliciano miró en dirección a la corona en las manos de Kiku. No se movió.

—Acéptela. Es una orden.

El jack obedeció y la tomó de las manos de la reina.

—Felicidades, señor Vargas. Ahora usted es la nueva reina del Kingdom of Hearts —se esforzó para dar su más grande sonrisa y exclamar—. Es oficial: ahora me ha quitado todo lo que tengo.

Vio por última vez la cara de Feliciano. La ira lo tenía ciego, no pudo ver si sus palabras habían hecho daño, francamente no le importaba.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, esta vez sabía que no iba a ser detenido.

Tenía razón.

* * *

><p>No podía detenerse, los sentimientos negativos le daban energía para seguir.<p>

Ira, traición, decepción, humillación y rencor.

El kimono le impedía correr libremente, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Sintió que su vestimenta se rasgó por el lado de su pierna derecha, pero no le importó, tenía cientos más.

Iba al único lugar donde podía ser el mismo, donde era apreciado, donde nadie más existía.

Su propio lugar secreto.

Entró a la tienda de Heracles.

Ahí estaba, atendiendo a una clienta. Recibiendo el dinero y deseando un buen día. La sonrisa de Heracles era lo que necesitaba.

El castaño lo miró. Le sonrió por un segundo; debió notar que algo estaba mal, porque la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente.

Se acercó a Sadiq, para decirle que se encargara de la tienda por un rato. El hombre de barba puso una mala cara, pero cuando vio a la reina acepto sin decir más.

Hizo una señal con una mano para que Kiku lo siguiera a la parte trasera de la tienda, eso hizo.

Preparó unas sillas para ambos. Se sentaron. Miró en dirección al suelo, como buscando algo.

—¿Dónde está Tama? —preguntó lentamente.

—No me acompaña esta vez —explicó Kiku.

Heracles se quedó estudiando algo en la cara del pelinegro. Se sintió incómodo ante el escrutinio del otro. No dijo nada, esperando solamente a que el otro iniciara la plática.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el castaño.

—¿Por qué cree que algo ha pasado? —contraatacó con otra pregunta.

—Es obvio… no estarías aquí a esta hora, sin Tama. Estas despeinado… y tu vestido está rasgado —explicó.

—Es un kimono —no hallaba que más decir.

—Lo sé… me gusta tu reacción cuando lo llamo… vestido —bromeó ligeramente.

Kiku comenzó a explicar la diferencia entre un kimono y un vestido. Olvidando temporalmente la razón de su verdadero malestar. Heracles escuchaba sin interrumpir mucho.

Después de unos minutos, quizás al ver que la charla no avanzaba en un curso provechoso, el castaño preguntó.

—¿Por qué has venido… tan alterado?

Kiku parpadeó. El vendedor no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente. Tenía que decirle algo, aunque eso no era una mala idea, probablemente el desahogarse sería positivo para él, solo tendría cuidado de no contar demasiado.

—¿Alguna vez se ha sentido inútil, señor Heracles?

—No eres inútil —respondió rápidamente—. El pueblo te ama… eres muy popular. Otros reinos hablan de ti. Y tu presencia es muy bien aceptada en eventos sociales —hizo una pausa—. Hasta eres mejor que el rey en esas cosas.

Kiku sonrió. Si Heracles estaba siendo sincero, era maravilloso oírlo; si mentía, era bueno saber el esmero que ponía en hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente.

—Dime ¿por qué otra razón estas triste? —inquirió el otro.

Kiku suspiró.

—Un rostro tan bonito… debería sonreír siempre —susurró el castaño.

La reina abrió más sus ojos al oír eso. Sintió calor en sus mejillas, nadie le había dicho eso jamás.

—Si eso es cierto… ¿por qué él no se enamoró de mí entonces?

Había dicho mucho, se llevó las manos a su boca para callarla tardíamente.

_¿Cómo pude decir eso? ¡Fui muy impulsivo!_

El rostro de su amigo denotaba confusión. Los pensamientos del pelinegro eran un caos, no podía articular nada coherente. Fue trabajo de Heracles interpretar sus palabras.

—¿El rey… no te ama? —preguntó despacio, haciendo pausas entre cada palabra.

Kiku asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Realmente… no le veo el problema —opinó.

—¿Disculpe? —Kiku estaba convencido de no haber escuchado bien.

—No debería importarte.

—¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¡Claro que me importa! ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado de un rey que no ame a su reina? —no intentaba sonar grosero, pero la ansiedad cargaba su voz.

—Nunca he oído de algo así en Hearts —comenzó el castaño—. Pero no entiendo por qué eso te altera —hablaba lentamente.

_¿Habla en serio?_

—Señor Heracles, siempre he comentado que sus opiniones sobre la jerarquía son poco ortodoxas. Pero si le parece que está bien que un hombre no ame a la persona con la que está casado, no creo que esta conversación tenga sentido alguno —contestó muy rápido, sin hacer pausas para respirar.

—Kiku… —continuó el otro—… sé muy bien eso. Pero… no veo el problema con que el rey no te ame —repitió.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar con más fuerza, pero Heracles se adelantó.

—Tú no lo amas, después de todo.

La reina se calló, no encontraba qué decir.

—Es solo justo, que él tampoco lo haga ¿no te parece? —preguntó retóricamente.

—¿C-cómo puede decir eso? —Kiku encontró su voz— ¿Por qué cree que sabe lo que yo siento?

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Algo debió pasar para que el castaño hubiera hecho esa suposición sobre él!

—Kiku… —Heracles se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a él, tomando sus dos manos—… tú estás enamorado de mí ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?

Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento. Pensamientos fluían como un río impetuoso, desbordándose por todos lados. Era imposible pensar en algo coherente, mucho menos abrir su boca para expresarse como era correcto, como le habían enseñado. ¿Era cierto? ¿En verdad no amaba a Ludwig? ¿Amaba a Heracles? ¿Cómo lo sabía el castaño? ¿Cómo era posible que otra persona conociera los sentimientos de los que ni él mismo estaba enterado?

Los gritos que inundaban su cabeza cesaron, dieron lugar al silencio total. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos observando lo que la persona frente a él hacía.

Heracles se llevó las manos del pelinegro a su boca, dándole a cada una un suave beso.

—Yo me siento igual —susurró, estableciendo contacto visual.

Kiku no podía parpadear, no podía mirar hacia otro lado que no fueran esos ojos cafés.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pidió lentamente el más alto— Realmente quiero hacerlo.

Al no cerrar sus ojos, comenzaron a arder. La falta de un parpadeo, provocó la salida de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Kiku no llores —intentó calmarlo el vendedor—. Todo está bien, si no quieres no lo haré. Sólo deseaba probar tus labios —admitió con una sonrisa.

La reina retiró sus manos del sostén del otro. Se limpió las pocas gotas que aún no corrían por sus mejillas. Vio a Heracles hablar otra vez.

—Escapa de ese lugar. ¿Qué tal si vienes aquí? Sólo conmigo, y prometo hacerte feliz.

El pelinegro se sentía mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, era abrumador.

Y Heracles se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad.

—¿Q-qué le hace pensar que soy infeliz ahora? —inició con dificultad mientras se levantaba de su silla— ¿Quién le ha dicho que esos son mis sentimientos? —sus palabras cobraban fuerza y se tornaban molestas, bordeando en ira— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que estoy enamorado de usted?!

—Es sólo lógico, Kiku —contestó con seriedad.

—¡Al diablo con su lógica! ¡Nunca la he entendido! —estaba levantando su voz por segunda vez en ese día— ¡Déjeme en paz! Usted no me conoce. No sabe lo que siento, y no actúe como si lo hace.

—Kiku, cálmate… estás alterado, me he equivocado. No debí soltártelo todo de una vez.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debió hacer, señor Heracles —cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Controló el volumen de su voz, mas no el de su enojo—. ¿Qué sabe un hombre como usted sobre la complejidad de los sentimientos humanos? Le he permitido tratarme con demasiada confianza, es obvio que no me ve como su reina. Pero no es más que un simple lechero, apenas su educación llega a conocimientos básicos. Usted no es nadie para mí.

Kiku abrió sus ojos nuevamente, no captó la expresión de Heracles. El otro solamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Tomó las dos sillas y se dirigió a su tienda.

—Hablemos otro día, Su Alteza —dijo solamente mientras ingresaba al lugar, el pelinegro ya no vio su rostro.

_Rayos._ Había cometido un grave error.

* * *

><p>Ludwig estaba evaluando la vestimenta de los soldados, en ese día. No era algo que hacía diariamente, pero cuando ocurría, era una sorpresa para ellos. Lo hacía sin avisar. No les permitiría ninguna clase de indisciplina.<p>

Sonrió al ver como su armada posaba orgullosa. Estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Regresó al castillo, no sin antes felicitar al coronel encargado de ellos.

Vio con el rabillo de su ojo, el cabello castaño que tanto conocía. Giró su cabeza en esa dirección sonriendo al muchacho que significaba su felicidad.

Feliciano parecía no poder respirar.

Habló atropelladamente, sus palabras se tropezaban unas con otras. Era como si quería decir mil cosas de una sola vez. Su voz se quebraba. Agitaba los brazos. Tenía sus ojos rojos.

_Culpa._

En el jack, más grande de la que alguna vez había sentido.

Ludwig lo tomó por los hombros, incitándole a respirar. Inspiró y exhaló con él hasta que su jadeo cesó y se convirtió en respiraciones más tranquilas y constantes. Entonces, una vez calmado, Feliciano pudo hablar.

—No tomamos en cuenta sus sentimientos —dijo, siendo el dolor claro en su voz.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, Arthur estaba cansado, daba vueltas en su cama, buscando la posición perfecta para dormir; tenía frío y quería el calor de su esposo. Extendió su mano, pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar el otro lado del colchón vacío.<p>

—¿Al? —llamó hacia la oscura habitación, la luna brillaba afuera de las cortinas. Arthur sólo podía distinguir los perfiles de su cuarto. Su esposo por ningún lado.

Se levantó, masajeando sus ojos para deshacerse de cualquier sueño y tomó una bata al salir. Abrió la puerta, fuera de esta se encontraba un guardia; le preguntó si había visto al rey, negó con la cabeza; Arthur se preocupaba con los minutos.

Los guardias que caminaban su turno buscaron por el rey, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

_Qué extraño, Alfred no abandonaría su reino, no me abandonaría a _mí.

Su mente daba vueltas, ¿qué le habría pasado a su esposo?, Arthur había dado la orden de llevar a cabo la búsqueda en silencio, no quería preocupar a los ciudadanos de Spades.

Regresó a su habitación, debía cambiarse de ropa si quería salir del palacio. Se acercó hacia una cómoda hecha de caoba, ornamentada y con picas talladas. Apoyándose con sus dos manos sobre la superficie de madera notó el pequeño y envejecido relicario, había dejado de marcar la hora hace ya mucho tiempo; pero Arthur ni por el oro más preciado del mundo se desharía de él.

Lo tomó en sus manos y lo acercó a sus labios, besándolo suavemente como lo haría con el rey.

Su mente hizo _clic._

Alfred nunca lo dejaría.

Corrió a la salida sur del palacio, atravesando las inmensas galerías revestidas con hermosas telas índigo, dedicó una mirada hacia la negrura detrás de una ventana, se divisaba solamente las pequeñas llamas de las lámparas del Kingdom of Spades.

Se acercó a Yao y a Yong Soo, quienes estaban hablando acerca del grupo de búsqueda para el desaparecido rey. Cuando detectaron la presencia de su reina guardaron silencio y bajaron su cabeza en señal de reverencia.

—Sé donde esta Alfred —anunció, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Yao se relajó visiblemente, Arthur sabía que Alfred era como un hijo para él.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el ace.

* * *

><p>Kiku ni siquiera había intentado dormir. Sabía que no lo podría hacer, así lo intentara.<p>

Estaba solo en esa habitación para dos. Pero aunque su esposo estuviese ahí, seguiría estando solo. Sonrió amargamente ante la cruel ironía.

Sentado en una elegante silla, en la terraza de su recámara. Viendo la luna y las estrellas. Sintió sus ojos arder, debía ser el viento que recorría su rostro y secaba su piel. Luego, la humedad de unas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Extraño, no había tanto viento.

_¿A quién quiero engañar?_

Había aguantado mucho tiempo. Dejó salir todo lo que sentía.

Sollozó. No podía contener los sonidos que salían de su boca, intentaba ser silencioso pero quejidos de llanto escapaban sus labios.

Todos los sentimientos reprimidos, todos esos deseos ignorados, todas las ocurrencias recientes… todo lo que se había convertido su vida ahora. No era feliz, Kiku no podía serlo.

Estaba haciendo catarsis. Un alma solo puede tolerar suficiente hasta que en su copa no cabe una sola gota de agua más, este líquido ahora rebosaba abundantemente a través de sus ojos.

Entonces sintió un abrazo.

Unos brazos que lo acogían desde atrás, tiernamente envolviéndolo en su sostén. Sintió la fuerza que emanaba de ellos. Kiku no se resistió, se dejó tocar sin oponerse. Imaginó al dueño de esos brazos y sintió la calidez cubrir su corazón, protegerlo de ese hielo que lo rodeaba y lo destruía.

_Heracles_… pensó.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿cómo podría el vendedor estar en su cuarto? ¿En su palacio? No era lógico. Sólo una persona tenía acceso a este lugar, y no era el hombre en quien pensaba.

Se giró para ver a Ludwig, su esposo tenía una expresión triste. Dejó el abrazo, y se limitó a sostenerlo de los hombros.

—Nunca quise herirte —susurró.

Unió las palmas de sus manos en un gesto de sumisión, inclinándose para pedirle perdón.

—Debí pensar en ti. Te he fallado como esposo desde el momento en que te di mi apellido.

Kiku sabía que eso era cierto. Pero miraba los ojos de Ludwig, sentía que eran sinceros.

El rey prosiguió a explicar todo de sí mismo. Su visión de los sentimientos. Lo que sabía por teoría aprendida contrastado con lo que experimentaba como humano que era. Declaró exactamente cómo se sentía respecto a Kiku, el aprecio que le tenía, el respeto hacia un igual y el cariño hacia un amigo. Admitió que estaría perdido sin él, que lo necesitaba, que le complementaba. Que era una gran reina, y fue ideal para el puesto, que su madre no pudo elegir mejor.

La reina escuchó, no interrumpió en ningún momento.

Aún se sentía traicionado, sentía que su posición había sido burlada, su opinión botada junto a los desechos. Pero por otro lado, saber que era importante, que era especial y vital para el reino a pesar de todo... saber que el rey del Kingdom of Hearts estaba admitiendo haberse equivocado, e intentaba con tanto empeño remediarlo… alivio las cosas. Aunque fuera solo un poco. No era la culpa de Kiku, no había nada de malo con él. Había hecho lo que se suponía que debía hacer, lo que se esperaba de él, había cumplido con sus deberes de reina; por lo menos en eso no se había equivocado.

Cuando el rubio hubo terminado, fue su turno de hablar. Realmente no había mucho que decir, solo se le ocurrió una oración que podría finalizar con lo que había dicho el más alto.

—No podemos elegir a quienes amamos —dijo suavemente.

Ludwig dio una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada aún era triste. Pidió perdón otra vez. Admitió que se sentía culpable. Que él de verdad había querido enamorarse de Kiku.

—No es su culpa —interrumpió gentilmente el pelinegro. Su deber era calmar a su esposo, era lo que la reina debía hacer. Las heridas no sanarían con palabras, sino con el tiempo.

Su visión era borrosa, notó que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo. Limpió sus ojos, avergonzado. La otra razón de su tristeza regresó a él.

—E-está bien, señor Ludwig. Yo… —su voz fue quebrada por sus emociones, no lograba articular apropiadamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Kiku? —preguntó preocupado el rey— Puedes decirme lo que sea, tú lo sabes.

No sabía por qué, pero la reina optó por sinceridad. Ludwig no era el único causante de su llanto.

—Dije cosas horribles a un buen amigo —admitió, sintiéndose la peor escoria de todo Lythirus.

—¿Heracles? —preguntó el otro. Demostrando que había puesto atención cuando Kiku había hablado de él.

El pelinegro asintió.

Ludwig sonrió, palmeándolo amigablemente en el hombro.

—Estoy seguro que tiene solución —exclamó de forma optimista.

—Usted no entiende, no hay vuelta atrás. No puedo deshacer aquello que hice —urgió Kiku sintiéndose desesperado.

—Tú eres quien no entiende —contrarrestó su esposo—. Mi reina, eres muy carismático y amable. No te podrá negar nada. Si te arrepientes, discúlpate. Pestañea un poco, no podrá resistirse a eso —sentenció.

Si Kiku no lo conociera mejor, diría que le acababa de dar un guiño.

¿Qué creía el rey que Heracles era para Kiku?

Es más… ¿Qué había visto en sus ojos?

* * *

><p>Había sido difícil convencer al jack y al ace de dejarlo salir en busca de su esposo sin ningún tipo de escolta, aún así, sabía que Alfred lo habría querido de esta forma; quizás el rey sólo quería un momento de paz y había terminado despertando a todos sus guardias.<p>

Arthur no estaba del todo seguro si lo encontraría allí, debía intentarlo. Su pecho ardía por el cansancio pero no pararía de correr, el aire de la noche hacía sus ojos arder y sentía el helado viento cargado de sereno llegar hasta sus huesos.

Rezó a los dioses todo el camino para estar en lo correcto.

Cuando llegó al ya muy familiar claro notó a una figura parada en medio, su árbol se veía muerto a la luz de la luna, sus hojas y flores de un mismo color; siendo zarandeadas por el cruel viento de medianoche.

—¿Alfred? —llamó, el otro ni se inmutó ante Arthur.

Caminó hacia su lado, los ojos ardientes de Alfred se veían gélidos y no apartaba la vista del roble. Solo una bata cubría su cuerpo, debía de estarse congelando, la noche era fría e imperdonable. Sintió su estómago dar vuelta a ver a su alegre e infantil esposo de esta manera; alcanzó con su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Los largos dedos de Alfred lo sujetaron y dieron un apretón, tranquilizándolo.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa, mi rey? —preguntó, una de las escasas veces que se dirigía hacia él con ese título.

Alfred rió en voz baja.

—No puedo dormir —respondió después de un rato.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, esperando a que elaborara.

—Siempre que duermo, tengo pesadillas; monstruos acechan mis sueños.

—Sólo son eso, monstruos, Alfred; en la mañana desaparecen —explicó, intentando calmarlo.

El otro movió la cabeza al oír esas palabras.

—Te equivocas, mis sueños… —pausó un momento, mirando la luna siniestra brillando sobre ellos— mis sueños se hacen realidad, son resplandores, visiones del futuro. Soy el rey del tiempo después de todo, los dioses me regalan atisbos de lo que pasará; a veces en un día, una semana o hasta una década.

»Cuando todavía era un pequeño tenía estas visiones de un hombre de cejas pobladas, un relicario y un barco pesquero. Mucho antes de siquiera intercambiar palabras contigo. Cuando le preguntaba a mi padre me recordaba que nuestra familia era especial, específicamente _yo _lo era. Él también recibía visiones, de los dioses, más concretas y más seguidas que yo. Seguido me daba aliento a conocer al chico de mis sueños, yo lo callaba, que una relación así no me llamaba la atención; era apenas un niño. Es por eso que sé que tu le hubieras gustado Artie.

Sintió su cara calentarse y estaba seguro que sus mejillas tenían un color rosáceo, a él le hubiera gustado conocer al antecesor de su esposo; todo esto era información nueva y aún no sabía que pensar. Urgió al otro para que siguiera hablando.

—Desde que subí a la corona, los sueños son más frecuentes pero siempre eran plagados de buenas noticias, cosas como pequeñas señales de la siguiente reunión en Peace Shrine o de El baile de Paz —los ojos de Alfred se veían más helados que el viento que sentía sobre su piel, erizando cada vello hasta la punta—. Pero últimamente sólo veo una cosa… muerte.

Cómo si fuera una señal, una fuerte ráfaga de viento zarandeó su chaqueta, oyendo solamente el zumbido del aire sujetó más fuerte la mano de Alfred; temiendo que el otro desapareciera una vez más.

—¿Muerte? —preguntó, estremeciéndose ante la palabra y a lo que significaba.

—Destrucción, caos y angustia. Todo nuestro reino en ruinas, el castillo hecho en escombros y fuego… oh, tanto fuego.

Arthur sintió la mano entre sus dedos temblar y vio lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de aquel rey niño que siempre reía, proclamándose el héroe de todos. Alfred se veía roto, sintió su corazón hundirse ¿hace cuánto tiempo su esposo se había sentido devastado? ¿En dónde estaba él todo el tiempo que Alfred lo había necesitado? Enterró su cara en el hombro del otro.

—¿Puedes hablarme de ellos? —estaría todo el tiempo que el rey de Spades lo necesitara.

Su esposo asintió, tragó saliva y habló.

—Te encontré en el suelo, estabas lleno de mugre de botas a cabeza. Tu ropa estaba llena de sangre, no estoy seguro si era tuya o no —Alfred era incapaz de mirarlo—. Alguien se acercó a mis espaldas —otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla— y me atravesó con su espada y-y-y-—tartamudeó—…dioses, ¡te abandoné, Arthur! Te-

Abrazó al más alto lo más fuerte que pudo, no importándole si lo lastimaba, Alfred debía saber que él estaría ahí, no lo abandonaría, aún si eso significaba que lo seguiría hasta la tumba.

—Entonces, ¿así será? —se obligó a preguntar, sentía como si dedos de hierro se habían cerrado sobre su tráquea, no podía respirar— moriremos juntos, Alfred, en ningún momento dejaré tu lado.

—No, no está escrito en piedra. El futuro fluye, sin rumbo y sin corriente; cualquier decisión, cualquier murmullo o pensamiento lo cambia. Si fuera así de fácil no me preocuparía, pero… los sueños solo empeoran cada vez; ha pasado mucho tiempo que no veo un día brillante y lleno de paz. Es cierto que el futuro se modifica pero temo que el nuestro solo esté destinado a un final de ruina.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho sobre esta habilidad antes? Me aseguraste que no me ocultarías nada cuando me mostraste tus poderes.

—¿Y preocuparte acerca de terrores? ¿Privarte de tu sueño por problemas que _sólo_ le corresponden a un rey?

Esas palabras hirieron a Arthur, es cierto que ocuparse de tareas así no era trabajo de una reina; aún así debía de haber algo que él podía hacer ¿no?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Alfred? —preguntó, su tono sonaba un poco más molesto de lo que quería— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Sus ojos se conectaron con los fríos y vidriosos de Alfred, perdidos de cualquier esperanza; se arrepintió de las palabras que se habían escapado de su boca. En verdad, en todos los años que estuvo en Icedrop, todas las mareas altas que sufrió, el hambre que aguantó, el frío que hacía sus dientes tintinear y la soledad que todas las noches se había apoderado de su alma, nunca estuvo tan certero de su muerte como en esa noche.

Intentó no pensar en eso.

Si las pesadillas habían empezado a aumentar tenían que haber sido últimamente, algo debió desencadenarlas, algo que había sellado su futuro…

—¡Iván! —exaltó, luego bajó su voz— ¿Es él quien hace que estas pesadillas se vuelvan realidad?

—No lo sé —admitió el rey—, pero en mis sueños, no era un simple humano el responsable de tanto caos.

—¿Qué era lo que buscaba el rey de Clubs?

Alfred se estremeció visiblemente, Arthur esperó su respuesta. Por un momento solo el viento sonaba vivo en el descolorido claro.

—Hay algo más, Artie, —empezó, notándosele el arrepentimiento a medida que las palabras se escapaban de sus labios— es un secreto. Sabido únicamente _solo _por los cuatro reyes gobernantes de Lythirus. Para evitar problemas o hurtos en el Kingdom of Spades.

»No tengo más remedio que decírtelo, estos han dejado de ser tiempos normales. El rey de Spades tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. El santuario, donde entraste ese día; ese gigantesco reloj marca nuestro tiempo, cuando estás en esa habitación sientes que el tiempo no existe por esa razón. Sólo el rey puede desplazarse por fechas y eventos pasados. Iván vino pidiendo usar estos poderes.

—¿Por qué no lo complaces? ¿Qué es lo que busca de esto?

—Poder y riquezas, igual que todos. El día que vino, no pude evitar notar que ha cambiado; no confía en los dioses y algo lo ha cegado de razón. Es peligroso —cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Aún así, es prohibido viajar al pasado.

—¿No podría eso ayudar a reescribir un mejor futuro? —preguntó Arthur, genuinamente curioso.

—Los dioses dieron esa orden desde el trato de paz. ¿Sabes qué le puede hacer a un hombre tener tanto poder? El pasado es definitivo, las acciones no se pueden cambiar. El solo acto de aplastar un mísero insecto puede ser responsable de eliminar tantas vidas como te puedas imaginar; o peor los dioses personalmente serán los encargados de castigarte.

—Suenas muy seguro, ¿alguna vez alguien…? —no terminó la pregunta, no sabía cómo seguirla.

—Sí, Lady Amelia, reinó Spades por muchos años; era gentil pero estricta, famosa por su belleza. Algunos la comparaban con las mismísimas deidades. Mi padre siempre me repetía las mismas palabras 'El tiempo es hermoso, puedes cambiarlo en cualquier momento, moldearlo y convertirlo en lo que se te plazca; el pasado sin embargo…es traicionero.' No es necesario gobernar Spades para cambiar tu futuro, pero el pasado está fuera de discusión.

—¿Temes que Iván haga algo en contra nuestra? —cuestionó, luchando para quitar todo miedo de su voz, no lo consiguió. La verdad era clara, Arthur tenía temor.

—Ya te dije, la creatura de mis pesadillas no era humano. Además, es un reino contra el otro, es imposible que quiera empezar una guerra por un capricho tan infantil. Tendrá que conseguir más riquezas de diferente manera.

Las palabras de su esposo lo calmaron. Aún sentía sus piernas temblar, podía ser el frío de la noche o la amenaza de guerra no mencionada.

—El Baile de Paz se acerca, Artie —dijo Alfred después de un rato, luchando por sonreír— será mejor que descansemos para recibir la invitación.

Caminaron hacia el castillo, el rey detuvo el tiempo para llegar antes del amanecer; después de recibir el sermón de Yao cayeron agotados en la cama. Alfred fue el primero en quedar dormido, el otro quedó despierto un par de horas, vigilando el sueño de su esposo. Hasta estar completamente seguro, se dejó apoderarse del cansancio.

Alfred no tuvo pesadillas esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias a un nuevo fanart! Hecho por theyellowcoffee, tengo la coleccion de los fanarts de cardverse, y fanarts de "juego de cartas" en mi tumblr, la direccion esta en mi perfil... veanlo si pueden!<strong>

**Quiero hacer una mencion especial sobre una pagina de rol de cardverse en español en facebook que ha utilizado esta historia como punto de inspiración... es un verdadero honor! Se llama "Cardverse Hetalia /español"**

**Si mi fic sirve de inspiracion para algun grupo, foro, fanart o lo que sea... haganmelo saber! Me encantaría verlo y saludar a todos ahi!**

**De ahi lo de siempre... QUE OPINAN DE TODO ESTE CAPITULO? Hoy hubo mezcla de varias historias... Siempre me encanta leer sus comentarios :'D**


	14. Preparaciones

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

**Ace: es el mismo As de cartas, representado con la letra A**

Una vez más, gracias twinotakus :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. Preparaciones<strong>

Todos los reinos están invitados al tradicional "Baile de Paz", donde se celebra el acuerdo firmado hace ya ciento nueve años, del que todos poseen conocimiento. Esta memorable celebración se lleva a cabo cada año en Peace Shrine, donde conviven los cuatro reinos durante cuatro días.

Se les recuerda que veinte personas por reino serán aceptadas. Las cuatro cartas: rey, reina, jack y ace. Y los demás quedan a disposición de los regentes.

De parte de los sacerdotes de nuestros benevolentes dioses, gracias.

* * *

><p>Ludwig evaluaba la armada de Hearts. Miraba cuidadosamente cada desperfecto que pudieran tener, fijamente quería elegir a los mejores, aunque fuera sólo por su apariencia de fortaleza y pulcritud. Sólo podía llevar dieciséis soldados con él al Baile de Paz, debían ser los que sobresalieran entre todos.<p>

Ya tenía unos cuantos en la mira, quería parecer fuerte ante los otros reinos, aún en un simple baile. Pero las clases sociales eran importantes, y los otros hablarían si llevara debiluchos.

―Buenos días señor Ludwig ―interrumpió su pensamientos alguien más.

Ludwig giró su cabeza y lo saludó.

―Buenos días Kiku, ¿se te ofrece algo? ―inquirió.

Kiku vaciló por un momento, luego extendió un pequeño tarro que tenía en sus manos.

El rey estaba confundido.

―Es una crema ―Kiku vio su rostro, rio un poco y explicó con más claridad―. Ya que nos preparamos para el Baile de Paz, estaba pensando que podría usarla en su tez, debería lucir lo mejor que pueda.

―No creo que los otros reinos se interesen en ver mi cara ―afirmó.

―Creo que se sorprendería ―sonrió su esposo―. Un rey también debe preocuparse por su apariencia, y usted no le presta tanta atención por preocuparse por la de sus soldados.

El pelinegro volvió a extenderle el producto de belleza.

―Está bien, si tanta es tu insistencia ―aceptó sin muchos deseos, tomando el tarro de las manos del otro.

Kiku se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero Ludwig le habló.

―¿Será posible que llames a Feliciano? No lo he visto este día.

Kiku se dio la vuelta, arqueó ambas cejas.

―Si no le molesta, Su Alteza, estoy ocupando el tiempo de nuestro jack en estos momentos ―dijo serenamente.

La confusión alcanzó a Ludwig, pero no podía preguntar con todos los soldados frente a ellos. La reina tenía derecho a solicitar el jack como ella o él deseara, casi de igual manera que el rey. Pero era extraño que después de las ocurrencias pasadas, ellos dos hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

Algo había ocurrido entre ellos, algo que el rubio no conocía. Kiku había explotado (cosa que parecía imposible), y había dicho muchas cosas a diferentes personas, esto alteró a Feliciano en sobremanera, desconocía si hubo disculpas entre ellos, de ambas partes; imaginaba que sí, ya que no parecían actuar con rencor impulsando sus acciones.

Anotó en un papel los nombres de los soldados que irían con él, que representarían a Hearts. Se los dio a Antonio, quien se encargaría de informarles. Se despidió de la milicia.

Fue a su habitación, llevaba el tarro que le dio Kiku. Si iba a aplicarse esa sustancia en su rostro, quería que por lo menos fuera en privado. Pensó que funcionaría verse bien, no era algo que normalmente le importara, pero esta vez había alguien por quien valía la pena intentar verse lo mejor que podía.

Encontró a esa persona en su habitación… junto a su esposo.

―Señor Ludwig, es prudente tocar antes de entrar a una recámara ―remarcó el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y extendiendo sus brazos, para cubrir el cuerpo tras él.

El rubio no entendía. ¿Qué es lo que intentaba esconder el otro?

―Creo que nos descubrió, Su Majestad ―dijo con timidez Feliciano.

_¿Qué descubrí?_

―Es bien sabido por todo el reino que siempre desea que sus soldados se vean lo mejor posible ―afirmó la reina.

―Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa… o algo así ―dudó el castaño― el señor Kiku solo me dio estas ropas, pero faltan mi lanza y mis zapatos.

―Su cabello es fácil de maniobrar, joven jack ―elogió el pelinegro.

―Gracias, Alteza ―sonrió Feliciano.

Ludwig jamás había esperado esa clase de amistad entre ellos. El pequeño castaño realmente era capaz de agradarle a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Feliciano se levantó de su asiento, y Ludwig ya no pudo articular pensamientos.

Fijó su mirada en la vestimenta del otro. Era una chaqueta sin mangas roja ajustada, sobre una camisa blanca de mangas holgadas que se ajustaban en las muñecas; en verdad marcaban su figura, combinaba con su piel… se veía tan…

Escuchó a Kiku aclararse la garganta, y se dio cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente.

―Bueno ―inicio el pelinegro―. Mi trabajo está hecho, Feli. Colócate tus zapatos y carga tu lanza, partimos en tres horas. Debo ir a arreglarme.

La reina hizo una reverencia a su esposo y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

―¿Te parece bien? ―preguntó Feliciano.

―¿Uh? ―respondió ensimismado.

―¿Luddy? Mis ojos están arriba.

―Quiero arrancarte esa ropa ―susurró suavemente.

―¡Ludwig! ―gritó Feliciano cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

El rey cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

―¡Lo siento! ―se apresuró a decir― Estaba pensando en voz alta.

―¿En verdad quieres hacer eso conmigo? ―preguntó el castaño. Con las manos aún en su rostro, haciendo espacio entre sus dedos, para mostrar sus ojos.

Ludwig sintió calor en su rostro, veía a Feliciano sonrojarse, sabía que debía estar igual.

―¿No es normal querer estar cerca de la persona que amas? ―cuestionó retóricamente.

Feliciano le dio la razón en eso y caminó acercándose al otro.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ludwig, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia abajo para encararlo, Feliciano debió ponerse de puntillas, porque alcanzó su rostro para unir sus labios en un pequeño beso.

―Sigues teniendo tu esposo, Ludwig ―dijo suavemente, la alegría dejando sus ojos―. Aunque Kiku lo sepa, no creo que los dioses estén de acuerdo con esto.

Cuando el rubio estaba con el amor de su vida, no pensaba en los dioses. Si se besaban, no sentía culpa. Cuando pensaba en él, no cabía nada más. ¿Cómo lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida podía ser algo malo?

Le preguntó al otro si había hablado con Kiku de eso.

―Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti, le conté sobre mi vida y el sueño con mi abuelo que me hizo regresar —dijo el castaño.

Ludwig tragó saliva. Le preguntó con un poco de temor qué le había respondido.

―Me escuchó y luego se disculpó por unas cosas que dijo antes.

Lo llamaba "unas cosas" porque no quería contarle a Ludwig, él lo sabía. No presionaría sobre eso.

―Es extraño, Ludwig ―opinó el castaño.

―¿Qué es?

―No me dio su bendición, no me dijo que lo aprobaba. Solo me escuchó, creo que a él también le incomoda todo esto.

―Es un verdadero enredo ―acordó el rey.

El jack asintió.

―Pero no quiero separarme de ti.

Ludwig tomó el rostro de Feliciano entre sus manos, le dio un beso. Abrazó su delicado cuerpo, uniéndolo contra el propio. Él tampoco quería separarse de su amado, y esta vez no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Deseaba hablar con su madre sobre esto, orar a los dioses por sabiduría, rogar por que los deseos de su corazón fueran cumplidos. Hacer un acuerdo con Kiku, pedirle comprensión.

Era complicado de hacer, pero solo quería a Feliciano de su lado, sin embargo, ya no como su jack. El castaño merecía mucho más que ser sólo un secreto para el reino.

―Quiero darte un anillo ―comentó con voz apenas audible.

El chico más bajo se paralizó. Se alejó lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

―Puedo usar uno ―inició―. Pero ¿qué significa?

―Significará "el deseo de amor eterno" para nosotros.

―¿Eso no es un anillo de compromiso?

―¿Quieres comprometerte conmigo?

―¿Para qué? ¿Para casarnos? Ludwig, tú ya tienes todo eso, el anillo, la bod-

―¿Feliciano, no crees que debemos ser más que esto? ¿No mereces ser más que mi amante?

―No he dormido contigo… ―discutió suavemente― además, está Kiku…

Feliciano bajó su cabeza, le dolía significar eso. Para Ludwig era el único con quién quería estar, pero para la ley no sería más que un concubino.

―Vamos al baile de paz, cuando regresemos hablaremos de esto. También le diremos a Kiku.

Feliciano asintió. Sonrió de nuevo, probablemente intentando olvidar su tristeza.

―Ve… ¿Puedes permitir que vaya mi hermano? ―preguntó enérgicamente.

Ludwig le dijo que había que mencionárselo a Antonio, para que abriera el espacio entre los dieciséis soldados.

―Gracias, Alteza ―rio―. Ahora, ve a ponerte guapo, mi rey. Quiero quedar boquiabierto cuando te vea. Algo así como la expresión que había en tu cara cuando me viste.

Ludwig rió nerviosamente. Siempre se sorprendía con la facilidad con la que este muchacho podía ser optimista ante la peor situación.

Había mucho que había aprendido del castaño, y estaba seguro que eso no acabaría por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Amaba a su rey, amaba a su tierra, esa fue la principal razón para unirse a la guardia de Kingdom of Diamonds; ahí descubrió su mayor talento. Su arco y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y si Matt se permitía decirlo: tenía una puntería matadora.<p>

Aunque la mitad del tiempo todos los soldados, bajo de su cargo, lo olvidaran.

Si habría una palabra que pudiera describir a Matthew Williams sería _común_. Nunca tuvo hermanos, pero siempre fue amado por su madre y padre. Nunca tuvo montañas de dinero, pero comida y ropa nunca faltó en su casa. Su parentela tenía un viñedo, y la familia real siempre había tenido un gusto especial por su vino, así que se habían convertido en sus clientes habituales.

Él los miraba, llegando en sus carruajes, sus caballos revestidos de hermosas telas y oro. Los reyes eran imponentes y un poco intimidantes, llenos de piedras preciosas. Matt dudaba que todas tuvieran nombres, las joyas, era imposible contarlas con sus torpes dedos.

'_Qué vida tan emocionante'_ pensaba.

No era que el pequeño se quejara de todas las comodidades que los dioses le habían concedido, tampoco era que mostrara ingratitud pero…

¿Eso era todo?

Sus padres habían notado la situación de su hijo, siempre estaba solo. Intentaron remediarlo regalándole un pequeño cachorro de oso que habían encontrado en un viaje de caza. Como si hubiera sido por arte de magia los dos congeniaron desde el primer momento; pero a pesar de eso, Matt siempre prefería la soledad.

Matthew se unió a las filas de la guardia de Diamonds cuando tuvo la suficiente edad. Nadie le superaba con arco y flecha en mano, como era de esperarse rápidamente trepó su camino hasta convertirse en el Ace. Era el más calificado, responsable y obediente; estaba dispuesto a dar su vida entera por su reino.

Cuando llegó la hora de presentarse a la familia real, Matt sudaba de los nervios y su corazón explotaba en su pecho, sin embargo, mantuvo su posición, erguida cómo le fue enseñada. Hizo una reverencia frente a su rey y reina y recitó su juramento. Fue la primera vez que había visto a Francis de cerca; el otro rubio parecía mantener sus ojos fijos en él, pero su mente parecía divagar. Lily se acercó a él e inclinó su cabeza, la chica era hermosa, y hacía justicia a su titulo de reina; sus ojos eran amables y su cabello rubio se veía más suave que cualquier terciopelo.

Pudo ser capaz de respirar hasta que la presentación se acabó, estaba seguro que ninguno de la pareja lo recordaba; aún así, la agitación, el anticipo, la emoción era lo que Matthew había buscado. Fue ahí que la realización lo sacudió, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Rápidamente se adaptó a la vida en el castillo, su habitación correspondía al tamaño de su cargo y nunca tuvo ninguna queja. Comía a la hora que la comida era servida, junto a sus compañeros; charlaba, se reía y los conocía. Su ropa le era arreglada y siempre portaba su uniforme limpio, botas brillantes y armas en perfectas condiciones.

Matthew Williams era adaptable.

Maleable lo llamarían algunos.

Luego, Francis lo conoció, y el rey no volvió a olvidarse de él.

El encuentro pudo haber sido fácilmente producto de la imaginación de Matt, fue perfecto por decir lo menos; la manera como Francis lo había tocado, acariciado y besado. Como si ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, y pertenecían a los brazos del otro.

Sabía que no era así.

Matt no era la primera persona en la cama de Francis, y no sería la última. Los caprichos del rey eran conocidos por todo el reino; aunque ninguno decía nada. El rey diamante tenía un gusto por las cosas bonitas, y ellas por él. Nadie se resistía, si bien por ser el rey o un hombre muy bien parecido. El rey obtenía a quien quería, pero solo una vez.

La segunda ocasión que Francis besó su cuello lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sabía que su rostro estaba embarazosamente rosa, pero tuvo que mirarle a los ojos. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? El más alto lo miró, con algo que no pudo descifrar. Nadie nunca lo había visto con esa intensidad, sus ojos azules y profundos vieron sus propios violetas y se dejó besar.

Matt estaba consciente de lo que seguía, se levantaría, recogería su ropa y si era afortunado nadie le vería salir del cuarto; se sentó en la cama hasta que sintió una mano sujetar su brazo, Francis lo trajo a su pecho y se durmió, el otro no pudo hacer lo mismo. Su mente daba mil vueltas por segundo.

'_¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces!'_ se repetía. _'¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Besarlo? Estoy demente, seguramente está cansado y se quedó dormido'_

Eso debía ser, Matthew era común, así que ¿qué podría tener para llamar la atención de un rey? Eran ilusiones de esperanza, se quedaría ahí hasta que su presencia fuera suficiente como el buen subordinado que era. Dirigió sus ojos a Francis que ya se había quedado dormido. Notó que sus labios se movían, queriendo pronunciar un nombre; Matt no lo escuchó, honestamente, no lo quería escuchar.

El amor que una persona sentía por su rey y por la tierra que lo había visto nacer era diferente al amor que se sentía por cualquier persona. Él sabía que tarde o temprano conocería a una chica, o a un chico; se casarían y seguirían su camino. Amaba a Francis, como rey, eso siempre lo había tenido presente. La primera noche que estuvieron juntos Matt había cumplido con su responsabilidad, había hecho muy feliz a su rey; era un deseo de necios añorar por otra oportunidad.

Pero los dioses son crueles y no tardaron en demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

No quería enamorarse de Francis como persona, no debía verlo como un hombre, sino como algo más, algo mejor.

Debía concentrarse en el problema presente, el Baile de Paz se acercaba y él estaba invitado. Había oído historias maravillosas de este privado festín, decoraciones fantásticas y gigantes, música y comida por doquier. Una fiesta digna de reyes; no había mejor manera de describirla.

El mismísimo soberano de Diamonds se había encargado de vestir a todos los invitados de su reino. Matt vestía unas botas blancas y relucientes, con un chaleco naranja que hacía juego con una capa que le llegaba hasta su espalda baja; ésta estaba sujeta con cordones amarillos en el cuello de su camisa, y a su lado derecho descansaba su espada. Su traje era bastante similar al de los otros soldados, con algunas diferencias pequeñas. Kumajirou lo acarició con su hocico en su pierna, haciéndose notar.

El oso había crecido considerablemente, cuando se paraba en cuatro patas le alcanzaba a su muslo, pesaba demasiado y le era imposible cargarlo como antes. Se había confeccionado un manto de su tamaño que exhibía con orgullo el emblema de un diamante sobre su espalda; Francis había dado su autorización para llevarlo al Baile de Paz y Matt no pudo haber estado más feliz, aunque Vash refunfuñara como siempre.

Vio a Lily Bonnefoy bajando las escaleras, su ropa dibujando ondas en el camino; el corpiño se ajustaba a su pequeña figura, marcaba las curvas en su cuerpo, dejando sus hombros cubiertos solamente por una fina y traslúcida capa de seda. Sus pies eran recubiertos por su vestido plisado que bailaba cuando ella se movía. Vestida de betún de pies a cabeza se destacaban dos gorriones naranjas en su corsé.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver a su reina, un sentimiento de orgullo florecía en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba seguro que ella era la más hermosa de todas las reinas de Lythirus.

Oyó a otra persona bajar y todos los presentes dejaron de hablar para prestar toda su atención a su rey; Francis amaba hacer entradas y Matt estaba seguro que ninguno de los presentes invitaba tantas miradas como él. Vestía una chaqueta larga que hacía juego con su corona y joyas lo cubrían desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus pies.

Cuando su rey alcanzó el final de las escaleras, deslizó su camino hasta tomar a su reina de la cintura propinando un sonoro beso en sus labios. Lily intentó cubrir el sonrojó de sus mejillas lo mejor que pudo con su mano y no era capaz de mirar a su esposo a los ojos, sin embargo dejó salir una sonrisita. Y como si fuera señal, todos los presentes lo celebraron, aplaudiendo ante la pareja real y vociferando sus bendiciones; todos, excepto él y Vash.

Había ventajas en ser invisible, miraba cosas que los demás pasaban por alto y nadie se fijaba en él.

Nadie notó el momento en que sintió su respiración faltar, cuando sus puños se cerraron porque su mano temblaba, cuando sintió en su garganta un nudo que no podía tragar.

Ninguna persona se percató cuando Matthew Williams se enamoró de _su rey._

Esto no debía ser así, se suponía que él se uniría a la guardia de Diamonds para salir de su vida común. Lucharía por su tierra y moriría noblemente; obedecería en todo a su rey y haría todo lo posible para servirle; cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento solo serviría de obstáculo. No pudo ver la manera como Francis sostenía a su lado a Lily sin desear estar en su lugar. Que ella muriera como un soldado y él convertirse en reina.

Esos pensamientos eran horribles, sacudió su cabeza; un simple capricho de eso se trataba, nada más.

Se sujetó fuertemente del collar de su camisa.

Amaba a su rey, amaba a su tierra. No podía permitirse sentir algo por Francis.

* * *

><p>Había tomado gran parte de sus fuerzas evitar que Alfred comiera una vez que se vistió para partir hacia el Baile de Paz, a petición nerviosa de su sastre. Sería un desastre de grandes proporciones arruinar la ropa del rey. Arthur sabía lo infantil que era su esposo mejor que nadie, y a gritos y regaños había logrado su cometido.<p>

No se había vuelto a tocar el tema de las pesadillas de Alfred, la reina preguntaba seguidamente pero el rubio rojizo lo negaba; esto le hacía descansar. Aún así, el baile lo tenía intranquilo. No era la primera vez que se relacionaría con las otras familias reales, ellos habían ido a su boda; pero eran momentos como este, en los que recordaba: él no era más que un pescador que había tenido suerte. Había memorizado sus clases de etiqueta y practicaba cuando podía, sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente.

Partirían en un par de horas y Alfred estaba ocupado con los últimos arreglos de su escolta, con sus soldados invitados, Yao y Yong Soo; Arthur odiaba sentirse inútil, y estar de brazos cruzados solo hacía crecer su ansiedad. Había estado caminando sin ningún rumbo por el castillo por algunos minutos y para su sorpresa había sido llevado a la pequeña capilla del palacio.

Entró a la pequeña galería, que sólo estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas, dando un aire algo lúgubre. El templo en el castillo era diferente a los que estaban esparcidos por todo Spades, comenzando por ser más ostentoso, con grabados de oro en las paredes, y platillos de cobre sosteniendo las perseverantes llamas sobre cera.

Cinco figuras se erguían en medio del cuarto, cada una representaba un salvador. Arthur recordaba que en su niñez su madre insistía, cada vez que se sintiera inseguro, turbado, triste o ansioso; los dioses siempre estarían para él, y por esta razón recurría a ellos, le hacían sentir paz.

'_El Padre nunca te dejará solo'_ había asegurado su madre _'nunca ha dejado a nuestra familia, siempre proveerá'_

Se arrodilló ante él y encendió una vela a sus pies, El Padre era el más alto de todos, ningún templo detallaba a los Salvadores, pues nadie los había visto. Las leyendas decían que habían descendido el día en que se formó Lythirus, había sido tan rápido que sólo unos pocos los vieron. Se pintaron y se tallaron imágenes en piedra y en lienzos, pero las imágenes se habían distorsionado y después de numerosos siglos nada era certero.

Eran cinco salvadores de Lythirus, el más bondadoso y omnipotente de todos era El Padre, las historias contaban que sus ojos eran amables y aseguraban protección. Él velaba por el bienestar de las familias, de ahí su nombre, ricas o pobres, altas y bajas; las que estaban unidas o separadas. Arthur siempre visitaba la pequeña capilla, ahora que su padre había regresado a Icedrop sólo podía confiar en que los dioses lo protegerían. A Peter y a él.

No había mencionado el encuentro de Peter en su boda a Alfred, Peter era completamente diferente; a veces se preguntaba si todavía quedaba algo del niño que había conocido como su hermano. Su actitud parecía la misma, también la forma de hablar, se había dejado llevar y ahora le guardaba el secreto a su esposo. ¿Qué valía más que los lazos de sangre?

Sabía que El Padre tendría a salvo a su familia.

Se arrodilló ante El Menor, la razón de su nombre era porque era el más pequeño de todos los dioses, no solo en estatura sino en poderío también. Se ocupaba de los desvalidos, velaba por ellos y los protegía. Las familias más bajas y pobres, los que nunca habían conocido la suerte, estaban bajo su cuidado. Arthur sabía que si había un dios en quien podía confiar era en él. Desde niño podía sentir que El Menor siempre los veía desde el cielo, y ese pensamiento fue uno de los que lo ayudaron a salir de Icedrop. Vio la estatua, parecía una persona de baja estatura, si se le comparaba a los demás, como al Guerrero, no era más que un chico pasando hambre.

Rezó nuevamente por su hermano pequeño, sabía que él era quien más necesitaba la bondad de los dioses.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió a alguien más arrodillarse a su lado, terminó su oración para saludar a su acompañante; era la madre de Alfred.

Arthur se tensó, rogando para que la reina anterior no lo notara, la saludo cortésmente con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, ella regresó el gesto y reanudó su propia oración.

El ambiente se sentía pesado y no estaba ansioso por compartir palabras con ella, no era que no le agradase su suegra, pero la madre de Alfred tenía una lengua muy afilada y nunca dudaba en usarla. Arthur lo sabía, desde el momento en que llegó a vivir en el castillo, ella nunca lo aceptaría como reina. Era más que seguro que él había destruido cualquier matrimonio arreglado y _favorable _con cualquier otro reino.

—Arthur —dijo la reina quedamente.

—¿Sí?

—Vi que deambulaste y te seguí, perdona si fue grosero —no sonaba grosero, si se comparaba con lo que le había dicho en otras ocasiones—, pero debo hablar contigo.

—No hay cuidado mi señora, ¿qué le preocupa? —No se atrevía a darle voz a sus pensamientos.

—Creo que no he sido justa contigo —no lo había sido, Arthur dejó que siguiera— ¿Me puedes culpar? He sido reina por muchos más años que tú, conozco más este mundo, los habitantes de Spades aman a su rey, pero un movimiento equivocado y la adoración se transforma en odio, además de eso: nunca antes nos habíamos conocido y Alfred nunca mencionó una palabra sobre ti, no confiaba en que amaras a mi hijo, creerías que al ser de cuna alta se nos regala todo, pero no es así, pierdes el derecho de confiar en las personas. ¡Alfred es lo único que me queda de mi esposo! —ante la realización de sus palabras, Arthur notó lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él empezó a inquietarse, sin saber qué hacer, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, la reina anterior sollozó más que antes. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y empezó a entender sus razones, ella nunca le facilitó su vida en el castillo pero no veía razón para no perdonarla. Los dos amaban a la misma persona, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pensó cómo sería la vida sin Alfred y escalofríos recorrieron su columna, sería imposible vivir; recordó los sueños de su esposo y tuvo náuseas. ¿Qué le garantizaba que no se cumplirían? ¿Sólo porque se le había sido dicho que no se harían realidad debía creerlo? ¿Qué le garantizaba que Alfred no estaba mintiendo?

Sintió como si alguien le rodeara su cuello con una soga y cerró su puño, no estaba listo para ser reina.

Probablemente nunca lo estaría.

Pero preferiría morir antes de darse por vencido.

Aclaró su garganta y miró a su suegra a la cara, sus hermosos ojos azules coloreados de tristeza.

Besó su mejilla, limpiando su lamento. No la perdonó, no había nada que perdonar, sólo la abrazó más fuerte, como lo haría con su propia madre. Probablemente Alfred estaba buscándolos, de todas formas aún debían ir al Baile de Paz, Arthur dejó de sentirse nervioso; siempre y cuando tuviera a su Alfred de su lado podría hacerlo todo. Agradeció silenciosamente a los dioses por eso.

* * *

><p>Iván Braginski estaba sentado, podía sentir a su hermana de pie junto a él, ella sostenía las navajas, hábilmente las acercaba a su cabeza, podía escuchar cómo su cabello era cortado con facilidad, cedía con una pequeña queja ante el filo de las cuchillas, y caía grácilmente abandonando la vida.<p>

―Cuando termine te verás muy bien ―dijo Natalia. El rey no hubiera confiado en nadie más para hacerle un corte de pelo, depositaba mucha confianza en los talentos de la menor.

―No quiero verme bien, prefiero verme fuerte ―discutió el más alto. Necesitaba crear una apariencia en ese baile, darle a entender a los demás reinos que con él no debían jugar.

―Contigo es imposible no verse atractivo ―contestó su hermana―. Yo tampoco quiero eso, todas las mujeres y hombres se lanzarán sobre ti ―dijo mirándolo a sus ojos a través del espejo frente a ellos. Una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en ese rostro que siempre parecía mostrar frialdad.

Debía ser algo que tenían en común.

Iván, Natalia o el invierno… ¿Quién era más frío?

Escuchó el sonido de las navajas cortar su cabello nuevamente. Lo ponía un poco nervioso el tener un filo tan cerca de su rostro y cuello, pero sabía que Natalia jamás le haría daño.

―Aún no te has arreglado, sabes que ya falta poco para partir ―señaló viendo como el rostro de la chica no tenía maquillaje aún, y su vestido no era de la fineza que se esperaba para la ocasión.

―Lo haré después de terminar contigo, no me tomo tanto tiempo en mi misma ―respondió.

―Nunca ha sido necesario, con muy poco te ve preciosa ―la elogió el rey.

―Dices eso, pero aun así no te casaste conmigo ―se quejó su hermana, tomando con un pequeño peine los cabellos más finos para cortarlos a una misma distancia, y dejarlos lo mejor que pudiera.

Iván rió.

―Eres muy pequeña para mí, hermanita ―bromeó, mirando en el espejo frente a ellos, la expresión que Natalia ponía.

Sintió un doloroso tirón de su cabello, que lo obligó a ver hacia arriba. Mirar los ojos de la menor. Ella claramente estaba molesta.

―Tal vez antes era pequeña, pero he crecido ―dijo, Iván escuchó un tono de desesperación en sus palabras― Podría ser tu esposa, sabes ―terminó dejando libre la cabeza del mayor, permitiéndole el movimiento nuevamente.

A veces su hermana lo asustaba.

Para cambiar el tema, le preguntó dónde estaba Elizaveta. Lo mejor era a veces no seguirle el juego a Natalia.

Se tomó un segundo para responder.

―Las mucamas la ayudaron a verse bonita ―pensó un poco más―. Dijo que maquillaría a Iryna cuando estuviera lista.

―Estoy seguro que se verá bellísima ―aseguró Iván.

―¿Iryna?

Iván afirmó. Le preguntó ¿quién más?

Natalia hizo un sonido con su boca, que demostraba su sorpresa.

―Pensé que te referías a tu esposa ―dijo inocentemente. Luego, una sonrisa malévola reemplazó la inocencia―, pero no tiene sentido. Ella es fea.

Iván ladeó su cabeza, levantó una ceja.

―No lo es ―pudo ver en el espejo como la sonrisa de su hermana desaparecía en decepción―, pero tú eres más bonita ―completó.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

―Lo sé ―aseveró. Luego frunció el ceño―. Pero no lo suficiente para que te casaras conmigo.

Iván no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

Cuando la sesión hubo terminado. Natalia le quitó el manto que había ocupado para que cayeran los cabellos plateados. Pasó un cepillo de cerdas suaves por su cuello y hombros, eliminando cualquier resto que pudiera causar incomodidad después.

El rey se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a su closet. Vio a su hermana tras él.

—Proseguiré a vestirme para la ocasión —le anunció.

—¿Deseas ayuda con eso? —preguntó su hermana sin esconder lo que pretendía.

—Natalia… —advirtió el mayor lentamente.

Ella salió de la habitación, resoplando al pasar por la puerta.

Iván pudo cambiarse en paz.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió de su recámara y se dirigió a una nueva habitación. Ya sabía a quienes encontraría ahí.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver la espalda de su esposa, quien estaba en una silla frente a otra mujer, inclinándose para colocar maquillaje en su rostro.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la mujer que era su hermana mayor.

—Es Iván —le contestó Elizaveta, girando su cabeza por su hombro para mirarlo —. Y justo a tiempo, querida. Ya estás lista.

La mayor sonrió.

Oh Iryna —se quejó la castaña—, me hace sentir mal maquillarte. No hay forma de superar tu rostro.

—No sé de lo que hablas, Eli. Tú eres la mujer más hermosa del reino —rió Iryna.

—Si realmente supieras como luces, no opinarías eso —sentenció la castaña.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no me lo dices? —quiso saber la de cabellos platinos.

Elizaveta se dio la vuelta, poniendo atención a Iván.

—Ya que tu hermano está aquí, ¿por qué no le preguntas a él? Estoy segura que le encantaría.

Solo ahí, teniéndola de frente, Iván pudo reconocer el aspecto de su esposa. Ya estaba completamente vestida para el baile. Lucía despampanante.

—Eli te ves…

Ella lo interrumpió, tomó sus manos con las propias y dijo en baja voz.

—Tendremos tiempo para hablar después, ahora dile a ella como se mira.

Iván asintió. Elizaveta se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo. Y salió del cuarto.

Se acercó a su hermana mayor, ella no seguía sus movimientos con su mirada.

Iryna estaba sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas, y sus manos colocadas juntas sobre una rodilla. Era una postura muy propia de la realeza. Su mirada era perdida.

—¿Iván? —preguntó al no escuchar ningún ruido.

Él no le contestó. Simplemente tomó una de sus manos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Guiándola unos pasos lejos de su asiento, logrando que su vestido se hiciera pomposo otra vez.

—Tu vestido es azul claro —le explicó—, cubre tus pies, excepto cuando caminas. Lleva también telas blancas; pensaron en tu favorita combinación de colores. Tus zapatillas blancas tienen un tacón que te hace ver muy elegante.

Ella sonreía, probablemente imaginando su vestir.

—Tu cabello está muy ordenado, y tienes una diadema ¿así se llama verdad?

Iryna asintió.

—Tienes aretes blancos también. Y Eli te maquillo, así que te ves muy bien, tus labios lucen rojos.

—Ya que mencionas a Elizaveta ¿cómo lucía ella?

Iván describió el vestido de su esposa lo mejor que pudo. Ella tenía un vestido verde, tonos propios de Clubs. Cabello suelto pero peinado, con una flor a un lado que parecía sostenerlo. No sabía mucho de vestimentas, pero la de ella tenía también una tela negra con muchos agujeros.

—Se llama encaje, hermano —corrigió ella sin estar realmente disgustada.

Iván movió su cabeza, describir vestidos no se le daba muy bien.

—Ella es la más hermosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó retóricamente, ladeando su cabeza— Eso recuerdo.

—Siempre has opinado eso, ¿no Iryna?

Ella rió y cambió el tema.

—También quiero saber cómo luce Natalia.

—Te lo diré cuando esté lista. Se fue a cambiar.

Su hermana hizo una pausa.

—¿Y tú como te ves? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Iván contestó con simpleza. Su traje era verde, y tenía una corona.

Ella se puso seria.

—¿Eso es todo? Iván eres pésimo para describirte a ti mismo.

El rió. En verdad no sabía que podía decir de sí. Su traje era lujoso y eso, pero no le parecía demasiado diferente a los que había usado en años anteriores.

Le dijo a su hermana que no sabía que más decir.

—Olvídalo, le preguntaré a Natalia. Es muy detallista respecto a ti —fue lo que ella respondió.

Le parecía una mejor idea. Su hermana menor a veces elegía las vestimentas del rey, en verdad era muy buena para saber qué combinaba con Iván y qué lo hacía verse mejor. Por lo menos eso decían los demás. Si ella era feliz vistiendo a su hermano, nadie le llevaría la contraria. Además, ella inspiraba miedo en otros.

En ese momento, Iryna hizo una pregunta repentina.

—Iván, ¿mi vestido tiene un escote muy pronunciado?

El menor se sorprendió.

—Sabes que esos temas me incomodan, ¿quieres que llame a Eli?

La mayor rió otra vez, una risa más amplia y fresca.

—Las mucamas me dicen que los hombres y mujeres tienden a ver mi escote más que mi rostro, no quiero eso.

Iván desvió la mirada, no podía creer que su hermana lo eligiera a él para este tema.

—Mataré al siguiente hombre que te ofenda de esa manera —prometió, mirándola nuevamente.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—O podría simplemente buscar una apariencia más pudorosa —ofreció en respuesta — Eres igual a mamá — dijo finalmente.

—¿Cuál mamá? —quiso saber Iván.

—Rey-mamá; ella solía hacer ese tipo de amenazas, y además era muy tímida respecto a escotes. Reina-mamá era más hábil para esas cosas, vestidos y apariencias —explicó la de cabellos platinos.

Hubo un silencio, siempre era agradable recordar a sus madres. Los recuerdos tristes de perderlas eran precedidos por momentos de alegría y paz. Iván creció rodeado de mujeres, las apreciaba demasiado, las cuidaba y respetaba. No le era fácil relacionarse con hombres, sentía que a veces, sólo deseaban causar daño al sexo opuesto.

—Las extraño —confesó suavemente.

—Yo también —concordó su hermana. Luego sonrió tristemente—. ¿Sabes qué más extraño?

Iván la miraba fijamente, creía que sabía la respuesta.

—Pintar —completó Iryna.

El de cabellos plateados fue tomado por sorpresa. Aunque esa respuesta hizo su corazón hundirse, no fue menos dolorosa que la que él tenía en mente.

Iván habría pensado en que su hermana extrañaba ser capaz de ver.

* * *

><p><strong>*El fandom llama a la hermana mayor de Rusia Yekaterina o Katyusha. Pero Himaruya estableció nombres posibles para Ucrania. El que me parecía más apropiado para ella es Irunya. Aunque este es un nickname, el nombre correcto sería Irina, y el nombre que usare Iryna sería la variante ucraniana.<strong>

**Confesión: creo que es momento de decir que la serie y libros "Game of thrones", me han servido de inspiracion para este fic. Pero solo el ambiente y detalles, debido a que es un excelente ejemplo de una historia en la epoca medieval. La historia es totalmente diferente. Pero quiero darle el credito que merece. Soy una gran fan de esa serie, la recomiendo mucho.**

**El siguiente capitulo es del esperado baile de paz. Creo que puedo decir que este fic ya esta en su mitad de publicado ;)**

**Si alguien quiere agregarme a facebook, me llamo Nolee Ramvel ahi :D**

**Si tienes tiempo, puedes dejarme un review? Si quieres :D**


	15. Paz

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia / Ace: España**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza / Ace: Canadá**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria / Ace: Lituania**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China / Ace: Korea**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

Agradecimientos a twinotakus por corregir esto

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14. Paz<strong>

Los cuatro reyes y sus consortes llegaron a la isla céntrica de Peace Shrine.

Ahí se miraron unos a otros, saludaron a sus colegas, sonrieron a sus amigos. Charlaron para familiarizarse con la idea de compartir unos días juntos.

Después de un tiempo prudencial para descansar de su viaje, y amenizar entre conocidos, dio inicio la fiesta que llevaba por nombre "Baile de Paz".

* * *

><p>Se podía empezar a oír suaves murmullos en todo el salón cuando los presentes comenzaron a saludar a sus conocidos. Francis paseó su mirada por la adornada gala, la música le daba ganas de bailar... sabía perfectamente que habría tiempo de sobra para demostrar que nadie se le comparaba.<p>

Los ventanales prístinos reflejaban los candelabros que embellecían el techo; en donde se podía admirar la historia de Lythirus. La pintura cubría todo el cielo de la habitación: mostraba la guerra, la llegada de los dioses, los primeros cuatro reyes y el mapa de los reinos.

En medio se extendía una escalera, era de proporciones grandes y bajaba de ella una alfombra llegando a la sala principal. La pieza era enorme, las mesas se encontraban dispersas; al fondo, la mesa real daba espacio para los reyes y sus respectivas reinas.

Francis tomó su asiento, luego de compartir palabras joviales con sus iguales, se relajó al ver que su traje era el más estilizado; eso era lo más importante. Lily saludaba a Elizaveta, la reina de Clubs, ya que desde la boda de los espadas habían congeniado mucho.

La reina de Spades, Arthur era su nombre, estaba en su asiento, aguardando por la comida; se le veía un poco incómodo y algo molesto, a su lado su esposo reía a carcajadas. Eran tan disparejos que le causaba gracia, '_Me preguntó si eso opinan de mí y de Lily_'; empezó a pensar como habría sido si su acompañante hubiese sido su fallecida reina, pero paró el pensamiento ahí. Era tiempo de risas y gozo, nada más.

Los invitados tomaron asiento y el banquete fue servido, los mozos eran los responsables de mantener las copas y jarras llenas, y la comida en platos. La atracción del centro de mesa era un gigante jabalí, dorado con una manzana en su hocico. A Francis se le hacía agua la boca, él siempre disfrutaba de una buena comida.

El festín comenzó.

Alguien le llamó la atención. La reina de Spades estaba engullendo su plato con los codos en la mesa. Ladeó su cabeza y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Con sonidos llamó la atención del otro rubio, hasta que los ojos verdes se posaron sobre él. Movió sus codos señalando su posición correcta—debajo de la mesa— y se rió.

La cara del chico se coloreó de rosa en señal de vergüenza y bajó lentamente sus codos, tomó un mantel y se limpió las mejillas. Francis no pudo evitar carcajearse. Esto hizo claramente enojar a la reina, lo que arrancó otro ataque de risas de él.

El Baile de Paz siempre prometía ser de lo más entretenido.

* * *

><p>Posterior a la cena, los invitaron prosiguieron al salón de baile. Era una gran cámara, donde cabían todos los asistentes de cada reino; compartían una mesa los soldados e invitados, y la familia real tenía una por separado.<p>

No muy lejos de ellos estaba la orquesta que se escuchaba en cada rincón de ese enorme cuarto. Instrumentos de viento, de cuerdas, de percusión y de teclado para deleitar el oído de los más exigentes.

La comida de medianoche estaba en mesas alineadas que sumaban más de veinte yardas de longitud*, conformada por postres y comidas ligeras sin restricciones. Había otra para bebidas con o sin alcohol.

Era el primer Baile de Paz al que Ludwig asistía después de haberse convertido en rey, esto lo tenía un poco inquieto; aunque él no era extraño de estas costumbres. Después de todo su padre lo llevó cada año, hasta que la responsabilidad correspondió a su hijo heredero.

Por ello_ s_abía perfectamente las tradiciones que se llevaban a cabo.

En la primera noche, después de la cena se realiza el primer baile. Era como una apertura de los siguientes que habría las noches que faltaban.

Sentado en su muy adornada mesa, con un tarro de cerveza a medio beber frente a él, miraba como el rey Alfred dirigía a su reina a la pista de baile. Sonrojos y tiernas risas eran apreciadas desde su asiento, junto a la vergüenza y alegría que podía ver en los ojos de la pareja de rubios.

El rey diamante, como si se tratara de una competencia, cargó en brazos a su reina hasta colocarse a la par de la otra pareja, y deslumbrante, comenzó a danzar con ella intentando opacar a sus contrincantes.

Recibió una mirada irritada de la reina del país azul.

Mientras ocurría la pelea silente, Ludwig miró al rey de Clubs, quién daba vueltas en el aire a su esposa, su cabello parecía bailar al son de la música, y ella sonreía mientras era sostenida. Los tréboles no tardaron en llamar la atención de los diamantes, quienes ahora producían arte con sus movimientos, con el fin de resultar ganadores.

Era un poco tonto, e infantil desde el punto de vista de Ludwig. Pero de verdad parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

Miró a Kiku sentado con él, con un grafito en mano y un papel en su mesa, haciendo bosquejos de la escena frente a ellos.

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó una voz cerca de él, demasiado conocida.

—Feliciano —reconoció el rey.

—¿Puedo tener una palabra con usted? —pidió.

Ludwig miró a Kiku, quien asintió con aceptación, sin dejar de trazar en su dibujo.

El rey siguió a su jack hasta un lugar donde sus voces pudieran ser escuchadas sin la necesidad de gritar.

—Deberías sacar a Kiku a bailar —declaró el castaño.

Como si entendiera lo que el rubio se preguntaba, se apresuró a explicar.

—En el baile de Paz, la primera costumbre es que los reyes den inicio a la gala, ¿no? Leí un poco sobre esto, y sé que es mi primera vez viniendo, y tal vez no tendría por qué asegurar algo, pero apuesto que así es la cos…

—¡Espera, espera! —lo calmó Ludwig intentando pensar más despacio—. ¿Tú quieres que baile con Kiku?

El más bajo hizo una mueca.

—Más bien, es sabido que se espera que bailes con él. Y hay mucha gente mirando.

—¿Qué hay de lo que habíamos hablado? Y lo que hemos creado, piénsalo. Pronto, los demás tendrán que saber que mi matrimonio es una farsa.

La mirada del jack era de determinación.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora no es el momento para eso, y no me gusta ver al señor Kiku tan solo. Estoy seguro que no es bonito para él venir aquí como tu esposo sabiendo que en realidad tú no lo quieres. Creo que hasta es vergonzoso frente a las demás reinas.

Ludwig suspiró derrotado, aún a su manera de decirlo, Feliciano tenía razón.

—Bien, pero esto fue tu idea —le recordó.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su mesa.

Había querido evitar crear un triángulo amoroso ente ellos. No tocaba a Kiku para que el jack estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos, y no quería darle una impresión de bigamia a la reina. De todas formas, Kiku volvió a frecuentar al tipo de los lácteos, y todo era un maravilloso desorden.

Pensando en esto, llegó a la mesa y sin sentarse, le extendió la mano a Kiku, sintiendo la mirada del jack sobre él.

Su reina miró la mano, y luego a él. Frunció el ceño en confusión, como si no entendiera lo que significaba.

—¿Me concederías esta pieza? —preguntó Ludwig para ayudar a disipar las dudas que cursaban la mente del pelinegro.

Kiku arqueó ambas cejas, y dirigió su mirada hacia algo atrás de Ludwig, probablemente Feliciano.

Algún intercambio debió haber, porque lo siguiente fue que la reina dejó sus dibujos en la mesa, tomó la mano de su rey y se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la pista, junto a las demás parejas.

Era una canción más lenta, y cada rey dirigía a su respectiva reina.

Siguiendo el ritmo lo hacían los cuatro pares, sonriendo, susurrando pláticas y teniendo momentos de intimidad en público.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? —Ludwig llamó la atención de su esposo cuando éste miraba a las demás parejas.

El aludido giró su cabeza para encararlo.

—Mucho —concedió.

Sus voces no eran escuchadas por los demás al estar en medio de la música, y no lucían diferentes a los otros reyes. Más que una charla audible, se trataba de leer los labios del otro.

—¿Piensas en alguien más? —preguntó el rubio.

Pudo ver como Kiku se sonrojaba, y el cariño coloreaba sus ojos, llenándolos de un sentimiento parecido al que miraba en Feliciano.

Solo que éste cariño no estaba dirigido a su rey.

Ludwig sonrió, conociendo el placer de querer cuando se acompaña de la culpa hacia lo prohibido.

—Deberíamos invitar a Heracles el próximo año —opinó con falsa indiferencia.

Kiku abrió más los ojos.

Ludwig sonrió, y su reina copió el gesto amigable.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies, viéndolos moverse como la música ordenaba, pasos aprendidos en la infancia y perfeccionados en la adolescencia. Sin pensarlo mucho, ellos se movían como su memoria les marcaba.

—… el próximo año —repitió el más pequeño.

El rey creyó no haber escuchado bien, pidió al otro que hablara más fuerte.

En lugar de repetirse, la reina optó por decir lo que tenía en su mente.

—No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir siendo su reina, Señor Ludwig —confesó.

—No te he presionado a hacer algo más —dijo el más alto casi inmediatamente.

—Usted es demasiado amable para hacer eso—declaró la reina con una pequeña sonrisa que no subía a sus ojos.

Después tomó aire, preparándose para hablar de nuevo.

—Mi presencia en este lugar, en el palacio, es un estorbo…

El rubio quiso decir algo, pero eso sería interrumpir.

—Es obvio para todos que mientras yo siga aquí, él y usted no podrán estar juntos.

Vio a Kiku mover su cabeza hacia un lado, Ludwig siguió su mirada con la propia. Aterrizó en Feliciano, quien los miraba seriamente. No había forma que el castaño pudiera saber de qué hablaban, solamente tenía la vista de la persona que amaba danzando y susurrándole al hombre que tenía su anillo y apellido.

Y sus ojos no podían ser leídos desde esta distancia. Si el jack se había arrepentido de sugerirle que bailaran, si sentía celos, si se sentía triste; Ludwig no lo supo.

El rey dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su pareja de baile.

—Lamento haberte involucrado en este embrollo.

—Al principio me culpaba a mí mismo, luego comencé a culparlo a él —admitió con la mirada triste—; al final, lo culpé a usted. Terribles sentimientos.

Ludwig asintió ante las palabras del otro, escuchando en silencio. Al final ninguno tuvo la culpa, o tal vez sí, o quizás solo el rubio. Fuera como fuese, lo hecho así estaba, y no había regreso al pasado.

Expresó sin pensarlo, solo dio voz a lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

—El matrimonio es un privilegio para los que están enamorados —dijo.

—Y una maldición para los que no —fue la respuesta seguida de Kiku.

Eran palabras desconcertantes para ellos, que habían caído en la segunda categoría.

—No eres una maldición —afirmó el rey.

—Es usted demasiado amable, señor Ludwig —volvió a decir la reina.

La canción terminaba y el rubio giró su cabeza para mirar a las demás parejas.

Cada rey se inclinaba para depositar un beso en su reina, mientras que aquellos que no eran reyes aplaudían desde su lugar.

Alfred se inclinaba sobre Arthur; Iván sobre Elizaveta; Francis sobre Lily… cada beso en los labios de su cónyuge.

Y lo mismo se esperaba de Ludwig.

Colocó la mano bajo el mentón de Kiku, quien se tensó bajo su toque, tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo miraba.

Se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente del pelinegro. Cuando se alejó, el otro sonrió.

* * *

><p>Iván terminó de bailar con su esposa al terminar la canción. Aplaudió para sus colegas reales, era obvio que el rey diamante había ganado la competencia que se hizo espontáneamente.<p>

—¿Estás nervioso? —susurró su esposa mirándolo fijamente.

Entendió a lo que ella se refería, aunque la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Aún así, respondió con una negativa.

Regresó la pregunta.

—Un poco —admitió ella uniendo sus cejas en preocupación—, no ayuda el hecho que me mantienes al margen de la especificidad de tus decisiones.

Iván comprendía que, en ocasiones, un rey debía elegir elementos que cambiarían muchos aspectos de su vida y la de otros. Y no siempre era sabio contárselos a personas que no estuvieran preparadas para cargar con el peso de una decisión importante.

Elizaveta sabía lo suficiente, eso debía bastarle. Era una pena que estuviera inconforme.

Tomándola de la mano nuevamente, la guió hasta la mesa que compartían. Observó como nuevas personas se acercaban a la pista, ahora que ya los reyes habían hecho la apertura de la primera noche de baile.

Necesitaba preguntarle algo de mucha relevancia a su esposa.

—¿Estás conmigo, Eli? —no era una pregunta sobre la presencia física de la mujer junto a él, tampoco era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera. Ella no estaba obligada a afirmar sólo por el hecho de ser su reina, si no compartía sus ideales, sería una pésima idea fingir que lo hacía.

—Por supuesto —contestó mirándolo a los ojos, sin vacilar ni un segundo.

Iván sonrió, era lo que quería escuchar.

—¿Te sientas, querido? —ella estaba sentándose, estirando su mano para señalar la silla junto a ella.

—En seguida vuelvo, sabes que no he terminado de bailar.

La castaña asintió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

* * *

><p>La música alegraba sus oídos, el tamborileo y las cuerdas de las guitarras avivaban el aire de la fiesta, la cena como era de esperarse había sido más que perfecta, y el baile había comenzado. Arthur se había retirado a la mesa, cansado. Alfred lo había molestado, llamándolo viejo; la verdad era que lo comprendía, era su primer evento formal. Había aprendido algunos pasos bases, pero era claro que le resultaba una lucha memorizarlo todo.<p>

Rodeó la gran habitación, todavía quedaba tiempo para bailar; amaba soltar todas sus preocupaciones y disfrutar cada segundo que podía. Sabía que no daba un gran espectáculo como Francis, pero no le importaba. Eso le hizo pensar… siempre había querido bailar con el rey de Diamonds, las lenguas decían que era el mejor bailarín de Lythirus.

Francis se veía tan seguro en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, que le causaba un poco de envidia. Empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Diamonds cuando notó la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

Se giró rápidamente para encontrar los helados ojos del rey de Clubs.

—Linda tarde que tenemos, Alfred ¿no te parece?

—¡Definitivamente! —exclamó.

La música viva se calló, después de un rato empezó un tempo más suave y delicado, compuesto solo por harpas y flautas.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —preguntó Iván extendiendo su mano en su dirección, una sonrisa inocente haciendo juego con ojos infantiles.

El rubio tomó la mano frente a él, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una mano se posó en su espalda baja y la otra se enlazó con la suya. Alfred se sobresaltó por la seguridad de Iván, no era tan común que lo guiaran en un baile, pero no veía razón para no dejarlo.

Y así, su danza comenzó.

Los pasos de Iván no eran extravagantes, pero había cierta intimidad en ellos que lo impresionaba, su toque era frío, casi gélido. El rey de Clubs era un hombre misterioso. El más alto había cerrado sus ojos, sonriendo quedamente, disfrutando la música. Alfred buscaba a Arthur con la mirada, vio que estaba discutiendo con Francis sobre algo; no le tomó mucha importancia, su reina podía cuidarse solo.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron con intensidad.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Qué hay? —respondió casualmente.

—Hazme un enorme favor, ¿podrías ver a tu derecha?

Obedeció, y guió sus ojos a donde se le había señalado, era la mesa de los clubs. Pudo reconocer a las hermanas de Iván. Eran hermosas, corría el rumor en todo Lythirus que hasta los mismísimos dioses estaban celosos y arrepentidos de haberlas creado. Claro que, Alfred, opinaba lo mismo de su cejón cascarrabias; sinceramente no creía que alguien más compartiera _su_ tren de pensamiento.

Levantó su mano saludando a quién debía ser Natalia, su cabello era largo y casi blanco, la chica asintió seriamente reconociendo su saludo, pero no exactamente regresándolo. A su lado estaba su hermana, de cabello corto, hermosa figura, perfecto rostro pero mirada perdida.

Se había conocido en los cuatro reinos del terrible accidente de la ex heredera de Clubs. Alfred prefirió regresar la vista a su compañero de baile. La música se tornó melancólica en sus oídos, cuando cayó en la realización del porqué el pedido del trébol.

Iván le dio una vuelta completa al ritmo de la canción, Alfred vio toda la habitación borrosa y no fue capaz de seguir sonriendo.

—Algo terrible le pasó a mi amada hermana Iryna, algo que fácilmente se pudo haber evitado, fue un descuido de mi parte. Un descuido que siempre me persigue; debo remediarlo, Alfred. No me creas un hombre codicioso y superficial.

Se mordió la lengua al recordar su plática con Arthur, no fue justo con Iván, no le había dado el beneficio de la duda; no pudo evitar sentirse como un completo idiota; estaba seguro que el otro fue capaz de leer su rostro, pues siguió hablando:

—¿Puedes ayudarme a salvar a mi hermana?

Alfred sabía la respuesta, no fue capaz de ver los interminables ojos violetas.

—No puedo ir en contra de las reglas, sabes eso. Lo siento tanto, amigo, de verdadquisiera ayudarte. Puedo buscar los mejores médicos de Spades, ¡ellos te ayudaran!

Iván movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Mi hermana ya recibió toda la ayuda humana posible, sólo tú eres capaz. No lo pediría si hubiera otra manera.

Quería que todo este baile terminara, regresar a los brazos de su amado y olvidarse de toda la realidad, otra parte de él quería arrojar las reglas y ayudarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Los dioses lo habían prohibido, y habría consecuencias para quienes los desafiaran.

—Iván, lo siento, de verdad; pero no puedo, si hay algo más que pudiera hacer con gusto puedes venir a mí, amigo.

Sabía que Iván lloraría, planeaba ser discreto y quizás irse del salón de baile para que nadie viera al rey de Clubs.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Alfred. —se despidió al momento que la canción terminó— disfruté mucho bailar contigo.

Miró el rostro del otro, sus ojos se veían amables, como cuando fue a invitarlo a bailar. Su sonrisa inocente parecía genuina; la mano en su espalda baja dio un apretón y se separó de él.

—Eres un excelente bailarín ¿sabes?

—G-gracias... —respondió después de un rato, estaba desconcertado, no se suponía que esta fuera la respuesta del otro rey, no después de lo que había pasado en su despacho hace tiempo.

El rey de cabello nevado se alejó en dirección a su mesa, el de anteojos estaba boquiabierto.

—Alfred, —llamó al dar la vuelta para encararlo— lamento que no me pudieras ayudar.

Con eso siguió su camino.

Alfred regresó con su reina, Arthur se veía enojado.

—Ese rey de Diamonds es insoportable… —decía, echando humos.

—Arthur creo que deberíamos irnos temprano.

El otro se calló, sintiendo la inquietud de su esposo.

—¿Pasa algo, Al?

.

* * *

><p>El rey de Clubs dio unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a cierta mujer, no le extendió su mano porque no había forma que ella se diera cuenta.<p>

En su lugar, tomó la delicada mano con la suya, suavemente para no sobresaltarla.

—¿Quién eres caballero? —inquirió la dama.

—Tu hermano, Iryna —respondió el menor.

—¡Iván! —exclamó ella emocionada, su grito apenas fue audible entre la música— ¿Quieres que dance contigo?

—Bailaremos todo lo que quieras en casa, ahora acompáñame por favor.

Dicho eso, tiró suavemente pero con firmeza de su mano hasta que ella se puso de pie. La sostuvo de su brazo para tener un mejor agarre, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Al atravesarla, daba lugar a un corredor, este a otro, y así sucesivamente. No parecía tener más sentido que hacer complicada una salida normal.

Al no escuchar más la música, su hermana mayor comenzó a preguntar a donde se dirigían.

—Te vas Iryna —explicó el menor.

La mayor se sorprendió, abriendo más sus ojos. Su mirada eternamente perdida, pero aún podía expresar emociones.

—¿A dónde? ¿Qué ocurre? —comenzó a preguntar.

Iván colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, intentando calmarla.

—Todo está bien hermanita —probó decir—, es sólo que insistías tanto en venir que no pude detenerte. Pero en agradecimiento a eso, ahora necesito que te subas a este carruaje. Te llevará a casa.

Ella extendió las manos, Iván la acercó a la puerta del vehículo. Las dudas parecían inundar su mente.

La platinada confiaba en él, esa debía ser la única explicación. Porque lo siguiente que hizo fue subirse al carruaje sin preguntar nada más.

Una sombra acechaba desde muy cerca, se dio la vuelta reconociendo de quien se trataba.

—Te tardaste —se quejó mirando a un lado.

—Tuve que terminar el primer baile —contesto el rey a su hermana menor.

—¿Natalia? —terceó Iryna desde el carruaje.

—Buen viaje, hermana. Cuídate —se despidió en un tono más amable de su hermana mayor.

'_¿Qué?'_

—Tú irás también —ordenó Iván a la menor.

Ella se negó, agregando que solo venía a despedir a su hermana.

El rey comenzó a irritarse.

—Súbete al carruaje, Natalia —dijo como una advertencia.

Volvió a negarse, no funcionaba razonar con ella.

El mayor tomó su pequeño cuerpo hasta cargarla a la fuerza y abrir la puerta. Natalia tomó su bufanda y tiró de ambos extremos, amenazando con cortar su respiración si la obligaba a irse.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —susurró agresivamente, llevándosela lejos para que Iryna no escuchara.

—No me iré a ningún lado, estaré donde tú lo estés —juró ella apasionadamente.

Iván cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, un tanto exasperado.

Estaba seguro que no lograría que su hermana se fuera del lugar. Le indicó al cochero que se fuera, él asintió y agitó las riendas de los caballos para mover el carruaje. Su destino era el palacio de Clubs.

Le preguntó a Natalia si estaba feliz ahora, al salirse con la suya.

Ella afirmó que eso sería tonto.

Iván suspiró.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó con timidez.

Iván enarcó una ceja.

—Estamos a punto de bailar.

* * *

><p>Las risas y murmullos enriquecían el salón mientras que la música les daba vida, nadie notó un sacerdote dirigiéndose al centro de la pieza. Este indicó a los músicos parar, golpeó suavemente una copa para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. La música paró y la atención fue dirigida a él.<p>

—Mis reyes y reinas reunidos en esta noche, se les agradece el poder realizar el Baile de Paz un año más. ¿Creo que ya todos sabemos la razón de esta celebración? Los dioses nos han bendecido con armonía y calma y por eso debemos estar agradecidos.

Fue recibido por varias exclamaciones acordando con él, cuando el furor se disipó, siguió hablando.

—Ha llegado la hora de dar un brindis, por todos sus reinos y la amistad entre ellos que dure otro centenar de años.

Reyes, reinas y soldados levantaron sus copas en celebración, chocando unas contra otras, unos repartían besos a sus parejas. El aire alegre entibiaba la noche fría y los helados corazones.

El sacerdote de túnicas blancas y amarillas, se veía satisfecho y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, fue interrumpido por alguien más.

—Yo también quisiera brindar —anunció Iván Braginski a todos los invitados, algunos pasados de copas y otros comiendo bocadillos.

Todos sonreían, excepto un rey.

Alfred no quitaba su mirada, ni Iván la de él.

Uno de los soldados llenó la copa del rubio ceniza con vino, y éste la sostuvo en dirección al rey de Spades.

—Brindo por ti, "Su Majestad" Alfred Jones —continuó con la copa en alto.

Los presentes rieron, inconscientes de la tensión entre ellos.

—Brindo por tu hipocresía y frialdad, por tu maldad y falta de empatía

Toda la habitación cayó en silencio, las risas cesaron y el aire se sentía pesado y ansioso.

—Iván… —comenzó Alfred.

—Tráiganla.

Un par de soldados de Clubs trajeron a la ex reina de Spades contra su voluntad, su vestido rasgado y su perfecto cabello recogido hecho un desastre, se hincó frente a sus captores. Varias exclamaciones de los otros reinos, llenaron el cuarto.

Los invitados de Spades alistaron sus armas, Alfred parecía petrificado.

—Soy un rey benevolente, te daré una oportunidad de redimirte. Cumple mi pedido y olvidaré este episodio. No intentes nada drástico.

La rehén empezaba a sollozar.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —gritó el rey de Spades a todo pulmón— ¡Tu problema es conmigo, déjala!

—Tú sabes cuál es mi condición —cortó, sin misericordia.

—Alfred… —repetía, una madre llamando a su hijo. Su maquillaje arruinado por sus lágrimas.

Arthur no podía hacer nada más que ver el horrible espectáculo.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —exclamó Luwig, poniéndose en pie— ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? ¡Libérala de inmediato!

—Retírate, rey de corazones, esto no te concierne, pero no dudaré en hacerte daño.

—No saldrás vivo de aquí —amenazó el fornido rey.

—Mira a tu alrededor —ordenó gélidamente.

Todos obedecieron, notando cientos de soldados de Clubs, guardando cada salida del salón, listos para entrar en combate si era necesario.

—¿Traje más de invitados de los que debía? Lo siento… —se disculpó, fingiendo el tono de un niño.

Kiku sujetó el brazo de Ludwig, indicándole que retrocediera, era lo más sabio por hacer, eran superados en número. Un lúgubre silencio se apoderó del Baile de Paz, llenado solamente por el llanto desesperado de la mujer de rodillas.

—Se te termina el tiempo, Alfred.

Alfred Jones, rey de Spades, glotón sin remedio, gobernador con mente de niño, el héroe más fastidioso de todos;se había quedado sin habla al ver a su madre. Había dejado de sentir sus dedos y la angustia nublaba su mente. Por los dioses, no podía cumplir con las demandas del frío rey, pero, Iván no se atrevería a dañarla… no aquí…

—Un brindis por ti, espada —dijo en voz suave, llena de odio, Alfred sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba.

'_No'_

Sostuvo la copa sobre la prisionera y derramó el vino sobre ella, el líquido rojo se deslizó por su rostro, asemejando sangre, lamiendo su rubia cabellera que se pegó a su cabeza por la humedad y manchando su ropa.

Alfred corrió hacia la mujer que le había dado la vida, dos hombres se pusieron en frente, guardando al rey helado y a la rehén humillada. Los guardias del reino de espada alistaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar.

—No será sabio atacarme, mis hombres te superan, te mataremos si haces algo osado —sonrió el trébol, lleno de crueldad.

—Por favor… —pidió el roto rey de espadas.

—¿Elizaveta? —llamó a su reina.

La alta morena le entregó una daga con cuentas de esmeralda.

'_No'_

—Por favor… —volvió a implorar, con voz quebradiza, su fuerte tono de siempre reducido a no más alto que un murmullo roto—, t-te daré todo lo que quieras… solo… es mi madre, es mi única familia —sonaba tan desesperanzado como un niño pidiendo desde un corazón a punto de despedazarse— no me la quites… no… por favor…

—Shh, está bien cariño —llamó una madre, intentando calmar la angustia en su bebé— estaré bien.

Ojos azules inyectados de sangre la vieron, la mujer a los pies de Iván intentó asegurar a su hijo aún si ella se veía sin esperanzas, manchada de lágrimas y vino.

'_¡NO!_'

—Mamá estará bie-

Una mano la sujetó de sus cabellos, forzó su cara dejando su cuello expuesto, reemplazando el collar de perlas por el filo de un cuchillo. La sangre que brotaba se mezcló con el vino cuando su garganta fue cortada. Fue lanzada al piso y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar hasta que la vida salió como un suspiro de sus labios y sus ojos quedaron fijos.

Gritos desgarradores y agobiados de un niño que vio a su madre morir llenaron el aire enfermo del Baile de Paz.

* * *

><p><strong>*20 yardas o varas equivalen a un poco mas de 18 metros. Es una medida antigua originaria de España.<strong>


	16. Inevitable solución

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia / Ace: España**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza / Ace: Canadá**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria / Ace: Lituania**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China / Ace: Korea**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

Agradecimientos a twinotakus por corregir esto

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. Inevitable solución<strong>

El cuerpo había sido lanzado en su dirección y ahora Alfred lo sostenía, la cabeza del cadáver estaba sobre sus piernas y tenía el rostro entre sus sangrientas manos, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

Ludwig le gritaba al rey de Clubs, Arthur lo entendía, ser rey venía antes que ser amigo; el alto rubio debía mantenerse fuerte en presencia del, ahora, enemigo. La reina de Spades debía hacer lo mismo, su esposo no estaba en estado de poder tomar decisiones.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta y no dejó salir lágrimas. Intentó ignorar los gritos angustiados y desesperados de Alfred, era su deber reemplazar al rey.

—¡Kingdom of Spades hará que pagues por tus actos!—gritó, intentando mantener el control.

—Este asesinato no quedará impune —amenazó el rey de ojos hielo y postura erguida—. ¡Alfred, juro como rey que Hearts verá que éste acto sea castigado!

Ludwig se dirigió al rey roto, el espada ni se inmutó.

El corazón se volvió a Iván.

—Hearts, Spades y Diamonds harán justicia —terminó.

Arthur notó que Iván había mantenido una cara de póker desde el atroz asesinato. Al oír las últimas palabras de Ludwig sonrió y miró en dirección al rey de oro, Francis se había mantenido más callado que una tumba.

El de rizos dorados no parecía horrorizado, en lo absoluto; pero parecía turbado. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo al lado del rey nieve, la repulsiva realización se posó sobre él; y por el rostro de Ludwig, también se había dado cuenta.

—¡Traidor! —rugió el alto rey.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó la reina de Spades.

—No es cobardía unirse al lado ganador —canturreó Iván.

—Diamonds y Clubs son aliados ahora, si osas atentar contra uno, el otro se asegurará de tomar venganza—aseguró el rey de oro, se veía tan extraño, toda la alegría y el galanteo dejados atrás.

Arthur se preguntó si siempre lo había fingido.

—Que así sea —aseguró solemnemente Ludwig—, como rey de Hearts…

Una risa burlona encubrió los sollozos de Alfred, y se oyó en toda la habitación, a Arthur se le erizó la piel; pero el rubio notó que Ludwig se tensó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Rey de Hearts? —burló la misteriosa voz, no pudiendo controlar la risa— ¿_Rey _de Hearts?

La desconocida voz no parecía tener origen, solo retumbaba en las cuatro gigantes paredes.

—¡Se te han subido los humos a la cabeza, veo! —escupió con júbilo.

Una delgada figura se sentaba entre uno de los candelabros, se mecía de lado a lado en forma juguetona. Todos dirigieron su mirada al techo. Arthur no reconocía la silueta desde esta distancia, pero parecía _muy _familiar al rey corazón.

Saltó de su asiento y aterrizó al piso, la reina espada se sobresaltó al ver que el nuevo invitado había aterrizado con un grácil paso, más de diez metros como si nada. Arthur se colocó frente a su esposo, ordenó a sus guardias rodearlos; Alfred estaba catatónico.

—Lamentamos _tanto _interrumpir su pomposa fiesta —bufó—, pero es necesario hacer negocios.

En una explosión de humo, la presencia extraña apareció al lado de Iván, se apoyó en él. El rey nieve no quitaba la vista de Arthur ni de Ludwig.

El rey de Hearts parecía haber dejado de respirar.

Un par de cuernos protruían de la cabeza del nuevo invitado, eran rojos y parecían afilados; además una cola se movía alegremente detrás de él. Por alguna razón, a Arthur, le era terriblemente familiar.

No sabía por qué.

—¡No me digas que me has olvidado! —vociferó el extraño de cabellos blancos— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermanito!

* * *

><p>No era posible, ¿qué diablos podría estar haciendo Gilbert en este lugar?<p>

Lo normal al ver un pariente después de mucho tiempo es sentir alegría, correr y abrazarlo; preguntar lo que ha sido de su vida desde que partieron en caminos separados. Pero, este era un caso diferente. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse; la última vez que habló con su hermano fue un caos, y la última vez que lo vio fue durante su coronación. Sabía que no estaba feliz por él.

¿Qué podía esperar de este encuentro?

—Parece que te comieron la lengua, West —dijo su hermano, llamándolo con el viejo apodo que usaba cuando eran niños.

—Gil… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó finalmente, no deseando que esto fuera real.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Qué no es obvio? Pensé que era lo era. ¿No eres tú el listo de la familia? —El mayor sonreía con la mitad de su boca— Amablemente vengo a exigir que me des mi corona.

Ludwig sabía las palabras que saldrían de su boca desde antes que las dijera. No era sorpresa que el peliblanco le resentía la toma del trono. Este no era una agradable y esperada reunión de parientes reencontrados, era una lucha por el poder, una disputa por la ambición de ambos.

—Tu sabes que no puedo dártela —comenzó, suave pero firme—. Me pertenece, fue el deseo de nuestro padre. No es secreto que no tienes ningún derecho sobre Hearts, Gilbert.

Pronunciar esa frase era doloroso. Ya había pensado en un encuentro con su hermano mayor, siempre supo que no iba a salir bien. Pero que el momento haya llegado ahora lo sorprendió demasiado.

Miró hacia donde estaba Alfred, era un desastre. No miraba otra dirección más que a su ya ausente madre. Arthur estaba detrás de él, parecía confundido, no sabía qué hacer; el pobre era nuevo en todo esto de la realeza, obviamente dudaba de lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Ni siquiera Ludwig estaba tan seguro de que tenía el control sobre sí mismo y su país.

El rey de Hearts había pensado en realizar un juzgado, una reunión de tres reinos contra el de las estaciones, tres reyes contra Iván; era imposible que ganara de esa forma. Iba a pagar por su crimen. Todos saldrían de ahí sin derramar más sangre. Pero…

Ahora todo parecía dirigirse a un solo camino.

—Mírame, West. Estás siendo maleducado —molestó su hermano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?

Ludwig buscó respuestas en los rojos ojos frente a él. No pudo leer nada.

Se esforzó más, entrecerró sus ojos, seguía siendo un misterio.

—No hagas esto, Gilbert —pidió Ludwig.

—¿Es tan difícil llamarme "East"? ¿Ya no me quieres, West? —La sonrisa mostraba toda la línea de blancos dientes.

El mayor dio un paso al frente, el menor no retrocedió. Sabía que estaba siendo retado.

—Estoy preparado para destruir todo lo que amas —prometió el peliblanco.

Fue medio segundo, incluso menos. Su mirada viajó hacia un lado, donde estaba Feliciano, quien había sacado su lanza y estaba listo para atacar. Sus ojos regresaron a Gilbert rápidamente, quien comenzó a seguir lentamente el trayecto que el rubio había marcado.

El de ojos rojos miró a Feliciano, y una breve expresión de confusión cursó su cara. Miró a Ludwig de nuevo.

Ludwig fingió que su respiración no se cortó, actuó como si no tenía miedo de la amenaza o de lo sincero que su hermano sonaba. Controló sus facciones y su cuerpo para no mostrar signos de debilidad. No acababa de revelarle a Gilbert sus sentimientos por el castaño.

—¡Déjalo salir de aquí! —gritó en dirección al rey de trébol— Tiene derecho a enterrar a su madre, llorarla y hacerle un funeral. No puedes negarle eso.

Iván lo miró. Su expresión era fría. Y sus emociones no podían ser leídas, claro era un rey.

—Ah por supuesto, el rey de los sentimientos tenía que pedir eso —respondió con una pequeña risa, como si fuera un niño. Cambió su expresión a una de mayor dureza—. Verás rey corazón, esto es asunto entre la espada y yo. Tus asuntos yacen en lo que respecta a tu carismático hermano.

Ludwig maldijo para sus adentros.

Miró a Gilbert de nuevo, él lo saludaba alegremente con la mano. Era un gesto perversamente inocente.

—¡Alteza! —gritó Feliciano para llamar su atención— Sólo tiene que dar la orden.

A la par del jack habían otros soldados vestidos de rojo, todos apuntando sus espadas y lanzas al hombre que amenazaba a su rey.

Gilbert era más fuerte que eso, no iba a presentarse después de tantos años para luchar, sin estar seguro que podría ganar.

—¡Jack de Hearts! —exclamó Gilbert emocionado— ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por tu rey? Acércate, atácame y vamos a comprobarlo —dijo con un gesto que indicaba a otros que se acercaran.

Feliciano se sobresaltó por las palabras del expríncipe. Miró a su rey dubitativo.

Ludwig tenía una mano levantada, deteniendo al castaño. No daría la orden cuando sabía que Gil cumplía sus promesas.

—Nadie tiene que morir, Gilbert —dijo el otro lentamente.

—West, si este muere… sencillamente búscate otro —opinó el otro, arrogante.

El rubio no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Luchó por mantener una cara inexpresiva.

—¿A menos que te lleves bien con él? Siempre te costó mucho hacer amigos, hermanito.

Las palabras comenzaban a llegarle. No debía escuchar lo que su hermano decía. Una lengua plateada capaz de seducir los oídos, introducir ideas que se implantarían en su cerebro, y que no podría sacar nunca. Así de manipulador era el mayor, de hecho, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿No tiene celos la señora? —preguntó el exiliado de forma burlona, señalando a Kiku.

El aludido parpadeó sorprendido, enarcando sus cejas. Ludwig pudo leer "sorpresa" y "humillación" en los ojos de su esposo. Se sintió culpable por eso. Pero el rostro de la reina había regresado a su cara de póker.

Kiku notablemente deseaba decir algo, defenderse, o responder de alguna manera; pero había dejado la conversación en manos del rey. Y quizás ni siquiera por el hecho de estar en la posición de máxima jerarquía. Tal vez esto no era más que una pelea de hermanos. Nadie más que Ludwig debía ser quien enfrentara a Gilbert.

Pero, en este lugar, en estas condiciones no era posible. Tenía que posponerse hasta que Ludwig estuviera preparado para atacar con toda la fuerza que tenía y que podía reunir.

Miró a todos sus soldados, no parecía tener otra opción. Todos ellos lo miraban a los ojos, "determinación", "miedo", "valentía"… todos ellos estaban seguros de sus puestos. Ludwig solo esperaba decirles sin palabras: _'Hearts y yo apreciamos todo lo que hacen por nosotros, ustedes serán un ejemplo a seguir para todos en el futuro'_

'_En verdad lamento esto, se supone que no puedo morir. No aquí, ni ahora'._

Tomó una respiración, sabedor de que las siguientes palabras causarían muertes.

—Me gustan mucho las patatas, Gilbert —dijo con total seriedad, cada palabra pronunciada fuertemente y con lentitud.

—¿Y eso qué? A mí tam…

Se escuchó un grito de guerra. Decenas de soldados vestidos de rojo corrieron con espadas en mano hacia el hermano mayor, dispuestos a matarle. La frase clave había sido dicha.

Ludwig vio como Gilbert rápidamente esquivó a uno, quitándole el arma con la mano, y causando que se tropezara con la cola de demonio, que ahora tenía; finalmente enterró el arma en el pecho del mártir.

Su mano fue tomada con rapidez por Feliciano, quien urgía que corriera en una dirección específica. El rubio se dejó guiar por el jack, quien seguramente sabía las rutas de escape de este templo.

Miró atrás hacia el grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos intentando acabar con el peliblanco, y fallando en sacrificio por su país y su rey. Era una imagen horrible, sangrienta, pero no podía quedarse mirando, debía huir si quería impedir que sus muertes fueran en vano.

Cambió la vista, Alfred era arrastrado por el brazo por su propio Jack, quien se dirigía por la misma salida que Feliciano conocía. El rey espada corría en obediencia, pero su mirada era perdida.

Los aces se habían encargado de guiar a las reinas por el camino marcado por los jacks. Los cuatro hombres alcanzaron a los reyes. En sus ojos había miedo. Kiku era acompañado por Antonio, quien seguía mirando hacia atrás con repetición, exhalando en alivio cuando su esposo, Lovino se unió a ellos.

—Antonio, ¿por qué no estaba yo enterado de la clave para atacar? —preguntó frenéticamente.

—Ahora no, Lovi —contestó el ace, de forma cortante sin mirarlo.

Ludwig no reparó demasiado en ellos.

Hombres vestidos de naranja se colocaron frente a ellos bloqueando la salida, les apuntaron con sus espadas. Esto los obligó a detenerse.

—No hay forma en que puedan huir —dijo el rey de Clubs desde donde se encontraba—. Cuando Gilbert termine con tus soldados, y los míos con los de Alfred… ustedes estarán a nuestra merced.

No tenían mucho tiempo. Una mirada confirmó todo.

Gilbert continuaba asesinando uno por uno a los soldados que vestían de rojo. Y aquellos que usaban azul estaban inmersos en una pelea con los soldados del rey trébol, quienes los superaban en cantidad exagerada. Era obvio que al final los vencedores serían el demonio blanco, y aquellos que usaban uniformes verdes que se habían vuelto rojos con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Ellos perderían, y serían tomados como rehenes hasta que cumplieran las exigencias de Iván y Francis. A Ludwig seguramente le darían muerte, y el sucesor directo al trono sería su hermano. Esto era exactamente lo que querían. Ellos ganaban.

La desesperación se hizo presente en su corazón, era difícil soportarlo más.

Su mano fue soltada por Feliciano, quien tomó con fuerza su lanza caminando hacia adelante, al frente de Ludwig. A la par suya se colocó el jack de Spades con su propia arma siendo blandida. Cada jack protegiendo a su rey.

—No tenemos miedo a la muerte-aru —afirmó el tipo de la coleta.

—Sacrifíquense entonces —dijo uno de los soldados del reino de diamantes.

Ahora Feliciano iba a morir, y luego todo lo que le importaba se iría por el drenaje.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué está pasando esto?<em> Ludwig repitió en su mente.

Dio unos pasos, tocó el hombro de ambos jacks, motivándoles a detenerse. Ellos le dedicaron una mirada confundida.

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba con él, ni exactamente qué pensamientos estaban rigiendo sus acciones en este momento. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero parecía moverse en trance. Como si el momento decisivo intensificara su habilidad, o como si fuera un regalo de los dioses darle cierta clase de ventaja. Su poder aumentó.

Sin ninguna clase de plan se acercó a todos los soldados de Francis, mirando a cada uno de ellos. Podía leer cada una de las emociones que cursaban sus mentes. No eran colores, pero a sus ojos le parecían así. No eran exactamente sonidos, pero sus oídos los percibían. Y si se hubiera detenido más tiempo, hubiera profundizado en los olores que podía sentir.

Una larga lista de sentimientos humanos. Seleccionó uno que parecía de un color oscuro, un sonido aterrador y un olor desagradable. Estaba presente en todos los hombres frente a él. Extendió su mano derecha, el elemento se acercó desde los ojos de los soldados y se posó en él, no era tangible y a la vez podía moldearlo.

Abrió su mano lo más que pudo, y el sentimiento aumentó de tamaño, creció incluso más que su mano extendida. Llevó su mano izquierda para ayudar a la otra, el ente creció aún más. Se preguntó por un segundo si todos podían ver lo que hacía o si era él el único que tenía ese don.

Como si se tratara de un arma, arrojó lo que había creado a sus enemigos.

Escuchó gritos de parte de los soldados de Diamonds, sollozos incontrolables. Algunos llevaban sus manos a su cabeza, otros se dejaban caer al suelo, uno intentó huir pero no llegó lejos hasta estar postrado de nuevo. Rogaban para que todo se detuviese, imploraban piedad a Ludwig.

Un soldado puso su espada en su propio cuello, y se suicidó.

Querían que el miedo terminara.

Ludwig se quedó observando boquiabierto.

—¿Que he hec…?

Su mano fue tomada de nuevo.

Tirado por Feliciano, llegó hasta donde estaban los carruajes rojos. El jack gritó unas indicaciones al cochero. Los caballos iniciaron carrera a toda velocidad, les dieron latigazos para que se apresuraran lo más que podían.

* * *

><p>Había tomado suficiente tiempo estar a la merced de Iván, ahora sus hombre morían a cada paso que ellos daban para escapar. Yao arrastraba a Alfred, el rubio se retorcía y rogaba que regresasen.<p>

—¡Se quedó! ¡Mi madre! —gritaba— ¡La abandonamos! —Su voz se oía áspera— ¡Tenemos que regresar!

Entre gritos y promesas de muertes y destrucción, apenas habían salido ilesos, el cadáver se había perdido entre soldados y Alfred había sido prácticamente cargado para alejarse.

La voz de Alfred le había recordado una ocasión en que Peter, su hermano se había perdido, este lloriqueaba por sus padres.

—Lo lamento su alteza-aru —contestó Yao, no deteniendo el paso. Le era imposible ver a su rey a los ojos. Arthur sintió que los dos habían le habían fallado a la persona que más debían cuidar.

—¡Es una orden! —exigió su esposo.

—Con todo respeto mi rey, su juicio esta nublado. No debo seguir órdenes que atentan contra su seguridad.

—¡Al diablo conmigo! ¡Hay que regresar por ella!

—Alfred… —murmuró Arthur, viéndolo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que era lo que su madre habría querido que hicieran.

No fue capaz, no podía evitar sentir que esto era su culpa también.

El camino hacia los carruajes se sintió eterno y angustioso. Rápidamente saltaron a ellos.

—Alfred, mírame cariño —Arthur tomó el rostro de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas— sé que piensas que nada mejorará, pero créeme, lo hará. Solo… confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? He perdido a mi madre y a mi hermano, por años pensé que ese sería mi fin. ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo? Pero tú estuviste a mi lado, me diste una razón para vivir cada día, para levantarme cada fría mañana en Icedrop. Vivía para cada carta que me escribías. Me diste una razón para regresar.

Los ojos inyectados de sangre lo vieron, abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del carruaje que se abrió de golpe.

Yao saltó de su asiento para embestir a su atacante.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Im Young Soo, lleno de sangre.

El ace real sonrió como si le acaban de contar un chiste.

—Eres un idiota, pensé que habías muerto allá atrás. Te perdí de vista un momento y te adentraste a la turba de soldados-aru. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —las palabras duras de Yao no podían esconder el alivio que sentía al ver al otro vivo.

Young Soo era osado, pero era el mejor en lo que hacía. Arthur se calmó al ver que alguien tan importante para el reino había sobrevivido. Eso debería haberlo alegrado, pero… su Alfred no estaba bien, su mirada se veía dolida y podría jurar que sus ojos ya no mostraban el brillo de un cielo infinito, más bien, el de un mar contaminado.

—Recobré a su madre, alteza —Alfred levantó sus ojos, cabeza baja y columna acorvada— no fue una tarea fácil pero, la reina se merece una despedida apropiada. Los conductores se ofrecieron en cargarla, se asegurarán de protegerla.

El joven rey se movió más rápido que una sombra, atacó a su ace con un abrazo, Young Soo lo regresó con gusto.

Empezó a murmurar algo que no pudo ser entendido, ahogado entre los sollozos y quejidos que empezaron nuevamente. Aun así todos entendieron, sin alguna palabra dicha, lo que el joven rey estaba intentando decir: "_gracias_"

* * *

><p>Ya en el camino, debajo de toda conmoción, Ludwig pudo pensar con coherencia y se fijó en la calle que recorrían. El carruaje azul delante de ellos llevaba a la pareja real, al jack, al ace y a algunas personas más del Kingdom of Spades. Y el carruaje rojo llevaba con ellos a Kiku, a Feliciano, a Antonio y a su esposo, Lovino.<p>

¿Sólo ellos habían escapado?

Sintió su mano ser sostenida con fuerza, el jack no lo había soltado aún. Ludwig regresó el gesto del castaño para llamar su atención.

—Ey, hiciste un gran trabajo. Estamos con vida.

Feliciano se volvió para encararlo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse mientras meneaba su cabeza en negación.

—Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que ibas a…

—Feliciano, estoy bien —lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se volteó hacia su esposo— ¿Kiku cómo te sientes?

El pelinegro levantó la mirada.

—Esto es una pesadilla, señor Ludwig. Nunca pensé que vería a su hermano en ese lugar.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. _¿Qué había sido todo aquello?_

Ciertas cosas eran obvias. Gilbert seguía con vida y con el deseo de obtener el trono. Iván tenía una disputa importante contra el rey de Spades. Francis apoyaba al cien por ciento al reino verde. Y ellos, tanto Hearts como Spades se encontraban en el blanco de todos.

Una palabra se vino a la mente de Ludwig. A eso se resumirían los siguientes eventos.

Fue el mismo camino de regreso, pero la dificultad para dormir de los pasajeros de los carruajes rojo y azul hizo que pareciera interminable.

Todos atravesaron en un solo barco el agua que dividía Peace Shrine de la tierra de Hearts, que era la más cercana. No fueron interceptados en ningún momento. Al parecer, los reyes Francis e Iván los estaban dejando escapar.

Fue un viaje cansado y lleno de ansiedad.

* * *

><p>Estaban de regreso en su tierra. Las noticias ya habían recorrido el país entero. La gente hacía preguntas, el pueblo tenía miedo de la incertidumbre y los soldados deseaban recibir órdenes. Todo esto exigía a Ludwig para que tomara una decisión.<p>

Sentados en una mesa redonda, el rey, su reina, el jack, el ace, el general de la armada y los consejeros principales discutían sobre la siguiente movida.

—Es tu hermano, hijo mío. Estoy segura que si hablas con el…

—Madre, no estuviste ahí. No puede dialogarse con Gilbert.

La señora se miró herida, se llevó una mano a la boca en incredulidad. Continuaba en negación.

—Tal vez si lo invitamos a entrar a…

—No es un movimiento inteligente. Mientras menos sepa de los cambios que se han hecho en el interior del castillo, es más conveniente para nosotros —contestó fríamente. Su madre estaba dejándose llevar por el amor a su hijo mayor.

—¿Antonio? —preguntó ella, pidiendo que alguien la apoyase.

—Mi señora, estoy de acuerdo con Su Alteza. Hay que mantener a Gilbert Beilschmidt lejos del palacio, confiar en él puede ser un error.

—¿Todos ustedes piensan eso también? —preguntó la mujer a las personas sentadas a la mesa.

Ellos bajaron la mirada, algunos la miraron en silencio. Otros asintieron.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es mi hijo! —Se giró hacia Ludwig— ¡Es tu hermano! Creció aquí, junto a ti. Ustedes los ancianos lo vieron crecer —señaló a los más viejos de la junta— ¿Cómo pueden hablar de él como si fuera un extraño?

—Madre él ya no es como recuerdas. Ha cambiado, se ha convertido en una persona cruel y ambiciosa.

—No puedo seguir escuchando esto —dijo ella, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación.

Todos escucharon la puerta ser cerrada con fuerza por la airada ex reina.

Ludwig suspiró.

—Antonio… —El aludido respondió asintiendo con la cabeza— Dile a los soldados que no permitan que mi madre salga del castillo. No sabemos si ella intentará por su cuenta hablar con Gilbert.

Por lo que ahora sabía, Gil podría ocuparla como rehén.

"_Estoy preparado para destruir todo lo que amas"_

Para su hermano eso significarían su madre y su esposo.

—Kiku no saldrás más de este lugar. Puedes tener visitas si así lo deseas. Pero serán examinados para comprobar que no porten armas.

—Sí, señor —contestó su reina.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, y luego fue abierta por un soldado que llevaba en su mano un pergamino doblado.

* * *

><p>Desde que habían regresado al castillo Alfred parecía completamente diferente a lo que habían visto en el carruaje, Arthur sentía su estómago estremecer, sabía que a partir de aquí ruina serían lo que todos verían.<p>

El rubio caminaba por todo su despacho, iba y venía sin parar. No volvió a llorar, y sus ojos se veían llenos de ira y odio. Hacía que hasta su esposo pensara dos veces en acercársele.

—Voy a matar a sus hermanas —dijo sin algún tipo de aviso.

—¿¡Alfred, de que hablas!? —intervino su reina.

—No mataré a Iván, quiero que sufra, quiero que vea a las personas que más ama en todo el mundo, ¡MASACRADAS FRENTE A ÉL!

—No digas eso, no te rebajes a su nivel. Eres mejor que eso, mi rey.

—¿Rebajarme a su nivel? —preguntó sonriendo, como si de un secreto se tratara— ¡Artie, cuando de monstruos se trata, solo uno igual lo puede destruir!

—…y luego quedará un _nuevo_ monstruo_ —_advirtió viéndolo a los ojos, no reconociendo al niño de ojos cielo y sonrisa cegadora del que se había enamorado.

Alfred no lo miró a los ojos.

—Estás enfadado, por la atrocidad que el rey Iván cometió en tu contra. Deja que la ira se disipe y piensa, el rey de Clubs quiere algo de ti, y este fue su incentivo. ¿Tal vez no sea tan personal como él lo deja ver? —Arthur intentaría de todo para evitar que su rey se convirtiera en algo semejante al trébol.

—Se hizo personal cuando asesinó a la mujer que me dio la vida —Alfred dirigió todo el enojo y odio que sentía a la inoportuna persona más cercana, Arthur en este caso.

La reina retrocedió, no sabiendo que decir o pensar.

—Lo haré frente a todos, será una ejecución pública, Iván se sentará en primera fila y sus hermanas serán las protagonistas —Alfred sonrió, de una manera retorcida que nunca antes había visto.

Yao se acercó a su rey, lo siguiente que Arthur oyó, fue el ensordecedor golpe de la mano del Jack con la mejilla de Alfred.

El de anteojos tambaleó y retrocedió, sorprendido. Llevando su mano para sostener su enrojecida mejilla.

—Lo necesitabas —dijo el de cabello azabache—, lo único que encontrarás si sigues el camino de venganza es odio, muerte y sangre, Mi rey. Hasta que estés tan lejos y ya no te sea capaz regresar —Alfred guardaba silencio—. Lo más triste será, que recapacitarás hasta que hayas perdido todo lo que amas.

Los ojos de Alfred se enfocaron en Arthur, luego al piso.

—Yao…

—Perdone, Su alteza, alguien debe mostrarte el sendero correcto antes que te equivoques.

—¡Iván es un asesino, esto no puede quedar así!

—Y pagará, Su Magnificencia. Pero enfría tu cabeza y piensa _bien _que será lo que harás.

—Sólo hay una cosa que hacer —declaró, Alfred, mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Que así sea.

* * *

><p>El soldado de Hearts entró y depositó el pergamino en sus manos.<p>

—Su Majestad, ha llegado una paloma con un mensaje desde el Kingdom of Spades.

Ludwig le indicó que se acercara. El hombre le entregó el papel.

Tenía el sello de cera del reino azul, lo abrió. Una parte de él no deseaba encontrar lo que él sabía que leería en esa carta. Leyó dos veces para asegurarse.

Efectivamente el momento había llegado.

Cerró el pergamino nuevamente. Se volvió hacia la junta en la mesa, ellos lo miraban atentamente, esperando el veredicto.

No podía postergarse más.

—Caballeros, Kingdom of Hearts está oficialmente en guerra apoyando a Kingdom of Spades. Nuestros enemigos son Kingdom of Clubs y Kingdom of Diamonds. Detener a Gilbert Beilschmidt es nuestro objetivo principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Un comentario de anónimo que señaló que Spades significa "picas" en lugar de "espadas". Quiero decir que esto ya lo sabía. Decidí usar "espadas" como el nombre de este reino, porque me parece que se escucha más estético, y usar ese nombre de la baraja española en lugar de la inglesa. Lo siento por no haberlo dicho antes :(<strong>

**Siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios~**


	17. Primero es la calma: parte I

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia / Ace: España**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza / Ace: Canadá**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria / Ace: Lituania**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China / Ace: Korea**

**J****okers: Prusia y Sealand**

**La siempre linda Kaith Jackson, con nuevo nombre ;) por betear este fic**

**enjoy! Capítulo largo para ustedes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16. Primero es la calma: parte I<strong>

A partir de ese fatídico día, todas las mañanas despertaba con palpitaciones en el pecho.

Su gente temía, sabían que el país estaba sometiéndose a una guerra. En cualquier momento iba a estallar, y la gente a morir. Había aumentado la vigilancia en los límites de su territorio.

Preparaciones eran hechas, soldados entrenados. Él mismo hacía más ejercicio de lo normal; Kiku practicaba su puntería con el arco y flecha, y Feliciano con su lanza y espada.

Un tipo de práctica era diferente en este día. Quizás el más importante, uno que podría ser un determinante mayor en la batalla futura. Estaban los tres en una sola cámara, pidieron no ser molestados. Ludwig necesitaba la máxima concentración para volver a usar su poder de la misma forma que esa vez.

—No creo que le sea tan difícil, esta vez le saldrá bien —dijo Kiku por segunda vez.

Estaba sentado frente a él, estableciendo contacto visual casi sin parpadear. Llevaba más de media hora intentando influenciarlo con algún sentimiento que él impusiera sobre su esposo.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo, quizás es cosa de una sola vez —afirmó el rubio, dándose por vencido. No parecía hacer nada más que leer los sentimientos del pelinegro.

—Señor Ludwig, dos veces lo he visto causar emociones en otros; e incluso una vez, sus sentimientos me afectaron hasta el punto de las lágrimas —admitió el otro, sus ojos mostraban vergüenza.

—No he hecho tal cosa —opinó el rey, incrédulo.

Kiku rio un poco, miró a Feliciano y explicó.

Al parecer, cuando el jack huyó del palacio, y se instaló en el norte de Hearts, hubo una epidemia de tristeza en la capital. La gente había dejado de sonreír, otros habían dejado de cuidarse a sí mismos, y hasta algunos habían caído enfermos del negativismo que los azotaba. El desorden, la falta de placer en vivir, y la indiferencia con el mundo que les rodeaba había embargado a toda persona en el Kingdom of Hearts. La reina razonó en que Ludwig había sido el causante de todo ese dolor emocional, solamente que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente.

—… e incluso cuando llegaba a la cama, no podía evitar sentir el peso de su soledad sobre mí —dijo Kiku seriamente.

No parecía real. ¿En serio había pasado todo eso? No recordaba haberse fijado en nada así, esa época fue como una pesadilla para él.

—Lo siento… por haberme ido y causar eso —dijo Feliciano suavemente.

—Feli, mi objetivo con contarles eso no es para hacerle sentir mal —le contestó Kiku—. Señor Ludwig, su poder puede causar un gran efecto sobre otros, y tiene todo el potencial para lograrlo. No se rinda, por favor.

Ludwig estaba pensativo. Tal vez sí era posible para él perfeccionar esto. No llevaba mucho tiempo siendo rey, y menos aún usando el don que los dioses le habían otorgado. Pero estaba descrito en los libros, él podía influenciar sentimientos sobre otros.

Los escritos decían que un rey no podía usar su poder contra otro. Así que no podía leer los sentimientos o causarlos sobre otros reyes. Pero sí con las reinas. Y, según recordaba, no había logrado leer los ojos de su hermano, ¿sería por algún hechizo? O porque, de alguna forma, ¿aún corría sangre de rey sobre su hermano?

—¿Señor Ludwig? —probó Kiku, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— ¿Qué le parece si intenta causar ese sentimiento de tristeza otra vez?

Ludwig inspiró y exhaló profundamente. Frotó sus manos una con la otra; las colocó sobre sus propias rodillas, y miró a su esposo intensamente.

Tal vez no podía crear emociones de la nada, pero aquella vez pudo intensificar una emoción ya presente en los ojos frente a él.

Identificó 'paciencia' en los ojos de Kiku, buscó más… 'curiosidad', 'determinación', 'miedo'… Seleccionó esa. Probó llevarla al frente de las demás. Era más grande, un color, un sonido y un olor. Se concentró solamente en esa emoción. La sintió él mismo, pero lo que pretendía era que afectara los ojos que miraba.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido escapar de la reina. Era como una queja apenas audible. La frente del pelinegro tenía gotas de sudor. A la par de esa emoción, leyó 'desesperación'. La hizo más grande con solo pensarlo.

Los ojos frente a él comenzaron a enrojecer, y esa mirada se humedecía. El líquido distorsionaba un poco las emociones que podía ver, pero aún las tenía en su poder, no las dejaba ir.

—Señor Ludwig… —escuchó que decía una voz que se quebraba.

Las manos del otro estaban levantadas, parecían tener toda la intención de cubrir su rostro; pero era como si habían olvidado como moverse.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador escapar de la boca de Kiku. Ahí fue cuando supo que no aguantaba más.

Ludwig cerró sus ojos fuertemente, rompiendo todo el contacto visual con el más bajo.

Escuchó pasos rápidos y abrió los ojos. Feliciano estaba a la par de la reina, preguntándole si podía llevarle agua, si estaba bien, si había algo más que podía hacer por él; el jack era muy atento.

Kiku estaba cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

—Discúlpenme, por favor —logró articular—. No pude aguantar más.

—Todo lo contrario, señor Kiku. Hizo un gran trabajo —felicitó el castaño con preocupación.

Ludwig se disculpó con su esposo. El aludido lo descartó con un gesto de la mano.

—Mírame de nuevo, por favor —pidió el rey.

Si era capaz de causar emociones tan fuertemente negativas, tal vez podría hacer lo mismo con emociones positivas. Probablemente Kiku no quería exponerse a eso otra vez, pero milagrosamente volvió a mirarlo. Era muy valiente.

Encontró 'miedo' aún en él, esta vez era el sentimiento predominante. Pero debía haber alguno que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Su reina seguía aturdido por lo de hace un momento.

Una pequeña parte de Ludwig se sentía feliz por haber logrado usar su poder con éxito, aunque esa emoción también le hacía sentir culpa, por el daño que había causado en Kiku. ¿Podía afectar a otros con una emoción que él mismo sentía? Buscó en los ojos frente a él, no había felicidad.

Tendría que transmitirla.

'Un bonito color' pensó cuando la sintió de nuevo.

Era como si fuera un mensaje o una carta intangible. Era difícil poner en palabras la manera en como él experimentaba y manipulaba los sentimientos. Pero eso no era importante ahora.

Los ojos frente a él ya no estaban rojos, ni se veían llorosos. Con su visión periférica observó cómo los labios de Kiku se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo la reina suavemente.

Ludwig imitó la expresión. Rompió el contacto visual otra vez. Miró a Feliciano y le explicó lo que había hecho. La 'confusión' desapareció de los ojos del jack.

—¿Probamos con otra emoción? —aventuró el rey, sintiéndose listo para intentarlo nuevamente.

—Creo que es suficiente carga emocional para mí, señor Ludwig —admitió el pelinegro, la emoción de felicidad estaba perdiendo su fuerza, atisbos de 'miedo' regresaron a él.

—Yo puedo ayudar —se ofreció Feliciano con timidez.

—Haga eso, Feli. Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar —dijo la reina, colocándose la mano en su frente. Parecía estar mareado.

Dio unos pasos torpes, alegando que necesitaba aire fresco, y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Pobrecillo —opinó el jack con compasión cuando estuvieron solos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó el rey con preocupación— Parece que a Kiku le afectó mucho.

—Lo sé… pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo, Ludwig —dijo el castaño con seriedad.

Bueno, eso debía ser suficiente. No quería comenzar por lo difícil, así que pensó en intentar con una emoción positiva. Invitó a Feliciano a sentarse en el lugar donde había estado Kiku previamente, le indicó que establecieran contacto visual y que esperara a que hubiera suficiente concentración, para iniciar la sesión de "prueba de poder".

Leyó los ya familiares sentimientos del castaño. Y probó con influir en una emoción. Sintió como crecía y pudo ver cómo funcionaba.

—¿Sientes algo diferente? —preguntó al no escuchar nada del jack.

—Me siento feliz —dijo él, confundido— ¿Estás causando esto?

—Sí, ¿no se nota?

—Me hace feliz estar contigo, no noto nada diferente —declaró él con una amplia sonrisa.

Ludwig suspiró, Feliciano era realmente adorable.

—¿Probamos con otra?

—No vayas a probar con amor, Ludwig —dijo el otro, riéndose—. Es más importante probar con una emoción que necesitarás en una lucha. Una mala.

Ludwig acordó con eso, no quería enviar a Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas como lo hizo con Kiku, pero ellos habían estado de acuerdo con participar en este tipo de "entrenamiento"; así que el sacrificio temporal era parte del paquete.

Había determinación y seguridad en los ojos frente a él.

—Sé que no me harás daño —afirmó el jack.

En realidad solo sería un momento, cualquier emoción negativa duraría poco tiempo. No había daño más allá de eso, todo era sin dolor físico, y los sentimientos, al no ser suyos, no dejaban remanentes.

Se convenció a sí mismo y miró con intensidad los ojos de su amado. Cada vez sentía con mayor facilidad, cómo ganaba experiencia en atacar sin moverse. Escuchaba su respiración y la de su acompañante.

La reacción de Feliciano no se hizo esperar mucho.

—¡Todo es culpa del rey Iván! —gritó— Es un monstruo, mató a la señora Jones.

—Fel…

—Sí, escúchame, demonios. Debió morir ahí mismo, o tú debiste matarlo. O yo, quisiera haber evitado esta guerra.

—Estás…

—Déjame hablar, Ludwig. Debimos haber bailado ahí, tú y yo. Diablos, vaya que me arrepentí de no bailar contigo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba tan emocionado por lo que hablamos antes. ¡Que tonto fui al pensar que tú y yo podíamos tener un futuro juntos! Que te ibas a divorciar de Kiku y a estar conmigo para siempre. Y ahora todo se fue a la mie…

—¡Feliciano! —lo interrumpió el rey tomándolo por los hombros—. Este no eres tú, ni siquiera hablas así.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, confundido.

Tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, esforzándose por sacar la 'ira' de él. Era tan predominante entre todos los otros sentimientos que el castaño mostraba, que Ludwig tuvo que cambiar su tamaño, hacerlo más pequeño hasta que regresara al nivel nulo que tenía antes.

Feliciano cubrió su boca con sus manos.

—Oh por los dioses… ¡Lo lamento tanto! Ludwig, lo siento…

—Está bien, todo está bien.

Eso había sido exhausto, Feliciano estaba avergonzado. Ludwig se sentía culpable.

—Oye, ¿eso que dijiste es lo que realmente piensas?

El jack lo negó. Después de un momento aceptó que lo había pensado, pero que admitía que era una manera muy infantil de ver algo más grande que ellos. Se disculpó otra vez. Dijo que no era momento para hablar de los dos como pareja, una guerra se avecinaba, y si no estaban listos mentalmente; no podrían sobrellevar el estrés y dolor que estaban a punto de soportar.

Fue un pensamiento muy maduro, en opinión del rey.

El castaño le rogó que intentaran otra vez el ejercicio. Ludwig pensó en una emoción positiva, que no causara mayor estrés; que pudiera dar confianza al pequeño, y que también le hiciera olvidar el enojo que había tenido.

Como una vela encendiéndose, la idea apareció. Una sonrisa malévola cursó su cara. Le indicó al jack que lo mirara nuevamente. Él obedeció.

La emoción no estaba en los ojos cafés, Ludwig tendría que colocarla ahí. Colocó el sentimiento cuando apenas era una pizca; comenzó a hacerlo crecer. El proceso era lento, pero constante.

Con el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver a Feliciano moverse un poco, rascarse una oreja; y al final estirar el cuello de su camisa. La respiración del jack comenzó a acelerar, parecía agitado. Era como si la silla en la que estaba, no era suficiente para contenerlo. El pequeño parecía no caber en esa habitación.

Ludwig comenzó a sonreír, quería hacerle esa broma al castaño. Aliviar un poco la tensión que se había formado antes. Estaba seguro que el otro iba a estar avergonzado, y no estaba mal probar su poder para otro tipo de sensaciones.

Feliciano estaba mirando hacia abajo —hacia su pantalón, para ser más específico—. Ludwig abrió la boca para hablar.

—Oye, ¿hay algo que quieras decirm…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta.

Feliciano se abalanzó sobre él, chocando sus bocas en un furioso beso, húmedo y caliente. Se sentía necesitado, desesperado. Ludwig se derritió ante él. Sintió como esos suaves labios encajaban sobre los suyos, se movían sobre estos; sabiendo exactamente el paso que debían llevar, danzando, aventurándose; explorando el interior de la boca del otro.

Aún no se acostumbraba a besarlo, aún no memorizaba esa sensación. Pero siempre la disfrutaba, sólo este muchacho podía hacerlo sentir así. Puso sus manos en la espalda baja del otro, y se dio cuenta que seguía sentado; el jack se había acercado y ahora estaba de pie. Sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, y abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que, en efecto, Feliciano se había sentado sobre él; colocado una pierna a cada lado suyo, montándolo.

Fácilmente podía cargar con su peso, no era ningún problema. Todo estaba bien, estaba saboreando esto.

El problema con la lujuria, era que difícilmente un beso era suficiente para calmarla.

Sintió las manos del castaño aventurarse en su pantalón. Luchando con el cinturón, para soltarlo.

—Feli… —no pudo decir su nombre completo—… creo que deberíamos parar aquí.

Feliciano dejó de besarlo y se alejó. Sus ojos estaban pesados con ese sentimiento ardiente.

—No, Luddy… ¿no quieres sentirte bien? —dijo con una voz impropia de él, mientras con su mano derecha agarró el bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de Ludwig.

La boca de Ludwig se abrió, suspiró fuertemente.

Maldijo en voz alta.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento —que eran las piernas del otro—, pero solo para acomodarse encima de la creciente erección que el rey tenía.

Ludwig tuvo que maldecir otra vez.

—¿No quieres meterlo? —preguntó, en su voz no estaba la inocencia de siempre.

El rubio intentó hablar, de verdad que lo hizo pero su cerebro no podía formar palabras más allá que un lastimero balbuceo.

—Te deseo, Su Alteza… —canturreó el jack.

El rey se arrepintió de jugar con cosas tan peligrosas.

—Hazme tuyo, ¿sí? —preguntó a su mudo acompañante— Ludwig… quiero tenerte dentro de mí.

—Feliciano… —pudo articular después de un rato—… lo siento, este no eres tú.

—Sí que lo soy, siempre he querido acostarme contigo.

Eso podía ser cierto, pero Ludwig había sido quien había llevado al frente esta emoción, haciéndola superior frente a las demás. Así que, en realidad, éste no era cien por ciento Feliciano.

—Apuesto a que la tienes grande.

Suficiente de pláticas sucias. Ludwig se levantó de su asiento, logrando que el jack retrocediera.

—¿Me vas a cog…?

—No voy a hacerte nada, ¿de acuerdo? —interrumpió Ludwig antes de que el castaño terminara— Lo siento, Feliciano. Te prometo que no eres tú. Bueno, sí eres tú…

Era difícil de explicar.

—Me encantaría hacerte el amor, tú lo sabes. Pero no cuando yo forcé el sentimiento en ti. Me sentiría mal si hago eso —hizo una pequeña pausa—, este no es tu estado normal. Es mejor que me vaya.

La idea que tenía era dejar que la emoción disminuyera por cuenta propia. O permitir que Feliciano tuviera tiempo a solas para ocuparse de sí mismo, o algo parecido. Intentó fuertemente no imaginar eso. Falló.

Le dio la espalda al calenturiento jack y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras caminaba escuchó al otro decir.

—Te lamería completamente por atrás. Tu espalda y tu c…

Tomar el picaporte, abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Ludwig había hecho en su vida.

* * *

><p>Alfred se encontraba dando vueltas por su castillo, había descansado lo justo y era hora que se pusiera a trabajar; el sol no había llegado a su punto más alto en el inmenso cielo y ya había supervisado las armas, víveres, y el ganado que llevarían sus campamentos.<p>

Podía sentir la inminente batalla con la punta de sus dedos.

Salió del palacio al patio trasero donde sus soldados más cercanos entrenaban, sabía que a cada minuto que pasaba, más y más ciudadanos del Kingdom of Spades se unían a su milicia. El día anterior se acordó de regar la noticia, muchos accedieron al llamado; hombres y mujeres por igual. ¿Quién no daría su vida por su rey? Intentaba no pensar en eso, la guerra no había comenzado, no valía la pena pensar en las pérdidas no existentes todavía.

En el centro encontró a su reina, entrenando. El pobre apenas y podía sostener la espada, se le había enseñado lo básico para defensa propia. Nunca para entrar en un combate, menos reino contra reino.

Era obvio que una reina debía poder defenderse; su madre fue entrenada desde que era una niña en el arte de la batalla. Como segunda en la jerarquía debía ser igual o mejor al jack, en técnicas para peleas; después de todo, la reina era quién más podía ser capaz de proteger al rey, estando ésta a su lado la mayoría del tiempo.

Y Arthur… oh _su Arthur_, la espada y la armadura se le veían tan pesadas; casi lo hacían caer al piso. Estaba jadeando, su cabello estaba pegado a su cabeza y su frente manchada de barro. Se veía tan pequeño y débil. _'Dioses, denme la fuerza para proteger a mi reino y a mi reina, es lo único que pido.' _Rezaba cada vez que podía.

A unos pocos centímetros de él, cayó el cuerpo de Young Soo levantando polvo del suelo, el sonido seco del impacto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento su alteza… —decía mientras se levantaba del piso, con una mano en su espalda; el dolor se podía ver en su cara— ¡Fuiste muy duro, hermano! ¡Casi le caigo encima al rey Alfred!

—Y tú eres demasiado suave Im Yong-aru —reprendió el jack, con espada en manos—, el rey estará bien y puede cuidarse solo ¿y tú? ¿Esperas que tus enemigos muestren piedad cuando te vean?

El menor hacía pucheros.

—Quita esa cara y vuelve atacarme-aru, no muestres piedad; si no, no regresaras vivo de la primera batalla.

Im Yong empezó a correr hacia Yao. El de la coleta tomó una posición de defensa, un pie adelante y el otro atrás, preparado para recibir el impacto del ace. Im Yong blandió su archa* contra la espada del mayor, impactó el mango contra la hoja filuda de Yao, la pica del ace era larga y en su punta, el sable brillaba impaciente por mutilar.

El impacto hizo retroceder al jack, Im Yong aprovechó para atacar su flanco derecho, Yao torció su muñeca para detenerlo; las armas lloraban cada vez que chocaban, añorando por probar carne. El ace volvió a atacar al mayor, usando más fuerza que antes, Yao giraba, absorbiendo los golpes sin atacar.

Im Yong apuntó la guadaña a la cabeza de su jack, había dejado de ser un juego, las facciones del despreocupado ace cambiaron; concentrándose en la batalla. Dispuesto a hacer caer al mayor. Alfred estaba boquiabierto al ver a sus dos mejores soldados, envueltos en un baile mortal, en el cual, el mínimo paso en falso podía acabar en muerte.

Sudor empezaba a bajar por la frente de los dos hombres y sus gruñidos era lo único que se oía de ellos.

Su ace intentó derribar al jack con un rápido movimiento de su arche, pasando la guadaña por los pies del mayor, intentado cortar, Yao saltó en cuestión de segundos, aprovechando el impulso para patear el rostro de su contrincante, con el mango Im Yong evitó el golpe.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, volviendo adoptar una posición defensiva, espada encorvada, ambas manos en su arma, el sable en dirección a Yao; empezó a rodearlo amenazadoramente, su jack lo siguió, nunca dándole la espalda y caminando en círculos.

—¿Te empiezas a cansar, chico-aru? —preguntó Yao.

—Ni en sueños, hermano —se opuso el ace, aunque respirando con dificultad.

—Es mi turno de atacarte, entonces.

Dichas las últimas palabras corrió hacia su contrincante, Im Yong bloqueó el ataque con el cuerpo de su arche; mientras, Yao utilizó el impulso de su espada para quitar la guadaña del camino. Con su codo golpeó el pecho de Im Yong, esto lo hizo retroceder y perder el aliento de sus pulmones. Grácilmente, como si de una danza se tratara, Yao saltó y giró, no dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo y pateando de lleno el rostro del joven.

Su ace cayó al piso, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, intentando calmar el dolor.

Agarró su asta y se levantó, no dándose por vencido. Su cara estaba roja por el reciente impacto y su cabello se pegaba a su cara por el sudor, abría su boca y aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Yao extendió su palma al otro, flexionando sus dedos "ven".

Im Yong corrió tras él, saltando a medio camino, colocando todo su peso en la caída, su espiga impactó contra la espada. El ace intentaba empujar a Yao, arma contra arma; la boca de Im Yong estaba retorcida en una sonrisa, mientras el jack mantenía su ceño fruncido. En un movimiento rápido Yao golpeó con su cabeza la frente del ace.

Im Yong retrocedió y cayó sentado.

—¿E-eso es justo? —se quejaba el ace, ojos fuertemente cerrados y haciendo pucheros— ¡Estoy casi seguro que es contra las reglas!

—Es una guerra, chico —regañaba el mayor, su cara se mantenía seria, pero Alfred notó que respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, Im Yong le había dado pelea; se sintió orgulloso de su ace. Yao llevaba décadas luchando.

Le extendió su brazo al menor, el ace lo aceptó y toda riña fue dejada atrás en cuestión de segundos.

—Reina Arthur, es su turno —comenzó Yong Soo.

Su reina se encogió al oír las palabras, seguramente poniéndose en el lugar que el ace había ocupado hacía unos segundos.

—No escuches a este niñato, mi reina —intervino Yao.

Caminó hacia Arthur, se inclinó en señal de respeto. Alfred notó en su mejilla una pequeña cortada contrastando con su inmaculada y blanca piel. Al parecer Yong Soo había atinado más de lo que Yao había dejado ver.

—Entrenarás conmigo, tenemos poco tiempo antes de la primera batalla-aru, no te preocupes; te convertirás en un maestro con la espada en un santiamén.

Arthur sólo rio nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>Eran poco más de noventa metros, podía divisar el blanco. A su diestra y siniestra estaban los otros soldados. Cómo el ace, era su deber poner un ejemplo. Si bien, no se hacía notar en las multitudes o aún en pequeñas reuniones; todo cambiaba en el centro de batalla. Ahí era donde brillaba.<p>

Con su brazo izquierdo recto y rígido, sosteniendo el arco; en su mano derecha sobre su corazón sujetaba la flecha. Cortó todo el sonido, concentrándose sólo en su respiración.

Dejó ir la flecha.

Antes que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, el vitoreo de sus compañeros lo sacaron de su mente. La flecha había dado justo en el blanco. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y bajó el rostro, intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Siempre había preferido ser invisible.

El rey Francis se acercó a él, Matthew sintió su garganta cerrarse. No había vuelto a tener otro "encuentro" con su rey después del baile. Mejor dicho, Francis no había hablado con nadie —menos su jack y su reina— después del baile de paz. Una parte de él asumió que algo en su rey había cambiado después de esa atrocidad.

No era su papel como ace contradecir las acciones de su rey. Pero ¿asesinar a una pobre madre frente a su hijo? El horripilante recuerdo hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

—Matthew, estamos entrenando duro, veo —comenzó el rey de cabellos de oro.

Matt bajó su cabeza; saludando a su rey.

—Me siento halagado que el rey me dedique un poco de su tiempo. Sin embargo, Su Magnificencia, debo supervisar a los demás reclutas y soldados —no podía ver a Francis a los ojos—, con su permiso, Su Majestad.

—Espera —el rey tomó su muñeca—, antes debo hacer algo por ti.

Cogió todas las flechas del saco en su espalda con sus manos, las sostuvo y cerró los ojos. Matt pudo notar pequeñas arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos, apenas si estaban ahí; era verdad lo que decían: ser rey es el trabajo más extenuante de todos. Envejeciendo a su recipiente más rápido que una persona normal.

El rey tenía un aire más sabio, Matt sintió su corazón saltar. _'Eso no es bueno' _pensó. No quería sentir nada, no por él.

Las flechas se empezaron a convertir en oro, partiendo desde donde Francis tenía su mano hasta la punta. El ace se quedó admirado, había visto a su rey usar su don antes, aun así, siempre que veía tal milagro lo dejaba sin aliento. Se veía hermoso, sin embargo, sabía que si hacia el mínimo contacto con las saetas, su mano seguramente se convertiría en el precioso metal.

Tragó saliva.

Una vez que las flechas estuvieran completamente revestidas de oro se las entregó a su dueño. Matt no tenía idea de qué cara estaba haciendo, pero claramente debía ser graciosa, puesto que su rey se rio suavemente.

—El oro es más pesado, pero por su textura será capaz de romper el aire más fácil que la madera —explicó, con una sonrisa en sus labios—, además, seamos honestos se verán más hermosas cuando atraviesen su objetivo. ¿Te la puedes imaginar? Brillando en el camino, gritando su origen, todo el mundo sabrá que esta flecha le pertenece a Diamonds.

Matthew sonrió al pensar que su puntería sería conocida hasta en otros reinos.

Francis despeinó sus cabellos, dedicándole una sonrisa que volvió a mover su corazón.

—Ven conmigo, mi ace, necesitamos hablar.

Su rey comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda; Matt obedeció y caminó tras él. ¿Qué quería Francis con él? ¿Podría ser…? ¿Quería su rey compartir una noche con él? Seguramente estaba pensando demasiado. No era como si iría a aceptar… ¿A quién quería engañar? Seguía amando a su rey, nada había cambiado.

Francis dio media vuelta, encarándole. Matt no se había percatado que ya estaban dentro de su oficina.

Tragó sonoramente.

—Relájate un poco —aconsejó el rey, pasando sus dedos en sus propios cabellos, que parecían de oro. El rey mismo parecía tallado en oro.

—¿Necesita de mis servicios, Su Alteza?

Francis asintió, llenándose una copa dorada con vino. Su rey había empezado a tomar más desde el incidente, se preguntaba si él era el único que lo había notado.

—No en este momento, claro —explicó el rey, después de tomar un buen trago de vino—, no he podido evitar notar que me miras diferente, Mattie.

Volvió a tragar sonoramente.

—Después de —calló un momento—… lo que pasó en el Baile de Paz. No creas que no lo he notado.

Se debatió en abrir la boca, pero simplemente no podía seguir callado. '_Aquí va_' pensó.

—Su Alteza, no es mi lugar intervenir o meterme en sus asuntos pero… ¿Usted participó en idear el _horripilante_ acto de asesinar…?

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Francis, cortándolo. Se sorprendió de lo que él mismo había dicho, abrió sus ojos azules y frunció el entrecejo.

En menos de un segundo cambió la expresión, volviendo a sonreír, galante como siempre. Tomó la copa con tres dedos, dio otro largo trago. Mirándolo más de cerca, Matthew notó que los hermosos ojos de su rey se veían hundidos y cansados.

—¿Está bien, mi señor? —preguntó, esta vez con cautela.

—Nunca he estado mejor —aclaró Francis, sonriendo como siempre. Matthew se percató que ésta vez la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos—. La razón por la que te llamé es porque siento que debo preguntar: ¿Me sigues siendo leal?

Matt se quedó boquiabierto.

—Su Magnificencia, daría mi vida, cuerpo y mente por usted. Si muero en el campo de batalla y el dios de la muerte llevara mi alma al inframundo me quedará consuelo que mi último aliento de vida lo habré dado por usted.

Eso pareció calmar a su rey.

—Prepara tu arco y flecha, Mattie —la copa nuevamente tocó sus labios, su sonrisa lentamente se convirtió en risa y luego en una carcajada—, tenemos una guerra que ganar.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, Su Majestad? —Matthew estaba gravemente preocupado por su rey. ¿Debía consultarlo con Vash? ¿O el jack estaba consciente de lo que le estaba pasando a Francis?

—Eres un ángel, Mattie —decía mientras se servía más vino, caminó hacia detrás de su escritorio, dejándose caer en su silla—, es por eso que me recuerdas tanto a ella.

Matt intentó llamar la atención de su rey, llamándolo por su nombre. Francis había dejado de ponerle atención, sumergido en su mundo de recuerdos; mirándolo a él, al mismo tiempo que no veía nada. Supuso que su rey solamente estaba exhausto por la amenaza de guerra, mordió su labio y se dirigió afuera. Debía entrenar a los soldados y seguir las órdenes de su rey al pie de la letra. No era tiempo de escuchar a su corazón, no mientras había asuntos más importantes sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>Era horrible. No, la palabra más adecuada sería "frustrante". Elizaveta estaba realmente molesta, y esta era la razón: su esposo había planeado una reunión con Gilbert Beilschmidt ¡sin decirle nada a ella! ¿Quién se creía que era? Bien, era el rey; pero ella, como reina, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo. Últimamente Iván se la pasaba de misterioso con el famoso "demonio blanco", pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablaban en código y tenían mapas completos de Lythirus donde compartían estrategias que nadie más sabía.<p>

¿Acaso no era ella merecedora de confianza? Nunca había hecho algo para ganar esta indignación.

Enojada por el pobre papel que se le había dado en un momento tan crucial, la castaña irrumpió en el cuarto de reuniones y encontró, sin sorpresa alguna, que su esposo estaba inmerso en otra planeación de estrategias con el exiliado peliblanco.

—¿Eli? —preguntó confundido el rey de Clubs.

—No le haría daño tocar la puerta —comentó sarcásticamente el otro hombre.

—Iván… —comenzó la muchacha—… necesito hablar contigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el aludido, parecía genuinamente curioso— ¿Algo te preocupa, mi reina?

Gilbert contestó a esa pregunta con una risa burlona.

—Yo te lo puedo decir —contestó antes que ella—. Lizzie quiere ser parte de esta reunión, se siente inútil ¿no es así?

—Con todo respeto, señor Gilbert, quiero tener esta plática en privado con mi esposo —aseguró la reina, las palabras amables salían con dificultad cuando hablaba con este tipo.

—Y por eso mismo es que no eres parte de esto —dijo el hombre que no era su esposo, de forma calmada—. Liz te dejas llevar por tus emociones y una guerra no es para la gente débil.

—Di eso de nuevo, canalla… —amenazó ella. Al ver la sonrisa de ese tipo y que hasta su esposo hizo, se dio cuenta que estaba demostrando que, en efecto, ella se dejaba controlar por lo que sentía.

Pero aun así, podía ella ser mujer y ser más fuerte que diez hombres. Elizaveta siempre había sido talentosa en la batalla, no necesitó nunca que nadie la cuidara. Y ahora, se le trataba como si fuera una suave y dulce doncella, cuando ella era totalmente lo opuesto. Muchas veces en su vida deseó nacer como un hombre, esta vez era una de ellas.

—¿Es porque soy mujer? —preguntó, pensando que las cosas serían diferentes en otra instancia.

—No digas locuras, Eli —le respondió su esposo, con su típica sonrisa dulce—. Mis padres, rey y reina fueron ambas mujeres. Yo respeto mucho tu género, y lo reconozco como importante. Deja de pensar eso.

Es cierto. En medio de su enojo, había olvidado eso. Había escuchado que ambas madres fueron muy fuertes, se hacían respetar. Y que ese reinado no necesitó un solo hombre en todo ese tiempo. Que hasta la cámara del concejo fue conformada por otras como ellas.

—Entonces ¿por qué, Iván? ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Gilbert a solas? Y nunca sé de estas reuniones —sin darse cuenta, estaba teniendo esta conversación frente al peliblanco. Pero Iván no parecía querer moverse de su puesto.

—Ah, ya entendí —respondió la persona a la que no se dirigía—. Sólo está celosa, no te preocupes Liz, yo también puedo pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

—Deja de llamarme Liz —respondió ella solamente. Le rabiaba la arrogancia del otro.

—Ten cuidado, rey de Hearts. Es mi esposa a la que le coqueteas —intervino Iván, con su eterna sonrisa. Pero había una amenaza en su voz.

—Ustedes dos se enojan fácilmente —rio Gilbert—, aunque me gusta. "Rey de Hearts", definitivamente podría acostumbrarme —sus ojos parecían brillar.

El tema central se había desviado, no podría hacer que su esposo se concentrara en ella, si el demonio blanco seguía ahí. Aún no le habían dado resolución a su queja. Y ella iba a asegurarse que fuera escuchada.

—Roderich aquí —dijo ella con esperanza en su voz. Le indicó a su jack que se acercara—. Hablé con él sobre mi problema, y fue quien me dijo dónde estaban hablando. Me sugirió que te dijera, Iván, inmediatamente.

—Eli —dijo Iván, parecía cansado—. Entiendo tu enojo. La única razón por la que todo esto se mantiene en secreto, es porque algunas decisiones son difíciles. Tu corazón es muy cálido, y eso no es algo que ayude en una guerra.

Iván tomó sus manos con las propias, era un gesto amable, hasta cierto punto calmante.

—Si prometes estar conmigo hasta el final, te revelaré estas estrategias.

—Tú sabes que estoy contigo —aseguró ella.

—Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga… —dijo, luego agregó—. No te preocupes, estarás a salvo. Clubs no puede perderte, mi hermana no puede perderte.

Elizaveta sabía que la razón por la que se había convertido en reina, y también la razón por la que su esposo era tan amable con ella, era por la hermana de Iván. Iryna se había hecho muy cercana a ella, y ahora eran prácticamente mejores amigas. Era una chica muy hermosa y buena, tenía la mejor personalidad que había conocido.

En algunas ocasiones le había dicho que Elizaveta era la mujer más bella de Clubs, claro ella no estaba de acuerdo, las hermanas de Iván eran más bonitas. Pero aun así, sabía que Iryna había tenido algo que ver en la elección de la nueva reina. E Iván, siendo el buen hermano que es, sin duda optó aceptarlo sin reproches.

—No vayan a besarse aquí —comentó Gilbert al ver que aún seguían tomados de las manos.

Iván rio. Elizaveta no.

—Lizzie me odia… —declaró, siempre con esa sonrisa arrogante—… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de hacerlo?

Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos cayeron sobre el jack de Clubs. Pareció tener una idea, se acercó a él.

—¿Rode, verdad? —el jack se sobresaltó, pero fingió que nada había pasado.

Beilschmidt pasó un brazo por el hombro del otro, como si fueran viejos amigos. El más bajo intentaba alejarse, siendo educado.

—¿Qué me dices, Su Alteza? Empecemos con un buen pie, esta vez. Prometo que daremos un buen espectáculo.

'Debe referirse a pelear ¿verdad?' pensó Elizaveta. Iban a mostrarle una batalla, eso era, ella estaba segura.

—¿No me has entendido aún? —cuestionó el tipo de ojos rojos. Seguidamente colocó una mano en el pecho de Roderich, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse— Tu pareces de los que gritan, señorito —le dijo burlonamente.

No era una pelea, sino que eso era a lo que se refería. No pudo evitar disfrutar, por un momento, con la imagen frente a ella. Regresó a la realidad de golpe.

—T-tú… ¿Cómo sabes? —la castaña sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Mi querida Eli… —interrumpió su esposo, esta vez—… hay pocas cosas que no sé.

Elizaveta recordó el pasado. Una boda, los reyes de Spades, besándose, y ella ordenando que fueran retratados. Iván sabiendo de su extraño pasatiempo, de su secreta afición por un romance entre dos hombres.

—Tú… —dijo señalando a Gilbert— ¡Tú se lo dijiste a Iván! ¿Cómo supiste?

—Un mago no revela sus secretos —respondió él con una carcajada—. No es tan difícil ver a través de ti. Mírate ahora, reina de tréboles, estás toda roja —rio de nuevo.

—Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, por favor —esta vez, fue Roderich que interrumpió. Alejándose del agarre del peliblanco.

Gilbert solo rio más.

—¿Sabes que esto es lo que tu reina quiere, no? —le preguntó al jack.

—Si ella realmente lo deseara así, mi reina podría dar la orden. Y yo la obedecería —respondió Roderich, seriamente.

—¿Siempre eres así de educado, señorito?

El otro no respondió. Elizaveta sentía que no podía hablar, ella había sido descubierta… pero confiaba en que su jack no diría nada de su extraño secreto.

—La educación es prueba de la cuna de la que venimos —contestó finalmente, el músico de ojos morados.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua de forma muy grosera.

—Eres demasiado refinado para ser un simple jack —declaró, comenzaba a verse irritado.

—Y tú eres demasiado vulgar para ser un príncipe —contraatacó Roderich con la misma fuerza en su voz.

La sonrisa de Gilbert desapareció, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros. Se acercó al jack de nuevo, tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme. Se veía muy amenazador y parecía gruñir con su enojo.

Iván rio en voz alta.

—Caballeros, recordemos que el enemigo no está dentro de este castillo.

Solo entonces, Elizaveta reconoció que su esposo había decidido ser un silente observador de todo, hasta que hubo encontrado el momento adecuado para actuar.

A veces parecía que Iván disfrutaba de ver como se desataban peleas, era como si le gustaba cuando el mundo a su alrededor dejaba la paz y entraba a la tormenta.


	18. Primero es la calma: parte II

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia / Ace: España**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza / Ace: Canadá**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria / Ace: Lituania**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China / Ace: Korea**

**J****okers: Prusia y Sealand**

**Gracias por revisar esto Kaith Jackson, abrazos para ti ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL SEXUAL EXPLICITO (SMUT).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17. Primero es la calma: parte II<strong>

Las preparaciones ya estaban hechas.

Los soldados eran expertos en el arte de la batalla. La ansiedad era palpable, especialmente para Ludwig, que podía leerla en cada par de ojos con los que se cruzaba.

El rey dirigió a sus soldados hacia el noreste, donde avanzarían hasta encontrarse con los límites del Kingdom of Diamonds. Era mejor estar alertas a cualquier ataque, que esperar a ser agredidos. Los mismos caballos parecían intranquilos debido a la inminente batalla.

La familia de Kiku, adinerada como era, había regalado al reino tres pegasos. Uno era montado por la reina de Hearts, los otros dos solo parecían seguir al primero. El pelinegro aseguró que llevarlos sin montura les traería "gracia". Ludwig no entendió a lo que se refería.

El primer día fue el más difícil, caminar bajo el sol no era una tarea usual para él, sufrió de sed hasta el atardecer. Y aun así, sólo pudo dar unos cuantos tragos de agua, el líquido cristalino era valioso cuando se perdían las fuentes inagotables.

La noche era tan fría que no parecía el mismo lugar. Las antorchas y hogueras eran apagadas temprano, para no llamar la atención del enemigo.

El segundo día fue cuando encontraron a un centauro. Éste pareció complacido de encontrar pegasos en compañía de la armada de Hearts, por lo que arregló una reunión con los de su especie. Ludwig habló con el otro líder y los centauros accedieron a participar en la avecinada batalla; con un poco de ayuda de la influencia de su poder, de todas formas debía infundir 'confianza' en sus aliados.

Sabía que un día lo separaba de unirse al reino de Spades, ese era el acuerdo, los alcanzarían en la frontera de los diamantes*. Esto era bastante engañoso, ya que el rey espada debía cuidar su otro límite de territorio. Tenía la ventaja que era separado por agua del reino helado de Clubs, por lo que un ataque en su bahía sería más fácil de evitar.

Necesitaban estar juntos para esto, y si por cercanía de territorio debían atacar a Diamonds, así sería. Francis sabía a lo que se había metido, y ahora debía estar dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias.

La tropa principal del Kingdom of Spades tuvo que viajar una semana. Después de dos días, llegaron a Hearts. Ahí tomaron nuevas provisiones, durmieron pacíficamente y se alimentaron, hombres y caballos, por cortesía del reino rojo. Les tomó cinco días más alcanzar al rey corazón en su camino.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, los dos reinos se unieron en el tiempo esperado. Fue un alivio estar juntos, sabía que eso les traería fortaleza.<p>

Hicieron un campamento esa noche.

Ambos reyes, Ludwig y Alfred discutieron estrategias. Solamente fue una reunión entre reyes, reinas, jacks y aces; las personas en quienes se podía confiar plenamente. El mapa indicaba que estaban a seis horas de su destino. Sería muy favorable si su ataque pudiera ser sorpresa, pero debían estar preparados para lo que fuera.

* * *

><p>Feliciano estaba nervioso, intentaba no demostrarlo. Sabía que Ludwig tenía cosas más importantes para hacer que preocuparse por él. Debía ser valiente ahora, éste fue el trabajo para el que se apuntó, y su deber era estar con el rey en los momentos más difíciles.<p>

Era sólo que no miraba tanta atracción en morir en un campo de batalla.

Podía con esto, se había entrenado toda su vida. Aunque lo único que quería era abrazar fuertemente al rubio dueño de su corazón. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, otros soldados, e incluso Antonio, siempre parecían rodearlo. Era obvio, ahora era cuando debían estar cerca del rey en todo momento.

Sí, las cosas ya no eran como antes; eso era seguro.

Necesitaba estar cerca de Ludwig, quería recordar la sensación de tenerlo junto a él. Quería calmar su ansiedad y acariciar al rubio hasta estar seguro que él tampoco tuviera miedo. Besar las preocupaciones hasta que los dejaran en paz. El alto hombre era bueno para esconder algo tan fastidioso como el miedo, pero seguramente debía sentirlo, ¿no? Es decir, era humano, claro.

A veces envidiaba la habilidad de Ludwig. Si el rey era tan bueno que influía sentimientos de tranquilidad en otros para reducir el temor a morir ¿quién hacía eso por él? ¿Quién se ocupaba de calmar la ansiedad del líder?

Feliciano suspiró. Esto no era fácil.

Eso era evidente, era una guerra.

Suspiró de nuevo. Probó la punta de su lanza suavemente con su dedo índice. Si agregaba un poco más de presión sabía que se cortaría. Miró el filo, un pensamiento oscuro llenó su mente.

_¿__Exactamente a cuántas personas tendría que atravesar con el arma en sus manos?_

Matar no era algo que le llamara la atención. Ni siquiera le gustaba pelear.

Y entonces se prometió algo a sí mismo.

Haría una oración por cada vida que quitara. Era lo menos que podía hacer, por lo menos sus almas serían llevadas en paz al quinto reino**.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos escuchó algo.

Eran voces muy conocidas. Parecían estar peleando.

Sabía de quienes se trataba.

—¿Lovi? —preguntó Antonio con cuidado.

—No puedo creerlo, bastardo. ¡Eso es lo que opinas de mí! —gritaba su hermano al hombre que era su esposo.

—Lovi, aquí está tu hermano —se dio cuenta el primero—. Hola pequeño Feli —saludó, pero parecía triste.

Feliciano levantó una mano para saludar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Tal vez parecería entrometido, pero si había algo con lo que pudiera ayudar, lo haría.

—No es nada, Feli. Lamento que te hayamos molesta…

—¡¿No es nada?! ¡Maldito seas, imbécil! Por qué diablos me permitiste entrar en la milicia si ibas a ignorar mis habilidades… eres un mentiroso —decía amargamente.

—Lovi, no es...

—Creí que mi hermano no había sido llamado para venir —comentó Feliciano, le había sorprendido verlo ahí; pero no parecía el mejor momento para un abrazo.

—¡Exacto! Eso es lo que me enoja, hermano idiota —atacó el mayor de los Vargas—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó esconderme de Antonio todos estos días, ir como un soldado más e impedir que me viera.

—¿Te escondías? —preguntó perplejo el jack. Era una tropa de más de mil soldados, perderse en la multitud era muy posible.

—¡Obvio que lo hacía! Este bastardo me hubiera mandado de regreso de haberme visto —señaló a su esposo, claramente enojado—. Ahora, Feli, tú me has visto pelear, ¿no?… Bien, ¿me crees inútil? O una rata escurridiza y temerosa que no presenta alguna oportunidad…

—Lovi, no creo que esa sea la razón —admitió Feliciano. Lovino resumió a gritarle a su esposo. Y el jack no tuvo más remedio que escuchar en silencio la pelea.

Como pintaban los hechos, parecía ser que Antonio, al ser el ace, era el encargado de elegir los mejores soldados para ir a la lucha con la tropa principal, que acompañaba al rey. Otros grupos de soldados, avanzaban con sus respectivos coroneles, para batallas menores. Y un pequeño grupo, siempre capaces, se quedaban a proteger el castillo y a las personas que lo habitaban —como la familia de Ludwig—.

El ace, al parecer, no había tomado en cuenta a Lovino como parte de la expedición. De ninguna, de hecho. Se le había designado quedarse en el castillo como guardia mientras en otro lado ocurría la verdadera acción.

Y su hermano estaba muy molesto por eso. Creía que se le había visto poco capaz, y que por eso se le había pasado por alto.

Feliciano no era ningún genio… pero sabía que esa no era la razón.

—Lovi, no deberías estar aquí —Antonio daba la impresión de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tú, tonto, debiste ver tu cara cuando me viste. Me hubiera reído de no haber estado tan enojado —contestó el mayor de los Vargas.

Antonio tenía una tabla con papeles en su mano, revisó las anotaciones que había hecho.

—Hay un arreglo para que dos soldados regresen a dar un mensaje al castillo, tu irás con ellos mañana —dijo sin mirarlo.

—Con un demonio me iré de regreso —le contestó sarcásticamente.

—Hermano, no puedes llevarle la contraria —apoyó el castaño a su cuñado.

—Si no me haces caso como tu ace, escúchame como tu esposo. —Era una petición desesperada.

—¡Tú eres el que no escucha! Lo mismo hiciste con la clave para atacar en el baile de paz. Crees que soy…

Feliciano vio como Antonio se exaltó, ya no aguantaba más. Tomó a Lovino por los hombros asustando al más pequeño, lo agitó hasta que el otro guardó silencio.

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! Pequeño tonto… ¡no quiero que mueras! No lo soportaría —la voz del ace se quebró mientras hablaba. Nunca había visto a Antonio gritar.

Al parecer tampoco Lovino, porque el silencio debió durar unos buenos minutos.

Feliciano no sabía si debía interrumpir. Para su suerte, el siguiente que habló fue su hermano.

—Tengo miedo, Antonio —admitió suavemente, dejando atrás todo su enojo y gritos—. No puedo quedarme en casa mientras Feli y tú están aquí. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que alguno de ustedes puede no regresar.

—Antonio… —interrumpió Feliciano con un poco de duda. El par se volteó para mirarlo—… creo que deberías dejar que Lovino luche. Si enfrentamos peligro, lo haremos juntos. Somos una familia ¿no?

Ambos asintieron levemente. El jack de verdad quería abrazar a su hermano, consolarlo, asegurarle que todos estarían bien… podía ver las lágrimas dejando sus ojos, pero ya mañana tendría su momento con él.

Por ahora era solo de la pareja Fernández-Vargas.

Se dio la vuelta, dejándolos solos. Lo último que vio fue a los esposos besándose.

* * *

><p>En parte porque era su deber y en parte por deseo propio, sus pies lo llevaron a donde sabía que Ludwig estaba.<p>

Un jack debía estar con su rey. Y un enamorado con el objeto de su amor.

Se acercó a la tienda de campaña, apartó la tela que cubría la entrada. Encontró a Ludwig sentado en un escritorio improvisado, demasiado simple si se comparaba al despacho que tenía en el castillo.

—Hola —saludó afectivamente el rubio—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Con mi hermano —contestó el castaño, caminando hacia él.

Se acercó y posó su mano encima de la que su rey había apoyado en la mesa. Ludwig respondió girando la suya y entrelazando sus dedos suavemente.

—Vamos a conocer a alguien —le indicó el rey con una sonrisa que sólo podía describirse como "juguetona".

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el jack, siguiendo con el juego.

—El novio de Kiku se apuntó al ejército junto a otros civiles —explicó el más alto—. Él insiste en que yo lo conozca.

—Nuestro Kiku trae un hombre a la casa… está creciendo tanto —canturreó el castaño, logrando arrancar pequeñas risas del rey.

Mientras reían, como si de un llamado se tratara, entró Kiku a la tienda. Parecía agitado. Por respeto, el castaño retiró la mano que sostenía la de Ludwig. El rey se cruzó de brazos, como una figura paterna, ante el pelinegro.

—Señor Ludwig… y señor Feliciano —dijo la reina, dándose cuenta de la otra presencia en la tienda—. Antes de que el señor Heracles ingrese, debo decirles algo.

—¿El señor Heracles Karpusi? —preguntó el castaño, recibiendo una mirada de la pareja real. Kiku asintió—. ¡Yo le compraba leche desde que era un niño!

—¿Qué edad tiene exactamente? —preguntó Ludwig, genuinamente curioso.

—¡No es nada! —contestó nervioso Kiku, hablaba apresuradamente— Incluso, es dos años menor que yo.

¿Cuántos años eran que tenía Kiku? Definitivamente no los aparentaba. Quiso preguntar, pero sintió que sería una falta de respeto.

—Había olvidado que estaba casado con un anciano —bromeó Ludwig guiñando un ojo.

Feliciano rio, llevándose una mano a la boca. No era su intención burlarse de su reina, simplemente era parte del juego. Se enorgullecía enormemente de haber logrado entablar amistad con el mayor, dadas las circunstancias.

—Niños, por favor. Estoy intentando decirles algo —interrumpió Kiku de nuevo, tratándolos como infantes. Sabía que no estaba molesto, era su forma de responder a la broma.

Una vez más tuvo la atención de su rey y su jack.

Kiku se aclaró la garganta.

—El señor Heracles tiene unas costumbres muy peculiares —hizo una pausa, y se explicó mejor—. No suele actuar de acuerdo a lo ortodoxo, especialmente con los títulos y jerarquías —parecía que se esforzaba demasiado por darles a entender—. Señor Ludwig, por favor no se ofenda si él se dirige a usted con una actitud ordinaria.

Feliciano sólo observó el intercambio. No comprendió a totalidad lo que Kiku quiso decir; y por la expresión confundida de Ludwig, él tampoco estaba seguro.

La reina dio unos pasos de regreso a la entrada de la tienda de acampar, retiró la tela para dar lugar a un hombre, quien ingresó para juntarse con ellos. Era como Feliciano lo recordaba, alto, de complexión fuerte y ojos verdes. Recordó como los gatos lo rodeaban, al castaño le gustaba jugar con ellos.

En su opinión, Ludwig era muchísimo más guapo. Con sus ojos del color del hielo cuando imita al cielo, y su rubio cabello que le recordaba a las plantas de maíz cuando están listas para ser cosechadas.

Claro, eso no debía ser lo que Kiku pensaba.

De hecho, el pelinegro parecía muy nervioso.

—Señor Ludwig —anunció la reina, señalando a cada uno con la mano abierta—, le presento al señor Heracles.

Lo siguiente que pasó no fue lo que Kiku había predicho.

Heracles se hincó ante su rey, haciendo una reverencia de lo más cordial. Agachó la cabeza junto a su cuerpo, en señal de respeto.

—Saludos, Su Majestad... es un honor conocerlo… en persona —concedió.

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces.

—Es un gusto conocerlo finalmente, Heracles. Kiku me ha hablado mucho de usted —logró contestar el rey, ignorando su sorpresa lo más rápido que pudo—. Levántese y cene con nosotros.

La expresión en la cara de la reina era de perplejidad.

* * *

><p>Desde el punto de vista de Kiku, era una pena que Feliciano no pudiera acompañarlos a cenar. Un jack debía esperar de pie a que la realeza finalizara, y luego se dispondría a comer él mismo. Esas eran las reglas.<p>

La reina sabía que a Ludwig le habría encantado tenerlo sentado en la mesa, y presentarlo a Heracles como algo más que su jack.

Una lástima en verdad, todo esto del secreto.

La cena fue tranquila, el rubio había preguntado sobre la profesión de Heracles; un poco sobre su familia; y sobre cuando conoció a Kiku. Las cosas parecían ir bien. Pero el rey pareció querer ahondar en otras cosas.

—Señor Heracles… me gustaría preguntarle la razón de haber decidido luchar junto al ejército —preguntó el rey.

—Pues… no quería abandonar… a mi país cuando me necesita —contestó muy despacio.

—Pero y su negocio ¿no lo ha abandonado o sí?

—Planeo regresar… después de todo esto. Ahora lo cuida mi… amigo —pronunció "amigo" de una forma extraña. Kiku supo, instantáneamente que hablaba del señor Sadiq. Se llevó la mano a su boca para cubrir una sonrisa.

Heracles giró su cabeza para mirar a Kiku. El aludido solo pudo bajar su cabeza en vergüenza.

Todo salió bien.

Fue una linda cena, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tanto nerviosismo había sido una exageración. Pero esta reunión le parecía importante. Era como si deseaba que Ludwig aprobara a Heracles.

Se sintió un poco tonto por eso.

Ludwig se excusó a sí mismo. El rey siempre es el primero en levantarse, después todos los demás pueden dejar la mesa. Y así se hizo.

Feliciano lo siguió, dejándolo a él y a Heracles solos.

—Esta comida es… bastante corriente —opinó el castaño después de un rato.

Kiku rio suavemente.

—Pues es un campamento de guerra. No traemos chefs —explicó.

—Esto debe… saber feo para tus… finos gustos —comentó el otro con seriedad.

Algo debió ver en su expresión, porque el otro agregó seguidamente.

—Es broma gatito… no te enojes.

El apodo lo hizo sonrojar, aún no se acostumbraba a este trato.

Quiso cambiar de tema.

Su mente seguía colgándose del recuerdo de lo que pasó hace un rato.

—No sabía que usted conocía las reverencias, pensé que le daría la mano al señor Ludwig. —Era lo más cercano a un reclamo que podía hacer, su voz no era de esas fuertes, capaces de intimidar.

—Sí las conozco —admitió Heracles—. No creerás que iba a… saludar al rey, sin mostrar respeto.

—De hecho eso era justo lo que pensaba que haría.

Heracles rio suavemente.

—No lo entiendo, Heracles —reconoció Kiku con gran confusión—. Jamás se ha arrodillado frente a mí, de hecho, ni siquiera me ha llamado "alteza" o "majestad". Pero ahora, con él…

Heracles se levantó de su asiento, le tomó dos pasos estar a la par de Kiku. Éste vio la mano del otro moverse hacia él y la sintió sobre su cabello, pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja en un gesto afectuoso. El pelinegro ladeó su cabeza, acercándola a la mano instintivamente, como si fuera un gato.

—Siempre… te he visto como lo que eres realmente. No sólo como una reina —le dijo el castaño.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—El amor de mi vida —el castaño contestó con una bella sonrisa.

Normalmente esos comentarios lo ponían muy nervioso, lo avergonzaban y le hacían voltear su mirada. Era difícil mirar a Heracles a los ojos cuando le hablaba así.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, mantuvo el contacto visual. Su acompañante se vio complacido por esto.

No era lector de sentimientos como Ludwig, pero estaba seguro que podía sentir la intensidad en la mirada del hombre frente a él.

—Ese beso… ¿aún puedo dártelo? —inquirió lentamente el menor.

Kiku no contestó verbalmente, seguía interpretando la pregunta. Su cabeza pareció moverse sola para asentir con suavidad.

Heracles se acercó más a él, comenzó a inclinarse, sintió su aliento como un fantasma que jugaba con sus labios…

Una voz desde afuera lo llamó.

—Su Majestad —era Feliciano. Mal momento para interrumpir—. Necesito hablar con usted.

Heracles le devolvió el espacio personal que le había robado. Se alejó de él hasta lo socialmente aceptable.

Kiku se sintió decepcionado, pero no iba a ignorar al pequeño jack.

Se levantó de su asiento y quitó la tela de la entrada, esa que les daba privacidad. Salió de la tienda, dejando a Heracles adentro.

—¿Pasa algo, Feli? —preguntó sin el menor resentimiento.

El más joven se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera inseguro de lo iba a decir.

—N-no sé cómo comenzar… —fue lo primero que dijo.

* * *

><p>Las antorchas se habían apagado a la hora establecida.<p>

Ludwig mantenía una vela encendida en la tienda que usaba como dormitorio, que era más pequeño a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no iba a quejarse por eso.

Comenzó a desvestirse de la pesada armadura que cargaba durante el día, el metal hizo un ruido al caer al suelo. La colgó en el perchero, cerca de él, lista para cualquier situación donde fuera necesario utilizarla.

Quedó vestido con la ligera camisa que usaba debajo de su armadura, y los pantalones delgados que lo mantenían fresco cuando cargaba con el traje de guerra.

Con el rabillo de su ojo vio un movimiento en la entrada de su improvisada recámara. Se giró hacia él. La persona al otro lado de la división entre ellos parecía titubear, se movía con inseguridad, tocaba la tela y la soltaba.

—¿Adelante? —invitó a la persona para que mostrara su rostro.

La tela fue hecha a un lado completamente, el intruso colocó un pie frente al otro, ingresó al dormitorio. Una cabeza con cabello castaño y ojos avellanas que lo miraban con timidez.

—¿Está todo bien, Feliciano? —preguntó el rey.

Pudo observar los sentimientos que envolvían, en su cruel abrazo, al más pequeño. 'Ansiedad' y 'nerviosismo'… incluso 'miedo'.

Lo que más deseaba era ser un apoyo para su amado jack, un consuelo que pudiera tranquilizarlo para lo que se les avecinaba.

Ludwig se sentó en su cama.

—Ven acá —le indicó, esperó a que el otro lo mirara. Lo llamó con un gesto de la mano, dulcemente; Feliciano se acercó a él hasta colocarse enfrente, todavía de pie.

El castaño se movía sobre sí mismo, daba la impresión de encogerse; sus manos temblaban y se mordía el labio inferior. El rey extendió su mano para acariciar el cabello ajeno, siempre le gustaba la sedosidad de los mechones castaños.

Descendió su mano hasta el rostro del pequeño, su mano tocando suavemente la delicada mejilla izquierda. Feliciano ladeó su cabeza, besando la mano que lo tocaba con ternura. Se alejó un poco, besando los dedos de la mano de Ludwig; abrió la boca y sacó su lengua para marcar un trayecto hasta donde nacía la uña, inclinó su cabeza y separó sus labios aún más para atrapar dos dedos entre sus dientes. Succionó los dígitos.

El rey quiso preguntar qué pasaba por la mente del jack, pero al mirarlo a los ojos lo supo.

Tener a Feliciano tentándolo de esa manera comenzó a afectarle. Había pasado tanto tiempo privado de algún tipo de intimidad, que toda su necesidad se había acumulado en él. Todo el tiempo del estrés que la mediata guerra brindaba, logró hacer que se olvidara de su libido; pero ahora estaba regresando a él… con fuerza.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó las manos del más pequeño en sus hombros, hasta que sintió que fue empujado a su cama. Cedió sin luchar ante la presión del otro.

Escuchó al colchón hundirse ante su peso, y luego las sábanas crujir con cada rodilla que Feliciano apoyó en la cama, a cada lado del cuerpo de Ludwig.

—Tengo miedo… —escuchó al otro susurrar, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había entrado a la cámara— …de morir, de que mueras. De que mi hermano y Antonio y Kiku mueran.

El rubio solo lo escuchó con atención, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos uno del otro.

—No quiero irme, sabiendo que puedo no regresar, arrepintiéndome de no aprovechar cada momento que pude contigo. —El castaño tragó, pudo ver su manzana de Adán elevarse y bajar de nuevo—. Quiero ser tuyo y que seas mío.

—Ya soy tuyo —expuso, su voz carraspeaba.

—Lo sé, pero quiero todos los sentidos posibles.

Miró a Feliciano inclinarse hacia abajo hasta unir sus labios con los de él. No era como su primer beso, casto y limpio. Este era más necesitado, más cargado de pasión. Podía saborearse el miedo que éste fuera llamado "el último de ellos".

Feliciano separó sus labios, Ludwig sintió la lengua del otro rozar su labio inferior, justo por debajo de borde que le delineaba, lentamente acarició el contorno, volviéndolo loco. El castaño deseaba tentarlo, invitarlo a probar. El rubio no desperdició la oportunidad.

Tomó al otro por las caderas, lo movió para invertir sus posiciones. Feliciano dio un grito ahogado por la sorpresa; ahora estaba debajo de él, más vulnerable que antes. El rey estaba acostumbrado a tener el poder de todas formas.

Atacó los labios ajenos de nuevo, mordisqueando hasta que dejaron una entrada para él. Metió su lengua entre ellos, ahí se encontró con la del castaño, la acarició con la suya. No era una lucha, era más una danza, dos enamorados que se convertían en amantes, bailando hasta el final de la noche.

Se separaron después de eso, recobrando el aliento que ambos necesitaban.

Ludwig miró al muchacho debajo de él. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un sonrojo llamativo, su boca estaba abierta y jadeante, su cabello despeinado por el impacto con la cama, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos.

Estaban entrecerrados, pero cargados de dos emociones fuertes que lo dejaron mareado.

Pudo ver el sentimiento de 'amor' que ya se había acostumbrado a mirar en ese par de ojos, pero nunca tan intenso como ahora; la razón era la adición de 'lujuria', poderosa y presente junto a él.

Los dos parecían hacer sinergia, iban de la mano, Ludwig quedó inundado en ellos. Él mismo tenía esos sentimientos dentro él, pero los de Feliciano eran una suma extra, era demasiado, suficiente como para mandar un escalofrío que inició en su columna, y mandó señales de electricidad a su entrepierna.

—Tus sentimientos son tuyos ¿verdad? —Era una pregunta ambigua, necesitó expresarse mejor—. Es decir, no son remanentes de los que causé en el entrenamiento.

—Son míos ¿de quién más podrían ser? —contestó el castaño en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

Había una diferencia con aquella vez. Ludwig solo causó 'lujuria', así que no iba acompañado de otro sentimiento. Y el jack no estaba arrojándose a él como un animal en celo, aunque la idea de eso ahora no sonaba nada mal. Optó por tomar a este muchacho como el verdadero Feliciano, y que su necesidad de cercanía con él, adicionado con el temor a la incertidumbre de su futuro juntos, provocaron este cambio de actitud.

—¿Estás dudando, Ludwig? —le preguntó desde su lugar en la cama. Ya lo había dejado a sus pensamientos por un rato, las caricias habían cesado.

—Contigo nunca, Feliciano —respondió Ludwig.

Tenía una mano a cada lado del cuerpo del más pequeño, soportando su peso para no dejarse caer de lleno en él. Se acercó para depositar un beso en su boca, cuando el castaño levantó su cabeza para continuarlo, el rubio se alejó, tentándolo.

—Quédate quieto, por favor —pidió.

Su compañero hizo una leve expresión de decepción.

Ludwig besó la comisura de sus labios, bajó hasta su mandíbula, dejando un rastro del recorrido que su lengua hacía sobre él. Cuando llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, le dio una pequeña mordida que arrancó un gemido de su acompañante.

Lo que seguía era el cuello.

Bajó, sin ninguna prisa hasta llegar al borde del traje que Feliciano usaba. No era una armadura, era la misma camisa que se usa debajo de ella.

Se sentó en la cama, una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del menor. Una posición más cómoda para desabotonar la innecesaria ropa. Observó como las manos del otro se movieron hacia él, hasta tuvo que elevarse de la cama para alcanzarlo, imitó la acción de remover su indumentaria. Cada uno estaba desvistiendo el cuerpo que quería ver desnudo.

Ludwig terminó con su misión, y le quitó por completo la camisa al chico. Admiró su torso libremente. Un atractivo color bronceado, con unas cuantas cicatrices de los entrenamientos a los que se había sometido. A pesar de eso, era perfecto; quería acariciarlo por completo, con sus manos y su boca.

Feliciano terminó con la camisa del rubio después de un minuto. La arrastró por sus hombros hasta removerla, acarició sus brazos y los músculos en el recorrido que sus manos hicieron sobre él. Extendió las manos para tocar su pecho, un dedo tentador recorrió la piel adherida a los músculos rectos que bajaban por su abdomen.

Dejó al castaño tocar por el tiempo que quiso, esperó a que volviera a hacer contacto visual con él.

Cuando lo hizo, Ludwig lo recostó de nuevo en la cama. Y usó su lengua para acariciar sus clavículas, primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. Levantó una mano para pellizcar un pezón, escuchó al otro gemir, música para sus oídos.

Su otra mano la colocó en la espalda baja del jack, las bajó hasta sus caderas, tocó el elástico de los pantalones que aún usaba, hizo un ruido de frustración.

—Dame un momento —susurró Feliciano, su voz sonaba ronca.

Se quitó de encima del chico. Se hizo a un lado.

A una velocidad casi desesperada, el castaño comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Ludwig aprovechó de hacer lo mismo, se arrastró hasta la orilla del colchón para desnudar primero una pierna, y luego la otra; la ropa interior se fue con ellos. Sus pies tocaron el piso mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Escuchó a Feliciano moverse, el rubio se mantuvo en su lugar.

El jack le dio la vuelta a la cama hasta volver a colocarse de pie frente a él, como cuando esto inició. Esta vez, ambos estaban desnudos.

Miró al otro inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyar cada mano en una rodilla suya, abrió la boca para hablar.

—Quiero hacerte sentir bien, Ludwig —comenzó, a lo que él asintió en silencio—. ¿Puedo probar algo?

El rey volvió a asentir.

Sintió como las manos del castaño, apoyadas en sus rodillas, comenzaron a separarlas y a hacer un espacio para que él se colocara en medio de ellas. Ludwig ya estaba medio duro por todo el juego anterior, pero la anticipación de lo que el jack había propuesto terminó de completar su erección.

Feliciano se puso de rodillas en medio de las piernas del rubio, lamió sus labios para humectarlos en anticipación. El miembro de Ludwig fue tomado por las manos del castaño.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo… —comentó, en sus ojos Ludwig leyó algo que se parecía a 'admiración'.

Vio la cabeza de su miembro ser engullida, cubierta completamente por la caliente boca del castaño. Sintió como algo húmedo y suave lo acariciaba desde adentro, probablemente era su lengua.

Ludwig gimió.

_¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? En sus sueños había ocurrido y también solía imaginarlo. Y ahora er__a real…_

No pudo pensar más cuando Feliciano bajó en él, cada vez abarcando más de sí con su boca; un movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera. Para evitar atragantarse, acariciaba con sus manos la zona sobrante en la base de su pene. Podía sentir como el castaño hacía succión sobre él, cómo, con la lengua tocaba el vientre de su miembro.

Ludwig llevó una mano a su frente, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas de placer. Mechones de su cabello despeinado cayeron sobre sus ojos, dificultándole la visión. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y su boca abierta jadeaba. En uno de sus gemidos, pronunció el nombre del causante de ellos. El par de ojos avellanas lo miraron desde abajo, mostraron 'malicia' y 'orgullo' de haber hecho un desastre de él.

Apartó el cabello de sus ojos, sintió una calidez proveniente de lo más profundo de él, y la necesidad imperiosa de embestir con rapidez la boca del jack.

_Aún no…_

Lo tomó por sus hombros, instándole a detenerse con urgencia.

—F-Feliciano… —su voz apenas articulaba bien.

El castaño limpió su boca de la saliva mezclada con líquido preseminal que se desbordaba por una comisura.

—¿Desea algo, Su Alteza? —sonrió con picardía.

Bueno, si el jack se había ofrecido, había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Revisa el cofre con las medicinas —dijo simplemente, aunque hablaba como si le faltara el aliento.

El subordinado hizo una mirada de confusión, pero obedeció sin más. Se levantó y se dirigió adonde su rey lo había mandado. Ludwig, desde la cama, admiró el cuerpo de atrás del castaño, su espalda y las ligeras curvas masculinas que contorneaban su cadera. Cuando Feliciano se agachó, tuvo una vista muy agradable, podía ver sus testículos desde atrás, colgar entre sus piernas.

—Ludwig… ¿qué debo buscar desde aquí? —interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Había unos aceites aromáticos en medio de todas las plantas secas para medicina; había unos que se decía que aliviaban el dolor, otros que disminuían la inflamación y mejoraban la recuperación de una fractura, unos que ayudaban con las quemaduras, y algunos pocos que eran simplemente para relajación y meditación. Esos últimos eran los que necesitaban ahora.

Le indicó a Feliciano cuál buscar. Era semiacuoso, excelente para lubricar. El olor era lavanda, por lo que tenía un leve tinte morado.

El castaño llevó el pequeño bote con el aceite a la cama, y se lo dio al rubio.

—La próxima vez usemos aceite de oliva —dijo mientras miraba con sospecha el contenido del líquido que Ludwig comenzó a derramar sobre su mano.

—Hecho.

Era un olor agradable, pero Ludwig no veía a su compañero muy convencido. Eso iba a cambiar dentro de poco.

Se puso de pie.

—Feliciano, me gustaría que te acuestes en la cama —le indicó.

—Sus deseos son mis órdenes —respondió el otro. Obedeciendo, se acostó boca arriba, sus piernas aún juntas. Las separó lentamente, a lo que Ludwig no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó cuando vio que el rey no continuaba.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Relájate.

Se posicionó de pie a la orilla de la cama, teniendo frente a él el espectáculo de Feliciano completamente abierto, yaciendo en la cama, listo para él.

Sus dedos estaban completamente lubricados con el aceite, así que esto sería lo menos incómodo posible.

Comenzó con el dedo índice, primero solo haciendo presión en su entrada. Sabía que lo estaba tentando. Escuchó al muchacho suspirar, aire pasando rápido y fuerte entre sus dientes.

Repitió la indicación "relájate", que continuaría diciendo una y otra vez, durante todo este ejercicio.

Introdujo el dígito con lentitud, dejando al chico acostumbrarse a ser invadido. Cuando vio a Feliciano asentir, lo sacó de nuevo, muy despacio. Repitió el movimiento varias veces más.

Fue sublime como el castaño cambió bajo su toque, primero con los ojos cerrados y apretando la mandíbula por la incomodidad, y cuando se acostumbró, gemidos y temblores de placer. Él mismo pidió ser llenado con más.

A lo que Ludwig concedió.

Metió el segundo dedo. Lo vio desaparecer junto al primero, ambos ingresando en la estrechez de su jack. Sintió el calor del interior rodearlo. Esperó la indicación de su amante, para moverlos otra vez.

El castaño respiraba con dificultad, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, lo que Ludwig pudo leer fue… pues, que todo iba bien. El rubio sintió su miembro levantarse con atención.

Quería probar algo.

Dejó de mover sus dedos, estaban completamente enterrados en el muchacho. Los arquéo levemente hacia arriba, tocando la pared interna del castaño con sus pulpejos. Buscó cambiando el ángulo, tanteando a medida iba sacando los dígitos de nuevo. En su recorrido sintió algo diferente, de consistencia blanda pero también firme; lo pudo comparar con tocar la punta de la nariz.

Feliciano gritó.

Tomó a Ludwig por sorpresa, se detuvo instantáneamente.

—H-haz eso o-otra vez… —tartamudeó el jack con voz temblorosa.

El rey concedió, mirando como el chico se retorcía, sus gemidos se habían vuelto algo parecido a alaridos.

—Shh… Feli, te van a escuchar…

Dentro de la niebla en la que se encontraba su mente, el castaño hizo un puño con las sábanas.

—Entra en mí… —siseó en poco más que un susurro.

—Sólo uno más… —fue su única respuesta.

Ludwig ingresó el tercer dedo, le costaba no apresurar las cosas. Feliciano estaba totalmente abierto, se dejaba hacer, y no ejercía ningún tipo de resistencia. Un poco de estiramiento más, y ya estaba listo. No quería retrasarse más cuando su miembro estaba palpitando por la necesidad de liberación.

Sacó sus tres dedos de las entrañas de su amante, escuchó un pequeño sonido de decepción de él. Tomó, nuevamente, la botella con el aceite de lavanda y vertió gran parte de su contenido sobre su pene, con sus manos lubricando cada parte de él, era mejor estar seguro que no iba a lastimar al pequeño.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó al castaño.

—Desde que entré a tu cuarto lo estoy.

Era bueno saberlo.

Ludwig levantó las piernas del chico, y apoyó las rodillas encima de sus hombros, elevando sus caderas y colocándolo en posición adecuada para él.

Buscó la entrada con sus manos, y cuando la palpó, dirigió su miembro al lugar esperado. Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, escuchando al otro gemir y moverse al sentirse invadido. Entró con facilidad, no escuchó a su jack quejarse demasiado.

Esperó a estar completamente enterrado en él.

La sensación solo podía describirse como exquisita. Más estrecho y caliente que la boca que lo engulló hace un rato, el interior de Feliciano lo abrazaba fuertemente, era como si quisiera mantenerlo adentro y no dejarlo salir.

Sentía la humedad del lubricante y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo unido al suyo. Podía sentir también el olor del aceite combinado con el sudor de ambos amantes. Y la vista era increíble, era tan erótico tener al castaño de una forma tan vulnerable por él, sólo por él.

Miró a Feliciano, que estaba mordiéndose el labio y parpadeando. Acostumbrándose a la sensación de estar lleno.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue empezar a salir de él, todo muy despacio, dejando el glande adentro. Y, de nuevo, moverse hacia adelante ingresando en el castaño otra vez. Repitió la acción varias veces más, escuchando los sonidos que su amado hacía con cada vaivén. Marcó un ritmo estable.

—M-más rápido —escuchó al chico pedir.

—Tus deseos… son mis órdenes —imitó el rey con su voz alterada por el deseo.

El mismo movimiento de antes, pero con mayor velocidad. Acelerando con cada ciclo de embestidas que daba. Sintió el choque de su piel con las nalgas de Feliciano. Sonidos escapaban de los labios de ambos.

Amaba los gemidos que el otro hacía, pero no eran tan fuertes como los de antes. Quería un poco más. Con sus manos levantó las caderas del castaño, colocando a Ludwig en un ángulo inferior, quizás, con la movida adecuada podría volver a…

Escuchó un fuerte gemido, vio a Feliciano retorcerse de placer.

_Perfecto_.

Siguió embistiendo a su amado, tocando su próstata cada vez que se enterraba de lleno en él. Vio cómo su espalda se arqueaba magníficamente, produciendo un arte incomparable; mejor que cualquier pintura que Ludwig hubiera visto antes.

No le faltaba mucho, los gemidos hacían imposible el esfuerzo por aguantar más. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Feliciano, su sonrojo en las mejillas y orejas, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que adornaban su frente, la forma como gritaba su nombre… El sonido de sus cuerpos al estar conectados, como una y otra vez se enfrentaban y colisionaban…

Sintió su clímax estallar fuera de él. Su visión se vio nublada, el sonido se hizo un ruido sordo, un mareo se asomó en la forma de cansancio. Sintió que el tiempo transcurría más despacio. Respirar por su nariz no era suficiente. Tenía sed de aire y jadeó.

Sintió sus piernas temblar y sus brazos no soportaban con facilidad el peso del más pequeño. Recostó las caderas de Feliciano de regreso en la cama. Y apoyó sus manos sobre ésta hasta recuperarse.

El castaño se levantó de su cama, y sentado extendió los brazos hacia Ludwig y los posó alrededor de su cuello. Un beso húmedo fue depositado en su boca. Cuando se alejaron pudo ver que el chico frente a él también necesitaba su liberación.

Con su mano izquierda tomó el rostro de Feliciano, y con la otra mano, rodeo su miembro aún eréctil, lo sintió moverse ligeramente.

—Mírame a los ojos —le indicó.

Su jack obedeció inmediatamente.

Ludwig comenzó a mover su mano derecha a lo largo del miembro del castaño. Lo masturbaba a un paso rápido, que era lo que el chico necesitaba. Con sus ojos, de la misma manera que la vez del entrenamiento, empezó a influir aquella emoción otra vez. La 'lujuria' que leía en los ojos avellanas, la intensificó mientras con su otra mano, tocaba a Feliciano.

—¡Ludwig! —gritó el chico en sorpresa.

Estaba sonriendo, jadeando y gritando su nombre. Decía incoherencias y sus ojos desenfocaban, pero nunca se cerraban. Su mandíbula parecía colgar. No rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Feliciano se vino con un fuerte gemido, sus uñas lastimando los hombros de Ludwig. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras alcanzó su esperado orgasmo. El sentimiento influido por el rey hizo su efecto. El abdomen del rubio quedó lleno del espeso líquido blanco.

—¿Qué te pareció eso? —preguntó cansado.

—Eres un dios —le respondió con falta de aliento.

Eso no sonaba certero. Tal vez hubo un abuso de habilidad, que pudo sobrecargar al castaño y hacerle decir tonterías. El rubio le dijo eso.

El jack se rio exhausto, y Ludwig lo acompañó.

Jadearon hasta que sus respiraciones fueran calmándose hasta un ritmo normal. Dieron unos suspiros más hasta que sus pechos se movían al unísono. Una vez más, cuando podían respirar normalmente, la fatiga se apoderó de ellos.

Compartieron otro beso, este fue más calmado y perezoso.

—Vamos a dormir —ofreció Feliciano bostezando.

—Es mejor que nos limpiemos —contradijo el rey.

—¿No podemos hacer eso mañana? De todas formas no hay agua para bañarnos, y no hay ríos cerca —preguntó el chico, arrastrándose hacia el centro de la cama y acostándose ahí.

Estas no eran las condiciones más higiénicas, pero el próximo lago estaba a más de cincuenta kilómetros. Tendrían que esperar un poco hasta encontrar nuevas fuentes de agua para lavarse y para beber.

Ludwig se levantó de donde estaba, tomó el pantalón que se había quitado previamente, y lo usó para limpiar su abdomen. Apagó las velas y regresó a las sábanas. Se acostó a la par de su amante.

—Haremos lo que tú digas, pero la próxima vez nos duchamos juntos —intentó.

—Hecho —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Ya estando juntos en la oscuridad, acarició la cabeza del castaño. Ludwig bostezó.

—Te amo, Feliciano —le confesó.

—Y yo a ti, con todo mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Los susurros que anuncian muerte se convierten en gritos en las horas más oscuras de la noche.<em>

_Ludwig estaba en un amplio claro, el césped era tan verde como cuando se acaba de regar con agua limpia, pero no sentía la humedad a sus pies; el sol resplandecía sobre él, pero no sentía su calor. Había pocas nubes en el extenso azul que era el cielo._

_Estaba él solo, según podía apreciar…_

…_pero alguien apareció frente a él._

_Tenía ojos del color de la sangre, un cabello blanco que parecía brillar por la luz amarilla del astro mayor. Su cabeza era adornaba por unos cuernos, y tras él se asomaba un apéndice extra que solo podía llamarse "cola". Era un demonio que se parecía a su hermano mayor._

—_Gilbert… —reconoció el menor._

_Su hermano solo levantó una mano y lo saludó, sin decir nada._

_Sintió que tocaron su brazo derecho desde atrás, se volteó para ver a Kiku. Estaba con su traje real, el kimono rojo con tintes ocres y las piedras preciosas que le estilizaban más; tenía también las sandalias de madera de abedul, con las cintas negras. Era la apariencia que mostraba en público, prístina y elegante._

_Ludwig dijo su nombre, y la reina elevó la mirada hacia él._

_Escuchó a su izquierda un sonido sordo golpear el suelo, como un anuncio de su llegada. Feliciano estaba a su lado también. Con la lanza había hecho un ruido para advertir su presencia. Su traje era el típico del jack de Hearts, los mismos colores cálidos del reino; la misma camisa rojiza, con las medias blancas y sus zapatos cafés._

_El rubio también dijo su nombre, y de la misma manera que la reina, su jack lo miró._

_Con el rabillo de su ojo vio a Gilbert mover su cabeza. Dirigió su atención a él de nuevo._

_El peliblanco estaba sonriendo otra vez, su risa era sardónica, estaba burlándose de él. El joker levantó una mano y chasqueó sus dedos. Un humo negro lo envolvió y cuando se disipó ya no tenía cola o cuernos, de hecho ya no tenía la ropa usual que solía llevar. _

_En su lugar, tenía el traje que usa el rey de Hearts. La camisa naranja, el pantalón abultado, la capa roja que exhib__ía __un cuello suave de tela hecha con pelaje de animal. Y en su mano derecha ahora estaba el cetro de poder que Ludwig solía cargar cuando se enfrentaba al público._

_Pero, si su hermano tenía su ropa, ¿qué tenía puesto él? _

_Se miró a sí mismo, y en efecto, ahora no estaba usando nada. Estaba completamente desnudo, debía verse vulnerable._

_Su primer instinto fue cubrirse con sus manos; pero hacerlo ¿no sería una forma de admitir que las bromas del peliblanco le afectaban? Además Feliciano y Kiku seguramente no eran reales. Nada de este claro tenía sentido, esto podría ser sólo un sueño. _

_Pero estaba seguro de algo…_

_Gilbert estaba diciéndole que ahora él era el rey._

_Aunque él sabía que eso no era cierto._

—_No vas a intimidarme con esto —dijo simplemente, el verdadero rey. No se movió, mantuvo la misma pose que aprendió de pequeño, de firmeza, no dejó que la falta de vestimenta le afectara._

_El joker levantó una ceja, pero su sonrisa no faltó ni un momento._

_Sintió cómo Kiku soltaba su brazo y caminaba hacia el peliblanco. Se colocó a la par de él, tomándole la mano, como si fuera su reina ahora._

_Ludwig enarcó ambas cejas en incredulidad._

—_Kiku… tú definitivamente no eres real —manifestó, no sabía si deseaba convencerse a sí mismo o a su hermano._

_El joker hizo un gesto, con una mano, que indicaba que deseaba que se acercaran a él, pero el ademán iba destinado al jack._

_Feliciano también dio pasos al frente hasta estar al lado del demonio blanco. Con su lanza, apuntó a Ludwig, como si de un enemigo se tratara._

_No podía ser cierto, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla._

_La mirada del rubio estaba clavada en el jack, y oscilaba entre él y la reina. No era posible que lo abandonaran, pero todo se veía tan real. Ellos eran iguales a como los había conocido siempre, las ropas eran idénticas, su apariencia había sido imitada perfectamente. La única diferencia eran las acciones en contra de Ludwig, que sus dos personas de más confianza hacían._

_Miró como los hombros de Gilbert hacían pequeñas convulsiones, una risa silente, pero una burla explícita, dada a gritos._

_Su hermano levantó su dedo índice, señaló al rey, y luego apuntó a Feliciano con el mismo dígito. Cubrió su boca con la mano para reír más._

_Ludwig no había podido ocultarlo._

—_No sé qué pretendes hacer con esto —expresó Ludwig, ya sabía que su enemigo no le respondería._

_Con la boca cubierta, Gilbert dejó de reír y abrió sus ojos. Su roja mirada mostraba una intensidad tenebrosa, no podía leer los sentimientos, pero sabía que detrás de esos ojos había odio y rencor, dedicados únicamente a él._

_Levantó ambas manos y chasqueó sus dedos una vez más. _

_Humo negro envolvió a la reina y al jack._

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ludwig con preocupación._

_El humo se disipó nuevamente, revelando lo que el joker había hecho._

_Feliciano y Kiku estaban ahí mismo, pero sus ropas habían sido intercambiadas. El castaño era la reina y el pelinegro era el jack. _

_Kiku adoptó una pose amenazadora y apuntó su lanza a Ludwig; rechinó sus dientes, frunció el ceño, y adoptó una expresión de enojo, como si estuviera listo para atacar._

_Por otro lado, Feliciano mostraba ansiedad, como si temía que dañaran a Ludwig._

_No… no era miedo a que lo dañaran a él._

_El castaño rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gilbert. Como una reina abraza a un rey. Temía por lo que el rubio pudiera hacerle al peliblanco. Lo sostenía como si fuera lo más importante para él, su mundo entero._

_Su hermano parecía ignorar a la nueva reina, porque no lo miró. Sus ojos estaban pegados a Ludwig. Él no tenía ningún interés en Feliciano, solamente en lastimar a su hermano menor, desarmarlo hasta que no quedara ni un pedazo de él._

"_Estoy preparado para destruir todo lo que amas"__._

_Las palabras se repitieron en su mente, la promesa cruel de un destino doloroso._

_Quería salir de ahí…_

_Corrió hacia Gilbert._

—_¡Voy a matarte! —gritó._

_No tenía armas, ni armadura; pero haría lo que pudiera, con lo que tenía. Apartar al castaño y rodear al joker con sus manos para estrangularlo._

_Feliciano abrazó fuertemente a Gilbert, rogando por su vida._

_En cuestión de un segundo, Kiku con su traje de jack, se ubicó frente a él. Metió su lanza en el cuerpo de Ludwig, y él sintió cómo el filo se hundía en su estómago, cómo la sangre se derramaba de él._

Despertó, respirando rápido, agitadamente.

Se puso una mano en la cabeza, se sentía mareado.

Sintió un par de manos sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Ludwig, estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaron.

Miró sus alrededores, su cuarto dentro de la tienda de acampar. Todo en su lugar. Se miró a sí mismo, estaba sin ropa, con las sábanas hasta sus caderas, cubriendo su intimidad.

—Gritaste algo muy feo —susurró una voz a la par suya —. Tenías una pesadilla ¿verdad?

Ahí Ludwig lo miró y lo reconoció, era Feliciano. Podía leer en sus ojos, 'preocupación'.

Tocó la mejilla del verdadero jack, y él cerró sus ojos, hizo un sonido complacido.

Intentó hablar, su voz no salió a la primera, lo volvió a intentar.

—¿E-eres real?

Feliciano asintió, aún preocupado.

—¿Eres el jack, mi jack? —preguntó también.

El castaño tomó la mano de Ludwig con la suya.

—Solo tuyo —afirmó.

—¿Dónde está Kiku? —preguntó, recordando su pesadilla.

—Está en mi tienda de campaña. Descuida, estamos resguardados.

Ludwig poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la realidad.

Tal vez Gilbert había encontrado la manera para colarse en sus sueños. Y había logrado alarmarlo sin estar físicamente presente. La ilusión de antes, real o no, aparentaba ser obra del joker. No parecía ser producto de su propia imaginación. ¿Tanto poder había adquirido su hermano? ¿Quería enviarle un mensaje sobre lo que era capaz de hacer?

O tal vez estaba pensando las cosas demasiado, y todo había sido una simple fantasía de su perturbada mente, del miedo de su subconsciente. Nada más que la manifestación de su angustia por perderlo todo; el poder, sus allegados, el amor de su vida.

Pero restarle importancia sería una estupidez, mirarlo tan a la ligera sería un error. Debía consultarlo con Kiku, él era bueno en los conocimientos de lo sobrenatural. Lo haría a la mañana siguiente, o en este caso, más tarde; cuando el sol saliera.

—Es mi turno de hacer guardia, Ludwig. Creo que deberías descansar unas horas más —le aconsejó su jack mientras se vestía.

El rey asintió, mientras el castaño dejaba la tienda, le deseó suerte.

Estaba solo en su cama ahora, podía pensar detenidamente las cosas.

Eso había sido aterrador, todo se había sentido tan real...

Toda su vida le habían dicho que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, olvidaron decir que las pesadillas también son sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>*cuando digo "los diamantes, "las espadas" y demás, me refiero a las personas que integran ese reino. Me gusta el doble significado que tiene el referirse como si fueran armas o piedras preciosas.<strong>

****quinto reino: lo que te espera después de la muerte. Es, el cielo, por así decirlo.**

**Mis amados lectores, ¿les pido un minuto de su tiempo en comentar este capitulo? Tenia muchas dudas, sé que desde hace meses y capítulos esperaban que el italiano y el alemán se acostaran... quisiera saber si se cumplieron sus expectativas :)**

**¿Como pasaron su navidad? ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	19. Después es la tormenta

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia / Ace: España**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza / Ace: Canadá**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria / Ace: Lituania**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China / Ace: Korea**

**J****okers: Prusia y Sealand**

**Revisado por la siempre eficiente Kaith Jackson ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA Y UN POCO DE GORE (no es demasiado, pero es material un poco sensible).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18. Después es la tormenta<strong>

Si le preguntaran cuál era la mejor manera de despertar, su respuesta definitivamente sería: En la recámara de su castillo, porque al ser completamente honestos, ¿a quién no? También, dicha fantasía tendría que protagonizarla el cuerpo a su lado, perteneciente a su esposo. La respiración rítmica de Alfred lo relajaría, se daría la vuelta y vería los ojos cerrados del otro. Notaría lo joven que se ve su esposo sin anteojos y probablemente acariciaría su cabello.

Ese, _evidentemente, _no era el caso.

Estaba seguro que moriría en ese lugar, dejaría todas sus vísceras en el suelo, al paso que evacuaba completamente su estómago. No había empezado la guerra y él sería el primer cadáver. Arthur se estiró, su espalda dolía por la posición que había adoptado de cuclillas; su propio cuerpo no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar ante la ola de náuseas que se habían apoderado de él.

Pensaba en la guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar en cualquier instante. Los guardias se habían quedado en su puerta toda la noche, Yao nunca perdía de vista a Alfred, aun así se le había hecho difícil dormir. Recordó los sueños del rey, rara vez se repetían, pero eso no quería decir que su destino de destrucción cambiaba. Algo estaba seguro, a Lythirus le aguardaba muerte, sangre y desesperanza.

Tembló ante el pensamiento y sintió las rodillas débiles, abrió la boca y volvió a vomitar; ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago, pero las molestias no se iban. Con el dorso de su mano limpió una gota de saliva que bajaba sobre su barbilla.

Sentía pánico —nunca lo diría pero por lo menos sería honesto con su mente—, estaba aterrorizado; temía que Alfred muriera, que algo le pasara a Yao y tenía miedo por todos los soldados. Ellos habían seguido a su rey con espada en mano y espíritu en alto, se asegurarían de velar por su esposo pero ¿quién velaba por ellos?

En Icedrop había sentido lo que en verdad era la soledad y el frío, sin escapatorias ni descansos. Había visto a hombres más fuertes que él, caer por la borda y morir en las aguas infestadas de monstruos; sirenas que los habían llamado con su bello cántico para devorarlos con cientos de dientes. También recordaba a viejos que morían de hambre y frío.

El viaje a la tierra blanca había sido una larga pesadilla.

Arthur pensaba que el período que había pasado en alta mar habían servido para fortalecerlo.

Pero ahí estaba, apoyado sobre un viejo roble sin ser capaz de controlar su propio estómago. Tal vez era por el hecho que en Icedrop, era de esperarse, los enemigos eran criaturas, era la misma atmósfera. Pero ahora era diferente, los enemigos eran dos de los cuatro hombres más poderosos de Lythirus, y miles de soldados con ellos. Iván era un sanguinario, lo había dejado en claro al matar a una mujer a sangre fría frente a todos sin dudarlo un segundo. Y Francis era una carta bajo la manga, nadie sabía qué era lo que el diamante sacaba de todo esto ni cuáles eran sus intereses, solamente por ese hecho, era más peligroso.

No sólo los reyes, Arthur recordó al demonio de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos. Se acordó de la cola juguetona y de los cuernos.

_Peter_.

La última vez que había visto a su hermano menor fue en su boda, el pequeño rubio había tenido unos pequeños cuernos y una cola con punta de pica igual que aquella criatura. ¿Significaba esto que Peter era un demonio ahora? ¿Dónde había estado todos estos años? El sol no había salido y Arthur quería que el día acabara.

Su estómago parecía haberse calmado y debería regresar antes que Alfred notara su ausencia.

—¡Arthur! —llamó la emocionada voz del rey de Spades.

'_Muy tarde,' _pensó, al darse la vuelta y encontrar los ojos color cielo que, de alguna forma, siempre hallaban la manera de tomar su aliento. El rey venía a paso rápido saliendo de su tienda. Cuando se acercó, Arthur notó que se veía fatigado, como si se había cansado de llevar un peso enorme. Bajó su cabeza, sabía que no podía hacer nada por su amado. Sólo un rey es capaz de entender lo que otro igual está pasando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Están por servir el desayuno, debes comer o la comida se terminará antes que des el primer bocado.

—Apuesto que ya te acabaste la mitad ¿no, Al?

Su rey se rio, la felicidad no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, Ludwig llegará en cualquier momento. Pero come por mí, Artie ¿sí?

El rubio se mordió el labio, desde que partieron no había visto a Alfred comer. Aun así, conocía demasiado bien a su esposo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Las bocas eran demasiadas en comparación con las raciones y él, dejaba a su pueblo de primero.

Como el héroe que era.

Arthur, en cambio, no había parado de comer desde que salieron de Spades. '_Soy un maldito egoísta' _pensaba_. _Pero no podía evitarlo, era lo único que le quitaba la ansiedad.

El rey de Spades ya había dado la vuelta y regresaba al campamento. Arthur apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo. Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón, su esposo le devolvió el gesto. Reunió todo el coraje que pudo y preguntó:

—Al, ¿has tenido más sueños?

El rubio rojizo paró en seco, su mirada perdida en algo que él no era capaz de ver. ¿Quién había arrebatado a su niño-esposo y en su lugar había dejado a un adulto? Alfred actuaba como rey, Arthur se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

—Soñé que Gilbert danzaba sobre el cadáver de Ludwig.

Arthur se congeló, y las náuseas empezaron nuevamente.

—¿Gilbert? —cuestionó, intentó ignorar la terrible descripción.

—Es el nombre del demonio blanco, exheredero del Kingdom of Hearts.

El de cejas gruesas se cubrió la boca con la mano, se sentía enfermo. ¿Estaban caminando hacia el matadero? ¿Esa era la voluntad de los dioses?

—Artie, ya te he dicho, los sueños cambian con cada decisión que tomamos, cada palabra que decimos o callamos. El futuro es inestable, el presente es efímero y el pasado está tallado en roca. Tengo sueños en los que Iván se retira antes de empezar la primera batalla, a veces Francis cambia de bando. No puedo darte una sola respuesta, pero te puedo asegurar con miles de opciones.

Se acercó al más alto y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Alfred bajó el rostro para estar a la altura de su esposo. Miró los infinitos ojos azules de su rey y retiró los anteojos, besó cada parpado intentando prometer con ese beso que todo estaría bien. Luego besó su frente, ¿cuándo había crecido aquel niño a quién había conocido en el jardín real? Deseó regresar al pasado, al claro con el árbol bicolor, ese lugar mágico que nadie más sabía, excepto el otro rubio, pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

No había más que hacer que confiar en los dioses del quinto reino.

—¿Artie? —llamó Alfred, con el mismo tono que cuando eran niños.

—Hmm —murmuró.

—Apestas a vómito.

Por lo menos algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

* * *

><p>Era la última revisión que daba a su batallón. Caminaba mirando a los jinetes, a los soldados de la vanguardia y a los de la retaguardia. Algunos, hombres y mujeres adultos se veían decididos; los más jóvenes, como los que tenían su misma edad, se veían muertos del miedo. El sol brillaba en lo más alto y el cielo se había vestido de un azul claro. Alfred lo tomó como una señal de los dioses, el índigo significaba una victoria para el reino de espadas.<p>

Tal vez, el árbol bicolor que había descubierto cuando era sólo un niño, con Arthur, había sido un augurio, en el que anunciaba su unión con el rey rojo. El rubio daba gracias por su aliado, de todos los reyes, Ludwig siempre había sido su único y verdadero amigo. Podría vendarse los ojos y dejar que el fornido lo guiara. El otro rey estaba a su lado, haciendo sus propias revisiones a sus soldados, su corona olvidada; igual que Alfred. Sus ropas hechas de pieles habían sido reemplazadas por acero, la tela por cota de malla. Era lo más incómodo que alguna vez había usado, pero no tenía otra opción.

En su pecho mostraba un nuevo escudo, confeccionado para esta guerra, un corazón escarlata en la esquina superior, junto a una pica cobalto en la inferior, ambas figuras rodeadas por una guirnalda negra. El rojo de los corazones significaba fortaleza; el azul de la pica, libertad; y la diadema negra, poder.

Los soldados estaban enumerados, del dos al diez; cada uno pertenecía a una zona que resguardaba. Del dos al cinco estaban en la vanguardia, junto al ace correspondiente de cada reino. Alfred había conocido al de Hearts, no recordaba su nombre pero parecía un hombre sin preocupaciones; le recordaba a Yong Soo, sólo que un poco más adulto.

Ojos de color hielo de Ludwig se encontraron con los suyos. El otro rey asintió con la cabeza, indicando que ya estaba todo listo.

Los minutos pasaban corriendo y no era su lugar frenarlos.

Había mandado soldados de Spades y de Hearts en las primeras horas del día, para explorar y vigilar la zona, ellos regresaron con noticias de haber visto el ejército de Iván y Francis viniendo del noroeste. Estaban en el borde de Hearts y de Diamonds.

El inevitable encuentro estaba próximo, ahora solo debían dar los últimos pasos.

'_Oh, Guerrero_' rezaba en su cabeza al dios, 'd_ame la fuerza para traer la victoria a Spades._'

—¡Hombres y mujeres! —exclamó el alto rubio, con una voz de autoridad que sólo Ludwig podía expresar, en seguida todos los soldados prestaron su atención completa al hombre frente a las líneas—. No hace falta repetir la razón de su presencia en este lugar, la espada en sus manos, la lanza en sus hombros y las flechas en sus espaldas hablan por ustedes. Esta es la primera guerra en Lythirus en más de un siglo; ni mi padre ni su padre sabrían lo que estamos a punto de dar inicio. Tienen miedo, lo sé; lo puedo sentir, no les mentiré, deberían tenerlo.

El rey paró, recorriendo con su mirada a todos los centenares de hombres y mujeres.

—El miedo es lo que demuestra que estamos vivos, el miedo nos hace más poderosos, hace que nos concentremos. ¡El miedo nos hace sentir! —gritó, fue respondido por las aclamaciones de unos cuantos soldados; los demás, estaban demasiado aterrados como para decir algo—. El reino de Clubs ha cometido un asesinato y se ha aliado con un adversario desterrado, y además de eso le ha dado su espalda a los dioses. Es un enemigo de Lythirus y no dudará actuar como tal.

—No les obligaremos a quedarse —exclamó Alfred esta vez. Ludwig miraba a los hombres y mujeres reunidos, estaban en perfecta sincronía—, son libres de retirarse. Empiecen una familia, vivan una larga vida. Pero piensen en los monstruos que dejarán libres. ¡Piensen con sus corazones, pero hablen con su espada! ¡Háganles sentir la furia de su reino! ¡Háganme sentir orgulloso de ser su rey!

Su voz alcanzó el volumen más alto que podía, los hombres empezaron a levantar su puño vitoreando: ¡Larga vida a Hearts! ¡Larga vida a Spades!

Miró al otro rey, el rubio claro no apartaba los ojos de la multitud, fue ahí que Alfred supo, lo poderoso que era el don del rey del Kingdom of Hearts. Todos los hombres se veían seguros, como si les hubiera sido borrada cualquier duda de sus mentes. Se veían feroces y sin miedo. Era obra de Ludwig, el de anteojos se imaginó cómo se debían sentir; quizás cálidos con un fuego en el pecho que los inspiraba a gritar: ¡Viva el rey Alfred y el rey Ludwig!

Arthur se veía mucho más confiado que ahora en la madrugada, dio gracias a los dioses que el don del otro rey funcionara también con su reina. Él quiso también poder sentir esa ola de valor y confianza. Era una lástima que los reyes eran inmunes a los poderes de otros. Lo único que él sentía era temor, un oscuro y macabro miedo.

Estaban en el campo abierto, lejos del campamento, un predio baldío que parecía no tener fin se desdoblaba frente a ellos. Un jinete galopó hacia ellos que venía del horizonte, estaba manchado de sangre y parecía como si hubiera visto a un dragón.

—Calma —dijo Ludwig, el hombre lo hizo visiblemente, de seguro el rubio había ayudado—, dinos lo que pasó.

—¡Explorábamos el terreno en busca del rey Iván! —El hombre jadeaba y parecía no encontrar las palabras—. ¡Se aproxima a paso rápido! ¡Asesinó al explorador que me acompañaba a sangre fría y me dejó vivir!

El hombre irrumpió en lágrimas.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, un gris oscuro devoró el azul del cielo, las nubes habían muerto y el sol se había escondido en su cobardía. El firmamento parecía guardar luto. Algo helado cayó suavemente sobre su nariz, investigó de qué se trataba con su dedo, lo miró y…

_¿Un copo de nieve?_

_A esto jugaría Iván._

Muy pronto el solitario copo fue acompañado por miles y miles que caían rápidamente; el rey helado se acercaba y con él, muerte y desolación. Esta sería una guerra fría.

En el horizonte se podía divisar una larga sombra, con colores verdes y naranjas. Los ejércitos de diamantes y tréboles marchaban con paso seguro. Aun así, sus hombres no perdieron la valentía y el coraje. La nieve sirvió para hacerles gritar sus nombres más fuertes.

Miró a Arthur, éste le devolvió la mirada. '_Que los dioses te protejan, te esperaré cuando esto termine, te amo': _fueron las palabras silenciosas que decía con sus ojos, estaba seguro que las había dicho antes, pero quería que él las escuchara una última vez. Se devolvió al rey de corazones.

—Ya es hora —murmuró Alfred, asegurándose que solo Ludwig lo escuchara.

El rubio claro asintió y se volvió a sus hombres.

—¡Es vida o muerte! ¡Peleen por todo lo que aman y odian! ¡Y si es la voluntad de los dioses les aseguro que nos encontraremos otra vez en el Quinto Reino!

Hombres, centauros y gigantes comenzaron a correr, con lanzas y espadas impacientes por probar carne.

* * *

><p>Todo alrededor de Feliciano era la definición de un caos.<p>

Metales chocaban unos contra otros, se escuchaba el sonido de líquido escarlata salir de las personas que se convertían en cadáveres en cuestión de un segundo. Ruidos sordos de cuerpos cayendo sin vida, manchando con su sangre la nieve. Montículos blancos llevados por el viento, intentando cubrirlos, como si se avergonzara de los actos humanos; y con su abrigo quisiera callarlos a todos.

Muerte por todos lados. No estaba preparado para esto.

Estaba seguro que debería tener miedo, correr detrás de una roca y esconderse hasta que todo esto hubiera terminado. Llorar por los soldados que conocía, que caían uno a uno, sumándose a lo que serían faltas del ejército y pésames a sus familias.

Pero nada de eso pasaba.

No había inestabilidad emocional, sus nervios estaban calmados y actuaba en modo automático.

Movía su lanza hacia los soldados que portaban un uniforme diferente al del reino rojo o azul y, sin pensarlo, los atravesaba. No arrepentimientos, no segundos pensamientos.

Soltaba la primera arma y desenvainaba su espada, atacando a otro soldado enemigo, viéndolo caer y llenándose con el líquido vital ajeno. Cuando daba muerte a dos personas, sacaba su lanza, siempre leal al llamado de su dueño, y la volvía a utilizar. Repitió ese ciclo otras veces más.

Quitó diecisiete vidas antes de sentirse cansado.

Se detuvo a respirar por cinco segundos, bajar sus brazos para que recuperaran fuerzas.

Se había jurado a sí mismo rogar por las almas que llevaría al quinto reino. Pero si se detenía a unir sus palmas en oración, sería su último rezo. No podía perder tiempo.

_Será para después, entonces._

No podía desviar su mirada mucho tiempo o le costaría caro.

Miró adelante, buscándolo. El caballo blanco de Ludwig galopaba lo más rápido que podía. Feliciano era conocedor del plan que estaba en ejecución. Sólo esperaba que tuviera éxito.

Las órdenes eran que el jack debía quedarse en la batalla principal. Si iba con Ludwig, llamaría más la atención, y todo fracasaría. Debía hacerlo solo.

No pudo quedarse mirando mucho tiempo, soldados enemigos corrían hacia él y hacia sus colegas. Perdió de vista al rey conforme se disponía a luchar nuevamente.

Detuvo un ataque que fue dirigido a él, el cuerpo de su lanza no cedería ante el filo de una espada. El hombre frente a él era más grande, su cuerpo más fuerte. No tardaría mucho en dejarlo por el suelo.

Feliciano usó sus pies para patear al otro hombre. No le dolería, pues tenía armadura. Pero al golpearlo en un lado de la rodilla, su extremidad cedió y se flexionó, haciéndolo perder su equilibrio el tiempo suficiente para hundir su lanza en su tráquea. Escuchó al hombre atragantarse con su propia sangre, no podía respirar.

Todo era tan violento, tan sangriento. Nada atrayente había en una guerra.

Atrás de él escuchó la queja repentina que hace un hombre al morir.

El jack se dio la vuelta, miró al hombre caer sobre su espalda, una flecha enterrada en su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón. Había estado a punto de atacarlo por detrás.

—G-gracias —dijo a su salvador, dándose cuenta de quién era.

—Por nada, Feli —le respondió su reina. Kiku aún estaba en su caballo, soldados alrededor impidiendo que alguien se le acercara demasiado. Luchaba desde la distancia, dando flechazos mortales en el pecho de sus enemigos.

Heracles era uno de esos soldados que lo protegían.

Kiku cabalgó con su pequeño grupo unos cuantos metros más, dispuesto a continuar con su aporte a la batalla. Feliciano fue con ellos.

La unidad no tardaba mucho en dispersarse y en volverse a ensamblar, en repetidas ocasiones. Incluso con la organización estratégica que Ludwig había ideado, los planes solían cambiar a medida eran puestos en ejecución.

El jack se separó por un tiempo del grupo.

_Abuelo, cuídame desde arriba._

Continuó con su deber. Siguió luchando por su nación sin pensarlo demasiado, no más de lo que sus acciones requerían. Se convirtió en una pequeña rutina, un acto sublimado de la agresión y pelea.

No era arte exactamente, pero quizás a los dioses así parecía.

Atacó con su lanza en el estómago de alguien, sangre y vísceras salieron de él. Sería una muerte más lenta y dolorosa, pero la resistencia de costillas le hacía difícil apuntar al corazón.

Cuellos cortados por su espada.

De nuevo usaba la lanza.

Una vez más agredía con su espada.

Necesitó un momento para descansar, tomó aire. Lo necesitaba. ¿Cuándo tiempo más faltaba? Tenía sed, y el sudor le ardía cuando llegaba a sus ojos. Se limpió la frente y su visión con la mano que tenía libre.

Soldados con un traje naranja formaban un grupo alrededor de un hombre en su caballo. Se separaron para atacar soldados cerca de Feliciano.

El jack se giró en esa dirección, listo para enfrentar al enemigo que había decidido luchar contra él. El hombre portaba una armadura más gruesa y de apariencia pesada. Cabellos rubios salían de los lados de su casco.

—¿Pero si no es el jack de Hearts? —escuchó al más alto decir, su voz sonaba divertida.

_Esto… ¿él me conoce? Cabello rubio y largo, armadura llamativa, porte refinado…_

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El atacante usó su espada contra él, Feliciano se defendió; las hojas filosas chocaron, produciendo un sonido rechinante. Su contrincante era muy fuerte, más que él.

—Lo siento, querido. No puedo perder mucho tiempo, ¿te gustaría inmortalizar tu atractivo?

Esta vez sí reconoció su voz, era el rey de Diamonds. ¿Qué significaba lo que había dicho? No estaba seguro de haber prestado tanta atención.

De repente el rey Francis se inclinó sobre él, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Hizo sus espadas a un lado. Instintivamente, Feliciano retrocedió.

Al ver esto, el diamante actuó rápido. Extendió la mano que tenía libre, hasta la cara del jack de Hearts y, a manera de ataque, dio una cachetada con la mano abierta en su mejilla derecha.

'_Toque de oro' _pensó Feliciano con horror.

Sintió que su cabeza se ladeaba, un peso extra en la mitad derecha. Francis se dio la vuelta y continuó con sus ataques.

Feliciano tuvo miedo, esto no podía ser real. ¿Se convertiría en una estatua de oro como Jeanne d'Arc? Había rumores sobre la primera esposa del rey de Diamonds.

Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la mejilla, nervioso por lo que iba a sentir, no realmente preparado para morir. Palpó la suavidad de algo que definitivamente no era oro. Su piel se sentía igual.

Era su cabello. La mano del rey diamante no impactó directamente con su rostro. _Gracias a los dioses por cortarme el pelo hasta la barbilla._

Lentamente tomó de la raíz los mechones castaños, miró apenas como lentamente iban volviéndose dorados y sólidos. Pesaban más cuando eran devorados por el metal precioso.

Un corte con su espada, dos, tres, justo donde nacía su cabello. Casi la mitad de su cabeza quedó rapada, los mechones cayeron al suelo mientras terminaban de tornarse oro, produjeron un ruido sordo con el impacto de su caída.

Estuvo cerca.

* * *

><p>Ludwig cabalgaba a toda velocidad, no en vano había pedido el caballo más veloz que tenía su reino.<p>

Sentía el aire colarse entre las ranuras de su yelmo. Se mezclaba con la respiración cálida que exhalaba por su boca.

Los enemigos lanzaban flechas contra él, su defensa fue su escudo en su brazo izquierdo. A toda costa intentaba evadir las multitudes, para no tener retrasos. Cuando era imposible evitar soldados, los laceraba con cortes de su espada.

Había recorrido el campo de batalla. Miraba hacia todos lados buscando al rey que provocó esta guerra. Lo más probable era que el rey Trébol quisiera que su objetivo fuera Alfred, así que buscó en la dirección donde pudiera estar.

Con el rabillo de su ojo, captó el traje del rey Iván. Su cabeza cubierta por su casco. Los colores verdes en forma de líneas decorativas que marcaban su armadura, para identificar su reino. No era difícil reconocerlo por el metal más fuerte y resistente que usaba, ese que era reservado para la protección del rey. El trébol luchaba contra los soldados de Spades y Hearts que se abalanzaban contra él. Era un hábil espadachín, evadía sus ataques y agredía con más fuerza.

—Iván —llamó su atención Ludwig.

El otro rey se giró para mirarlo.

—Enfréntate a mí —ordenó el rubio.

Notó cómo su enemigo giró su cabeza en dirección al rey espada. Era evidente que no estaba en sus planes iniciar una riña contra Ludwig.

—Pelearás conmigo ahora, si quieres llegar a Alfred —terminó.

Ludwig levantó su espada, los soldados de Hearts que lo rodeaban inmediatamente atacaron a los tréboles. Todos peleando, dejándole el espacio libre. Una lucha entre reyes.

Los enemigos esperaban que fuera Alfred al frente de la batalla, dispuesto a vengar el asesinato a su madre, satisfacer su deseo de pagar muerte por muerte. Convencer al rey no fue fácil. Pero la táctica de que fuera Ludwig quien se enfrentara a Iván, era una mejor estrategia. Poco obvia, menos esperada, más sorpresiva.

Además, el rey de Clubs era alto y fornido, aún más difícil de derrotar con una armadura puesta. Por eso era Ludwig quién debía luchar contra él. No era momento para ser regido por emociones, o para debilidad a causa de sus sentimientos. Debían pensar con la cabeza fría. La rabia, por su dolor, había cegado a Alfred.

"_Tráeme su cadáver… o mejor no. Hiérelo, pero tráelo vivo. Voy a matarlo yo mismo"._

Ludwig no estaba seguro de qué tan fácil sería capturar a Iván sin matarlo. En caso que fuera imposible, tendría que darle muerte y explicar a Alfred que nunca hubo otra opción. Él sería la espada que cumpliría con el deseo de venganza del rey de Spades.

_Se enojará, pero prefiero eso a que dañen a mi familia._

El rey trébol se lanzó contra él, su caballo relinchando cuando fue azotado. Sus espadas chocaron produciendo un quejido resonante. La adrenalina hacía que todo pareciera más lento. Sus movimientos eran tan claros que pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar cortarse.

Fue atacado con la espada de su enemigo. Usó su escudo para protegerse, su brazo se acalambró al sentir la fuerza del otro completamente puesta sobre él. No había forma de otro desenlace. La espada había quedado atascada en el escudo.

Ludwig lo soltó, quedando su brazo izquierdo libre y desprotegido. Se preparó para atacar. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

Su enemigo llevó su brazo atrás con fuerza, desesperadamente intentando zafarse del molesto escudo adherido a su arma. Ludwig aprovechó para impulsarse desde el caballo y lanzarse sobre el otro rey. Apuntó con su espada al espacio donde se unen el casco y la armadura, en el cuello había una pequeña zona desprotegida del metal.

'_Por la señora Jones'. _Aquella amable mujer que Ludwig había conocido desde pequeño, íntima amiga de su madre. Una dulce señora que siempre lo había tratado bien.

Su pie izquierdo se hundió en la nieve en un ángulo extraño. Escuchó un sonido que le indicó que la caída no había sido exitosa, seguido de un profundo dolor el mismo pie.

Se levantó apoyándose solamente en el pie derecho, irguiéndose hasta donde pudo. Caminó cojeando hasta recuperar su espada, sacándola del cuello del otro rey.

Para confirmar que realmente su mirada estaba perdida, que la vida había dejado sus ojos. O aún más, reconocer una lucha respetable contra un enemigo temido. Ludwig se agachó para remover el casco del cuerpo inmóvil.

…

_¿Qué significa esto?_

—Ohhh… vaya mira lo que hay aquí… —escuchó una familiar voz detrás de él.

Ludwig se dio la vuelta, reconociendo a su hermano como el origen de la voz.

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Después de todo no era Iván!… Debe ser un doble haciéndose pasar por él.

—Gilbert… explica esto. ¿Dónde está Iván? —preguntó sin el mínimo atisbo de paciencia.

—¿Hablas en serio, hermanito? No me vengas con ese ridículo tono autoritario. —Su hermano sonreía con la mitad de su boca—. ¿Para qué quieres a Iván? Tú lucha es conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Ludwig se dio la vuelta. Si Iván no estaba aquí, su ojo debía estar puesto en Alfred. Tenía que regresar lo más rápido posible, debía avisar que…

Sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro, uno pesado y fuerte que lo derribó por completo al suelo.

—¡Pon tu atención en mí, West! —le gritó el peliblanco, encolerizado de repente. Su cola regresando a él como un látigo. Lo había usado como arma contra él.

El rubio se llevó una mano al hombro para aliviar el dolor. Notó que su armadura había sido cortada con la punta de la peligrosa cola de su hermano, sintió la caliente sangre brotar de él, un escozor acompañaba a la sensación pulsátil en su hombro.

_Esa cosa podría romper un hueso._

—¿Qué quieres, Gil? —Hablar con su hermano se volvía cada vez más delicado, y lo debía hacer con cuidado. No sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—Esa brillante corona que te pones cada día en esa cabezota tuya —le respondió burlándose de él, molestándolo con sus palabras.

—Sobre mi… cadáver —bramó el rey. Si bien había hecho una pausa al hablar, no había tartamudeado ni titubeado.

Gilbert sonrió completamente, mostrando la línea de sus dientes.

—Esa es mi intención —murmuró, suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por su hermano.

El demonio blanco corrió hacia un soldado perteneciente al reino de Clubs, lo tomó por ambos hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Ese hombre malo quiso matar a tu rey. Haz algo —le ordenó simplemente.

El soldado dirigió su mirada a Ludwig, y lanzó un grito de guerra. Corrió hacia él a toda velocidad.

—Escucha, no tienes que hacerle cas… —intentó decirle el rey de Hearts, pero el atacante no se detuvo.

Ludwig se giró para evitar ser agredido por el arma del enemigo. Usó su espada para defenderse del segundo golpe, mientras el hombre frente a él continuaba con el deseo de matarlo. No le dejaba dar un respiro.

_Es mejor que me tengas miedo._

El rey extendió su mano para tomar al hombre por el cuello de su armadura, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente. El soldado gritó, se dio la vuelta, soltó su espada y corrió lo más lejos de él que pudo. Como si hubiese visto un monstruo.

Ludwig suspiró. Dirigió su atención de nuevo a su hermano.

Gilbert dio dos aplausos en forma de burla y se dirigió a otro soldado.

—Yo soy tu verdadero rey, mata a ese impostor —le dijo al hombre que vestía la armadura de Hearts.

_No puede escucharte, él me obedece a mí._

Pero el hombre miró a Ludwig, y emprendió carrera hacia él. Sacó su espada y le apuntaba a su rey.

_¿Cómo lo haces?_

No pudo pensar mucho, tuvo que enfrentar al nuevo hombre.

Con el rabillo de su ojo notó que Gilbert ya se encontraba hablando con un nuevo soldado.

Se repitió muchas veces, más de treinta soldados buscaron luchar contra él. Hombres pertenecientes a cualquiera de los cuatro reinos eran controlados por las palabras del albino, y luchaban contra Ludwig indiscriminadamente. Incluso cuatro soldados de Hearts intentaron matarlo.

Ludwig usó su poder contra la mayoría. Si el enemigo era muy rápido o sus ojos no estaban fijados en los del rey, usaba su espada contra ellos. Tuvo cuidado de no lastimar físicamente a sus propios soldados. No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse al matar a uno que pertenecía a Spades.

Para cuando el último cayó, el cansancio ya se había apoderado de él. Ludwig se agachó, una rodilla en la nieve y su pie sostenía el resto de su peso. Inspirando y espirando, intentando recuperar su aliento. No parecía funcionar, su respiración no se normalizaba. Nunca había usado tanto su poder.

Su hermano puso un pie en su hombro herido, y lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza. La resistencia que puso el rubio no fue suficiente, cayó al níveo suelo sobre su espalda.

—Una pequeña guerra es algo bueno de vez en cuando. Te da un excelente entretenimiento —comentó Gilbert. Colocó un pie a cada lado del cuerpo de Ludwig y comenzó a agacharse.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó Ludwig sin energía. Sintió a su hermano colocar una mano en su mejilla, y acercarse a su rostro. Sintió el aliento del mayor rozar su cara, una calidez nada propia de un ser que se había vuelto tan frío.

Gilbert dio un beso en la frente del menor, de la misma forma que hacía cuando eran pequeños. Ludwig recordó las múltiples noches que había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, o había despertado de una pesadilla que lo marcaba y le quitaba el sueño; hace años había corrido al cuarto de su hermano para pedirle quedarse ahí, y el mayor había estado con él siempre. Lo había calmado con un fraternal beso en su frente.

Hace tanto tiempo.

Ahora todo era diferente.

—¿Dónde está tu jack, West? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. El rey no pudo leer nada en ellos; eran un eterno enigma los pensamientos del peliblanco.

—No te lo diré —respondió débilmente.

—No puedo matarte aún. Vas a verlo morir primero —sentenció mostrando una sonrisa cruel.

—No tiene nada que ver con esto, East.

Gilbert sonrió ante la mención del viejo apodo que usaban de niños. Cuando soñaban con gobernar juntos, cuando prometían que uno sería el rey del este, y el otro del oeste. Ambos tendrían poder sobre el reino, porque su hermano mayor lo amaba lo suficiente como para no desear quedarse con el poder para él solo. _"Puedo ser más genial que tú, West. Pero creo que también mereces ser rey"._

Eran tan ignorantes, tan inocentes. Pero eran verdaderos hermanos.

—¿Lo amas, verdad? Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto —comentó. A Ludwig le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que hablaba de Feliciano.

—¿Eras tú el de mis sueños? —murmuró cansado en respuesta.

—Soy el de tus pesadillas, rey de Hearts —aseguró el mayor.

Ludwig tragó en seco. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder a eso.

Gilbert se levantó, alejándose del cuerpo del menor. Miró en una dirección específica y se dirigió a su hermano de nuevo.

—Creo que asistirás a un nuevo funeral, West. Vístete de negro, y porta algo azul.

_¿Azul? No podría hablar de Spades._

—Tengo que irme, falso rey. Saluda a tu jack por mí… o mejor no. Yo mismo lo haré…

—¡Gilbert! —Elevar su voz era extenuante, era como si quisiera descansar y no pudiera—. No hemos terminado. Deja en paz a los demás, no tienes que lastimar a nadie.

—Esta fue una buena batalla, pero no tienes la fuerza para pelear conmigo ahora. —Su hermano se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más obvia de todo Lythirus—. Sería injusto si te quito la vida sin darte la oportunidad de enfrentarme.

Gilbert dio unos pasos lejos del menor, se arregló la vestimenta que usaba y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Además aún no sabes qué es el sufrimiento —fueron sus últimas palabras. Desapareció, dejando atrás una cortina de humo negro.

Ludwig no se creía capaz de mover. No era que no quisiera, sino que le parecía imposible. O tal vez no recordaba cómo se daba la orden a las extremidades para que pusieran su cuerpo en pie.

Pensó en dormir para recuperar las fuerzas, pero tenía miedo de no despertar.

* * *

><p>Cabalgaba sin dirección, sólo agitaba su espada, atacando a los soldados por igual, haciéndolos caer; atacaba sus brazos o pies, nunca en el torso. El acero estaba empapado de sangre. Miró al frente, sus hombres, peleando contra los enemigos; unos ganando y otros perdiendo. No sabía quién era quién; la tierra estaba helada y era esa la razón por la que usaban yelmos.<p>

Creyó divisar a su ace, Yong Soo tenía la mejilla manchada de escarlata, no parecía proveniente de él. El joven estaba dotado de gracia y talento para luchar. Usaba la armadura pero debajo vestía sus usuales ropas holgadas con enormes mangas; las usaba para despistar a sus oponentes y manejarlos como él quería.

A su derecha notó un soldado de Diamonds, no, no era cualquier soldado; su uniforme parecía el de alguien de alto rango. Tendría que ser el jack o el ace. Era rubio, cabello rizado, llevaba un arco en su mano. Enderezó la flecha y la lanzó en su dirección.

Alfred haló las riendas del caballo para evitar el impacto. La flecha atravesó el pecho de su equino, haciendo al animal tropezarse sobre sus patas delanteras, mandándolo a volar hacia adelante. Recibió la fuerza de su caída con ambos antebrazos envueltos en el acero de la armadura. Sintió cómo el metal abría su piel, lacerando sus brazos, pero lo ignoró. Se incorporó rápidamente para enfrentarse al hombre de diamantes, pero cuando lo buscó con su mirada, había desaparecido.

En lugar de eso, un soldado de Clubs se abalanzó sobre él, Alfred se defendió con su espada y aprovechó el impulso para empujar a su oponente. El hombre cayó de espaldas con un gruñido. Alzó la espada con el fin de aumentar la fuerza para el golpe final, apuntando al cuello del trébol.

Miró los ojos de su oponente, el hombre a sus pies había dejado cualquier esperanza de vivir, era visible en su mirada; de su sien caía un arroyo de sangre, probablemente de otra pelea. Su rostro estaba sucio y su cabello pegado a su cara.

La sangre del hombre manchó su armadura, el cuerpo convulsionó hasta morir, Alfred empezó a correr a la vanguardia, nunca había quitado la vida de un hombre hasta ese día. No había contado las vidas que mandó al quinto reino desde que la batalla empezó. Pensamientos cómo si el hombre tenía familia, empezaron a llenar su cabeza; ¿tendría una madre? ¿Hijos? ¿En qué clase de rey lo convertía esto? Todo lo que siempre había querido ser era un héroe… ¿Y ahora?

Sentía una tremenda ira hacia Iván, pero fue él quien asesinó a su madre, no sus soldados. Era la cabeza del de los ojos violáceos la que quería sobre una pica, no la del hombre que había dejado atrás.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de su defensa, el combate era más sangriento ahí, la batalla recién comenzaba y los cadáveres se empezaban a apilar. De Spades, de Hearts así como de Diamonds y Clubs. En la periferia de su ojo divisó a uno de sus soldados, giró su cabeza para verlo mejor, éste corría al lado contrario; es decir, huyendo del combate.

'_¿Un desertor?_' debatió Alfred.

Se ocuparía de él luego.

Alcanzó a estar al lado de su ace, que ahora se enfrentaba a cinco soldados enemigos. Atacó al primero desde su costado; mientras, Yong Soo, con su guadaña, saltaba y cortaba la faringe de otro. Algunas gotas escarlatas cayeron sobre sus anteojos, haciendo que retrocediera. Fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Yao.

—¡Soldado, regresa a tu posición!

Su jack parecía frenético, eso no era usual, Wang Yao era una de las personas más tranquilas que conocía. Buscó rápidamente con su mirada la raíz del alboroto. No pudo mover ni un dedo ante la escena, paró de respirar, dejó de existir.

El mismo soldado que había corrido en dirección opuesta había llegado al lado de Arthur, su reina lo veía confundido pero confiado. El extraño hombre desenfundó su espada, el brillante acero era del reino de espadas. Sujetó a Arthur de su armadura, separando el metal de su cuerpo, atravesó al rubio en el costado con tanta fuerza que sus pies dejaron el suelo por segundos.

—¡NO! —gritó Alfred, la voz se le atascó en su pecho, en donde su corazón amenazaba con colapsar—… por los dioses, por favor no…

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el enemigo disfrazado, quién tenía todavía la espada adentro del cuerpo de Arthur, la reina se sostenía con dedos débiles del hombro del perpetrador, palideciendo cada segundo, parecía que no respiraba y no podía quedarse de pie. La sangre goteaba manchando la nieve bajo sus pies de un enfermo carmesí.

Alfred cerró los ojos y se concentró, los abrió de golpe y todo a su alrededor había cesado de moverse. Si el tiempo no avanzaba, la herida de su esposo no empeoraba. Arthur estaría bien, nada pasaría; se repetía, nada pasaría, nada…

Pero el traidor de sus líneas se seguía moviendo aun en el tiempo congelado.

'_No es posible'_

El extraño hombre removió el yelmo de su cabeza, y dejó ver sus cabellos grisáceos. Giró su rostro y miró a Alfred, los crueles ojos violetas le revolvieron el estómago. Sólo los reyes eran inmunes a los dones de sus iguales. Iván le sonrió, tenía el arma todavía enterrada en las entrañas de _su _Arthur, su sangre manchando hasta las muñecas del rey helado.

—¡Iván, los dioses serán testigos que arrancaré tu cabeza!

Alistó su espada para matar al otro rey, corrió hacia él con todo lo que podía, éste sería el último respiro del rey de Clubs. Apuntó a su cuello, fue cuando un sonido húmedo llenó sus oídos; paró en seco, dejando de sentir sus dedos. Iván movió la espada adentro del cuerpo de su esposo, un sollozo salió de los labios del rey de Spades. De nuevo estaba a la merced del otro.

El de cabello gris sacó de un solo movimiento la espada, manchada con la sangre de Arthur.

—Decide, rey —burló Iván.

Dichas las palabras, el trébol corrió hacia su ejército, la espada en su mano dejando un camino de gotas de sangre. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si alcanzaba a Iván, Arthur moriría desangrado, si se ocupaba de su esposo, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de encontrar al rey de hielo así de vulnerable.

El tiempo volvió a correr y el silencio desértico se convirtió en los gritos de los hombres luchando. Arthur dejó salir un grito ahogado y cayó de lleno sobre la nieve de espaldas, la sangre fluía rápidamente de la herida. Un charco de sangre lo empezaba a rodear.

Alfred se lanzó a su lado, ejerciendo presión a la herida, Iván tendría que esperar.

—Al- Al- Alfred… —tartamudeaba su amado, estaba palideciendo y sus labios comenzaban a ponerse lilas—… ese es… ese era Iván, de-debes ir por él y…

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí, bebé —se limitaba a decir—, no te dejaré. Recuerda, me debes aguantar para toda tu vida —su voz se quebraba pero se negaba a llorar, no era lo que Arthur necesitaba—, aunque no quieras, Artie.

Su rubio dejó salir un quejido que parecía una risita, Alfred sólo sonrió, su visión se empezaba a humedecer aunque quería evitarlo.

—¡Médico! —gritó, llamando la atención de alguien, quien sea, Arthur debía sobrevivir, si no…

El de los ojos esmeraldas subió su mano hasta su mejilla, la pequeña palma temblaba y los dedos estaban pintados de sangre, acarició su rostro. Un grito quiso escapar de su pecho al sentir el tibio líquido en su cara. Arthur estaba llorando, pero la sonrisa seguía en su boca. Alfred llevó la mano a sus labios para besarla, la sangre de su esposo manchándolos.

Levantó su mirada para ver a Yao buscando al curandero. Su pecho temblaba por los gritos que se negaba a dejar salir. Escuchó un sollozo proveniente del rubio. Limpió las lágrimas con su mano, sosteniendo la herida con la otra, para evitar que fluyera más sangre. Sus rodillas y piernas estaban empapadas del nauseabundo líquido carmesí, derritiendo la nieve debajo de ellos.

—T-tengo miedo… —susurró Arthur—… no te lo dije antes… y-y lo siento Al… soy un cobarde…

—Shh… —calló a su amada reina; debía ser fuerte, por su reino, por su esposo por todos.

—No quiero morir…

El peso de ser rey, que había llevado sobre su espalda desde que estaba en la cuna, nunca antes se había sentido tan pesado como ahora. Había perdido a su madre y ahora perdería lo único bueno que alguna vez le había pasado, por esa misma razón. Sus hombros empezaron a convulsionar cuando ya no pudo más. Dejó salir las lágrimas libremente.

¿Qué crimen había cometido para merecerse este castigo?

¿Quién querría esta maldición?

¿Quién querría ser rey?

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo un poco de miedo de preguntar qué tanto me odian ahora... <strong>**pueden decírmelo en un review *risa nerviosa* D:**


End file.
